Anônimos
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Quem são as pessoas que passam por seu lado nas movimentadas ruas? Você sabe como é a vida delas, quem são elas? Não. Mas Sakura iria descobrir, de uma maneira redondamente estranha. Afinal, não é sempre que um estranho te pede em namoro no meio da rua.
1. Prólogo

**Anônimos**

**.Prólogo.**

Eu estava apressada. Talvez fosse o medo de chegar atrasada para ajudar meu pai na livraria, já que ele era velho, e mal conseguia ler o nome dos livros, de tanto que sua visão era ruim. Os meus olhos tinham puxado os dele, eram verdes, mas agora, os olhos dele estavam azuis, quase brancos, depois de tantos anos de uso... Ou talvez, aquele material tóxico que caiu neles tenha afetado alguma coisa. Brincadeira. É claro que foi o material tóxico. E agora, ele só enxergava com um olho, e tinha que usar um óculos ultrapassado, que nem mesmo chegava perto de seu grau atual. Esbarrei com várias pessoas na rua, mas não parei de correr. Ia me desculpando com todos.

Até que do nada, eu bati de frente com alguém, e tanto eu quanto a pessoa, caímos no chão. Depois dessa, teria que me desculpar mais educadamente, é claro.

- Ah, me desculpe. – Eu pedi, ajudando-o a levantar. Ele tinha cores de olho e cabelo comuns, negros. Mas, ele era de certa forma, incomum, bonito.

- Tudo bem. – Disse ele. – Eu estou bem.

- Eu... Tenho que ir. – Eu falei, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele disse:

- Preciso da sua ajuda.

Não é qualquer dia que um estranho lindo te pede ajuda.

- Ah, tudo bem. Diga. – Eu falei. Estava meio apressada, mas depois do tombo que eu o fiz levar, realmente devia algo a ele.

- Eu preciso que você namore comigo. – Ele falou.

- Você precisa _do quê_? – Eu falei surpresa, exaltada. Eu não podia ter ouvido direito. Céus, minha vida não era um conto de fadas para coisas assim acontecerem.

- Que você namore comigo.

Eu fiquei ali, atônita, as palavras rodando na minha mente.

- Eu nem sei seu nome. – Foi a melhor coisa que pude dizer, gaguejando.

- Eu sou Sasuke. – Ele falou. – E você é a... Sakura. – Ele disse, lendo o crachá que estava pendurado em meu pescoço. Tinha meu nome e uma foto velha. Meus cabelos ainda eram longos, mas a cor rósea continuava a mesma, nasci com eles assim, ficaria com eles assim até a morte.

- É. – Respondi.

Um silêncio redondamente estranho caiu sobre nós dois.

- Então, querida. – Ele disse olhando de esguelha para o lado por um segundo e fazendo algo com o olhar que eu não entendia. – Ele me puxou de repente, sussurrou um "desculpe" contra meus lábios e me beijou.

Meu subconsciente estava dividido. Parte dele gritava:

VOCÊ PERDEU SEU BV! AI, ISSO É TÃO BOM! E OLHA QUE GATO! AAAH

E a outra:

ELE É UM COMPLETO ESTRANHO E VOCÊ ESTÁ BEIJANDO-O, ELE PODE TER HERPES!

Mas eu ignorei a segunda voz do subconsciente e dei atenção á primeira, me divertindo.

Então, ele me soltou, e pegou em minha mão, e juntos fomos andando um pouco. Depois de um tempo, ele soltou minha mão e disse:

- Realmente, realmente me desculpe. – Ele falou.

- Tudo bem... Estamos "namorando" não é? – Fiz aspas com os dedos. Eu não estava tão bem assim para dizer aquilo, mas fala sério! Eu tinha perdido meu BV com um gatinho. Isso era tipo nas festas não era? Mas pelo menos, eu vi o rosto dele e sabia o nome dele! Então, não era tão ruim. Certo?

- Eu vou ter que lhe explicar o que está acontecendo. Você tem algo pra fazer agora?

Eu queria dizer "não", mas meu pai me esperava, então fui obrigada a responder:

- Infelizmente sim, e já estou um pouquinho atrasada... – Falei a verdade, meio contrariada. – Tenho que ajudar meu pai na livraria.

- Ah. – Ele disse. - Bom... Tem celular?

- Claro. – Falei meu número pra ele. Despedimo-nos com um aceno, e eu fui para a livraria.

E eu estava namorando um estranho.

**OOOI *-* **

**Eu queria postar isso próximo ao dia dos namorados, mas... Resolvi começar a postar logo. *-* Sei que isso só vai fazer os capítulos, provavelmente, demorarem mais, só que... ç_ç Eu tenho um MÍNIMO de fé nessa fanfic, porque, eu me divirto sempre que vou continuá-la. Então... Resolvi postar aqui pra ver a opinião de vocês HAHA *-***

**Diga sua opinião numa review pra mim, e façam uma autora mais feliz e com mais animação para postar o próximo capítulo.**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

**:***


	2. Namoro

**.Anônimos.**

**Capítulo 1. Namoro**

A concentração parecia ser algo impossível. Toda hora alguém entrava na livraria, querendo comprar algum livro. Eu estava meio enjoada daquilo. Aliais, eu queria ir embora. Sendo que eu sempre gostei do meu trabalho.

Até que aconteceu algo bem incomum na minha vida (até o momento idiota e monótona). Eu fui pedida em namoro por um estranho, no meio da rua. Nos despedimos, eu cheguei ao trabalho a beira do desespero, do nervosismo...

E ele me ligou no mesmo dia do tal fatídico encontro. A conversa foi tipo assim:

"- Alô? – Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- Sa...kura? – Uma voz grave e altamente sexy pronunciou meu nome. Não... Não podia ser.

- Sim.

- É o Sasuke. – Meu coração começou a pular. Era o meu...! Era o meu... Namorado? "Namorado"? – O de hoje... Seu... Namorado.

Comecei a corar de automático.

- Ah. – Foi o melhor que conseguir dizer. Engoli um bolo na garganta. – Oi.

- Oi. – Ele cumprimentou-me. – Só queria te explicar o que houve hoje... Mas acho que é meio complicado por telefone. Então, me dê o endereço de onde você trabalha que eu passo aí e a gente sai para... Comer alguma coisa... E... Conversar.

Não sabia que minha respiração estava presa até o momento que precisei puxar o ar para meus pulmões.

- Ahn, tudo bem... "

Então passei o endereço do meu trabalho para um "quase-estranho-possível-namorado". Nossa. Que tenso. Enfim, era hoje o dia. E o meu expediente estava chegando ao fim. Normalmente eu e meu pai fechamos a loja juntos, mas pedi hoje para que ele a fechasse sozinho. Dei uma olhada no relógio. Oito minutos.

Uma última mulher acabara de se retirar da loja, e eu já estava dando um suspiro de alívio. Ouvi os sininhos da porta. Fechei meus olhos, segurando-me para não acertar o ser que tinha acabado de entrar. Obriguei-me a me virar em sua direção para sorrir e dizer bem vindo.

Minha cara murchou quando vi quem era. Comecei a corar corar e corar.

- Desculpe moço, já estamos fechando. – Meu pai falou.

- Ah. – Sasuke me viu, e ele pareceu tão sem graça quanto eu. – Eu não...

- Pai. – Balbuciei. – Eu vou sair com ele...

- Ah. – Meu pai disse, como se aquilo fosse completamente normal. Eu _nunca _tinha saído com um cara, pai. Ele pode ser um tarado, um pedófilo, um tipo de maníaco do parque... – Bom, divirtam-se.

Ele meio que nos enxotou da loja. Sério. Se dependesse do meu pai acho que eu já teria sido estuprada. Já teriam arrancado todos os meus órgãos e eles estariam sendo vendidos em algum lugar na Ásia, ou coisa do tipo.

- Enfim... – Eu disse, levantando minha cabeça para olhar para Sasuke. – Eu... Estava pensando em ir em casa e me trocar. Eu tinha até me esquecido de pensar nisso.

Meu uniforme da loja estava meio suado, meu cabelo deveria estar meio desarrumado... Senti vergonha por ele estar me vendo daquele jeito.

- Bem... Você deveria ter me passado o endereço da sua casa então... – Disse. Não consegui não olhar para a boca dele enquanto ele falava. Pensando que eu a tinha tocado com a minha...

- É... Tem razão. – Ele também fitava minha boca. Percebemos isso, e tanto eu quanto ele coramos. Eu encarei o chão.

- Você não carrega nenhuma roupa na bolsa, ou algo assim? – Sua voz sexy soou acima de mim.

- Ah! – Eu exclamei surpresa com meu esquecimento idiota. – Tem razão. Como sou estúpida.

Ele apenas fez uma cara de compreensão. Entrei na loja correndo, troquei de roupa no banheiro, e quando saí, papai ainda estava fechando o caixa. Agradeci mentalmente por haver uma pia com água, pasta de dente e desodorante no banheiro. Ah, e por eu carregar um pente na bolsa.

Minha roupa não era exatamente para sair. A roupa de Sasuke era bem á vontade, então não me senti mal.

- Vamos...? – Indaguei, olhando para ele e deixando um sorriso escapar. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Fiquei surpreso. – Ele disse. – Você não gritou para o mundo que era minha namorada ou coisa assim... Ou berrou meu nome, e ficou tentando pegar na minha bunda...

- Você lida com garotas assim? – Tive certeza que a surpresa estava estampada em minha face.

- Todo o dia. – Balançou a cabeça. – O lugar onde nos esbarramos é bem em frente a minha escola. Umas garotas retardadas estavam me perseguindo... E, hum, provavelmente _elas te odeiam_.

- Mas pelo menos sabem que você "tem dona" – Fiz aspas com os dedos.

- Exatamente. – Caminhávamos lado a lado. Eu não sabia aonde ele iria me levar. – Por isso... Precisava que você "namorasse" comigo. Para afastá-las...

Eu ri baixo, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. É claro que fora apenas uma mera coincidência... Só porque eu havia esbarrado com ele. Senti vontade de chorar, de sair correndo dali. Mas sua fala me deteve.

- Sei que você deve estar se sentindo usada... – Sim. Estou. Seu grande idiota. – Eu não queria te magoar... Mas... Quando eu estava vindo, só vi você, vindo na minha direção. Tão ágil, tão de bem com a vida, tão linda...

Meu coração parecia ter parado por meio segundo.

- Linda. – Repeti, afetada.

- Isso. – Confirmou. – Eu... Sei lá. Eu me senti atraído por você... Então resolvi tentar... Desculpe. Realmente me desculpe.

- Não... – Eu falei. – Eu... Vou te ajudar.

- Como?

- Eu vou te ajudar. Deve ser um saco ser perseguido e tal. – Não sei como conseguia falar. – Então... Tudo bem.

Eu acho que estava mais surpresa que ele com o que eu havia dito.

- É aqui. – Sua voz me despertou. Um restaurante... – Eu pago. Vamos esclarecer melhor as coisas e jantar, Sakura. Será um prazer lhe conhecer... De novo.

Sorri e peguei a mão que ele estendia para mim. Parecia ser um perfeito cavalheiro.

Entramos dentro do restaurante. O restaurante era um local agradável. Simples, mas bonito. Não era o tipo de lugar que minhas amigas diziam que iam. Elas descreviam o lugar assim: "Muita gente. Muita bebida. Caras pegando na minha bunda. Pessoas _seminuas_ se beijando e em uns amassos muito loucos".

É. Acho que esse restaurante era bem mais agradável do que _aquilo_.

- Não acha estranho eu estar te trazendo pra um lugar calmo? – Era como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Nossa, era só o que me faltava, um Edward da vida. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. _Eu _pessoalmente não gosto do Edward. Mas do Sasuke...

Preciso comentar?

- Na verdade... Acho que eu prefiro assim. Minhas amigas falam de lugares que vão como "muita gente, muita bebida, muito beijo, muito agarra-agarra" e coisas do tipo.

- Não curto muito lugares assim. – Ele deu de ombros. – Você curte?

- Bem, pela descrição não gosto muito...

- Você nunca foi a um lugar assim? – Ele perguntou meio surpreso. – Ah, perdão. Estou sendo meio indelicado...

- Não. Prefiro que você seja sincero com o que quer saber. – Sorri enquanto ele movia a cadeira para eu me sentar. Sentei-me e ele deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se na sua, de frente para mim.

- Posso perguntar tudo que quero saber? – Seu tom era de brincadeira, mas senti meu rosto esquentar. Não entendi muito bem o porquê. Sentimentos idiotas.

Ele sorriu suavemente, e eu dei uma risada baixa.

- Não. Nunca fui a danceterias e coisas do tipo. – Falei, dando de ombros. – Acho que sou meio careta.

- Na verdade, acho que você tem _muita_ sorte. Já me arrastaram para uma danceteria. Céus, eu detestei. – Fez uma careta. – Barulho demais, as garotas ficavam se encostando em mim...

- Você é o primeiro garoto que vejo falar isso como uma reclamação. – Peguei o cardápio em cima da mesa.

- Parece que somos ambos caretas. – Pegou o seu cardápio.

- Caseiros. Caseiros. – Murmurei, virando a página para conferir as bebidas.

- Pode ser. – Sorriu ele.

O garçom veio e fiz meu pedido. Coca cola e um espaguete.

- Espaguete? – Sorriu.

- Ahn... Muito caro? – Conferi o preço, corada.

- Não. É que coincidentemente era o que eu ia pedir. – Riu.

Isso me lembra a Dama e o Vagabundo. Mas acho que nesse caso, eu seria o vagabundo. Vagabunda, no caso.

Eu e Sasuke nos enturmamos facilmente. Era como se eu o conhecesse há bastante tempo. Descobrimos realmente muitas coisas em comum. E outras coisas totalmente diferentes.

- Como você pode não gostar de ler? – Eu estava visivelmente surpresa.

- Acho que a escola me traumatizou um pouco. – Fez careta. – Ler muito. Estudar muito. Tenho fobia de livros.

- Ok, não precisa exagerar. – Rimos. – Eu trabalho em uma livraria e você diz que não lê.

- Perdão. Vou me esforçar pra lhe agradar, madame.

Ai, não faz isso que eu gamo _ainda mais_.

A comida chegou.

Dois espaguetes, e duas cocas normais.

- Um milagre uma garota não pedir coca _light _ou zero. – Surpreendeu-se.

- O gosto é ruim. Parece remédio.

Olhei para o espaguete e lembrei-me de algo realmente ruim em comer macarrão. Enrolar... Ficam fiapinhos (posso chamar assim?), pedaços, que se dane, de macarrões pendurados... Que sempre escorrem pelo meu queixo. E eu tenho que "sugá-los" fazendo aquele barulhinho _totalmente nojento_.

Oh, merda.

Sasuke não pareceu perceber isso. Na verdade ele pegou uma faca que estava deixada ao lado de seu prato e foi cortando o macarrão.

É. Eu sou mesmo a vagabunda.

Prendi a respiração e peguei a faca posicionada ao lado do prato. Consegui cortar o macarrão bravamente e milagrosamente.

Quando eu era mais nova, quando minha mãe ainda morava comigo, eu lembro que ela dizia que eu parecia uma pata com os braços abertos cortando a comida. Certa vez eu não consegui cortar um pedaço de frango e ela me deu uma facada na mão. Não doeu tanto. (N/a: Minha mãe fez isso, mas a minha ainda mora comigo o_o... Foi MUITO tenso. Meu pai brigou pra caramba com ela, mas enfim...)

Enrolei o macarrão e o coloquei na boca, sentindo o gosto familiar e delicioso. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas apreciando a comida.

- Quer falar das coisas sérias agora? – Ele indagou, enquanto eu estava dando um gole em meu refrigerante. Quase me engasguei. Coloquei um guardanapo na frente da boca e tossi. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Falei, ainda tossindo. – Coisas sérias. Ok.

- Bem, eu já lhe falei que tem umas garotas loucas me perseguindo e todo aquele papo. – Ele disse. – Sim, elas vão perceber que eu tenho dona. – Deu uma pequena pausa e deu um sorriso rápido pra mim. Altamente sexy. – E, espero que, parem de me perseguir. Pelo menos, _acho _que elas iriam te respeitar. Por isso que quis começar isso... Sei que parece loucura. Ridículo. Coisa de contos de fadas.

- Sim. – Falei sem perceber, mas ele continuou. Eu me sentia meio magoada com aquilo tudo.

- Mas eu gostaria de tentar... – Ele disse. – Gostar de você. Nunca me senti tão bem com uma garota em toda a minha vida. Sério. Por mais clichê que isso possa parecer. Nunca consegui ter um encontro decente.

_Ele disse encontro_. E quer tentar _gostar_ de mim. _De mim_.

- Então... Tá, agora é meio que oficial.

Prendi minha respiração. Meu coração parecia rápido demais, forte demais. As batidas dele ressonavam em meus ouvidos como uma melodia. Passei os dedos por minhas mãos. Suadas. Parecia que haviam se passado anos.

- Você aceita namorar comigo, Sakura?

**B**em, é isso aí. oõ

Sem muita coisa a comentar sobre esse capítulo *-* Não me matem por ele ter saído curto T.T, e por eu parar em uma parte como essa.

-Q

**- Reviews –**

**Moorg**: AAAH perdoe-me! É que como fui eu que fiz a fanfic, como fui eu que escrevi, eu entendo, e não penso se os meus leitores vão entender... o_o Quer dizer, eu até pensei, mas achei que desse pra entender –Q ç_ç Perdoe-me, vou tentar melhor nesse aspecto.

**Neiigh**: AAh, que bom que você consegue imaginar a cena, é um dos meus objetivos. Eu sempre escrevo procurando imaginar o local, e realmente ri muito quando a cena passou por minha cabeça. Foi redondamente estranho –s. Deve ser estranho ser pedida em namoro por um estranho. Mas deve ser meio... Tipo, UAU! Não sei expressar em palavras. :*

**LihUchiha**: ASIAUFJAIFOAUFAS, né? *-* Quem me dera se um Sasuke da vida me pedisse em namoro no meio da rua. Sério, acho que eu desmaiava logo após dizer sim! Obrigadinha *-*

' **luh-chan**: AAAH, que bom . Eu to tentando de tudo pra continuar os capítulos sem ficar algo repetitivo. Vou tentar colocar experiências da minha vida, como a que você viu nesse capítulo, a parada da faca. O_O E minha mãe não estava bêbada, ok? Imagine se estivesse... Enfim, aaah meu jeito estranho de escrever. Confesso que, na verdade, quando postei o prólogo, eu senti que estava fazendo algo errado, e que estava ruim. Juro que pensei em desistir de escrever TOTALMENTE (Sendo que escrever um livro um dia, é um dos meus sonhos desde pequena), mas li as reviews e fiquei muito comovida. O meu "marido" (-q) leu a fanfic e falou que eu devia continuar, então... *-* Ah, eu também, se falam comigo eu já ergo o relógio. O pessoal fica até surpreso... *-* Beijoos!

**Ann Stanson**: Eu nem lembro mais como essa idéia passou pela minha cabeça. AAH! Sério, digitando isso eu me lembrei. Foi um sonho que eu tive, que era mais ou menos dessa cena. Então, acabei começando a escrever... Não... Agora não sei se o sonho veio ANTES ou DEPOIS da fanfic, mas enfim... o_o Eu já cheguei a conclusão que teria desmaiado HAHA! *-* Vou ver se pelo menos essa fanfic eu não demoro. Porque teve uma, "O Verdadeiro Significado Do Amor" GaaxSaku que eu postei o prólogo e ficou em HIATUS, porque eu NÃO CONSEGUI imaginar uma continuação. Mas pode relaxar que essa fanfic já tem, pelo menos, até o começo do quarto capítulo!

**Jullie Uchiha McCarty**: Tenso MEEESMO. AH, eu aceitava [2] o_o TA É DOIDO, um cara lindo, perfeito desses? 3 Ah, um Sasuke na minha vida Ç_Ç Beijooos! 3

**LorD**: Maaaaaaarido *-* Você por aqui? HJAJIFOASFIHASFUSA. Own, obrigada –q. Riu? Sério? o/ (L)

**É, é isso aí. o-o**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila _

_02/09/10._


	3. Ino e Karin

**. Anônimos .**

**Capítulo 2. Ino e Karin**

Abri meus olhos levemente. Olhei o relógio. Estava atrasada para o colégio. Levantei rápido demais e senti uma tontura estranha. Fiz todo o meu ritual matinal.

Desci as escadas rapidamente e agarrei uma torrada jogada em cima do prato de meu pai, dando uma pirueta.

- Tchau pai, estou atrasada. – Dei uma mordida na torrada e abri a porta para sair.

- Tchau. – Sorriu ele e eu fechei a porta.

Eu poderia ir saltitando até o colégio. Eu estava namorando. Namorando um cara lindo, cavalheiro, fofo...

- Bom dia, Sakura. – A voz de Temari parecia incrivelmente cansada.

- Temari. – Cumprimentei, olhando-a e abrindo um sorriso.

- Estou com sono. – Como se eu já não tivesse percebido.

- Isso porque você namora o Shikamaru. O cara que mais dorme em todo o universo. – Era verdade. O meu tom era pra ter sido irônico, mas acho que soou mais como uma reprovação.

- Essa noite ele parecia estar com insônia. – Deu um sorriso malicioso pra mim. – Uma insônia terrível.

- Ah. – Que outra reação poderia ter? "Tudo bem Temari, fale sobre suas experiências sexuais comigo."?

- E o tal do Sasuke? – Ela sorriu. – Vocês já...

- Temari, nós não temos nem uma semana de namoro. – Cortei antes que tivesse de ouvir a bobagem que eu sabia que sairia por seus lábios.

- Ah, _eu sei_. É só que adoro ver você vermelhinha! – Apertou minha bochecha.

- E com raiva também. Sabe que odeio que aperte minha bochecha. – Fiz beicinho.

- Fresca. – Deu-me língua.

Chegamos à escola. Eu tinha uma bolsa lá, já que o colégio não era barato o suficiente para meu pai pagá-lo.

- Sakura! – A voz estonteante de Tenten preencheu meus ouvidos. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Sorri.

- Temari chata. – Tenten fez uma leve reverência e a outra sorriu.

- Tenten idiota.

O cumprimento delas era dessa forma mesmo, mas as duas se adoravam. Eram minhas duas amigas. Únicas. E, mesmo que fossem apenas duas... Já bastava.

- E aí, quais são as novidades? – Tenten perguntou sorridente. – Como vai o namoro com o tal menino?

- Sasuke. – Corrigi, alegremente. Namorado, namorado. – Bem, começou na sexta. E hoje é terça, então não podia ter acontecido realmente muita coisa.

- Sinceramente... Nessa hora eu já tinha feito de _tudo_ com ele. – Temari murmurou.

- Você é uma piranha, não conta. – Tenten sorriu amavelmente.

- Só gosto de aproveitar as coisas cedo e rápido, antes que acabe.

Eu e Tenten nos entreolhamos.

- Desculpas de piranha. – Falamos juntas e batemos as mãos, animadas.

- Argh, hoje é o dia contra a Temari? – Resmungou, empurrando Tenten de leve.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, o sinal soou alto e tivemos que ir para nossas classes. Tenten era da minha classe, e Temari de uma classe acima da minha.

Quando o sinal do último tempo tocou, eu e Tenten saímos animadas e de braços dados e fomos até a sala de Temari "buscá-la".

- Achei estranho que seu namorado não tenha vindo te buscar na escola ontem. – Temari comentou, antes mesmo que alguém pudesse dizer "olá". Ela olhava diretamente para mim.

- Ele não sabia o endereço. – Revelei.

- De tantos garotos no mundo você tinha que namorar justo com um desconhecido? Aposto que ele nem é assim _tão _bonito. – Tenten revirou os olhos.

- Não julgue antes de ver. – Adverti.

Assim que chegamos ao portão da escola, avistei um rosto muito familiar. Os orbes negros focaram-se em mim. Ele deu um sorriso leve e despojado.

Nossa. Ele ficava um arraso naquele uniforme. A gravata era vermelha, mas ele estava meio desarrumado como se tivesse corrido. E suado. Ai, não me diz que ele veio correndo?

- Oi. – A voz sexy, perfeita e maravilhosa dele disse. Temari e Tenten olharam pra ele, na esperança que ele estivesse falando com alguma delas. (N/a: HAHA, se fu meninas, SE FU! 8DDD)

- Oi. – Respondi sentindo como se uma força estranha estivesse me sugando. – Meninas, esse aqui é o Sasuke. – Dei uma pausa. – Meu namorado.

Ele sorriu e murmurou um "e aí?"

- Essas são Temari e Tenten. Minhas melhores amigas.

- Oi. – Disseram as duas, meio abaladas.

- Estava com saudades. – Ele sorriu. – Não nos vemos desde domingo.

- Desculpe por não ter passado o endereço do colégio antes... – Murmurei.

- Relaxe. Então, nessa sua pausa de duas horas antes do trabalho quer ir almoçar comigo? – Os olhos dele brilharam. – Claro, só se quiser.

Soltei o braço de Tenten e segurei na mão dele.

- Eu adoraria. – Ele sorriu e, como num passe de mágica, ele estava me abraçando e nossos lábios estavam colados levemente.

- Tchau. – Ele disse para Tenten e Temari.

- Tchau, meninas. – Sorri e fiz com os lábios "eu não disse que ele era lindo?".

Quando nos viramos, ainda fui capaz de ver Tenten olhar surpresa para Temari.

É, é assim que deve ser.

- Parece que você faz sucesso _mesmo_. Até com minhas amigas. E as garotas não tiravam os olhos de você. – Comentei.

- É, mas elas têm que se acostumar com o fato de que agora eu tenho dona. – Olhou para mim.

- Quem seria essa dona? – Fingi-me de desentendida.

- Você consegue me ler perfeitamente. Acho que sabe exatamente como me provocar. – Deu um sorriso maroto e me segurou, colando nossos lábios. Segundos depois, nos separamos e ele comentou: - Acho que você acertou no emprego. (N/a: Me ler, emprego... Sacou, sacou? PAREI o_o)

Soltei uma risada alta.

- Falando em emprego... É melhor irmos logo. – Falei e consultei o relógio. – Pouco mais de uma hora e meia pra nos separarmos.

- Argh. – Resmungou. – Assim você vai me transformar em um psicopata que seqüestra meninas.

- Quer ser odiado pelo sogro tão rápido? Olha que isso não dá certo. – Brinquei sorridente. Estar com Sasuke me fazia sentir mais feliz.

_Principalmente quando a língua dele estava dentro da minha boca._

Beleza, isso foi minha mente que completou aleatoriamente.

- É. Nisso você tem razão. – Concordou ele, meio pensativo. – Nunca vim aqui. Quer entrar pra ver?

Estávamos em frente a um restaurante japonês.

- É difícil encontrar alguém que goste de comida japonesa. – Comentei.

- Pois eu adoro. – Sorriu.

- Mais que espaguete?

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se dissesse "mais ou menos".

Entramos no local e fomos recebidos por um senhor baixinho.

- Combo 2? – Olhei pra Sasuke.

- Combo 2. – Sorriu ele.

Minutos depois dois pratos vieram com sashimis e sushis de todos os tipos.

Estávamos comendo, Sasuke me olhando apaixonadamente.

Mas de repente sua face se transformou em puro espanto.

- O que houve? – Indaguei.

- As loucas. – Sussurrou. – Estão bem atrás de você. _Não olhe_. Ah, merda. Elas estão vindo para cá.

Não poderia ser tão ruim.

- _Meu _Sasuke! – Comemorou uma jovem de cabelos loiros e compridos. – Já está me traindo? Quem é a vadia da vez? Afinal, toda semana você está com uma diferente...

- _Ino_. – O tom da ruiva era de alerta. – O Sasuke é meu. E na verdade, todo dia ele está com uma diferente.

- É, tem razão. Mas o Sasuke ainda é meu. – As duas se entreolharam com ódio.

Realmente. Retiro o que disse.

- Não sou de nenhuma das duas. Sou dela. – Dei um sorriso falso para elas. - Eu e ela estamos namorando, e não, não fico com uma garota todo dia ou toda semana.

- _Sasukezinho_! Não precisa mentir! – A de cabelos vermelhos ao lado da loira disse, alegremente. – Nos sabemos de todos os seus segredinhos. – Estava bebendo um chá gelado animadamente.

- Sabem que ele tem uma pinta no testículo esquerdo? Porque _eu sei_. – A de cabelos vermelhos cuspiu o chá, e a tal de Ino fez uma cara de surpresa misturada com descrença.

- É só você sabe. – Sasuke me olhou como se eu fosse uma deusa por ter pensado em algo tão ousado. E não me olhava de modo ruim. Será que ele tinha uma pinta _mesmo_? Que. Medo.

- Por favor. – A de cabelos vermelhos balançou a mão freneticamente, assim que conseguiu parar de tossir. – Só você sabe...? Eu já fui pra cama com o Sasuke.

- Mentira. – Sasuke e Ino disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ino, fique do meu lado. – Resmungou a de cabelos vermelhos.

- Desculpe Karin querida. Estou do _meu _lado. – Sorriu Ino.

- E, - Ambas olharam para o Sasuke. Eu também olhei. Era como se ele nos enfeitiçasse. – até ela, Sakura... Eu era virgem.

_O SASUKE É VIRGEM? NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO! I can't believe!_

Uau, pra eu pensar em inglês quer dizer que estou realmente surpresa.

- Você perdeu a virgindade com uma garota de cabelos ROSA? – Berrou Ino, no meio do restaurante, e os clientes a olharam, confusos. O homem baixinho que tinha nos atendido fez cara de mal. Medo eterno.

- Qual o problema do meu cabelo ser rosa? – Agora eu estava indignada. Eu adorava meu cabelo.

- Rosa desbotado ainda. – Implicou Karin.

- Oh, acho que ela ficou puta. – Ino comentou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Puta ela já é. – Karin sorriu mais ainda.

- Por favor, poderia me ver a conta? – Sasuke acenou para o rapaz baixinho. Ele parecia realmente estressado.

- Oh Sasukezinho! – Karin cantarolou com sua voz enjoada. – Continue aqui conosco. Largue essa garota do cabelo rosa desbotado e venha conosco, que somos bem mais bonitas.

- E temos bem mais peito. – Completou Ino, animada.

- Suas... – Falei, mas depois respirei fundo e me acalmei.

- Vocês duas. – Sasuke falou com uma voz de gelo. – Fora. Vão embora daqui, parem de perturbar minha namorada. E, primeiro, vocês usam shorts que parecem uma calcinha, então, acho que _vocês _são as putas. Segundo, a cada segundo percebo que vocês são mais babacas e menos gosto de vocês, se é que isso é possível, porque eu _as odeio_. – Ele falava isso com tanta calma e com tanta sinceridade que imaginei por um segundo como seria se ele estivesse falando comigo. Ai. – Terceiro? Nem sei se preciso continuar, mas, o cabelo dela é só umas dez mil vezes melhor que os de vocês. Pelo menos, o dela é natural.

Observei a raiz negra no topo da cabeça de Ino. A mesma raiz, apenas um pouco mais castanha, também estava no topo da cabeça de Karin.

Olé.

O garçom baixinho fulminou as duas garotas em pé próximas a nossa mesa, e nos entregou a conta.

- Pode ficar com o troco. – Sasuke levantou-se e me segurou pela mão. Diante de uma loira falsa e de uma ruiva falsa, ambas perplexas, saímos pela porta do restaurante.

**.-.**

**HEY o/**

Ok... Demorei um pouquinho mais pra postar esse capítulo, mas não foi de propósito ' Minha mãe precisou do note book, levando ele pro trabalho TODO dia. Perdoem-me.

**Tembersom**: Que parte de "não leia essa história" você não entendeu? #._.# Tonto. RAIRIARIA, senhor certinho. Eu SAAAABIA que você não ia curtir ela ter beijado ele de cara. –q

**Aniinha Uchiha**: Ri. Se um Sasuke da vida me pedisse em namoro eu agarrava e não soltava NUNCA MAIS. –q Beijão :3

**Neiigh**: É... ._. Ah, fica com medo não, a mamãe é meio nervosinhas às vezes, mas ela é nota 10 *-* AAAH, obrigada. Fico morrendo de vergonha com esses elogios, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz –q Argh, o pior é que meio que empaquei no capítulo 4! Preciso continuar ele ANTES de postar o 3, se não vou entrar em um terrível desespero –s. Essa é minha primeira fanfic Sasusaku. Que eu me lembre. T.T Obrigada, são leitoras como vocês que tiram um pouco da minha insegurança (: OWWWWWWN, escrever um livro e um dos meus sonhos desde criança. Se um dia vou conseguir escrever um... Complicado x_x Beeeeijos! *-*

**Juliie** **Uchiha McCarty**: AJDIUAHFJAOSFJSA, nunca tive namorado, então ainda não passei por isso. Mas quando fui morar longe do meu pai (ainda moro, ele e minha mãe se separaram e tal) ele disse que se algum garoto olhasse pra mim, ou tentasse qualquer gracinha, era só falar pra ele que ele chegava aqui com uma metralhadora o_o Eu derrubo todo tipo de comida em cima de mim mesma. Coordenação motora 0. Minha mãe me deu facada, eu mesma... Não. Mas um garfo já escorregou da minha mão, e com a minha sorte, caiu de ponta no meu pé *-*. Perdoe-me por parar nessa parte. Coca zero/light/qualquer coisa que não seja normal = Nojo eterno. :*

**Lutyforce**: Sasuke acho que vai sair MUITO diferente nessa fanfic minha, digo, na personalidade No próximo capítulo a Sakura vai descobrir uma mentira que ele contou *-* Quer dizer... Não bem... AAH, no próximo capítulo você vê. Re :x Beeeijo!

**Moorg.**: Ah, saquei o_o Malz ae, mas é que eu sou meio... Louca, drogada, e tal. Eu fico tipo "FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU" e tal. Eu sou meio doida. Muito doida. Saquei. Safada MESMO. –QQ Concordo. Homem assim ta difícil no mundo, só em fanfic mesmo. ASKIAFJAPFKSAFPAS. Ç-Ç Que apareça um desses na minha vida. Beeeijos 3

**Bruna.**: Perfeição? Acho meio difícil, muito difícil, mas obrigada flor. *-*

**HOLLYDAY**: o/ Continuei. –q

**Didinha**: Os milagres acontecem nas fics [2]. Obrigada amr, não sabe quanto fico feliz com isso. Ç-Ç beijos 3

' **luh-chan**: Expulsar de casa? O_O OOOOOOOK. Ah, eu gosto de um assim COMIGO, não com a Sakura. Brincadeira. Não, pior que não é brincadeira T.T Muito sortuda mesmo. Inveja eterna. O que eu não tenho coloco nas fanfics. Essa é umas das coisas: SORTE NO AMOR. Aliais, não tenho sorte em absolutamente nada, mas... Claro que fico com vergonha. Sinceramente, eu morro de vergonha do mundo. Eu tenho fobia de público. Apresentações eu quase me mato. Só posto aqui na internet porque são pessoas que não conheço, então, se minha fanfic ficou uma merda... Pelo menos não vai ser tipo, meu primo que vai me dizer isso. O_O De nada *-* Não gostei, amei. –q :*

**Yey, eu acho que é isso. *-* Beijos mil. Sem querer fazer propaganda, mas se alguém quiser ler outra fanfic minha seria BEM legal, porque elas ficam tipo "1 review" "2 reviews" e tal... –q Mas, só se quiserem, claro *-* AGUARDEM-ME NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! **

**Capítulo 3. Mentira *-***

**A história sofrerá uma reviravolta BWAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA. Ok, melhor me calar, não quero matar ninguém de curiosidade. **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_16/09/10_


	4. Mentira

**Anônimos**

**Capítulo 3. Mentira**

- Desculpe por isso. – Sasuke não parava de repetir.

- Tudo bem. – Eu falei. – Eu não pensei que elas fossem tão... _Perversas_, mas ok. Afinal de conta você é _muito gostoso_, então, acho que isso é normal.

- Eu sou muito gostoso? – Perguntou, rindo.

- Claro. – Sorri. – Muito, muito.

- E só seu.

- Acho bom. – Nos beijamos longamente.

- Que idéia foi aquela da pinta no testículo esquerdo? – Sasuke perguntou quando tive que parar o beijo para respirar. Corei.

- Desculpe. – Murmurei. – É que eu estava meio... Nervosa.

- Não te culpo. – Ele riu. – Mas no testículo esquerdo? Essa idéia foi genial. Deixou as duas caladas e boquiabertas. Perfeito.

Sorri. Gostei de ser elogiada por ele.

- Aquele tom frio que você usou... Ui. – Eu falei. – Medo.

- Não queria que você visse esse lado meu. – Depositei um selinho em seus lábios. Depois, outro. Outro. Até que ele me abraçou e voltamos a nos beijar de verdade.

- Não é certo a gente ficar se beijando encostados nas paredes das ruas, Sasuke... – Eu murmurei. Nossas testas estavam encostadas, e eu conseguia sentir sua respiração em minha pele.

- Eu sempre achei horroroso. Mas não consigo aguentar. Você parece ter sido feita pra mim. – E você pra mim, tolinho.

Nos beijamos mais um pouco, e eu consultei meu relógio.

- AH! – Dei um pulo pra longe dele. – Essa hora era pra eu estar pronta, indo pra loja.

- Que droga. – Falou ele. – Uma pena que eu não tenha carro.

- Tudo bem, a gente chega lá em casa rapidinho de ônibus. – Falei.

Ele deu um sorriso de desculpas, e fomos correndo até o ponto de ônibus, com as mãos dadas.

Era interessante observar as garotas que ficavam olhando para mim e Sasuke. Elas deviam pensar "Porque ele está com ela e não comigo?" Sinceramente, nem eu sabia. Acho que ele foi a primeira pessoa _do mundo_ a dizer que eu era bonita. Sério.

Pagamos o ônibus, e só quando estávamos sentados que eu notei algo.

- Você vai pra casa comigo? – Eu perguntei.

- Ah. – Ele falou, como se não tivesse pensado nesse detalhe. – Merda.

- Ahn, tudo bem. – Eu falei. – Sério. Você conhece minha casa primeiro, depois eu conheço a sua.

- Somos o casal que mais quebra tradições. – Murmurou ele.

- Não sabia que isso era uma tradição. – Comentei. – Realmente, eu não sabia.

- Ok. Talvez não seja uma tradição _tradição_. Mas... – Ele parecia meio aflito.

- Mas nada. Você é preocupado demais. – Revirei os olhos.

- Bom, minhas últimas namoradas não reclamavam disso. – Foi então que pensei: UAU! Sasuke já teve outras namoradas. Dã, isso era claro, óbvio. Mas parecia que uma enorme quantidade de ciúme tinha sido injetada em minhas veias.

Ficamos num silêncio estranho. Eu nem entendi porque, e acho que ele também não. Mas não se tinha mais o que falar. Chegamos a minha casa.

- Então é aqui que você mora. – Tá, o modo como ele falou... Foi estranhamente... Maníaco do parque. Tipo, "agora que sei onde você mora vou te sequestrar".

- É. – Afirmei.

- Mora só você e seu pai? – Ele indagou enquanto eu destrancava a porta da frente.

- Sim. – Respondi. – Minha mãe mora _bem longe _daqui. Com a outra família dela.

- Não precisa falar sobre isso. – Ele disse.

- Obrigada. – Abri a porta.

- Você pode esperar aqui na sala. – Eu falei, gesticulando para o sofá. Meu gato estava deitado preguiçosamente em cima dele. – Katze! Temos visitas, saia já daí!

- Katze? – Sasuke sorriu.

- Gato em alemão. – Falei. – Eu gosto do nome.

- Hm, boa escolha.

- Certo. – Falei apressada, consultando o relógio. Quando eu estava com pressa eu não pensava direito. – Preciso tomar banho, me arrumar e tudo mais. Pode assistir TV, ou pegar algo na geladeira, sei lá. A casa é sua.

Subi as escadas sem esperar uma resposta. Entrei no banho e saí meio segundo depois. Tá, isso foi exagerado, mas enfim. Enquanto me vestia que me toquei que não tinha recebido Sasuke como eu deveria _ter recebido_. Primeiro, meu pai não estava em casa. Segundo, eu o larguei no primeiro andar com um gato que ás vezes dá seus ataques de "a casa é minha" e que neste segundo poderia estar matando Sasuke. Terceiro, sei lá. Mas ainda assim era terrível. Realmente, o casal que não cumpria as tradições.

Coloquei a roupa da loja e desci as escadas correndo, preparada para ver Sasuke no chão, morto e Katze em cima dele arranhando seu rosto.

Mas Sasuke estava no sofá, Katze em seu colo. Sasuke acariciava levemente a cabeça de Katze e assistia a um filme qualquer. Olhei para a televisão. Uma mulher acabara de ser decepada.

- Sasuke. – Eu falei, agora vendo ele como um tipo de troglodita. Perdão, não estou acostumada a conviver com garotos da minha idade, nunca pensei que eles gostassem de coisas assim. – Vamos?

- Vamos. Eu precisava te contar uma coisa...

- Agora? – Eu estava destrancando a porta para abri-la. Ele acabara de desligar a TV e Katze estava no chão brincando com os cadarços do tênis de Sasuke.

Tênis importados. Olhei para os meus em fiapos.

- É. Agora. – Olhei pra ele, esperando.

- Eu não queria te contar antes. – Esperei. – Porque tinha medo de você se interessar por mim devido ao meu dinheiro...

- Você é rico? – Olhei para minha TV de 20 polegadas. Para o tapete rasgado e imundo. Para as paredes descascando levemente.

- É. – Ele disse.

Fechei os olhos. Respirei fundo.

- Podia ter me contado antes. – Eu falei, e ele se levantou lentamente para não machucar Katze. A porta estava aberta. – Não lhe traria a um lugar tão... Não nobre.

- Sakura. – Ele disse. – Eu não me importo...

- Eu me importo. – Apontei para fora de casa.

Ele saiu bem lentamente. Senti as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos. Tranquei a porta sem ousar olhar pra ele.

- Na verdade eu tenho um carro. – A chave caiu no chão, e me abaixei para pegá-la. – Moro em uma mansão no centro. Meu pai é dono das indústrias Uchiha.

Uchiha. A maior empresa de computadores e sei lá mais o quê do país, talvez do mundo. Limpei as lágrimas dos olhos enquanto me levantava.

- Porque você não estuda em um colégio tão bom? – Eu indaguei, olhando o uniforme dele.

- Não percebeu que, quando nos encontramos, não estávamos nem mesmo _perto _do colégio no qual eu estou com o uniforme? Eu troquei de uniforme antes de ir ao seu colégio.

- Porque tanto drama! – Gritei. – Isso é ridículo. Podia ter me contado tudo no começo! Agora eu vejo que não sei absolutamente nada sobre você.

- Sabe que eu adoro espaguete. – Corrigiu-me com calma. – O que tem de tão importante em eu ter tanto dinheiro? Você sabe o que deveria saber sobre mim. O que eu gosto... Como eu sou...

- Se não é importante porque não me contou de uma vez?

- Contei agora, Sakura! – Gritou.

- Ótimo. – Falei, passando por ele. - Onde você estuda?

Antes que ele me respondesse, forcei-me a lembrar do lugar por onde eu havia passado dias antes, antes que eu esbarrasse com Sasuke.

Bem em frente ao Colégio para Superdotados. O colégio em que só gênios bilionários entravam.

Ah, que ótimo. Uma plebéia se envolveu com um membro da realeza.

- No Gakuen Konoha. – Respondeu.

_ÓTIMO!_

- Ah, muito bom. Até trocou de uniforme para me enganar. Parabéns, Sasuke. Conseguiu fazer com que eu perdesse toda a minha confiança em você.

- Não temos nem uma semana de namoro e vamos brigar? – Colocou a mão no rosto. (N/a: facepalm)

- A culpa é sua, não minha. – Acusei. – E adeus, eu preciso ir trabalhar.

Dei-lhe as costas e saí andando, sentindo as grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas.

**NÃO ME MATEM Ç_Ç Eu sei, eu fiz o casal 10 brigar. E o capítulo saiu MINÚSCULO. Mas, ainda assim... *-* O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER? È_É Sasuke e Sakura nunca mais irão se ver? Sasuke vai voltar atrás de Sakura e ela dirá não? è_é VEREMOS TUDO NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓ... CAPÍTULO –q**

**Vamos a minha parte preferida do dia *-***

**Reviews**

**Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer ao número de reviews que recebi nesse capítulo ç_ç Eu fiquei emocionada, sério. Talvez eu seja meio dramática, mas quando eu vi... Eu "WTF!". Ai, cara. *-***

**Ann Stanson**: Insuportáveis mesmo. Mas eu sinceramente ADORO escrever com elas presentes, sério. Eu acho elas engraçadas, apesar de tudo. Ah, eu também daria um soco nelas. Tentei não passar isso pra Sakura, porque, uma vez minha prima leu uns 3 livros (Sim, eu _tento _fazer livros) meus e disse que a personalidade da principal era a mesma. Bruta. ._. Eu adoro a Temari *-* E a Tenten. Ok. Sou suspeita pra falar. Gosto até da Ino & Karin. É, sou mega suspeita pra falar. Beijo! :3

**Lutyforce**: AEAE! A Karin é uma personagem que eu ADORO escrever, sério. Eu a acho SUUUPER engraçada no anime, e tento passar isso pro papel. *-* Ou pro Word oõ. Concordo, eu ficaria tipo "OMG, sério? UMA PINTA? *-* ME DEIXA VER SASUKE". Eu ia pirar. Ok, isso soou MUUUITO tenso. Melhor eu parar, -q Beijos *-*

**Aniinha Uchiha**: Sakura esperta mesmo u_u Se eu tivesse o Sasuke... Ah ~ Beijos *-*

**Neiigh**: Own, brigada amr *-* É terrível empacar em um capítulo. Tem vezes que coloco música no máximo, deito, leio livro, leio fanfic, assisto anime, volto, fico meia hora encarando a página do Word e não consigo nada. É totalmente decepcionante. Beijos *-*

' **luh-chan**: HÁ, acho que esse foi o que demorei mais pra postar :# Eu nunca escrevi uma fanfic tão rápido. Mas claro, os capítulos estão bem pequenos. Apesar de que outra fanfic minha, eu comecei escrevendo rapidão, chegou no 10º capítulo, empaquei legal. Com certeza. Anonimato owna o/ A única pessoa que vê o que eu escrevo é uma prima minha, e eu passei pra ela essa mania de escrever. A gente se reúne nos fins de semana, faz brigadeiro e fica comendo na panela enquanto conversa sobre como continuar nossas histórias. É muito maneiro. *-* Elas estão tão nojentas assim? –Q Sabe que, apesar delas serem chatas eu gostei de escrever elas? Sério, acho divertido. *-* Eu tenho experiências péssimas com namorados e afins, e não sei se estou fazendo o romance dele direito... Se tiver alguma coisa que eu esteja fazendo errado, avisa-me. *-* Realmente, adorei ele contanto a mentirinha HEHE *-* Beijos!

**Moorg.**: AOJSIUAFJOAKFA *-* Arrã. Ou piranha ou a melhor amiga da Sakura. Mas eu sempre gosto de colocar a Tenten e a Temari amigas da Sakura, porque eu adoro o gênio das duas. O/ Susuke cavalheiro ~ Beijos!

**Didinha**: Ah, quando eu ainda morava com meu pai, eu vivia fazendo isso. Eu me lembrei da cena quando estava escrevendo, e resolvi botar. *-* Brigada amr. Beijos :3

**LorD**: Marido 3~ *-* Que bom que você ta acompanhando. Sabe que isso me emociona né? :3' Te amo. Bgs Bgs. :3

**Bela21**: Que pena que eu ainda não tenha encontrado isso na vida real. Garotos... Precisamos repetir algo 2293492384923423094203942302 vezes pra eles compreenderem. Sério. Sasuke é uma RA-RI-DA-DE. Sasuke owna –q Beijos!

**Mash**: *-* OWN, que bom. *-* Beijos. *-*

**Jullie Uchiha McCarty**: SE MORRE è.e ASKIOAFJAOKPFKSA, oown, tem tempo que não ouço essa expressão. Boas lembranças /divagando. Gatão, gatão, gatão (8) KASDIAFUHOJAFIASUFIJSOFAS, noooossa, cabelo rosa natural foi tenso, mas... LOL Meu pai também, ele ficava "è-é quem é esse moleque? Vou dar de metralhadora nele, tá ouvindo? CADÊ O CARA? QUERO TER CONVERSA DE HOMEM PRA HOMEM". Muito. Tenso. Papai 3 rimuito com a história. LOL sei lá, diversão mesmo, eu acho. Eu sou meio doidona também. Hoje mesmo, um amigo meu, que eu conheço a um ano, falou meu nome pela primeira vez. Sério, ele meio que se recusava a falar meu nome, ele é todo tímido, e todo "no-meu-próprio-canto", aí hoje ele falou meu nome... AAAH, eu comecei a gritar. Corei pra caramba por ele ter falado meu nome e comecei a continuar gritando e abraçando minha amiga falando "ele falou meu nome" como um mantra. –Q Ah, eu também ADORO falar minhas histórias. Eu vivo contando meus problemas e histórias da minha vida no FF. Sério. Acho que ainda estou meio tímida pra começar a falar dessas histórias pra vocês, mas com o tempo... Beijos!

**Alice C. Uchiha**: AAAH, eu também quero um Sasuke da vida pra MIM Ç_Ç Acho que esse capítulo responde sua pergunta. MENTIRA! È_É A MENTIRA DE SASUKE! È-É OOOWN, fico muuuuito feliz que tenha lembrado da minha fanfic *-* Sério mesmo 3 Faz assim, pra não ocorrer de perder de novo. Eu não coloco nada nos favoritos. Eu criei a conta aqui no FF e aí adiciono tudo nos favoritos.

***-* Bom, é isso aí! Preciso ir, vou ir perturbar meu primo. Até o próximo capítulo...! BEIJOS!**


	5. Reconciliação

**Anônimos**

**Capítulo 4. Reconciliação**

Acordei quarta-feira totalmente indisposta. Abri o _flip _do celular. 4 mensagens de voz.

"_Sakura... Desculpe, sério. Eu tinha medo de você não aceitar, e eu queria que você gostasse de mim... Pelo modo que eu era, e não por dinheiro"_

"_Por favor, me perdoa. Eu preciso de você" _– É, é só pra isso que eu sirvo.

"_Vamos no shopping domingo? Leva seu namorado! Temari falou que vai levar o Shikamaru. Eu vou dar o jeito de arranjar um par." – _Esse era da Tenten.

"_Eu vou passar no seu trabalho amanhã. Espere-me." _ - Ele tinha enviado isso ontem, então era hoje.

Não queria ter de ir ao colégio. Continuei na cama, fitando o teto. É mesmo a minha cara brigar antes de 1 semana de namoro. Será que eu estava errada?

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

Abri meus olhos e os fechei novamente, com ódio.

Não sabia se eu tinha sido muito louca ao brigar com ele. Definitivamente, não sabia. Mas... Porque ele não contou a verdade?

Senti as lágrimas em meus olhos e as limpei rapidamente. Eu prometi nunca mais chorar.

E não seria agora que iria fazê-lo.

Continuei deitada, pensando no que iria fazer. Olhei o relógio...

_Eu sou uma idiota_.

...

...

...

- Sakura? – A voz conhecida e altamente sexy atendeu ao telefone. Ouvi vozes femininas ao fundo perguntando "Quem é Sakura?". Provavelmente suas _fangirls_ fanáticas.

- Oi. – Eu falei, sentando-me na cama e colocando a mão na cabeça, jogando os cabelos para trás. Meus dedos ficaram presos neles. Quantos nós...

- Sakura... – Murmurou meu nome, como se estivesse surpreso, nervoso, decepcionado... Um misto de umas bilhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Meu orgulho...

Dane-se.

- Desculpe. – Fechei os olhos esperando ele começar a berrar que eu era uma vadia e que ia procurar alguém melhor e mais bonita para ser sua nova namorada. – Eu... – Mais vozes enjoadas gritando "Sasuke, Sasuke!". – Sou uma idiota.

- Eu também sou um. – Murmurou. – Eu sei que devia ter te contado desde o início, mas é que... Eu fiquei com medo de você se interessar por mim por causa do dinheiro...

- Tudo bem. – Mais gritos. _Aimeudeus_. – Você pode colocar no viva voz por _um minuto_?

- Ahn... Ok. – Respondeu, e pude sentir a curiosidade em sua voz. Sentir? Ouvir. Dane-se.

Respirei fundo e pigarreei bem alto para que as garotas prestassem atenção no celular.

- Acho que ela quer falar com vocês. – O som de Sasuke era meio zombeteiro.

- Escutem bem. – Eu berrei, papai deveria estar tomando banho, não iria ouvir. – Quero meter na cabeça de vocês que o Sasuke tem dona, okay? E SOU EU. Se a Karin e a Ino estiverem aí, _vão se ferrar_. Pode tirar do viva voz, Sasuke.

_Eu sei _que a atitude não foi nem um pouco madura. Mas, minha noite foi péssima, estava brigada com meu namorado, tinha acabado de acordar... E ser obrigada a ouvir vozes irritantes e extremamente enjoadas _não estava melhorando meu humor._

- Estou _meio _estressada. – Murmurei logo depois que Sasuke murmurou um "Oi" ao telefone.

- Elas estão boquiabertas. – De certa forma, eu imaginei a cara delas. Sorri.

- Estamos bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Por mim... Mas agora, é com você.

- Boba.

E desligou o telefone. Sorri. Eu sabia que ele tinha me perdoado, com certeza.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo e deixei meu corpo cair na cama. Mal deitei nela, levantei-me em um pulo. Não iria deixar Sasuke passar em meu colégio e não me encontrar.

Enquanto fazia minha higiene matinal na velocidade da luz, se é que isso é possível, fiquei pensando. Sim, eu tinha um mínimo de tempo pra pensar. Era como se um campo de batalha estivesse montado em minha mente.

Parte dela gritava: _O que você pensa que está fazendo? Você não utiliza nem um pouco do seu charme? Briga com ele e se arrepende NO DIA SEGUINTE? Mano, sério, você é IDIOTA? Numa garota tudo é charme. Sua burra, retardada. Ótimo, seja enganada, seja chifrada e volte sempre pra ele._

A outra parte falava com mais suavidade – não me pergunte como isso é possível, só na minha cabeça mesmo: _Isso mesmo. Você fez a coisa certa. Você tinha sido meio exagerada, ambos erraram, mas isso não é motivo pra acabar com todo esse AMOR LINDO QUE ESTÁ NASCENDO ENTRE VOCÊS! Aproveite enquanto pode! _

Yeah, isso foi _realmente _tenso.

Saí pela porta de casa gritando um "Estou indo". Corri como louca, Temari não me aguardava no ponto de encontro. Eu devia ter _mesmo _demorado demais. Vi um garoto correndo também, com o uniforme do meu colégio. Meus pés moviam-se rapidamente.

Entrei pelo portão da escola segundo depois do garoto. Ainda havia pessoas conversando no pátio. Avistei Tenten e Temari.

O garoto desconhecido seguiu para o lado dos garotos que jogavam xadrez.

Ele tinha cabelo de tigela.

- Sakura! – Tenten me viu rapidamente. – Interessada nos garotos que jogam xadrez? Se você for largar aquele bonitão _me avise_. E, você vai ao shopping domingo com a gente? Ah, e porque você se atrasou hoje? O sinal da entrada vai bater daqui a dois minutos, sabe.

- Dê um tempo pra ela respirar. – Temari empurrou Tenten de leve.

- Ok. – Respirei fundo. – Não, não estou interessada. Briguei com o Sasuke ontem. – Pausa para os sons de exclamação delas. – Mas fiz as pazes com ele hoje de manhã. No intervalo conto pra vocês o motivo da briga. Devo ir ao shopping, não falei com o Sasuke ainda. Porque eu estava deprimida na cama depois da briga com ele, aí eu liguei pra ele, fizemos as pazes, etc. Não, não sabia, mas acho melhor subirmos.

Inspirei o ar ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal tocava.

- Tocou antes! – Resmungou Tenten.

- Ah, não reclame. – Temari revirou os olhos. – Conte tudo no intervalo.

- Ok!

No fim da aula eu estava exausta. Exausta tipo, mesmo.

Tenten ficou o intervalo inteiro me balançando e gritando "Ele tem _um carro_?" "O pai dele _o quê_?" "Ele estuda _onde_?"

Disse pra elas não falarem nada quando encontrassem Sasuke.

Avistei meu... Meu. Avistei meu moreno no meio da multidão de pessoas.

Ele me olhou num olhar que mais parecia um pedido desculpas. Tentei fazer o mesmo olhar ao olhar pra ele. (N/a: WTF –q)

- Sas... – Antes que pudesse completar o nome dele, fui interrompida.

- Pensei que estivesse com outro uniforme ontem. – Temari comentou, num tom irônico.

Sorri para Sasuke e virei para Temari, fazendo "não" com os lábios.

- Aquele carro ali é seu? – Com a voz de Tenten eu me virei. Então reparei o carro... Mercedes? Eu não sei nome de carros. Mas ele parecia _muito caro_.

Foi então que reparei que Sasuke girava uma chave nas mãos.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

- É. – Respondeu, simplesmente. Seu braço contornou meu ombro, e nos olhamos.

Temari murmurou um "chega Tenten, vamos embora" ao notar o clima.

- Você realmente me perdoou? – Sussurrou ele.

- Sim. – Confirmei.

Ele deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Você fica melhor nesse uniforme. – Comentei.

Ele me abraçou com força, ali, na frente de toda aquela gente.

Eu retribuí o abraço, e me arrepiei toda quando ele murmurou em meu ouvido:

- Não corri atrás de você por causa das meninas. Você me faz sentir estranho. Quando estou com você, sinto um sentimento que nunca senti por mais ninguém.

Tive vontade de chorar de felicidade e emoção. Aquilo não era um homem meu deus. Aquilo era... Era...

Sasuke.

Sim, não havia outra maneira de definir melhor aquele ser estranho que havia aparecido de repente em minha vida. Um estranho que aos poucos não era estranho.

Separamos-nos do abraço. Precisávamos sair dali. Meu tempo era curto... E o amor era longo, _muito longo_.

Ah... Eu devia de parar com meus devaneios sobre Sasuke. Mas, era como se todo aquele sentimento estranho e não familiar tivesse sido multiplicado por vinte depois de nossa briga. Eu sentia tanta falta dele, do cheiro dele, da pele dele, dos lábios dele...

Eu ainda não havia provado seus lábios depois da briga. Oh. Aqueles maravilhosos lábios.

Sinceramente, eu precisava ir num analista. Eu definitivamente _não era _tão pervertida. Eu acho. SASUKE! O que diabos você está fazendo comigo...?

Sentei-me no carona do carro, corada. Aquilo parecia ser rico demais. Olhei para o lado. Um _iphone_... Carregando no carro.

- Relaxe. – Sorriu ele. Quando virei pra olhar em sua direção, vi atrás dele, milhares de cabeças, de milhares de alunos. Todos olhando pro carro. E pro Sasuke.

_Aimeudeus_.

- É fácil falar. Não é você o pobre num carro que custa uns cinco bilhões de dólares. – Murmurei.

- Hm? – Ele indagou, não havia escutado. Que bom. Aquilo poderia ter gerado mais uma briga enorme. Eu tinha que tomar cuidado com o que dizia.

- Eu falei que o seu iphone é bem legal. – Murmurei.

- Oh. – Ele disse, enquanto arrancava com o carro. Coloquei o cinto de segurança. – Já deve estar carregado, pode ver.

Peguei o celular como uma idiota. Não tinha teclas... Ok, claro que não tinha. Estávamos na era _touch_.

- Qual a senha? – Perguntei. Eu tinha vergonha até mesmo de olhar para as pessoas da rua. Aquele bairro não era exatamente rico, então, provavelmente, nesse momento pessoas deveriam apontar para o carro como se fosse a salvação da humanidade.

- 7259. – Olhei para ele de relance. Tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Não notou nada nesses números?

Pensei um pouco. 7259... 7259...

- É a placa do seu carro? – Chutei, debilmente.

- Bem, nas teclas do telefone, no 7 fica o S. No 2 o A, no 5 o K e no 9 o Y.

Demorei um pouco pra raciocinar.

- Saky? – Indaguei. Depois comecei a corar.

- Achei que Saku ia ficar estranho, então resolvi abreviar em um apelido... – Contou com um sorriso.

- Assim vai me matar de vergonha. – Falei. Cliquei em "ipod" para ver o tipo de músicas que ele escutava. Comecei a rir.

- O que foi? – Ele parecia estar se esforçando para não tirar os olhos da direção.

- Ah, Sasuke. – Eu ri ainda mais. – Desculpe. Desculpe. Mas... – Ri mais um pouco, e consegui me controlar. – Você tem algo tão... _de última geração_... E escuta esse tipo de coisa?

- Está dizendo que meu gosto musical não é bom?

- Bem, definitivamente não coincide com o meu. Você só escuta bandas de modinha. – Falei.

- Britney Spears é modinha...? – Ele perguntou, na dúvida.

- Claro. Toca toda hora na rádio. Eu vou lhe mostrar o que é legal de se escutar. – Sorri. – Eu que ensinei Temari e Tenten a gostar de rock, ok?

- Você gosta de rock? – Paramos num sinal, e ele aproveitou para olhar para mim. – Eu não sabia disso. – Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim. HÁ. Não, isso era muito tenso de se falar.

- Sou eclética. – Falei. E percebi que não sabia para onde estávamos indo. – Pra onde vamos?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Por favor, que não seja pra conhecer seus pais ou coisa assim. – Murmurei. – Quer dizer... Eu morreria de vergonha...

- Nosso relacionamento não pode cair na rotina. – Sorriu ele. – Vamos ao cinema.

**E**u não ia aguentar deixar o casal 10 brigado por muito tempo, é claro. Logo que escrevi a briga, eu já queria colocar a Sakura correndo até dele, se ajoelhando e beijando os pés dele, pedindo desculpas. Mas eu também não estou muito afim de escrever uma _novela mexicana_, por isso não rolou. Há! Bem, eu iria correr atrás do Sasuke...

Hoje eu resolvi tagarelar um pouquinho mais aqui, nem sei por quê. Hoje é dia do compositor! *-* Ok, admito, eu componho minhas músicas/poemas. Mas na verdade, eu só coloco meus sentimentos ali, sem rimas ou coisas do tipo. Ás vezes sai legal, ás vezes sai uma merda. Tenho uma criatividade linda nas quintas feiras. Eu saio e começo a escrever um monte de coisa. *-* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, vou contar uma coisa pra vocês. Sinceramente, eu tenho sentido um nojo terrível de romance. MENOS em anime e fanfics. Mas tipo, quando eu vou escrever momentos de romance SasuSaku aqui eu também sinto um nojinho o_o. **MAS**, eu quero me apaixonar.

Yeah, eu sei. Eu sou MUITO contraditória. Quando eu chegar aos 40 anos de repente melhora. ._. Espero *-* OKAAAAAAAY 3 Acho que chega, não sei mais o que contar. Hmm, ah! Recebi meu boletim. Não tirei nenhuma nota vermelha! *-* Mas também, estava pra morrer de tanto estudar T.T Já estou vendo que quando eu estiver no Ensino Médio eu vou me ferrar.

Enfim, melhor voltarmos para coisas felizes.

**Reviews**:

**Moorg.**: Sasuke Cullen? KSIUAHFJAFPIASJFSA. Bem, só falta ele ser vampiro, afinal. Yeah, Sakura meio exagerada, mas meio que acho que ela ta certa D: YEAH, eu concordo. É o tipo de homem que falta no mundo –s. *-* beijos.

**Aniinha Uchiha**: Aqui estão as pazes! AKSIAUFOJASOFIASFA, ser pervertida faz parte amiga ;3. , ooooooooookay. Espero que essas pazes tenham sido "gostosas" hmmm... AMSJDIFNAFA, minha idade? ._. Eu sou uma pirralha, sério. Tenho 13 anos D: E não, não vou fazer 14 esse ano. Pelo menos não vou ter rugas tão cedo o/. Beeijo. *D*

**Alice C. Uchiha**: Eu também quero Ç_Ç. É, o lado da Sakura, pela mentira, e o lado dele... Bem, se eu não entendesse, seria estranho, já que fui eu que escrevi também . HÁHÁ. **Eu** sou a contradição em pessoa! Tenho medo de me apaixonar, mas quero me apaixonar. Tenho medo de altura, mas quero pular de asa-delta. Eu sou terrível. *-* Beijão.

**Bela21**: Bem, eu me colocando no lugar da Sakura (já que escrevo em primeira pessoa), eu acho que foi por ambas as coisas. Acho que ela se sentiu humilhada por um rico ir á sua casa, já que ela não tem condições financeiras muito boas. E também pelo fato dele ter mentido. 3 _Quem _ia conseguir ficar brava com um cara rico&gostoso&educado? HÁHÁ! Beijos!

**Chibi-Onigiri**: Ah, mas pior que garota é assim mesmo. –Q Mas eu me sentiria mal, traída. ._. De repente eu só sou dramática mesmo. Beijo!

**Jade Amorim**: Na minha opinião, foi justamente por não ser tão forte que ela ficou brava. Se não importava, porque ele não falou logo né? Isso o pensamento dela, o do Sasuke já era se ela iria se interessar por ele devido ao dinheiro. É. Realmente, foi sacanagem. Exagero total. Beeeeijo 3

**LeehOyasumiKawaii**: Kaaaaaaaatze (L). Eu amo alemão. Por isso acabou saindo esse nome. E minha melhor amiga que também adora a Alemanha, sua cultura e blábláblá tinha colocado como nick do MSN "- Katze", porque ela AMA gatos. Então, esse gatinho foi tipo em homenagem á ela. ;D Beijo sz

**Lutyforce**: É, e um casal que vive com MUITO amor acaba enjoando. Tipo, somos inabaláveis. Q Brigada amr. Beijo!

**Didinha**: AI DESCULPA! –morre. T-T Já fizeram as pazes, viu? T.T KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATZE (L) beijo! ;3

**Juliie McCarty Uchiha**: OIADUSAHFJIAKFA, eu achei meloso, mas se você gostou então OK. A minha gatinha está tão longe de mim T_T TÃO LONGE. Saudades dela. Ain, morrer deve ser ruim (ou não). *-* AAAH, que bom que gostou, _apesar da briga_. –Q ADISAUFOHSAIJFSA *-* Isso é tão feliz. T_T Nas fanfics que eu posto aqui, acontece o seguinte: As que eu tenho continuação pronta ou na cabeça NÃO VÃO PRA FRENTE, e as que eu não tenho NEM IDÉIA de como continuar vão. Então, eu acabo EMPACADA. O_O Eu tenho que parar com a animação de escrever prólogos e postar aqui. "O verdadeiro significado do amor" fanfic minha, já está aqui a MAIS DE UM ANO, só com o prólogo postado. SÉRIO! ASUAHFOJFAS. 3 Eu também sou assim, ODEIO fofoca com todas as minhas forças, MAS ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOORO saber da vida dos outros. É, Sakura puxou isso de mim, **eu sou muito chata com mentiras**. Até aquelas que são pra me proteger. AJSUIOIAFJSOIAFAS. É sério. Mas da última vez que exigi saber o que umas amigas minhas estavam escondendo não deu certo. Chorei pra caramba. HÁ. Vou contar. Tipo, eu tinha sido pedida em namoro por um garoto que eu estava afim á um tempo... ._. E ele iria ser meu primeiro namorado. Eu estava toda feliz, e fui pra casa de uma amiga minha, e tipo, um monte de amigas minhas estavam lá. Aí eu senti que tinha alguma coisa com elas. E chamei uma que eu sabia que era péssima em mentiras pra conversar. TÃ-TÃ. Ela me disse que o garoto tinha dito que ele tinha me pedido em namoro por pena. Foi MUITO tenso. Aliais, eu to até escrevendo uma fanfic sobre isso, mas que é Tenten x Neji. Postarei aqui no FF assim que chegar ao capítulo 3. *-* Vida pessoal de Maah aqui, nossa. JASIHAFJOSFS :3 Beijos!

**É isso aí. Até o próximo capítulo. *-* Se alguém quiser me seguir no twitter **

**Arroba MaahHeim *-***

**Ou me adicionar no MSN:**

**Maah_Heim arroba 8D**

**Tomara que isso apareça o_o**

**Enfim, até o próximo capítulo.**

_07/10/10._


	6. O Ajudante

**Capítulo 5. O Ajudante **

- Cinema? – Indaguei risonha. – Clássico.

Notei que estava dando muitas risadinhas naquele dia. Sasuke devia estar achando que eu estava bêbada.

_Bêbada de amor_.

Mente escrota.

- Eu gosto de coisas clássicas. – Comentou.

Pensei no carro e no _iphone_, com certa ironia. É ele parecia adorar coisas antigas.

- Cinema. – Murmurei. – Argh. Espero que consigamos pegar uma sessão logo, não posso chegar atrasada no trabalho.

Eu tinha um medo terrível de meu querido papai dar um ataque de fúria. Pelos meus atrasos, pelo meu namoro, pelos meus gritos de manhã...

Otimismo, otimismo, otimismo.

- Bem, qualquer coisa, se nos atrasarmos, eu compro uns livros lá na livraria do seu pai, pra ele não ficar chateado. – Sasuke sorriu, ainda olhando para frente.

Esperto.

- Bem pensado. – Comentei.

Não demorou muito para que encontrássemos uma vaga no estacionamento do shopping.

Eu pensava em muitas coisas, é claro. Mas o que pulsava em minha mente era a seguinte frase "_Eu queria tanto que Sasuke me beijasse_".

Depois de estacionar o carro, ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus. Senti-me corar levemente. Era como se estivéssemos acabado de nos tornar namorados. AAAAAAAH, mas nós _tínhamos _acabado de nos tornar namorados. Não tínhamos nem uma semana de namoro...

Então porque meu coração parecia bater com tanta força? E porque parecia que Sasuke era tão familiar para mim? Será que isso era uma alma gêmea?

_Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate o coração..._

Nossa. Não acredito que me lembrei dessa música.

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos parados em frente a bilheteria do cinema.

- Qual filme você quer assistir? – Ele indagou.

- Um que não seja de romance. – Respondi imediatamente. Debilmente também. Eu estava saindo com _meu namorado _e não queria assistir a um filme de romance? Que tipo de garota era eu?

- Um que não seja de romance. – Ele repetiu. – Hm, boa escolha. São muito... Melosos.

PONTO!

- Yeah. – Concordei. – Pode ser um de terror, ou de comédia.

- Hm... _Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni _ou _Lovely Complex_? – Ele indagou.

- Lovely Complex é uma comédia romântica. – Murmurei. – Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni.

O filme começaria logo, e foi o tempo de comprarmos pipoca e refrigerante.

- Será que o filme é bom? – Eu murmurei, enquanto entrávamos na sala de cinema. Tropecei em um degrau da escada, mas consegui recuperar o equilíbrio antes que as duas cocas fossem ao chão.

- Espero que sim. Se não for, podemos fazer outras coisas. – Eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre beijar e coisas do tipo, mas por um segundo, me passou pela cabeça _jogar uno_. Estúpido.

Nunca assisti a um filme tão bom. Confesso que eu e Sasuke só ficamos abraçadinhos o filme inteiro, admirando-o. O filme era divino, maravilhoso. Mistério, assassinato... Porquês. Não nos beijamos nenhuma vez.

Estava um pouco decepcionada, mas o conteúdo do filme me deixava meio na dúvida. Quando começaram os créditos, eu resolvi que beijar o meu namorado era algo importante _e_ necessário. Então virei o corpo para ele.

Ele já estava com o corpo virado na minha direção.

Ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus, acariciando meu rosto de leve. De certa forma, _senti amor _naquilo. Carinho. Era como se fosse um primeiro beijo.

Seus lábios se separaram dos meus cedo demais.

- Temos que ir. Você precisa ir trabalhar. – Fiz uma careta e me levantei da cadeira do cinema.

- Você está fazendo meu trabalho se tornar um fardo. – Sussurrei.

De repente ele sorriu. Um sorriso belo e radiante.

- O que é? – Indaguei, olhando para ele, aguardando uma resposta.

- Nada. – Ainda estava sorrindo. Um sorriso de "eu tive uma idéia". Um sorriso que gritava "YEAH". Ou talvez o "yeah" fosse apenas minha imaginação.

- Defina nada. – Exigi.

- Não é nada. Sua presença me faz mais feliz, só isso. – Eu não queria cair nessa. Mas ele falou de um modo tão sedutor... Ah, merda.

Sem conseguir me conter, envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e o beijei. Depois de alguns minutos, ele tirou seus lábios dos meus. Sua boca se aproximou de minhas orelhas, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse ter alguma fantasia do tipo "ele vai morder minha orelha!", ele sussurrou:

- Precisamos sair do cinema, o trabalho espera. – Fiz outra careta e dei a mão para ele. Saímos do cinema ouvindo as risadinhas das mulheres da limpeza.

Olhei meu relógio. Até que eu não estava tão atrasada.

Chegamos ao carro. Enquanto saíamos do estacionamento, Sasuke disse:

- Eu vou lhe deixar em casa e depois tenho que resolver umas coisas. – Ele estava com aquele mesmo sorriso. Aquele de "eu tive uma idéia genial".

- Ok. – Confirmei, desconfiada.

- Não está com fome? – Indagou, virando em uma esquina. Já estávamos perto de nossa casa. Eu estava vendo o _iphone_ dele. Levantei a cabeça.

- Não. – Respondi. – A pipoca me satisfez.

Paramos em frente a minha casa, se eu me arrumasse rápido, conseguiria chegar ao trabalho a tempo.

Olhei para Sasuke. Eu não queria ter que ir. Eu queria ficar com ele.

Ele tocou seus lábios com os meus.

- Você tem que ir.

Suspirei, sabendo que era verdade. Abri a porta do carro e saí. Ele parecia estar com pressa, porque o carro arrancou, e ele só acenou com a mão.

Fiz uma careta e entrei em casa.

Subi as escadas correndo, tropeçando no degrau. Katze estava dormindo em cima de minha cama. Não sei como, porque a porta estava fechada. Gato estranho.

Não tinha muito tempo pra pensar. Porque estava atrasada. Aliais, ultimamente, eu _sempre _estava atrasada.

Arrumei-me rapidamente, mas demorei fazendo meu rabo de cavalo. Eu detestava pentear meu cabelo, porque ele ficava com um aspecto meio oleoso, e isso me irritava. Mas, não penteado ou penteado, ele não se dava com o rabo de cavalo.

O fiz como um rabo de cavalo, mas o coloquei do lado esquerdo, que nem o da _Setsuna_, do anime _Mahou Sensei Negima_. Eu amo aquele penteado com todas as minhas forças.

Olhei no espelho sem realmente ver meu reflexo. Eu me preocupava mais com o que estava dentro de mim. Ou quem. Porque afinal, eu era meio bipolar, com minhas duas personalidades que viviam berrando e esperneando dentro da minha frágil cabeça adolescente.

Balancei a cabeça e olhei o relógio, arregalando os olhos. Eu tinha passado mais de três segundos me olhando no espelho, o que definitivamente _não era aceito_.

- Tchau, gato lindo. – Desci as escadas lembrando que não tinha comprado comida para Katze. Tudo bem, ele é um gato esperto, puxou a dona. Provavelmente vai sair pela vizinhança entrando em brigas e roubando comida.

Peguei o ônibus no desespero. Minutos depois percebi que tinha pego o errado, e que ele ia pelo caminho oposto ao da livraria.

- Por favor, _que merda de dia é hoje_? – Murmurei, batendo a cabeça na janela. – Motorista, pare! Eu vou descer.

Numa típica cena de filme, as portas se abriram e eu saí correndo de lá. Logicamente tropeçando nos degraus e caindo de cara no chão.

Uma típica cena de filme de comédia. Precisava acrescentar isso.

Cabelo da Setsuna e sorte da Kotoko. (N/a: De Itazura Na Kiss. Quem não assistiu, mil vezes recomendo. É perfeito, lindo, tudo junto.).

Devo frisar que a sorte da Kotoko é provavelmente uma das piores do universo. A sorte dela deve disputar por primeiro lugar com a minha. Isso porque ela é um _personagem de anime _e eu sou só uma humana normal.

Eu acho.

De repente tinham me arrancado do mundo real e me colocado...

NÃO! Eu não posso pensar nisso agora. Eu estou MUITO ocupada correndo e gritando pedidos de desculpas. O ponto de ônibus está tão perto.

Abri minha bolsa desesperadamente, procurando o dinheiro. _Ai não_. Eu tinha o dinheiro certo para uma passagem de ônibus.

Que eu tinha gastado com o ônibus errado.

E agora eu iria andando até a livraria. Pensando bem, não era impossível. Eu emagreceria, e ganharia músculos. E chegaria exausta, suada e fedendo.

Antes que pudesse deixar meu pessimismo tomar conta de mim, saí em disparada, correndo como no dia em que conhecera Sasuke.

Pelo menos não estava chovendo. Não. É melhor eu nem pensar nisso, se não é capaz de _realmente _começar a chover. E depois de chover, eu vou pensar "pelo menos não está nevando" e vai começar a nevar, e então eu vou pensar "pelo menos não está chovendo granizo" e vai começar a chover granizo.

Quase quarenta minutos depois, depois de ter torcido o pé umas 40 vezes durante o caminho e ter tropeçado e dado de encontra com o asfalto umas 10 vezes, sem falar nos esbarrões em pelo menos um total de metade da população dos Estados Unidos, eu cheguei à livraria.

- Estou aqui. – Morta e quebrada, mas estou aqui.

- O que houve? Seu aspecto está terrível. – Comentou papai. Sorri. Apesar de toda a dor que eu estava sentindo, eu sorri. Meu pai era bom _demais_.

- Peguei o ônibus errado, não tinha dinheiro para voltar, andei umas noventa quadras até aqui, tropecei e torci o pé milhares de vezes.

- Engraçado. – Ele falou de repente, e eu o olhei. O que diabos poderia ser engraçado? – Você está num estado ruim, mas seu cabelo está perfeito.

Ah, _agora _ele fica perfeito, não é mesmo.

- Falando nisso... – Sempre quando meu pai fala "falando nisso" ele fala sobre um assunto que não tinha nada a ver com a conversa anterior, mas que de certa forma, na cabeça dele, tem alguma ligação. – Temos um ajudante novo na livraria. – Eu avisei. A menos que o cabelo do novo ajudante seja perfeito _e _rosa.

- Hm... Tão de repente. – Eu era acostumada a trabalhar sozinha, e ter um novo ajudante era muito, _muito _estranho. - Ahn, ok. – Falei, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. – Onde ele está?

- Bem aqui.

Virei meus olhos para fitar a pessoa que havia me respondido.

Meu namorado estava parado a minha frente, segurando um livro.

- Muito prazer, sou Uchiha Sasuke. E a partir de hoje trabalho aqui. – Tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Sem pensar, sem me importar com a presença do meu pai _e _dos clientes, me joguei nos braços de Sasuke.

- Então aquele sorriso era por isso! – Falei risonha. Eu me sentia uma criança de sete anos que acabara de ganhar a primeira bicicleta.

- Agora seu trabalho não precisa mais ser um fardo. E eu vou poder passar o dia todo com você. – Sorriu. Um daqueles seus sorrisos que faziam as garotas próximas desmaiarem.

Existe namorado mais perfeito?

- Você é inacreditável. – Sorri me afastando de seu abraço e lhe dando um selinho. – Vamos ao trabalho, então?

Preciso mencionar que foi a melhor tarde trabalhando de toda a minha existência? Bem, primeiramente porque o Sasuke estava lá. Segundo porque ele atraia a clientela com sua beleza. Obviamente, a maioria meninas. Alguns gays, mas não eram tantos.

Claro que isso era pra me deixar com MUITO ciúme. E eu estava, mas ele era perfeito demais pra me deixar com ciúmes, e por isso, todas as mulheres/gays que entravam na loja eram atendidas por mim. E os caras por ele. Simples.

Pedi pro meu pai ir organizar uns livros e falei pra Sasuke ficar no caixa. Ele ficou meio apreensivo, já que era seu primeiro dia. Mas assim, as garotas/gays eram atendidas/os por mim e compravam um livro aleatório só para serem atendidos por Sasuke em seguida.

Meu deus, eu sou um gênio.

Ouvi o sininho da porta e virei sorridente na direção da mesma. Uma jovem de cabelos longos e negro-azulados adentrou no recinto. Usava óculos escuros e vestia um vestido azul, básico, mas charmoso.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? – Indaguei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, eu estava procurando o livro... – De repente ela viu Sasuke. A reação era a mesma de todas as garotas. Elas travavam de repente assim que o viam. Eu estava rindo internamente pela reação quando olhei para Sasuke.

Ele também estava travado enquanto olhava para ela.

**OOOOOOI pessoas que eu amo do fundo do meu coração! *-***

**Ok, ok, eu acho que demorei um pouco mais pra postar esse capítulo (ou não?). Na verdade, foi porque tipo, eu completei esse capítulo, mas não conseguia terminar o sexto. E eu só gosto de postar um capítulo quando eu já tenho o próximo completo, porque vai que me bate um bloqueio mental DAQUELES e eu não consigo pensar em mais nada? Pelo menos vocês vão ter um mísero capítulo para ler enquanto eu penso no próximo. E o outro motivo foi porque minha mãe ficou levando o note book pro trabalho dela, e por causa disso não deu pra eu entrar aqui. Mas enfim aqui estou. *-* Adorei as reviews, de coração, todas elas. *-* Fiquei toda boba lendo-as. Foram TÃAAAAAAAAAAAAO fofas. Estou louca pra respondê-las, então vamos logo para minha parte preferida! **

**Reviews**

**Bruuh. s2**: Que boooooooom que está gostando, flor *-* Fico SUUUUPER feliz com isso, de verdade. REREEEEEE, tomara que um dia EU arranje um namorado assim. T_T. Aqui está o próximo capítulo. Brigadão por acompanhar a fanfic. Beijos (L

**Aniinha Uchiha**: JASUIHFAOSFA, criativa? Eu? AJDIAUHFJAFA Acho que não. Sinceramente, não me considero criativa. Quando eu tinha uns nove anos, até que eu era MUUUUUUITO criativa, mas hoje em dia é tenso. O_O. AJSIOHAOIAFJOAF, eclipse? Ri. Naaah, claro que não é intrometida, fofa. De flash? ._. Não saquei (burra), tipo flashback? Rs. Não entendi, mas leia aí o capítulo e veja –q Beeeijos, e obrigada por acompanhar.

**Darth Lumiya Skywalker**: Original? Sério? KASOIAFJAPFA. Sério, eu achei tão simples quando escrevi. Aliais, eu ainda acho que não tem nada demais nele... Estranhos... Que se conhecem. Nossa. Pra mim parece tipo, super coisa do dia-a-dia. Tá se aparecesse um Sasuke desses no meu DIA A DIA, me pedindo em namoro no meio da rua... Seria um sonho. Fairytale mesmo qq. OOOOOWN meu deus, que fooofo. Fico TÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO boba&feliz lendo isso. *-* MUUUUUUUUITO obrigada mesmo. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo 3

**Jade Amorim**: KASIDUSAOFJAFIOAFJKA. Que bom que ainda estou no fundamental. Assim você vai me matar de medo do ensino médio. QQ *-* beijos e brigada por acompanhar, e também pelas reviews nas minhas outras fanfics. (L

**Kira kinomoto s2**: *-* Obrigada de coração! Espero que não tenha demorado muito com esse capítulo. Espero que goste. Beijão 3

**Duda (Juliie Shinoda Uchiha)**: AJSOIAHFJAOIFAS è_e Sakura põe moral mesmo amiga, tá pensando o quê? –qqqq *-* quem se ama volta rapidinho de brigas (tipo eu e minha amiga mais próxima do colégio, a gente briga umas 4 vezes por semana ._.), oooown, que bom que você gostou do capítulo. TOMAAAAARA que você goste desse, e eu deixei esse finalzinho meio curiosidade com vontade de que você se rasgasse de curiosidade. Mas nem ficou tão misterioso assim. O final só saiu MEIO tenso. ASIAJFAS. MATHEEEEEEEEUS HEIN, TO SABENDO! OIASOUDAFJAS, aaah, não se iluda, É MUITO difícil achar um cara como o Sasuke daqui da "Anônimos". Se um dia aparecer um na sua vida, provavelmente ele vai ser um cafajeste. OOOwn, eu acho senha com nome tão fofamente possessivo (Agora se isso é BOM ou NÃO, não me pergunte. Acho que é bom. É, é bom sim). ROCK è-é. Concordo, adoro ler drama/romance, mas assistir comédia romance dá ânsia de vômito. Diabetes OWNED. Rs. Kay, vou ver se dou uma checada no _movie_. COITADINHO DELES [2]. Eles sofriam ._. Eu usava a minha como almofada *-* SUUUUUPER criativa, nossa, nessa você me bateu JASIFOAJOASFJOAS. Quem pede em namoro por pena é tenso _|_ E hoje fui dar tchau pro mano que fez isso comigo, na boa, a gente virou amigo depois de tudo e paah. Aí soltei um "tchau, gato". GATO, PORRA. Depois eu pensei "ONDE EU TAVA COM A CABEÇA?" micos do dia á dia de Maah –tenso. MSJDANOAFJSAOIFSA *-* Deixa só eu ter criatividade que assim que eu concluir a fanfic eu posto aqui. NÃO ESQUECE DE CONTAR A HISTÓRIA NESSE CAPÍTULO, HEIN? Uma história aí doida que você mencionou nessa review que eu estou respondendo. Ah, espero que tenha MESMO gostado da minha resposta ao seu desafio *-* Tchau amiga, a gente se vê. AAAH, desculpa por não ter entrado, sem note book e tal. Acho que semana que vem já estou de volta com força total o/ AFAAAAA –q

**Bela21**: Quem não quer um namorado desses? EU QUERO, EU QUERO, EU QUERO, MAMÃE Ç_Ç AKSDIAHFJAOIFA :* Beijos.

**Jaque Lovegood**: Eu pirava, sério. Ah, um Sasuke na minha vida... rs. *-* É, ela tem toda a sorte que eu não tenho ¬¬. É... Consigo ver tanto o lado da Saky quando o do Susuke *-* Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar. *D*

**Moorg.**: , Sasuke ouvindo Britney foi realmente tenso. Agora tente imaginar ele _dançando _Britney, tipo... vezes mais tenso. O_O AAAH eu com um homem desses +1 Beijos!

' **luh-chan**: Puta invejável sorte, mais um. Meu, um cara, rico, gostoso, tudo de bom, carinhoso, cavalheiro, fofo... Não se fazem mais homens como antigamente/como nas fanfics –q Eu sou LOUCA com mentiras, não gosto, mesmo se for pra me proteger de algo. Reconciliação *-* QUASE um Eu te amo, mas ainda falta um pouquinho pro eu te amo... Ou talvez não falte TANTO assim... BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Ok, sem risadas diabólicas. Beijos!

**Alice C. Uchiha**: Quero um namorado também! Ç_Ç Mas na verdade... Tenho medo de ter um. Contradição, indecisão... AJDUIASHJAPFA, se eles se separarem EU já estou na fila pelo Sasuke, okay? Ç_Ç Ok! Fic perfeito? Cap perfeito? **Autora perfeita**? Acho que NÃO hein, KAJSIUAHFJKAFA, a perfeição ainda está muito longe disso, mas eu tento fazer sempre melhor pra agradar vocês. *-* Espero sua review no próximo capítulo, beijos. (L

**Grazi Holic**: Que bom que está gostando, ai, ai, ai, fico tão feliz com isso! *-* Beijão, fofa!

**Didinha**: PÕE MORAL SAKY! È_E ACABA COM ESSAS BITCHS o_o Ok, exaltei-me aqui, não pode. u_ú Daqui a pouco vão dizer que estou corrompendo o meu público. QQ AAAH, eu estou MEGA feliz, tirei a ÚNICA nota azul da minha sala na prova de matemática. Tirei 8,1... Ninguém conseguiu tirar acima de SEIS, sendo que SETE é a média. *-* Minha mãe ADOROU, é claro. HÁ! Beijão.

**HOLLYDAY**: Brigada pela review! Que bom que está gostando, e obrigada por acompanhar *-* Beijão.

**Enfim queridos, é isso. O próximo capítulo está pronto, e ele sinceramente virou um dos meus PREFERIDOS! No final dele eu estava criativa... E ouvindo Paramore, tipo, eu curto Paramore, NÃO MUITO, mas eu gosto. E as minhas músicas estavam no aleatório, comecei a ouvir... The Only Exception. Isso. Então, a inspiração veio DO NADA! Espero que gostem quando lerem. Agora é melhor eu postar logo, antes que me arranquem o PC de novo. Beijos!**

_19/10/10_

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	7. Roda Gigante

**Capítulo 6. Roda Gigante**

Meu sorriso morreu no segundo em que percebi o olhar de Sasuke vidrado no rosto dela.

- Sa... – Começou a dizer, em um sussurro. Uma voz incrivelmente surpresa, e incrivelmente sexy. _Como ela ousa..._ – Suke?

Sasuke olhou para mim rapidamente, quebrando o contato visual com a ela. Depois, voltou o olhar pra ela.

- Hinata. - Falou em cumprimento.

Quem era ela? O que ela era pra ele? Porque ele travou ao olhar o seu rosto? Olhei para a tal Hinata. Ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Seu rosto, apenas. Tinha um rosto infantil, mas seu corpo era curvilíneo, e ela tinha seios fartos. Bem maiores que os meus, devo acrescentar.

- Você está trabalhando aqui? – Ela perguntou, tirando os óculos escuros e revelando olhos perolados.

- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu, simplesmente. – Sakura, esta é Hinata. Hinata, esta é Sakura.

Ela virou-se para mim e apertou minha mão em silêncio. No meio do aperto, Sasuke acrescentou:

- Minha namorada.

A mão de Hinata se separou da minha e ela olhou para Sasuke e em seguida para mim.

- Entendo. – Disse. – Foi um prazer encontrar você, Sasuke. Mas acho que o livro que procuro não tem aqui.

Virou-se de costas e saiu pela porta. O sininho ecoou, agora parecendo mais alto. Notei que Sasuke parecera se mover, como que para ir atrás dela. Ele mordia o lábio levemente.

- Vamos voltar ao trabalho. – Ele murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que uma cliente entrava.

Cheguei a conclusão de que felicidade de pobre _realmente _dura pouco. Eu estava tão animada com o fato de Sasuke estar trabalhando na livraria comigo... Mas agora eu atendia os clientes automaticamente. Meu pai viu que Sasuke estava se dando bem no caixa e quando terminou de organizar os livros, atendeu a clientela junto comigo. Logo pedi para que ele fosse fazer alguma outra coisa. Ele não conseguia enxergar o nome dos livros direito.

Eu procurava os livros que as pessoas queriam pensando em Hinata. Pensando no olhar travado de Sasuke e no olhar travado dela pra ele. Meu coração parecia pesar. Quem era ela?

Meu expediente acabou rápido demais. Eu não queria ter que falar com Sasuke. Não naquele momento.

Na verdade, eu queria e não queria. Eu queria saber quem era Hinata. Mas não queria saber também.

- Finalmente acabou... – Sasuke comentou se espreguiçando enquanto vinha em minha direção. – Realmente... Trabalhar não é fácil.

Eu não posso acreditar que ele ia tentar deixar aquilo passar.

- Sasuke. – Eu falei, o olhando, e ele me olhou com um sorriso.

- Hn? – Indagou, normalmente.

- Quem era ela? – Questionei como se fizesse uma pergunta do dia a dia.

Sua expressão que antes parecia tão relaxada ficou séria. Depois ele sorriu e ela ficou relaxada de novo.

- Uma amiga... – Respondeu.

Eu o olhei, olhei de verdade mesmo.

- Depois da nossa última briga acho que você percebeu que eu odeio mentiras, Sasuke. – Falei e ele ficou sério de novo. – Não estou nervosa, só quero que você me diga, fiquei curiosa.

- Hyuuga Hinata. – Ele disse. – Minha última namorada.

_Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia!_

Yeah, eu sabia, mas iria ter que aprender a conviver com isso. Era normal que Sasuke tivesse tido outras namoradas.

Pensei na língua dele entrando na boca dela, e nele murmurando com a voz rouca em seu ouvido. É, admito, eu estava com ciúmes.

Pisquei rapidamente para afastar aqueles pensamentos que mandavam que eu degolasse aquela garota.

- Ah, saquei. – Falei, abrindo um sorriso. – Vamos nos trocar?

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos e depois sorriu também:

- Vamos.

Mas bem lá no fundo, eu sabia que Hinata iria acabar atrapalhando em alguma coisa. Ou talvez fosse apenas minha mente idiota colocando mais merda na minha cabeça.

Eu me troquei primeiro, e ele em seguida. Ajudamos meu pai a trancar a loja.

- Ah, eu já falei pro seu pai que estamos namorando. Tudo bem? – Ele comentou normalmente enquanto andávamos em direção á saída da loja.

- Você falou pra ele? E ele, como reagiu?

- Normalmente. – Deu de ombros. – E falou "Já estava na hora". Mas de um jeito aliviado, sabe?

- Aham. – Confirmei. – Ótimo. Então acho que vai ser mais fácil agora.

- Ele não pareceu ligar, então acho que vai ser igual. Não que o igual seja difícil.

- É. – Confirmei. – O que você quer fazer?

- O que _você_ quer fazer? – Falou como se me corrigisse e deu um sorriso.

- Pensei em... – Em nada. Pensei em ficar duas horas falando do seu relacionamento com a Hinata. Não seria muito bom ter uma conversa desse tipo. – Ir á um parque de diversões.

Saiu sem querer, foi uma idéia que me passou pela cabeça, e acabei falando. Mas parecia boa. Roda gigante...

- Por mim tudo bem. – Concordou ele. – Tem algum tempo que não vou á um parque de diversões.

Sorri.

- Estamos indo pai. – Falei, saindo da loja.

- Não chegue antes das onze. – Avisou meu pai, enquanto Sasuke saia em meu encalço.

- Ok! – Confirmei. Meu pai era bom demais pra ser verdade.

- Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte. – Sasuke comentou, enquanto caminhávamos até o local onde seu carro estava estacionado.

- Hm? – Perguntei, erguendo os olhos para ele, que mantinha um sorriso na bela face.

- Tenho uma namorada legal, divertida e linda. E um sogro nota dez.

Corei.

- E também não tem uma sogra pra te encher o saco. – Lembrei risonha. Não que eu não gostasse de minha mãe... Havia muitas coisas que me fariam odiar ela, mas eu não conseguia. Independente de qualquer coisa, eu era sua filha. Mas, eu tenho certeza que ela seria o tipo de mãe que inferniza a vida do genro.

- Ah, também tem isso. – Rimos. Ele deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para mim. Eu brinquei, fazendo uma reverência, fingindo que tinha uma saia imaginária.

- Em qual parque de diversões nós vamos? – Ele perguntou.

- Um que tenha uma grande roda gigante. – Respondi.

- Eu descobri o significado do porque existirem rodas gigantes depois de assistir um anime **¹**. – Sasuke comentou enquanto ligava o carro.

- Qual o significado? – Sinceramente nunca tinha parado para pensar naquilo.

Ele só respondeu depois de sair da vaga que ocupava, enquanto dirigia.

- As rodas gigantes foram criadas... – Ele deu uma pausa, me fazendo quase morrer de curiosidade. – Para cruzar o céu lentamente com quem se gosta.

Abri a boca e a fechei. Depois, comecei a corar. Disfarçando, coloquei o cinto de segurança.

- Ah... – Eu murmurei.

- Lindo, não é? – Ele parecia achar divertido o fato de eu estar totalmente vermelha e sem saber para onde olhar.

- É... – Respondi. – Isso me fez lembrar um filme.

- Um filme?

- Não tem muito haver... Mas essa frase que você falou...

- Qual a história do filme? – Inquiriu.

- É de uma menina que ama muito um garoto. – Comecei. – Aliais, ela ama ele há tempos, e ele finalmente gosta dela. Só que... Ela quer fazer _amor_ com ele, e ele só quer saber de sexo. Então, um dia, ela pede para ele ver o sol nascer com ela. Ele recusa várias vezes, mas depois acaba indo. Só que não dá a mínima atenção para a paisagem. No fim, ela vai embora e ele descobre que era apaixonado por ela** ²**. Quer dizer, não diz se ele era realmente apaixonado por ela, mas ele chora pra caramba... É muito triste.

- Lembra o nome do filme? – Ele perguntou.

- Não. – Respondi. – Infelizmente eu não lembro. Mas eu chorei litros vendo. Um dia desses, eu vejo se acho na internet.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a minha frase?

- Ah. É que ao verem o pôr do sol, ela fala "Não é lindo?". – Sussurrei.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Credo. – Ele falou, de repente. – Assim eu vou ficar deprimido.

Eu sorri.

- Enquanto eu estiver com você, não vou deixar você ficar deprimido. – A frase foi _filme _demais, então, eu completei. – Vou te encher o saco até você rir. Vou ser uma chata.

- Por mim tudo bem. Vamos nesse parque aqui ou você quer andar mais um pouco de carro?

- O tamanho dessa roda gigante parece bom pra mim. – Falei, olhando a roda gigante que piscava em diversas cores diferentes.

Ele manobrou com o carro até o estacionamento do local.

- Você não tem medo do seu carro ser roubado? – Perguntei, enquanto saíamos dali de perto.

- Se tiver de acontecer, vai acontecer, não é mesmo? – Deu de ombros. – Eu penso assim. Se for pra eu morrer hoje, então irei morrer. Se for pra eu ser roubado, então serei.

- Acredita em destino? – Sussurrei enquanto andávamos na direção da fila para comprar os bilhetes para finalmente ir aos brinquedos.

- Depende.

Ficamos na fila e compramos os bilhetes. Então, seguimos para a pequena fila que havia para entrar na roda gigante.

- Depende do quê? – Perguntei, enquanto entrávamos na cabine da roda gigante.

- Não sei. - Riu ele. – Eu acredito que exista um destino, sim. Mas que você possa mudá-lo, se quiser. Nem eu mesmo entendo meu pensamento direito.

Eu sorri e a roda gigante começou a se movimentar.

- Essa lua é a minguante ou a crescente? – Perguntei quando começamos a subir.

- Não sei. – Sasuke falou risonho, segurando minha mão. – Sei que uma é para um lado e a outra para o outro.

- Também só sei isso. – Rimos. Nosso riso foi cessando aos poucos. Ele segurou meu queixo e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Meu coração disparou, sentindo-o tão perto de mim. Meus olhos começaram a se fechar ao mesmo tempo em que nossos lábios se tocavam.

- Eu acho que estou ficando apaixonado por você. – Admitiu ele, segurando meu rosto.

- Eu já estou apaixonada por você. – Falei.

Ficamos nos encarando sem prestar mais atenção na bela paisagem que havia á nossa volta, ambos cruzando o céu com a pessoa que gostavam.

**¹ - Refere-se ao anime Honey&Clover, episódio 10. **

**² - Refere-se a fanfic Alvorada, de minha autoria o/ Tinha que mencionar essa fanfic aqui cara, eu choro muito toda vez que leio ela. Nem é tão triste assim, mas ainda assim eu vivo chorando. **

**OOOOOOOI, flores do meu dia & brotos do meu jardim –NO SENSE.**

**Eu acho que estou feliz. Pelo menos eu me SINTO feliz escrevendo isso, mas não faz muito sentido. Deve ser porque estou apaixonada. Não que isso queira dizer que os capítulos vão ser mais românticos, apesar de que, sim, **_**eu estou muito provavelmente apaixonada**_**, depois de dois anos sem sentir algo por alguém, MAS, eu não falei que eu estou namorando. Entendem? ... ENFIM, falar de minha vida pessoal aqui é tenso, Mas sei lá... Eu estava com saudades de vocês. Eu queria ter postado terça, mas eu não tinha terminado o capítulo 7. E eu só posto depois que termino o outro, como vocês sabem. Terminei ele ainda pouco, e é por isso que estou escrevendo essa bosta. Na verdade, necessariamente eu ainda NÃO TERMINEI ele, porque eu sou IMBECIL, e não consigo dar um nome que preste pro capítulo. Por isso acho que vou AUMENTÁ-LO e colocar algum fato interessante pra ele não ser "O capítulo sem nome". Ou eu vou pedir ajuda dos meus fiéis amigos que lêem minhas fanfics para uma idéia... Bem, vocês vão decidir se o nome prestou ou não quando eu postar o próximo. ESPERO avidamente que gostem desse capítulo *-* Agora, é claro que vamos pra parte que eu adoro O/**

**Reviews: **

**Bela21**: FAAAAATÃO. Ç_Ç Sakura me doa o Sasuke, doa? REREERERERERERERE, amor não resolvido, hum? Talvez sim, talvez não. *-* beijão!

**Jade Amorim**: E você acertou, é a Hinata! Acho que você foi otimista demais... Parece que é a ex dele :o *leitoras tacando pedras* KSIUDAHFIJFAFASI, eu só posto quando tenho um OUTRO capítulo pronto. –Q Pra ter sempre um extra :D

**Didinha**: Concordo. O clássico eterno&eterno&eterno&eterno&eterno! FATO! Sasuke atraí até travestis, até lésbicas, até gays que viraram lésbicas (wtf)... SASUKE ATRAÍ TODO MUNDO, ALIENÍGENA, PEIXE... Não tem quem resista. 3 É... AIAIAI. QUE INVEJA. JASDNUYAFIHAJFA, concordo. Eu vivo tropeçando na rua. -FATO

**Mand-chan**: OOOwn, muito obrigada flor! Itazura na Kiss é lindo, é maravilhoso. Definitivamente um dos melhores animes que eu já assisti em toda a minha curta existência. Kotoko (L). Sinceramente... Foi um sacrifício pra baixar na minha péssima internet, mas eu encontrei. Com certeza, o melhor anime de romance que eu já vi. Bate Chobits, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu e Lovely Complex. Recomendo todos esses também, são ótimos *-* Beijo!

**Letyychan**: ASJDIUAYUFHOAFAS, acho que ele ficaria mais comigo hein? *sapatada* Ok, acho que isso é inveja da Sakura da minha parte Beijão!

**Jaque Lovegood**: (L) Sasuke é definitivamente o perfeito namorado. HÁ! Agora você irá descobrir quem é, apesar que eu acho que estava MUUUITO óbvio. Que bom que gostou. Espero que gostem desse também! Beijos *-*

**Dai-cham**: OOOOOOOWN, muito obrigada mesmo amor. *-* Não sabe como fico feliz com isso! (: AAAH, relaxa, quanto mais gente pegar meu MSN melhor. Adoro novas amizades *-* Beijos!

**Moorg.**: JADUYIFUHAJFOUAYFIUAHFJAOFA caaara, eu amava essa novela #fatão. SERENA, SERENA –t. Cristina, sua vagaba. AKSDJIUAFHOAJFOA, paaaaaarei. Lovely Complex 3 Procure Itazura Na Kiss, é lindo –fato+1. KSIUDYASUFOSFAIYFHJAFA. Mas jogar uno é legal *defendendo*. AMDNIAHFUJA Cullen nãaaaaaaaaaaaaao –QQQQ Fiz um desenho do Sasuke e coloquei um balão escrito "Sou catinho, vem?" JSAIOUDHAJFAOFAS *-*

**Tasha-chan**: Concordo, mil vezes concordo! AIN, mas aí eu vou acabar com meus dedos... o_o Que bom que foi engraçado... Não acho que eu seja boa em comédia... Mas se você riu... quer dizer que sou um mínimo ok. Ah, eu gosto bastante da Ino e da Karin! É legal escrever sobre elas... Se não me engano elas vão aparecer no próximo capítulo! AMSDJIUAHFAJOFAS, é que ela odeia mentiras. KATZE 3. *-* Eba, já aceitei... Agora só me avisa QUEM você é... AKSDNIAUFHJASFPOSA. RS. Beijão!

**Lady Vampie**: De nada! JUHDSAOIDSOAFSA, muuuuuuito obrigada, fofa. De coração mesmo! Ah, tudo bem, o FF. é difícil mesmo ¬¬' Eu demorei séculos pra conseguir mexer direitinho e aprender todos os truques desse negócio. Beijo!

' **luh-chan**: Sasuke falando eu te amo? HÓOOO. Deve ser a coisa mais linda do mundo. Eu imagino ele olhando pra mim com aqueles olhos ônix, então os lábios vão se mover levemente... E ele vai sussurrar "eu te amo, Maah"... ~ Eu desmaiava ali mesmo, cara. Mas minha vida não é um conto de fadas T_T RÁ, Sakura é totalmente louca, mano. Fábio Júnior? o_o De que parte você está falando? ASOIUAFIJSAFPSA, você acha que o Sasuke tá saindo muito perfeito? D: acho que vou começar a colocar 1000 defeitos nele (BRINCADEIRA!). AKSDIUAHFOISJFOAS. Pode pegar no colo. Mas ele me pertence ó. u_u Eu divido com a Sakura porque sou muito legal. Bem, é a Hinata... Uma antiga namorada. É... Acho que a Sakura não gostou muito mesmo o_o. The Only Exception (L) beijo!

**Alice C. Uchiha**: HÁ! Você vai ver nesse capítulo. *-* , QUEM SABE NÉ? QQQ vou sair esbarrando com todo o estranho lindo que eu ver na rua. Brincadeira, se não todos os estranhos lindos vão me odiar... Ç_Ç AAAH... Bem vinda ao clube, amiga. :*

**Jullie C. Uchiha**: Amiiiiiga, você que sumiu agora. Só porque eu to precisando da sua ajuda pro nome do próximo capítulo ¬¬' ASJUIFOIAJFAS *-* MEU DEUS, como você consegue tropeçar na escada do CINEMA? Aquela escada é tão mega simples de subir... Só você mesmo AJSDIUAFHSAJFOA. Desculpa... No final do próximo capítulo eles vão ao cinema de novo... Acho que vou colocar uns amassos em homenagem a você. NÃAAAO... Amassos bem lá pra frente... Sasuke é perfeito demais pra ir tão rápido. Só se a Sakura querer. . Ficou misterioso? O_O sério? –Q. Campanha : Chame todos de gato. Menos seu namorado, pois gato lembra leite, leite lembra vaca e vaca lembra chifre. :P AUSHUASH adorei, onde você viu isso? AFAAAAAAAA! *-* Vamos juntas no show, okay? Que bom que gostou da resposta ao desafio! *-* Sasuke porquinho HÁ! Beijo amiga ;)

**Tsukyomiuchihasama**: postei, postei. (: Beijos!

**Mika-chan**: *-* Brigada. OOOOOOOOOWN, muito muito obrigada AI MEU DEUS, eu fico sorrindo que nem uma idiota quando recebo elogios *-* BRIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA. *-* Beijos, flor!

**Suei pra responder, mas respondi tudo. Tá, admito que demorei umas 3 horas pra responder tudo, porque eu tinha que fazer uns trabalhos pra minha mãe, conversar com o pessoal no MSN... MAS terminei de responder tudinho! Adorei cada uma das reviews, de verdade. De todo meu coração. *-* AGORA, eu vou postar logo esse capítulo antes que desliguem a net e eu só consiga postar amanhã O_O. BEIJÃO!**

_29/10/10_

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	8. Guerra de Pipoca

**Anônimos**

**Capítulo 7. Guerra de Pipoca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos dias que se seguiram acordei me sentindo uma princesa. Primeiramente, tinham se declarado pra mim. Quer dizer, tinham o cacete. _Sasuke _tinha se declarado pra mim. Ok, ele não me ama, _ainda_. Mas ele está apaixonado por mim, porra!

Já estávamos perto de completar duas semanas de namoro. Hoje era quinta-feira, e já havia se passado... Oito dias desde que ele se declarara para mim. Mas ainda assim, eu acordava todos os dias pensando "tem alguém que realmente gosta de mim nesse mundo. Como eu sou!". E isso me fazia querer ficar o dia todo dando risinhos enquanto abraçava meu gato.

- Vai comer hoje? – Meu pai perguntou, enquanto eu descia ás escadas pronta para ir ao colégio. Minha cabeça estava lotada de pensamentos.

- Nunca que vou dispensar tomar café da manhã com o melhor pai do mundo! – Sorri e o abracei, tascando um beijo em seu rosto.

Sentei em uma cadeira perto da dele e começamos a comer.

- Está indo tudo bem no seu namoro? E os estudos?

- Está tudo ótimo. – Respondi. – Também. Recebi hoje a prova de matemática... Tirei 8,1... A única garota da classe que tirou nota azul.

- Hm, muito bom. Sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa.

- Eu sei. – Sorri. – Meu deus, olha a hora! Tenho que ir pai. Eu te amo!

- Tchau filha, boa aula. Parabéns pela nota.

- Obrigada. – Sorri. – Nos vemos na livraria.

Saí em disparada pela porta, correndo até o local do meu ponto de encontro com Temari.

- Bom dia, animadinha. – Temari deu um sorriso assim que me viu.

- Bom dia, loira sempre animada. – Sorri de volta.

Começamos a andar lado a lado.

- Eu fiquei chateada... A Tenten cancelou o shopping no domingo passado.

- Mas ela não tinha com quem ir, Temari. – Falei. – Ela não podia ficar de vela. Você sabe como ela ainda fica depois do término com o Kiba. Acho que ela não está preparada pra outra relação tão forte.

- Não estou falando de relações fortes. – Discordou.

- Mas a Tenten _é do tipo _que tem relações "fortes". Ela não gosta de ficar com os garotos e tal. Ela é pra namorar mesmo.

- Você também não gosta de ficar com os garotos. Aliais, foi o Sasukezinho que tirou seu BV não foi? – Esbarrou com o ombro no meu, num claro sinal de provocação.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – Desviei o olhar para a rua. – Mas de qualquer forma, você é a mais vadia do nosso grupo.

- Ei, me respeite. Eu sou mais velha. – Resmungou.

- Muito mais velha. – Ri.

- Ei! Sua pirralha. – Apertou minha bochecha com força.

- Ai, ai, ai. Eu me rendo, eu me rendo.

Entre brincadeiras e risadas, chegamos ao colégio.

- Meninas! Tenho um babado pra contar! – Tenten chegou pulando, com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu estou namorando, namorando, namorando.

- Bom dia pra você também, mal-educada. - Temari disse ao mesmo tempo em que eu perguntava "Quem?".

Me senti meio fofoqueira. Ah, era uma das minhas melhores amigas, não importa.

- Hyuuga Neji. – Ela respondeu, com um sorriso grandioso nos lábios carmim. – E adivinha Sakura? Ele estuda no mesmo colégio que o seu namorado.

- É isso aí, se deu bem! – Temari comentou. – Só eu tenho um namorado pobre agora.

Eu e Tenten rimos.

- Não, Neji não é rico. Tá, ele é _meio _rico. Parte da família dele tem bastante dinheiro, e a outra parte nem tanto. Ele é da parte do nem tanto. Ele estuda no Gakuen Konoha com uma bolsa. – Explicou.

- Eu nem sabia que o Gakuen Konoha aceitava bolsas. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Aceita sim. Todo colégio aceita, eu acho.

- Isso quer dizer que domingo vamos poder ir ao shopping _e_ ao cinema? – Comemorou Temari. Eu não sabia direito porque ela estava tão animada com tudo aquilo, mas se ela estava feliz, eu estava feliz também.

- Isso aí. – Tenten sorriu. Sorri também.

- Aí nossos namorados podem se tornar grandes amigos e nos somos grandes amigas, e então vamos ser um grupo de amigas com namorados! Ah, isso será perfeito. – Comemorou Temari.

Enquanto eu e Tenten ríamos, o sinal tocou.

- Nos vemos no intervalo. – Temari assentiu com a cabeça.

No fim da aula, corri para o portão de entrada e dei um grande sorriso ao avistar meu namorado.

- Oi, amor. – Ele murmurou, enquanto me abraçava. O cheiro maravilhoso do shampoo que ele usava preencheu minhas narinas. Eu adorava quando ele me chamava de amor.

- Oi. – Respondi afastando-me do abraço e dando um selinho nele. – Podemos ir ao cinema esse domingo?

- Claro. – Concordou ele. – Vocês vão? – Olhou para trás de mim, olhando para Temari e para Tenten.

- Com certeza. – Tenten confirmou, enquanto Temari apenas fazia um sinal positivo com as mãos. Ela estava muito ocupada beijando Shikamaru.

Sasuke acenou para elas. Fomos andando até o carro.

- Ah, Tenten está namorando agora. – Comentei enquanto colocava o cinto e ele dava a partida. – É um garoto do seu colégio. Mas não lembro o nome.

- Hm... – Não parecia surpreso. Do nada, ele freou com tudo. Eu teria me batido toda se não estivesse com o cinto.

A rua de meu colégio era de duas mãos. Na hora que Sasuke foi tentar sair, o garoto do outro carro entrou na rua. Estranhei o outro carro. Não era muito rico, mas era razoavelmente rico para aquele tipo de região.

Sasuke encostou o carro mais pro asfalto, para dar espaço para que o outro carro passasse. O garoto passou e olhou diretamente para Sasuke por trás dos óculos escuros. Sasuke também o encarava.

Saímos da rua, Sasuke estava emburrado.

- Quem era ele? – Perguntei sentindo alguma coisa familiar naquele garoto.

- Um velho amigo. – Respondeu, com os olhos fixos na estrada.

Achei melhor não perguntar mais nada.

- Vamos de novo naquele restaurante japonês? – Perguntei. – Acho que hoje mesmo que Ino e Karin estejam lá, não vão querer exatamente ir falar conosco.

Consegui arrancar um sorriso dele.

- Vamos. Ultimamente parece que as garotas que me perseguem estão adquirindo algum respeito por você. Não tem mais tantas meninas no meu pé.

- Espero que isso seja bom. – Lhe lancei um olhar sugestivo.

- Não preciso de outras meninas quando tenho você. – Aproveitou o sinal para me beijar.

Chegamos ao familiar restaurante e o mesmo homem baixinho veio nos atender.

- Felizmente hoje elas não estão aqui. – Foi a forma de cumprimento dele. Eu mordi o lábio para não rir.

- Hoje vamos pedir um combo 4?

- Por mim tudo bem. – Ele concordou.

- Hoje eu pago, tá? – Sorri.

- Mas... – Balancei a cabeça negativamente e ele se calou.

- Daqui a pouco você vai falir. Portanto, é melhor nós dois falirmos juntos.

- Isso não é muito lógico. – Observou ele, e eu dei um sorriso amarelo. – Mas é romântico.

- E isso é bom?

- Ótimo. – Sorri.

- Então, vai ser mesmo o combo 4? – O garçom baixinho indagou, corado depois de observar meu diálogo com Sasuke.

- Isso. – Confirmamos.

Ficamos conversando sobre o filme que poderíamos assistir no domingo.

- Amanhã vamos comer espaguete? – Sorri.

- Ah... – Ele fez uma careta. – Amanhã... Eu prometi que ia almoçar com meu irmão.

- Itachi... Não é? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ele nunca está em casa. Meu pai também não, mas eu sou mais próximo do Itachi... E aí...

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu sou sua namorada, não o seu oxigênio. – Rimos com meu comentário.

- Mas eu vou trabalhar normalmente. Só não vou poder te dar carona pra casa do colégio...

- Ei! Eu posso ir a pé, estou ficando mal acostumada. Eu sempre voltei a pé pra casa. Está tudo bem.

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e nosso almoço chegou. Peguei os _hashi _e comecei a comer. Pelo menos comer com _hashi _eu sabia. Seria vergonhoso se eu não soubesse.

Molhei um sushi no molho e o coloquei na boca.

- Eu estava pensando... – Sasuke começou a falar, enquanto eu mastigava. – Você não quer ir comer amanhã comigo e com meu irmão?

Terminei de mastigar e engoli o sushi. Eu não daria mais mole e cuspiria tudo na cara dele, ou começaria a tossir. Acho que estava _quase _que me comportando com classe.

- Eu posso? – Perguntei. – Não tem problema?

- Eu queria que ele fosse o primeiro a te conhecer. Porque se meu pai ou minha mãe fossem contra... Ele podia me ajudar.

Se os pais do Sasuke fossem contra nosso relacionamento...

- Entendi. – Falei, tentando ser menos pessimista. – Por mim, ok.

Continuamos a comer. Eu sabia que, naquele momento estava normal, mas que dali a pouco tempo, estaria pensando coisas como "_FERROU, FERROU TUDO_", então preferia aproveitar meu momento de paz interior.

- Então... Acho que vou poder te buscar no colégio. – Ele parecia pensativo enquanto comia, provavelmente pensando como iria fazer tudo. – Saio do colégio, vou em casa, me organizo... Depois volto, te busco e vamos.

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo.

- Sasuke... – Murmurei. – Ahn, vai ser muito chique ou algo assim?

Senti-me completamente idiota perguntando aquilo.

- Eu vou de _jeans_, com esse meu tênis e uma blusa qualquer. – Deu de ombros.

É, iria ter que me arrumar mais. O tênis do Sasuke é divino, o meu é uma merda. Provavelmente a blusa dele vai ser maravilhosa... É, vou ter que dar o melhor de mim.

- Então... Você ouviu as músicas que eu te mostrei? – Ele engoliu um _sushi _e abriu um sorriso.

- _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear my whispers in the dark. _**¹**– Cantou em um murmúrio. Abri um sorriso.

- Isso mesmo. Vou fazer você vir pro mundo do _rock_! – Sorri, animada. – Um dia desses vou colocar você pra ouvir _Dream Theater_.

- O baterista deles é o melhor do mundo, não é?

- Hm... Era. Quer dizer, ele ainda é, mas não está mais no _Dream Theater_, ele está no _Avenged Sevenfold_ agora. – Dei de ombros.

- Ah. Vai ser legal eu ouvir. O Itachi é fascinado por essas bandas de rock e tal. Vocês vão se dar bem.

- Espero que sim. – Concordei.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Vamos? Já temos que ir nos arrumar para o trabalho. – Sasuke comentou pouco depois de terminarmos de comer.

O garçom baixinho trouxe-nos a conta. Peguei minha carteira, e Sasuke pegou a dele.

- O que foi que combinamos? – Resmunguei, pinçando duas notas de minha carteira depois de checar o valor da conta.

- Ok, ok. – Ele guardou a carteira no bolso.

Levantamos-nos e saímos pela porta. Esbarrei com duas garotas que entravam. Um pouco familiares demais.

- Vocês aqui _de novo_? E aquela mesma garota de cabelo rosa desbotado? Sasuke, você ainda não terminou com ela? Aliais, desculpe, nem tinha como começar... Foi algo que mal começou. – Ino sorriu com a fala de Karin.

- Acho que vocês não estavam próximas quando eu dei o meu recado. Eu mandei vocês irem se ferrar e avisei que o Sasuke era _e _é meu. – Ino bateu o salto no chão, como se fosse começar a falar, mas eu fui mais rápida. – A infantilidade de vocês me dá nojo. Sinceramente, eu acho que nem quando tinha cinco anos era tão obcecada por um garoto. Pro inferno, meninas. Solteiras, de preferência. Foi ótimo ver vocês também.

Sem esperar qualquer reação, puxei Sasuke pela mão. Eu estava cansada daquelas malditas obcecadas.

- Vai fugir vadia? – Ouvi Karin berrar, mas eu apenas ergui o dedo do meio para trás.

- Vamos tentar encontrar outro restaurante japonês pela cidade. – Ofereceu Sasuke, diminuindo o andar assim que chegamos próximo ao seu carro.

- O quê? Não! Claro que não. Eu adoro a comida desse restaurante. – Discordei. – Não vamos mudar de restaurante por um incômodo tão ridículo.

- É. Você tem razão. – Ele parou e entrelaçou minha mão livre com a mão livre dele. – Sempre tão esperta tão linda e tão segura de si... Como você consegue ser tão perfeita?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer que não era perfeita, nem linda, nem esperta _e muito menos _segura de si, ele me beijou. Não foi aquele típico beijo suave de "olá". Foi o típico beijo de "eu quero estar com você pra sempre".

Uau, eu já estava até separando beijos em categorias. Realmente estava evoluindo nesse quesito.

- Trabalho. – Sussurrei ofegante assim que separamos nossos lábios.

- É. – O hálito dele batia contra meu rosto. – Trabalho.

Hesitante, ele soltou as mãos das minhas. Demos mais alguns passos e chegamos ao carro.

Peguei o _iphone _dele e dei uma olhada nas músicas agora. Não tinha praticamente nada, acho que umas trinta músicas apenas. Ele tinha apagado tudo que tinha antes. Agora só havia poucas bandas, mas bandas _boas_ e era isso que importava.

Coloquei o cinto de segurança enquanto Sasuke começava a andar com o carro. Fui à área de busca e procurei uma música, pois estava na dúvida se ele a tinha ou não. Digitei H.

_Hinata _

Meus olhos se focaram no familiar nome. Franzi a testa levemente. Eu não sabia se deveria se apagar o número do seu ex depois que termina com ele... Será que deveria? Digitei o final do que eu queria buscar: "Heaven's a Lie" da Lacuna Coil. Constatei que ele não tinha a música.

- Você tem muitos amigos, Sasuke? – Indaguei.

- Não muitos. – Deu de ombros. – São poucos, mas são pessoas que eu confio.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado como se tivesse se lembrado de algo.

- O que foi? – Indaguei ao ver o sorriso.

- Não é nada. – Riu. - Só lembrei que preciso pagar miojo para meu melhor amigo. Um dia eu vou apresentar vocês dois.

- Ok. – Concordei. – Hm... Quem era aquele do carro hoje?

- Um conhecido. – Respondeu.

- Conhecido. – Repeti. – Vocês não parecem se dar muito bem.

Sasuke deu de ombros e continuou dirigindo.

- Como vocês se conheceram?

Ele não parecia muito feliz com minhas perguntas, mas não parecia se sentir mal em respondê-las.

- Ele é primo de Hinata. – Respondeu normalmente.

A imagem da linda jovem na livraria me passou pela cabeça. De repente, Sasuke riu.

- Eu tenho que apagar uns números da minha agenda no celular, falando nisso. Eu acho que ainda tenho o número de Hinata e de Neji... – Pensei que ele tivesse me descoberto, mas parecia ter sido apenas algo que havia passado por sua cabeça.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que dizer, o carro estacionou. Virei-me na direção dele e ele se inclinou para perto de mim.

- Nos vemos no trabalho? – Sussurrou com o nariz tocando no meu, enquanto soltava o meu cinto de segurança.

- Com certeza. – Enlacei seu pescoço e deixei que ele me beijasse.

- Nos vemos lá então. – Murmurou quando separamos nosso beijo, ofegantes.

Sorri e abri a porta do carro. Sasuke esperou que eu abrisse a porta de casa para sair com o carro.

Não podia existir alguém mais perfeito no mundo. Entrei em casa perdida nos meus pensamentos.

Meu lindo gato, Katze, estava deitado no chão e miando.

- Ai, bebê! – Falei, assim que o vi. – Está com fome, não é?

Eu não tinha tempo naquele momento para ir comprar comida para Katze. Então, abri um pacote de sardinhas e lhe dei, saindo correndo para o banheiro. Sai do banho ás pressas.

Katze parecia ter ficado feliz com a comida, pois enquanto eu me arrumava, ficou se enroscando em minha perna, me lambendo e tal. Infelizmente eu tive que afastá-lo, porque como sempre eu estava atrasada.

- Desculpa gatinho mais lindo de mamãe. – Falei enquanto penteava meu cabelo rapidamente com uma mão e procurava meu crachá da livraria com a outra. Meu perfume não caiu no chão por pouco. – Eu estou atrasada. Não posso te dar atenção agora.

Parei um pouco de me arrumar e me abaixei, acariciando sua cabeça. Ele ronronou e lambeu meu dedo. Depois, virou de costas e saiu do quarto, como se tivesse entendido o recado.

Eu disse que meu gato era esperto.

Continuei me arrumando como louca, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e saí em disparada do quarto. Precisava pegar o ônibus. Eu disse para Sasuke que só queria que ele me buscasse na escola, devido á gasolina e coisas do gênero. Depois de um tempo acabei conseguindo convencê-lo a ir sozinha para o trabalho, de ônibus. Ele não tinha gostado muito da idéia, mas eu insisti bastante.

Agora que estava – como sempre – atrasada, não sei se me arrependia ou não de ter recusado as caronas para o trabalho.

Conferi se estava pegando o ônibus certo para não ir parar na Atlântida ou algo do gênero. Estava certo.

Cheguei ao trabalho, disse "oi" ao meu pai, dei um selinho no Sasuke, e comecei a trabalhar. O típico dia de uma trabalhadora. Difícil, cansativo... E quente. Não quente num bom sentido. _Quente_. Tipo, calor extremo. Se fosse quente do tipo "Sasuke me agarrando no intervalo entre um cliente e outro" até que seria legal. Mas eu sabia que aquilo não era certo.

E eu já estou falando como uma vadia. Ou talvez seja apenas carência. Ou talvez eu seja só idiota. Ou talvez eu seja só uma garota perdidamente apaixonada...

- Moça? – A cliente repetiu meu nome, me acordando de meus pensamentos.

- Ah, sim... Psicologia... Setor cinco. – Falei.

Ela me encarou por alguns instantes e foi atrás do bendito livro. Eu passei grande parte do tempo pensando em encontrar o irmão do Sasuke. Não que eu tivesse medo ou algo assim, mas eu estava nervosa. Seria a primeira impressão que ele teria de mim. Ok, eu parecia alguém se preparando para uma entrevista, mas ainda assim...

O expediente acabou depois de mais algumas cansativas horas. Claro que era dez mil vezes melhor com Sasuke ali, mas não deixava de ser cansativo.

- Dá pra gente pegar a penúltima sessão de cinema, se você quiser. – Sasuke falou se aproximando de mim, enquanto eu me espreguiçava.

- Eu acho que vou dormir no cinema. – Admiti

- E você acha que eu vou deixar você dormir? – Ele deu um sorriso levemente malicioso. Eu corei, mas ainda assim abracei seu pescoço e sussurrei bem próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Espero que não.

E o beijo dele afastou por alguns segundos o nervosismo relacionado ao encontro de Itachi. Esse era um dom de Sasuke. Todos os meus problemas pareciam sumir a partir do momento que nossos lábios se tocavam, ou que eu ouvia sua voz.

- Vamos? – Ele murmurou, quando separamos o beijo para pegar um pouco de ar.

- Vamos. – Confirmei, começando a andar na direção do banheiro para trocar de roupa.

Depois que eu e Sasuke nos trocamos, ajudamos meu pai a fechar a loja. Enquanto eu me despedia do meu pai, ele me abraçou e falou no meu ouvido:

- Fico feliz que você esteja realmente apaixonada, filha. – E sorriu.

E eu sorri também, porque eu estar apaixonada já havia se tornado um fato. Talvez já desse para perceber isso de longe.

Sasuke e eu fomos ao cinema naquela noite. Realmente, eu não dormi. Nem um pouquinho. Mas, provavelmente, ganhei mais experiência em beijos.

Quando o filme acabou, eu e Sasuke não tínhamos comido absolutamente nada da pipoca, e não sabíamos absolutamente nada do filme.

- Vou atirar uma pipoca e você pega com a boca, ok? – Falei, enquanto os créditos do filme passavam e as pessoas começavam a sair. Ele pareceu mau-humorado por um segundo pelo fim da sessão de beijos, mas logo isso se dissipou.

- Ok. – Confirmou.

Atirei a primeira pipoca. Ele não conseguiu pegar. Atirei outra.

- Você é muito ruim nisso. – Ri.

- Então tente. – Provocou, lançando uma pipoca. Quase quebrei minha coluna, e não a peguei.

O fim disso foi uma guerra de pipoca terrível. Coitada das faxineiras, sinceramente. Se da primeira vez que fomos ao cinema elas deram risinhos, agora elas estavam prestes á nos mandar ir á merda.

Saímos do cinema correndo, escondendo o rosto e se forçando a não rir. Assim que chegamos de volta à bilheteria, caímos em uma gargalhada. Demorou para conseguirmos respirar.

- Tem pipoca no seu cabelo. – Ele disse, se abaixando levemente para tirar a pipoca de mim. – Brincadeira.

E começamos a nos beijar de novo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demorei mais pra postar esse capítulo. Perdoem-me, sério mesmo! Pior que nem tenho desculpas : **

**Ok, eu até tenho uma. Eu demorei um pouco pra terminar o capítulo 8, e eu totalmente me viciei em um anime: Shugo Chara!**

**Sério, AMUTO é tudo de bom. Só pra avisar, que se alguma de vocês, queridas leitoras, resolverem assistir ao anime, o Ikuto já é meu *-***

**MEEEEEEEEEEU, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEU! *_* **

**Ele é o bad boy mais lindo do universo, nya, nya, nya~**

**Na verdade, eu dei uma paradinha no anime pra colocar mais episódios do anime pra baixarem (é grande, a primeira temporada tem 51 eps, a segunda, Shugo Chara Doki, tem mais 51 e ainda estão legendando a terceira temporada *o*), então não sei como me veio á cabeça "meu deus, era pra eu ter postado o capítulo 7 de anônimos sexta!" Eu sei, sou terrível por esquecer. Não, meninas, mas isso é SUPER sério, se vocês estão no tédio e querem algum anime pra assistir, vejam Shugo Chara! É meio viciante demais ): Meus amigos tão putos que eu nem entro mais no MSN o_o Fico o DIA TODO assistindo anime. Até parei de baixar os episódios/mangás de Naruto Shippuden que lançam porque fico vendo Shugo Chara... Ai, ai. (L)**

**Enfim, vou calar a minha boca e responder ás reviews. Ah, vocês viram o final desse capítulo, né? Como eu avisei, sem idéias pra nome do capítulo, adicionei a cena da guerra de pipoca e coloquei esse nome. Espero que não tenha ficado tão tosco e nada ver quando eu penso que ficou. : **

**OH! E eu estou com um novo sonho (provavelmente ele não irá se realizar, mas sonho é sonho, né?)... Virar FANSUBBER! É sério. u_u Eu acho uma coisa linda... Eu aprenderia ainda mais japonês/inglês... KYAA ~ *-* Mas, realmente agora calarei minha boca #:**

**Reviews:**

**Didinha: **AMDJISUAFHAJSFASOIFSA, yeah. Eu ainda nem sei direito o que vou fazer com esse papo da Hinata, se ela vai ou não ser uma _bad girl_ : NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW, roda gigante é tudo de bom né? Eu acho que andei pela primeira vez ano passado... Sério. Eu sempre achei roda gigante uma coisa MÁGICA! Então, é claro que não poderia deixar de mencioná-la aqui *-* Que bom que gostou! o/ Quero alguém pra cruzar o céu comigo assim também... T.T Beijos!

**Dai-cham**: *-* NHAAW, obrigada, fofa! Ri. Eu disse que gosto de alguém, e não que ele sabe disso HÁ! Sou péssima com declarações. Na verdade, acho que só me declarei uma vez na vida. Virtualmente. E ainda levei um pé na bunda. Minha sorte é lamentável. KASDJIAUOFHJAOFAS, mas, acho que uma hora ou outra algo vai dar certo q AAH, fico super feliz que tenha gostado! Emocionada por eu ter respondido sua review? Não é pra tanto, né... AOISAHFJSAOFASPFSA. Obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos.

**FERNANDA**: Que bom que você gostou! *-* Espero que goste desse também! Acho que o 6 foi meu preferido, mas espero que esse também tenha ficado legal. *-* BEIJO!

**Cristine-chan**:OOOOOOOI! AMSIOAHFJSAFPOIAS. Sasuke perfeito, lindo, tudo de bom, MEEESMO! Que bom que está gostando, flor! Hinata e Naruto?... : Sinceramente, ou a Hinata vai ficar sozinha ou com o Kiba. Eu não SUPOOOOOOORTO Naruhina. –Q Só uma opinião própria. *-* Se a Hinata vai atrapalhar o relacionamento Sasusaku...? Ainda não sei, de verdade... Vou resolver isso conforme escrevo! YEY! Fico super feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade. Beijos!

**CaHh Kinomoto**: Ai, que vergonha de você estar lendo minha fanfic '. Tá, eu gosto sim da minha fanfic, não acho que ela esteja TÃO boa, mas eu gosto muito dela! *-* Mas ainda assim tenho vergonha de você ler, já que você escreve tão bem... ' Beijão!

**Moorg.**:. Vamos ver, vamos ver! Nem eu sei, o futuro da fanfic também é um mistério pra mim. O final então... ADIUSHFJAFOISA, meu pai é super protetor com relação á mim também Q. Essa parte ficou kawaii né? *-* Sério, muitas emoções escrevendo AJDOSAIHFASIFJAS, cara, eu tava pensando em "The Only Exception" que foi a música que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia o capítulo seis, aí ela começou a tocar. MEDO! E não, não é Sasuke Cullen! ¬¬

**Jade Amorim**: *-* Que bom que tem gostado. AAAAh, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, ainda vou pensar muito bem nisso. Depois. Cara, eu tenho que parar com isso. Se alguém me pergunta "tem algo que você queira fazer quando crescer?" e eu sempre respondo "penso nisso depois". É sempre essa a resposta. O final dessa fanfic e o meu futuro são dois mistérios. Mas, vamos lá... Queria ser EX do Sasuke? Tá é doida? Eu queria era ser a atual mesmo #: Beijão!

**Aniinha Uchiha**: AAAH, que nada amr, relaxa! *-* Roda Gigante, Roda Gigante, Roda gigante 3. Filme, filme, não. Mas isso que eu citei, é uma fanfic de minha autoria, chamada "ALVORADA", que tenho aqui no FF. *-* EITA, eu também, eu ia estar lá TODOS OS DIAS. Fato. Beijo!

**Jullie U. Kiryuu**: JSDIUASFHASJFOISA, infelizmente já decidi. Você me ajuda da próxima vez, amiga! O nome ficou esse, meio totalmente não criativo, mas fazer o quê... AJSIAUFHASJFOIAS, gostou do final? *OOOOOOOOO* n_n Você tem uma inner? TENSO. Isso me lembra os meus tempos de fake –chora. Foi a época em que eu mais me diverti em toda minha vida –ainda chorando. Parei com o momento "memórias do passado". Tudão... ASDHAUFIAHFOIAHFJOSA. Maah apaixonada. TENSO. Escrever isso é tenso. Meu deus... Eu, apaixonada? _ Salva. Salva de palmas. O_O. AJUSASKDIUASOFJAS, TRETA! NHAW, esse João Carlos deve ser engraçado. HEI, os caras que parecem ser idiotas normalmente viram os ricos&gatos&gostosos do mundo, kay? Pelo menos eu acho. POSTEI, POSTEI. *-* BEIJO! E mal estar tão sumida. A culpa é do Shugo Chara : Isso me lembra que o download do episódio acabou de acabar! GO GO colocar o 89 pra baixar! Beijo²!

**Bela21**: Que bom que gostou da parte da roda gigante, fofa! *-* Eu ainda não me decidi o que a Hinata vai fazer : Mas o final, de qualquer forma, vai ser Sasusaku. E queria que você não parasse de ler mesmo se tivesse momentos Sasuhina #: Beijão! :D

**Alice C. Uchiha**: MANIHSAJFAKFS, eu fico deprê vendo anime, escrevendo fanfic... Ouvindo música. "Nhaaw, porque **ele **não faz isso comigo também?" "Nhaaw, eu queria ter um relacionamento como a letra dessa música...". Sério, terrível. Carente, AKSDIUAHFJASPFOKASOFASUOFIAS. :# BEIJO!

**É isso aí! Esse foi o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi. *-* Normalmente os outros só tem 7/8 páginas e esse teve... 10. Tá, eu pensei que tivesse sido mais. Destino cruel. ENFIM, é isso aí! ): **

**Fiquei meio deprimida agora porque li que a última temporada de Shugo Chara é uma merda e que a Amu fica sozinha E NÃO COM O IKUTO. AI, QUE RAIVA! : Enfim, talvez façam uma quarta temporada, já que a terceira teve uma audiência de merda no Japão. Agora eu fiquei meio possessa. ARGH, ARGH! Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal *-* Provavelmente no próximo já vou ter assistido a terceira temporada e digo pra vocês o que achei. Vou tentar achar um spoilers pra ter uma idéia. BEIJO!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_09/11/10._


	9. Itachi

**OBS: E nós chegamos ás 100 reviews! Muito obrigada por todos que tem comentado e favoritado! Estou super feliz! *-* Um beijão, e espero que apreciem o capítulo (:**

**Anônimos**

**Capítulo 8. Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Estou nervosa. – Comuniquei á Temari assim que nos encontramos no nosso comum ponto de encontro.

- Bom dia pra você também... – Ela murmurou, dando um bocejo. – Por que está nervosa, animadinha?

Fiz uma careta pelo mais novo apelido.

- Hoje vou almoçar com o irmão do Sasuke... E logicamente com o Sasuke. – Eu completei assim que Temari me lançou um olhar de "mas você já está traindo ele?".

- E daí? – Ela deu de ombros.

- E daí... – Dei uma pausa por causa da buzina de um carro. Estávamos demorando um pouco para passar e o sinal tinha acabado de abrir. Temari ergueu o dedo do meio para o carro. – E daí que eu estou nervosa.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sou idiota. - Ela balbuciou um "tem razão" e eu esbarrei nela com o ombro. – Tá, porque eu não conheci ninguém da família dele ainda, e todos na família dele são ricos...

- Você é muito dramática, Sakura. – Temari comentou. – Não é ótimo que ele esteja lhe apresentando pra família? Isso quer dizer que vocês já são muito íntimos.

Será que isso era verdade? Ai, meu deus!

- Sério?

- Dã. Não, eu estou mentindo para te deixar você mais feliz. Claro que é sério, sua imbecil. Ou você acha que ele apresenta qualquer vadia pro irmão dele?

- É... Acho que você tem razão. – Fiquei mais feliz, mas ainda assim a preocupação me assolava.

- E se ele não gostar de mim? – Indaguei do nada, minutos depois, mudando totalmente do assunto que estávamos conversando. Já estávamos perto do colégio.

- Quem? – Ela perguntou confusa. Bem, está vamos discutindo sobre o relacionamento de Tenten, então eu falar aquilo do nada soou um pouco estranho. – O namorado da Tenten?

- É... – Respondi desligada. – Quer dizer, _não_! Porra Temari, você está me confundindo.

- Eu? – Ela me deu um olhar inocente.

- Ok, ok, eu mesma estou nos confundindo. – Ela riu. – Enfim, estou falando do Itachi... Irmão do Sasuke.

- Ah... Ué, se ele não gostar de você não gostou. Simples assim.

Simples assim? HÁ!

- Muito engraçado, você é divertidíssima. – Revirei os olhos. – Não, é sério. O que eu faço?

- Cara, seja você mesma. Você tem ficado muito preocupada. Se for pra você ficar assim só porque seu namorado tem mais dinheiro que você, é melhor vocês terminarem porque isso nunca vai dar certo. Você tem que ser você mesma e estar totalmente relaxada. Ele não é a razão da sua existência, ok? Você sobrevivia sem ele. Se o irmão dele não gostar de você, o que é que tem? Se ele realmente te amar, não vai nem ligar pra opinião do irmão dele. Se ele não te amar, bem, aí acaba. Mas é melhor vocês terminarem do que ficarem em uma relação sem amor. Então, simplesmente relaxe e deixe acontecer.

Ouvi o super-conselho de Temari calada.

- Desculpe. – Ela falou depois do meu silêncio. Eu quase ri, Temari nunca pedia desculpas. – Acho que falei demais.

- Que nada, boba. – Falei batendo com o quadril no dela, pra quebrar o clima. – Foi definitivamente o melhor conselho da minha vida.

- E qual foi o pior?

Eu ri.

- Não fale com estranhos. – E nós duas rimos.

- Bom dia. – Tenten se aproximou de nós assim que eu e Temari adentramos no colégio, agora já sem rir.

- Bom dia, animadinha 2. – Temari cumprimentou.

- Tão criativa, não é? – Falei e Tenten me lançou um olhar divertido.

- Daqui a pouco é domingo! – Tenten sorria totalmente extasiada pelo ânimo.

- Eba. – Eu e Temari falamos, nem tão animadas assim. Era um fato normal... Tenten era meio feliz demais.

- Você é feliz demais. – Temari comentou, lendo meus pensamentos.

- E daí? – Tenten resmungou e depois voltou a sorrir. – Faz bem. Vocês que são umas chatas. Parecem duas velhas.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Seu penteado é de velha. – Temari falou, com um sorriso.

- Quê? Como se atreve! – E as duas começaram a se xingar.

Suspirei, sabendo que segundos depois elas estariam rindo novamente.

- Então... Eu vou indo pra sala. – Falei, mas elas continuaram se xingando.

Suspirei e comecei a andar para a aula.

- Sakura, me espera! – Reclamou Tenten, subindo as escadas correndo, bem atrás de mim.

Continuei andando, pois logo ela me alcançaria.

- Porque diabos você não me esperou? – Tenten resmungou.

- Porque nem você nem Temari se despediram de mim quando eu disse que estava indo para a aula.

- Mas a gente estuda na mesma classe, não tem porque eu me despedir. – Retrucou.

Fiquei calada, pois ela estava meio certa. Maldita Tenten, me fazia parecer uma idiota. Suspirei.

Suspirei novamente, só que dessa vez logo que a aula acabou. Foi cansativa, cansativa e... Cansativa.

- Dissecação de sapos na próxima aula. – Comentou Tenten, enquanto estava em pé ao lado da minha carteira, enquanto eu terminava de arrumar minhas coisas. – Eu odeio dissecar sapos.

- É meio terrível. – Comentei. – Sem coração.

- Totalmente. – Concordou ela. – Você parece meio desanimada hoje.

- Só estou cansada. – Dei de ombros. E talvez um pouco preocupada, mesmo depois do conselho de Temari.

- Vamos logo encontrar com aquela loira rabugenta! – Deu uma pausa. Temari e Tenten já haviam se falado normalmente no intervalo. - Porque você não é mais organizada?

Peguei a metade de meu livro, jogada debaixo de uma das cadeiras da outra fileira. Procurei com os olhos a outra metade.

- Eu sou super organizada. – Ironizei. – Sei lá, só não tenho paciência pra arrumar tudo na hora da aula.

- Não precisa arrumar. Basta não bagunçar.

- Chega Tenten. Você está parecendo minha mãe. Seu namorado é perfeccionista ou coisa assim? – Joguei a mochila sobre o ombro.

- Um pouquinho... – Admitiu com um leve sorriso. – Mas ele é super legal! Vocês vão amá-lo.

Abri um sorriso de volta.

- Vocês são muito lerdas. – Temari estava parada na porta, com uma mão na cintura.

- Culpa da Sakura. – Tenten acusou, enquanto eu me levantava.

- É mentira, Temari. – Eu falei. – Ela deixa as coisas jogadas pela sala de aula, é super desorganizada... Tenten, você não tem vergonha de colocar a culpa em mim não?

- Ora sua... – Tenten resmungou.

- Vamos logo. – Temari suspirou. – E sem mais brigas por hoje.

Dei língua pra Tenten e ela fez uma cara emburrada.

- Eu já vou indo, meninas. – Falei com um sorriso logo que chegamos ao portão de entrada.

- Eu e Neji podíamos te dar uma carona, se você quiser. – Sugeriu Tenten, enquanto Temari e Shikamaru começavam a se agarrar.

- Eu preciso fazer uns exercícios, e além do mais, não quero estragar o clima. – Ela corou. Tenten era uma fofa!

- Ok. Até amanhã. – Sorriu.

- Até domingo. – Corrigi, e ela socou a cabeça levemente, como se dissesse "me desculpe por ser tão cabeça dura". Afinal, amanhã era sábado.

- Ei, Sakura! – Olhei para a pessoa da voz que me chamava. Eu já estava á certa distância do colégio.

Sem olhar pra trás, respondi:

- Não conheço você. Não fale comigo. – Ergui o dedo do meio e continuei andando, ignorando a insuportável pessoa atrás de mim.

- Vamos, não seja assim... – Implorou Konohamaru, me seguindo.

- Você é insuportável. – Deixei bem claro, andando mais rápido.

- Não precisa de companhia pra chegar em casa? – Insistiu ele, agarrando a ponta de minha camiseta pouco antes de eu atravessar a rua.

- Não da sua. – Puxei minha camisa da mão dele. Konohamaru era três anos mais novo que eu. Uma verdadeira peste. Ele sempre vivia me zoando por ter testa grande, mas de uns tempos pra cá ele tinha inventado uma história de que "estava apaixonado por mim". Ridículo. Ridículo. Depois de tudo...

Sim! Eu sou rancorosa mesmo.

- Não seja tão grossa... Sakura...

- Vá para o inferno. – Atravessei a rua correndo sem me importar de que o sinal estivesse aberto para os carros. Corria um sério risco de ser atropelada, mas consegui passar viva. Talvez minha sorte estivesse melhorando um pouquinho.

Enquanto eu tinha esse pensamento feliz, começou a trovejar, e na metade do caminho pra casa, fui pega por uma chuva.

Uma tempestade, na verdade.

- Sorte linda. – Murmurei, tentando proteger minha mochila da chuva. Quase tive um infarto quando houve uma batida de carro enquanto eu andava pela calçada. O som metálico invadiu meus ouvidos e por pouco eu não morro de susto. Sério. – Todos esses dias faz sol. Absolutamente todos. Justamente no dia que eu vou a pé pra casa começa uma tempestade dessas. Por que senhor, o que eu fiz?

Em resposta, a chuva aumentou mais e os trovões pareceram ficar mais perto. Continuei correndo.

Abri a porta de casa como uma desesperada. Entrei em casa balançando o cabelo para afastar os pingos de chuva.

- E você no bem bom, Katze. – Murmurei com inveja para o meu gato, que dormia no sofá. Suspirei. Eu estava mal o suficiente para ter ciúmes do meu próprio animal de estimação.

Suspirei e corri para me arrumar. Sasuke estaria ali para me buscar em alguns minutos.

- Por que diabos eu estou sempre atrasada? – Murmurei enquanto saía de meu banho de 0,3 segundos e me enrolava na toalha.

Eu tomei o banho rapidamente porque sabia que teria dificuldade de escolher uma roupa.

Respirei fundo e deixei que as palavras de Temari preenchessem minha mente.

Era como um tipo de ensinamento: "_Se o irmão dele não gostar de você, o que é que tem? Se ele realmente te amar, não vai nem ligar pra opinião do irmão dele. Se ele não te amar, bem, aí acaba. Mas é melhor vocês terminarem do que ficarem em uma relação sem amor. Então, simplesmente relaxe e deixe acontecer._"

- Temari-sama... – Murmurei. – Sama? Ai, eu estou tão desesperada assim?

Eu estava começando a pirar. Ouvi um miado e olhei para meu gato, parado na porta, me encarando.

- Estou meio ocupada, Katze. – Murmurei. – Desculpe.

Meu gato continuou parado na porta, me encarando.

- Vem cá, vem, bolinha de pêlos. – Ele veio correndo e se jogou em cima de mim. Eu tinha uma sorte absurda do meu gato não soltar pêlos, se não teria de tomar outro banho de 0,3 segundos.

- Desculpe não estar lhe dando tanta atenção... – Sussurrei, acariciando a orelha dele. – Namorar dá trabalho, sabe?

Ele olhou pra mim e ronronou.

- Quer me ajudar a escolher uma roupa? – Era minha esperança. Katze sempre me ajudou desde que eu era bem nova. Quando eu perdia algo, ele acabava trazendo pra mim na boca. Uma vez ele acabou engolindo um brinco meu fazendo isso, mas... – É em você que estou confiando.

Ele miou e saiu do meu colo. Fuçou no meu amontoado de roupas, e puxou uma blusa preta, do Nirvana, que eu tinha comprado há alguns meses, mas nunca havia usado.

- Eu nem lembrava que tinha essa blusa... – Murmurei. Era básico, na verdade, parecia meio básico demais. Mas o que eu queria, afinal? Um vestido com trezentas camadas e fios de ouro?

Suspirei. Eu não teria que trocar de sutiã, por isso seria mais rápido. Havia colocado tanto o sutiã quando a calcinha dentro do banheiro, em mais ou menos 0,21 segundos. Ter de trocar o sutiã dava trabalho.

Coloquei a blusa do Nirvana e uma calça jeans escura. Katze miou.

- Diga. – Sim, eu trato meu gato como uma pessoa. Aliais, ele _é _uma pessoa. E uma pessoa boa... E gulosa.

Katze tinha um cordão na boca. Ele o segurava pelo pingente.

- Esse cordão... – Murmurei, abaixando-me para pegá-lo. – Onde ele estava? Eu procurei por séculos!

Abracei meu gato e coloquei o cordão com o pingente de soco inglês. _Bad Girl_! É isso aí!

Optei por deixar minhas melenas soltas, porque elas até que não estavam ruins. A chuva tinha deixado eles estranhos momentaneamente, mas felizmente pareciam bons agora. Resolvi colocar o tênis, não ia perder meu tempo escolhendo sapatos. Enquanto amarrava o cadarço, a campainha tocou.

- Deseje-me sorte. – Falei para Katze, enquanto levantava, pegava minha mochila e jogava o uniforme da livraria dentro dela. Em resposta, ele miou. Abri a porta de casa. A chuva já havia parado, e as folhas brilhavam, algumas ainda com as gotas da tempestade anterior.

- Oi. – Sorri ao ver Sasuke, e toquei nossos lábios levemente. Virei-me para fechar a porta.

Senti a respiração dele próxima ao meu pescoço enquanto retirava a chave da fechadura. Sasuke me abraçou por trás e sussurrou ao pé da minha orelha:

- Como sempre, linda.

Arrepiei-me. Virei meu corpo ainda entre os braços dele.

- Temos que ir. – Falei quando ele começou a me beijar.

- Eu estou há muito tempo sem ver você. – Falou. – Preciso de mais dose do meu vício.

- Depois. – Cantarolei, usando todo o autocontrole que eu possuía. – Seu irmão vai ficar bravo.

- Provocante. – Ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto. – Sabe exatamente como me provocar, menina.

Sorri com o "menina".

- Você também. – Falei, me aproximando dele. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e se preparou para me beijar. Virei o rosto levemente, fazendo com que seus lábios dessem de encontro com a minha bochecha.

- Mais tarde você vai me fazer pagar por isso, certo?

- Você está absolutamente certa. – Sorriu, e começamos a nos dirigir ao carro.

- Nervosa? – Indagou ele, tirando o carro da vaga.

- Não. – Respondi. Ok, eu estava um pouquinho. O conselho de Temari tinha me ajudado, mas ainda assim...

Peguei o _iphone_ dele e verifiquei umas novas músicas que ele tinha colocado.

- Realmente... – Ele falou enquanto eu passava as músicas. – Britney Spears é uma merda se comparado á isso.

- Finalmente, conclusão perfeita. – Concordei.

Ele dirigiu por mais alguns minutos pelas ruas ainda molhadas, e logo chegamos ao restaurante.

Deixei que uma sobrancelha minha se arqueasse quando observei o local. Eu já tinha ido lá umas cinco vezes com Temari e Tenten. Era um maravilhoso restaurante. Um pouco caro, mas não era exatamente o que chamamos de chique.

Tudo bem, eu imaginava um lugar que tivesse oito tipos de copos diferentes para se beber oito tipos de bebidas diferentes, trezentos e noventa e dois talheres, vinte garçons por mesa...

Realmente eu viajo ás vezes.

- Já veio aqui? – Sasuke indagou entrelaçando sua mão com a minha.

- Já. – Confirmei, observando o local.

Sasuke sorriu e entramos. O restaurante não estava muito lotado, e seguimos para uma mesa onde tinha apenas um homem sentado. Ele parecia bastante com Sasuke. Só era mais velho e tinha o cabelo mais longo.

- Itachi. – Sasuke falou, e o homem levantou os olhos para nós dois.

- Sasuke. – O olhar frio estava nos olhos do homem. Mas logo se dissipou, e ele abriu um leve sorriso. Lembrava o sorriso de Sasuke. – E essa... É a sua famosa namorada.

- Sakura. – Sasuke falou. – E esse é meu irmão, Itachi.

- Prazer. – Falei, forçando um sorriso. Parecia que todos os órgãos do meu corpo estavam subindo na direção da minha boca.

- Você... – Itachi disse me encarando. Ai, meu deus. Ai, meu deus. Eu vou morrer, é agora, ele me odiou. Eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer! – Gosta do Nirvana?

- S-Sim. – Gaguejei. Porra, eu não deveria ter gaguejado. Tentei de novo. – Sim, eu gosto.

Agora o rosto de Itachi demonstrava aprovação.

- Arrumou uma boa garota, Sasuke. – Itachi comentou.

- Eu sei. – Sasuke disse e ambos riram.

- Vamos logo comer.

Sinceramente... Itachi era exatamente maravilhoso. Acho que na minha cabeça, ele era algum tipo de demônio que iria estragar meu relacionamento com Sasuke. Pelo contrário. Ele se vestia como um jovem de 15 anos. Não sorria muito, mas era divertido. O gosto de música deles coincidia exatamente com o meu.

Meu cunhado perfeito.

- Te agradeço, de verdade, por finalmente conseguir fazer meu irmão gostar de músicas boas e de bandas boas. – Itachi disse, enquanto comíamos. Eu e Sasuke acabamos optando pelo familiar espaguete, enquanto Itachi comia hambúrguer de peixe.

- Ah, relaxa. – Eu disse, com um sorriso. – Fiz minha obrigação.

Sasuke comia, fazendo alguns comentários algumas vezes. Acho que, de certa forma, ele sempre estivera mais apreensivo do que eu com aquele encontro.

- É Sasuke, ela é realmente gente boa. – Itachi comentou. – Bem melhor que a última... Eu acho.

- Itachi... – Sasuke lançou um olhar fulminante para o irmão.

- Desculpe, foi só uma comparação inocente. – Ele disse, olhando tanto para mim quanto para Sasuke, pedindo desculpas para nós dois.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Dei de ombros. Quer dizer que Itachi não tinha gostado de Hinata? Aliais, será que Hinata chegou a conhecer o Itachi?

Terminamos de comer e começamos a nos despedir na entrada do restaurante. Itachi fez questão de pagar toda a conta, apesar de meus protestos.

- Não deixe que aconteça a mesma coisa de antes. – Itachi avisou em um murmúrio para Sasuke enquanto eles se despediam, mas ainda assim eu consegui ouvir.

- Não vou deixar.

Sasuke parecia determinado aquela tal coisa. Eu não fazia idéia do que se tratava, mas eu sentia a determinação na voz de meu namorado.

- Até mais, Sakura. – Itachi disse, apertando minha mão.

- Até mais.

Meu cunhado saiu caminhando pela rua e entrou em seu carro. Era igual ao de Sasuke, mas prateado.

Entrei no carro preto que me esperava, já colocando o crachá do trabalho.

- Quando chegarmos lá, você cuida da clientela... E eu troco de roupa. Depois nós invertemos e você troca. – Sasuke acenou afirmativamente.

- Eu não entendo como seu pai consegue atender os clientes e ficar no caixa ao mesmo tempo. – Sasuke comentou enquanto ligava o carro.

- Meu pai é eficiente. – Dei de ombros. - Mas tenho que ajudar ele á tarde, porque ele não agüentaria um dia todo, creio eu.

Dei uma pausa.

- Mentira, ele agüentaria sim, mas... – Dei de ombros. – É bom trabalhar.

- Ainda temos um tempo antes do nosso horário. – Sasuke disse, fechando os vidros do carro e ligando o ar.

- Ahn? – Eu olhei pra ele, mesmo que ele estivesse fitando a rua. – Precisa fazer alguma coisa ainda?

Ele parou o carro pouco antes da livraria, mas não o desligou. Tirei o cinto, meio sem entender. Ele tirou o cinto também.

- Preciso te fazer pagar por ter me provocado. – Explicou. - Vou ser obrigado a te deixar sem ar.

- Não me importo muito com isso. – Falei, com um sorriso, entendo o que ele queria dizer com "deixar sem ar". Ele se aproximou mais de mim e tocou nossos lábios levemente.

Avancei para um beijo mais longo, e ele se afastou.

- Brincadeirinha. – Deu um sorriso maldoso e desligou o carro. – Já é hora do trabalho.

Ele olhou pra mim e aumentou mais ainda seu sorriso.

- Depois eu que sou provocante. – Falei, abrindo a porta do carro.

E com esse último comentário, saímos do carro e seguimos para o trabalho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nhaaw! *-* Tudo bem com vocês? Primeiramente, PERDÃO se eu demorei pra postar esse capítulo também (o que eu acho que demorei). Mas vocês sabem como é final do ano. Pra mim é a pior época como leitora e escritora. Como leitora, as ficwriters demoram mais para postar por causa das provas, tem o natal, férias... E além do mais, normalmente os piores problemas vêm no final do ano. Eu acho. Bem, não sei direito o_o. Enfim, essa foi minha semana de provas, e eu acho que vou passar em matemática! Oh Yeah! Tirei as maiores notas da minha turma esse bimestre! *-* Estou redondamente feliz, agora é só conferir se eu realmente vou passar direto, e não ser travada em nenhuma matéria T_T Hm, eu acho que tinha dito que ia falar sobre alguma coisa nesse capítulo... Tinha a ver com Shugo Chara? Vou checar aqui nos meus registros. Bem, não achei nada... Mas eu terminei de assistir Shugo Chara! YEY! Quer dizer, eu assisti até a segunda temporada (no total 102 episódios), só que são 3 temporadas, a última com 25 episódios de mais ou menos 15 minutos. Mas eu não aguentei ver, primeiro porque o primeiro episódio não foi muito legal. E porque eu resolvi assistir parte do último e descobri que o Ikuto vai embora pra nunca mais voltar. Isso me deixou bolada demais para querer assistir os 23 episódios entre esses. Prefiro ficar com o final de Shugo Chara Doki! na cabeça, e com a esperança de que haja uma quarta temporada em que a Amu fique com o Ikuto. Tagarelei demais até agora, não é mesmo? Sem muitas novidades aqui, mas quem sabe da próxima vez eu não venho com algumas? *-* (Talvez não, mas... Tenho esperanças de que sejam boas novidades, CASO aconteçam). Ah, eu estava lendo "FALLEN", eu tenho prova amanhã, mas eu total me viciei nesse livro. Comecei a ler hoje de manhã, quando minha amiga me emprestou, fiquei lendo no tempo entre uma prova e outra, e agora já estou quase terminando! Recomendo, eu estou gostando bastante! Eu praticamente respiro livros, então... **

**Ah! Queria dar uma SUPER boas vindas ás leitoras novas. Eu as respondo na maioria das vezes como velhas amigas, mas é que eu sou toda doida mesmo T_T. Muito bem vindas!**

**Enfim, REVIEWS! o/ **

**Reviews:**

**Milla**:SKILLET *-* Minha linda e maravilhosa banda preferida! OH YEAH! 3 Que bom que você está gostando! Fico mega feliz com isso, de verdade. *-* Beijão e até a próxima! o/

**Moorg.**:Sasuke Cullen NÃO. *-* AJSUIAUFHIJSAFIYASUJFAUIFA, Ç_Ç Sério que passa essa impressão? Eu nem sei se eu queria que passasse essa visão mesmo, mas tudo bem. Vamos fingir que elas moram na favela, em um barraco de madeira AKSOUAHFIJAFA –nnn. Vadiisse o_o KSOIAIFA, não sei qual o certo. Vadiassisse? Vadiazisse? Enfim, é isso aí. *-* Beijão!

**Dai-cham**: , eu namorando deve ser uma coisa muito tensa. Sério, nunca namorei na vida. Eu nem sei como eu consigo escrever romances ¬¬' Deve ser porque eu leio muitos romances T_T A trágica vida da ficwriter solteirona. AKSDJIUOFAKFSA, brincadeira. Isso soaria "vítima" demais. Own, brigada mesmo *-* Meu avô diz que se viciar em coisas não é uma coisa exatamente boa, mas eu sou viciada em chocolate, coca cola, livros, animes... E pra mim tudo parece maravilhoso com esse vício. Então, OBRIGADA! *O*. KASIUAFJSAFISUAFA *-* Sasuke e Neji é só no próximo capítulo O/, que já está terminado! (Terminei agora, pouco antes de postar esse capítulo). Espero que goste do Itachi da fanfic, apesar de não falar muito dele e da sua personalidade. QQ Beijos!

**Letyychan**: JUIAOHAIFJAUHFIOASJA. Obrigada *-* Assim eu fico até com vergonha ' Obrigada mesmo, viu? :) Beijão e até a próxima /D

**Cristiane-chan**: T_T Nhaw, não fique como eu, nesse trágico estagio de carência. AKSJIUAFOIJAF *-* Eu ainda nem sei o que vou fazer. Faço a Hinata boazinha ou uma Hinata _bad girl_? BWAHAHAHAHAHA o_o /psicopata. NHAAAW, que bom que tá gostando, fico muito feliz, e muito obrigada pelos elogios *-*. OMG, seu aniversário! O_O Sério, eu leio as reviews conforme vão deixando, aí eu li esse pedido de presente e pensei "Até lá já postei uns dois capítulos...", mas na verdade não rolou isso T.T Sério, quando eu vi 24 eu fui logo ver a data, E FELIZMENTE hoje é dia 23. Eu podia até postar amanhã pra ficar no dia certinho e tudo mais, mas não sei se terei chance de entrar... Então antes adiantado do que atrasado, certo? O/ Feliz 16 anos, muitas, muitas felicidades mesmo, muita saúde, paz, harmonia, e garotos! *O* Garotos? n_n Isso soou meio estranho, MAS É ISSO AÍ o/ Não vou desejar CHUVA de garotos, porque não dá certo... Então... Te desejo um garoto tipo... O Sasuke! O/ Do anime, ou dessa fanfic, ou de outra fanfic. Mas lindo como o Sasuke! *-* Cavalheiro, bem vestido, rico, sexy, malhado... OK, OK, parar por aí. o/ Obrigadíssimo por acompanhar e, novamente, feliz aniversário!

**Bela21**: ADJAUIFHAJFOIA! Sakura, porrada nelas *-* Ok, ok! Qualquer coisa, caso tenha alguma parte importante que acabe sendo um momento Sasuhina, você tenta substituir os "Hinata's" pelo seu nome. HÓHÓ. Beijão! :)

**Alice C. Uchiha**: ASJDIAYUFHJKAFHIFUJA, eita. Tá todo mundo pegando minha síndrome (?) de carência agora é? AJSDIHAFSJA, que bom que está gostando *-* Beijão e até a próxima :*

**Nanda Kuwanomi**: MAOUSFIJKAOFUIOAFJISFAS, eu não bebo não! D: Que bom que o capítulo ficou bom, então. Eu não tinha gostado muito, mas se você gostou, então fico mais confiante e feliz! *o* Beijão!

**QueenBzzz**: *-* Obrigada, fofa o/ AJDUAOFHJAOA, não sei se ele exatamente ARRASOU, porque eu não queria descrever o Itachi como alguém frio, eu queria um estilo menino rebelde que se faz de certinho, sacas? Sei lá, nem eu sei o que eu queria Q. Nunca fiz guerra de pipocas com ninguém *morre*. Tá melhor que eu ainda ç_ç Beijos!

**Aniinha Uchiha**: Ç_Ç Ah, meu deus. Eu to deixando grande parte das minhas leitoras deprimidas por não ter um namorado. Eu acho que vou ficar com algum complexo louco e me suicidar. BRINCADEIRA, BRINCADEIRA o_o Eu também ficaria muito nervosa. E eu que sou SUPER calma (sarcasmo). Alvorada é Sasusaku sim *-* Se você quiser dar uma olhada, ela está lá na minha página daqui do FF. ASUINAFLJSA, nem é estranho. Eu já fui obcecada por alguns casais de anime, de forma que sentia nojo de qualquer outra combinação. x_x Beijão!

**Jullie U. Kiryuu**: Baby! *-* AJIYSAUFHIJAHFIYAUSOFJA, sim, você foi a 100 review! *joga confetes* Nem acredito que a fanfic chegou ás 100 reviews, acho que vou ali chorar de emoção Q. Gatos pretos são lindos e misteriosos. Eu comecei a gostar muito de gatos depois que assisti MULHER GATO, e vi o Meia Noite o/ Que bom que você gostou do capítulo *_* Espero que curta esse também. o/ No próximo aparece o meu lindo, o meu gostoso, e o primeiro personagem que eu caí apaixonada... HYUUGA NEJI! YEY! YEY! Ah, nessa eu te ganho. Levei 28 advertências na terceira série por bater em garotos. Eu SIM era do mal. Eu dava soco em caras de 18, 19 anos que mexiam comigo. Eu era toda mini psicopata, sabe? JSUNIYAHFOJAFAS Whispers In The Dark foi a primeira música que eu escutei do Skillet. Total vício. AKDIAUSFHSA, já começou a ver Shugo Chara? *-* Eu sou uma total sumida, eu sei. Quando eu saio de um vício, eu entro em outro, e fico nesse ciclo vicioso. Mas calma, CALMA! Terá uma hora que me viciarei novamente em MSN (?). Nhaw, eu te entendo. Fake ficou chato com o tempo. Mas nunca esquecerei de 2006, 2007 e até mesmo 2008, que foram tempos ótimos dos fakes *chora*. 3 Beijos e até o próximo, doida QQQ 3

**Jade Amorim**: *-* Que bom que gosta o/ A7X 3 é mesmo lindo, cara. Eu tenho uma amiga que é fascinada por ele. AJNIDSAUHFJUASIFJPSAO Pain? KASJOUDAHIFJSA, bad boys são tudo de bom mesmo *-* Meu preferido é o Ikuto, de Shugo Chara. Q Beijos!

**Tsukyomiuchihasama**: Postei! *-* Mate sua curiosidade!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ufa, terminei de responder tudo *estala os dedos*. É isso aí, até o próximo capítulo, e parabéns a Cristiane-chan, que faz 16 anos amanhã. *-* Feliz aniversário! Espero que goste desse "presente". Um mega beijo para todos!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_23/11/10._


	10. O Garoto Hyuuga

**Anônimos**

**Capítulo 9. O garoto Hyuuga**

Já era domingo. Milagrosamente, eu não estava atrasada dessa vez. Tinha ido comprar comida pra Katze á alguns minutos, e agora estava me arrumando calmamente para o "encontro de casais" que Tenten vinha falando há séculos.

Deixei que a água quente do chuveiro escorresse por meu corpo, enquanto eu apoiava minhas mãos na parede do banheiro, fazendo com que a água descesse por meu cabelo e costas.

- Tem tanto tempo que não consigo tomar um banho como este... – Murmurei, desligando o chuveiro e passando _shampoo _no cabelo.

Depois de um banho de mais ou menos trinta minutos, saí do chuveiro. O espelho estava embaçado. Abri um sorriso e escrevi "Sasuke" e fiz um coração. Talvez infantil, mas foi algo que eu gostei de fazer.

Olhei a hora no visor do meu celular. Constatei que agora estava um pouquinho atrasada devido á demora no banho.

- Merda. Eu nunca consigo fazer nada certo. – Murmurei, enquanto agarrava uma calça jeans e uma blusa qualquer ás pressas. Sasuke passaria em minha casa para me buscar, e nos encontraríamos com o pessoal em frente ao cinema.

A campainha tocou enquanto eu colocava a blusa. Saí de casa correndo sem nem ao menos ter tempo de me olhar no espelho.

- Tchau, pai! – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de bater a porta de casa e sair correndo na direção do carro de Sasuke.

- Oi. – Eu falei, enquanto sentava no banco do carona. Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou romanticamente, eu me afastei.

- Não pense que eu esqueci aquela sua provocação na sexta. – Eu falei, com um leve sorriso.

- Eu também não esqueci a sua provocação. – Ele também sorriu.

Eu sabia que hoje tanto eu quanto ele, no cinema, iríamos fazer um ao outro pagar. Eu estava ansiosa por isso.

- Quem será que vai ceder primeiro? – Ele perguntou depois de certo tempo, enquanto dirigia.

- Você. – Eu respondi, com um sorriso. – Eu sou bastante competitiva, sabe?

- Mais uma coisa que temos em comum. – Divertiu-se. – Ah, olha o que eu comprei. Abra o porta-luvas.

Abri o porta-luvas, e a primeira coisa que meus olhos bateram foi um CD.

- Não. Acredito. – Foi só o que pude dizer, enquanto fitava o CD. Ou melhor, os CD's. Havia dois, idênticos. Era o mais novo CD que o Avenged Sevenfold havia lançado que eu havia procurado por semanas, sem sucesso algum.

- Um é pra mim? – Eu indaguei, sem desviar os olhos dos CDs.

- Exatamente.

- Ah! Obrigada, obrigada! – Eu falei, já colocando o CD para tocar.

Ficamos aproveitando ás musicas do CD até chegarmos ao shopping, o que durou cerca de quinze minutos, devido ao péssimo trânsito.

- Estamos na hora. – Ele disse olhando o relógio enquanto caminhávamos pelo shopping.

Subimos as escadas rolantes até o terceiro andar. Assim que chegamos em frente á bilheteria do familiar cinema, procurei com os olhos o pessoal.

Sasuke os encontrou primeiro. Vi o olhar dele se focar em apenas um ponto do gigantesco local. Olhei também. Lá estavam as meninas.

- Você as achou, Sasuke. – Sorri e comecei a puxá-lo pela mão.

- O que aquele cara está fazendo aqui? – Grunhiu.

- Quem? – Olhei para o grupo. – Ah... Eu não sei quem é. É o namorado da Tenten. Não conheço.

Apesar de ter dito aquilo, o garoto parecia levemente familiar. Assim que o vi, a primeira pessoa que eu pensei ser parecida era... Hinata. É estranho eu falar tanto dela, sendo que nem mesmo á conheço. Mas, enfim, primeiro pensei que ele fosse parecido com a Hinata, mas logo depois percebi que ele parecia mais familiar que isso pra mim.

- Ele é aquele velho amigo que lhe falei. Neji.

A imagem do garoto no carro veio á minha mente. Então ele era o primo de Hinata, e coincidentemente, o namorado de Tenten.

- Oi, pessoal. – Eu disse, assim que nos aproximamos do grupo. Sasuke e Neji se olharam, ambos com um leve olhar de surpresa.

Tenten apresentou Neji para Sasuke e para mim.

- Nós já nos conhecemos. – A voz de Neji saiu incrivelmente fria. Os olhos dele eram idênticos ao da prima, observei.

- Ah, que ótimo. – Tenten disse animada. – Então vocês já são amigos!

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Olhei para Temari. Ela já teria se tocado da merda que poderia acontecer ali, mas estava ocupada demais beijando Shikamaru. Aqueles dois não se desgrudavam.

- Já compramos os ingressos pra vocês, já que demoraram. – Tenten sorriu, entregando os pequenos papéis para Sasuke. – Espero que não se importem com a escolha do filme.

- É romance? – Fiz uma careta.

- Claro! Romance é tão lindo! Eu mesma escolhi. – Tenten estava super animada. Tudo bem, se ela está feliz, eu estou feliz também.

Neji permaneceu em silêncio.

- Tudo bem. – Sasuke sorriu para mim, meio de lado. – Como nós não gostamos muito de romances, vamos nos ocupar com outra coisa. E além do mais, nós ainda temos que acertar umas coisas... Não é mesmo?

Desviei o olhar e sorri.

- Não sei do que você está falando...

- Provocante. – Sorriu se aproximando de mim.

Empurrei seu nariz com o dedo.

- Resolvemos isso no cinema.

Temari e Shikamaru ainda estavam se beijando. Tenten falava com Neji, mas ele parecia focado em mim e Sasuke, prestando atenção á nossa conversa. De certa forma, ele parecia nos encarar com ódio.

Será possível que... Será possível que...

As coisas pareceram se encaixar por um segundo. Será que ele era um "velho amigo"...

- Será que o Neji é gay? – Murmurei contra a minha vontade, e Neji olhou na nossa direção, enquanto Sasuke gargalhava, sem conseguir se conter. Mas, parecia fazer sentido. Talvez Sasuke e Neji tivessem brigado porque Neji se declarou para Sasuke, e agora ele nos fitava com tanto ódio...

Comecei a corar.

- Desculpe... Saiu sem querer. – Falei assim que Sasuke conseguiu parar de rir.

- Sem querer, hum? – Neji olhava para nós, desafiador. – Será que Sasuke já falou de mim pra você e poluiu sua cabeça?

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Tenten observava tudo, com uma leve preocupação estampada no rosto. Ela esperava por aquilo há tanto tempo, e se aqueles dois estragassem a felicidade da minha amiga, eu definitivamente os mataria.

- Boa brincadeira, Neji! – Ri fingidamente. Apertei a mão de Sasuke com um pouco de força por alguns milésimos de segundo, torcendo para que ele entendesse. – Sasuke me falou de você, muito bem, por sinal. Afinal de conta, vocês são grandes amigos, não é?

- Acho que você está... – Eu tinha certeza que Neji iria dizer "enganada" ou "equivocada".

- Certíssima! – Sasuke entendeu. Ah, meu namorado é perfeito. – Eu contei tudo sobre nós, até sobre nossa ida no boliche mês passado, em que eu te ganhei cinco vezes seguidas!

Realmente, o Sasuke gosta de provocar. Mas isso que o faz ainda mais perfeito! Homens provocantes são tudo de bom.

- Falou do campeonato de surfe? Em que eu fiquei em primeiro lugar e você em penúltimo? – Neji deu um sorriso de lado.

- Falei também do...

- Enfim, é melhor entrarmos logo na sala de cinema. – Interrompi. – Afinal, o filme logo vai começar.

- É, vamos logo! – Tenten sorriu. – Estou feliz de vocês serem amigos.

Eu e Sasuke demos um sorriso falso, enquanto Neji apenas continuou com sua típica expressão séria.

Dei um cutucão nas costas de Temari. Ela se assustou e se separou do beijo com Shikamaru.

- É falta de educação ficar se agarrando quando está com um grupo, loira vadia. – Tenten disse.

- Você é tão careta. – Temari reclamou. – Tudo bem, vamos comprar a pipoca e ir logo pro cinema, que lá eu posso me agarrar com o meu Shikamaru em paz.

- Já falei que você fica muito sexy me chamando com pronomes possessivos? – Shikamaru sorriu levemente, e Temari se aproximou dele, pronta para beijá-lo de novo.

- No cinema, Temari. No cinema. – Falei.

- Até você? – Temari suspirou. – Chatas. Caretas. Adolescentes idosas.

- Vamos logo pra fila da pipoca. – Neji disse, indo até a pequena fila que havia ali próximo.

- Ele não é muito comunicativo, não é? – Temari questionou.

- Bem, você também não. Passou esse tempo todo beijando o Shikamaru e acabou que os dois pareceram dois anti-sociais com abstinência sexual. – Devolveu Tenten.

- E você e Neji parecem que não tem vida sexual alguma.

- Claro que não temos, namoramos há pouco tempo. Eu não sou tão vadia quanto você. – Retrucou Tenten.

Eu e Shikamaru nos entreolhamos, suspirando ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo já era normal, e mesmo antes de eu começar a namorar com Sasuke, eu e Shikamaru sempre acabávamos ficando conversando enquanto as duas brigavam. Brigar era uma rotina entre Tenten e Temari.

- Não vamos achar lugar no cinema. – As duas olharam para mim com ódio por eu ter atrapalhado sua briga. – Cinema, não se lembram? Beijar seus namorados...

Tenten começou a corar enquanto Temari deu um sorriso malicioso para Shikamaru.

- Vamos de uma vez. – Temari falou com um sorriso.

Neji seria o próximo á ser atendido, então fomos até ele. Compramos pipoca e refrigerante e seguimos para o cinema. Temari e Shikamaru não se agüentaram e começaram a se beijar antes mesmo de entrarem na sala de cinema. Neji fingia que Sasuke não existia, e vice-versa. O clima estava tenso, mas Tenten não parecia perceber, e sorria.

Sentamos nesta ordem: Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, eu, Neji e Tenten. Tenten disse que era porque "teria muita vergonha de beijar Neji sabendo que eu estaria olhando para ela diretamente". Como se eu fosse ficar olhando ela beijando Neji. Eu com meu namorado, ela com o dela. O filme começou, era um saco.

Sasuke me abraçou e afundou o rosto em meu pescoço. Senti sua respiração e todo o meu corpo se arrepiou. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Por quanto tempo mais você vai aguentar, menina? – Arrepiei-me ainda mais com sua voz tão próxima, e mais ainda com o "menina".

- Quando você desistir, eu paro de aguentar. – Murmurei.

- E se eu não desistir? – Senti seus lábios tocarem levemente meu ombro. Mordi o lábio. Aquilo era tentação demais para mim.

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai desistir primeiro. – Eu falei encarando os orbes negros de Sasuke.

- Tem razão. Você é muita tentação para um mero humano como eu.

Não sei até quando meu corpo continuaria arrepiando mais e mais.

Sem me conter mais, me virei, pronta para beijá-lo. Assim que ia tocar meus lábios com os dele, lembrei-me do quanto eu era competitiva, e desviei minha boca para sua bochecha.

- Não precisa ficar tentado. Eu estou bem aqui.

Dito isso, eu sorri maliciosamente. E sorri mais ainda ao sentir os lábios de Sasuke pressionando os meus com desejo. Abri meus lábios para começarmos um beijo.

Continuamos nos beijando por mais algum tempo, sem prestar atenção ao filme á frente. Definitivamente eu odiava romance.

- Eu vou comprar mais pipoca. – Sasuke sorriu, com a testa colada á minha.

- Mas nós nem estamos comendo... – Eu falei.

- Parece que o casal ali comeu toda a deles e a nossa também. – Gesticulou para Neji e Tenten.

- Tudo bem, vamos comer um pouco então. – Dei um selinho em Sasuke.

Eu estava cansada, e estava louca pra dormir ali mesmo, mas eu sabia que Sasuke não deixaria que eu fizesse isso.

- Sakura, vai comigo no banheiro? – Tenten pediu, após me cutucar com o dedo.

- Estou com preguiça... Desculpe. – Ela fez uma careta.

- Depois eu que sou a velha. – Sussurrou e se levantou, seguindo para o banheiro.

Fiz uma careta. Parece que eu teria de assistir á aquele filme ridículo.

- Não caia na dele. – Neji disse ao meu lado. O olhei, sem compreender. Vendo minha expressão confusa, ele explicou – Não caia na dele, na de Sasuke. Ele está só brincando com você. Daqui á pouco, ele vai simplesmente lhe largar e você vai ficar triste e desolada. Não caia na dele, saia logo disso antes que se machuque.

A única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

- Então você é realmente gay? Isso foi experiência própria?

Neji me lançou um olhar que misturava ódio, frieza e incredulidade.

- Ele namorou com minha prima, Hinata. Ela ficou triste por dias. Não caia na dele, eu estou falando sério.

De repente, senti raiva.

- Não vou ouvir isso de alguém que mal consegue beijar á namorada dentro de uma sala de cinema. – Fui ríspida.

- Antes isso do que se agarrar com o seu namorado parecendo uma prostituta. – Ele abriu um sorriso de lado, como se tivesse ganhado a discussão e virou-se para frente, pois Sasuke vinha com um pacote de pipocas preso debaixo do braço e dois pacotes de pipocas, um em cada mão.

- E então, qual a história do filme? – Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado.

- A história de um gay que levou um pé na bunda do namorado e que agora tenta aterrorizar a nova namorada do ex. – Sorri, sabendo que Neji teria escutado minha provocação.

- Que gay idiota. – Sasuke comentou.

- Totalmente idiota. – Concordei.

Tenten chegou naquele momento, e falou algo para Neji. Só consegui ouvir sua resposta.

- Uma menina acabou de ser largada pelo namorado e ficou deprimida. Um garoto tentou avisar a atual namorada do menino, mas ela não liga e confia plenamente no menino.

- Que namorada burra. – Ouvi Tenten comentar.

- Totalmente burra. – Concordou.

Bufei baixo e olhei para Sasuke.

- Talvez eu tenha entendido a história errado. – Falei ao ver a careta de dúvida de Sasuke. Abri um sorriso amarelo e peguei pipocas no saco. – Nossa! Essa pipoca está uma delícia!

Foi a melhor maneira que vi de mudar de assunto.

Ao fim do filme, todos nos despedimos. Eu mantive meu olhar nas costas de Neji, como se eu pudesse desvendar seus segredos apenas com os olhos. Torcia para que ele sentisse suas costas queimarem ou coisa do tipo. Eu já estava preparada para ir embora, e começava a me virar para Sasuke para beijá-lo, quando ele abriu um meio sorriso e perguntou:

- Sorvete?

Abri um sorriso significativo e concordei:

- Sorvete.

Sasuke enlaçou suas mãos com as minhas enquanto andávamos, mas ainda tão perto dele – de forma que eu me sentia segura -, eu ainda não havia conseguido tirar as palavras de Neji da minha cabeça. Provavelmente eram uma mentira, ou talvez ele fosse realmente um homossexual. Mas uma minúscula parte da minha mente não era tão otimista, e dizia que Neji poderia estar dizendo a verdade.

Tentando afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, apertei a mão de Sasuke com mais força.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boa noite, minhas queridas! Eu estava sem nada pra fazer, e do nada me bateu uma curta inspiração para o capítulo 10. Mentira, não me bateu inspiração nenhuma, eu simplesmente pensei em tentar arranjar uma inspiração. E acabei terminando-o, e É POR ISSO que eu estou postando o nove. Já estou de férias, passei direto (OH YEAH!) e já estou na minha linda e maravilhosa cidade natal. Espero verdadeiramente que apreciem esse capítulo. Não vou dialogar muito, porque ainda estou meio grogue depois da viagem de avião, então vou responder as reviews e ir deitar. Ou responder as reviews e assistir anime, o que parecer mais interessante. AAAAH, e a Sakura ganhou a provocação! AJSUIAHFAOUIJFAOIFA è_e YEY!

AH, leitoras novas, muito bem vindas! o/

**Reviews**

**Nanda Kuwanomi**: ASDMJIAFAOFSA, obrigada *-* Sasuke e Sakura são realmente maus! u_u Nada como uma provocaçãozinha básica pra apimentar a relação KASIOAJFAOSIJFASIOFJAS *-* Beijos! Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Vivi Akemi**: AJSDOUIAHFOIAJFAS, eu nem sei quando vem o conflito. Eu to deixando eles em um romance bom, por enquanto. *-* Vou deixar eles se aproximarem mais, para que seja mais DOLOROSA a cruel separação. BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH o_o Ignore-me.

**Cristiane-chan**: AKIOSDAJIFJAIOFA, que bom que gostou *-* AKJSDIOAHFOIASJFAS o_o Que horror. Eu ODEIO a Hinata *0* AJSDUIAHFOIUAFMASKOFA, mas enfim, né. Digo, eu odeio a Hinata com o Naruto. *-* -s AMSDFHASOIFA, a minha gatinha também não me ajuda, vive dormindo. D: Mas enfim, né. Beijos!

**Dai-cham**: ASNDUIAHFNOAIFJAOIJFAOIFJSAOI, eita, não se vicia tanto assim não, menina. Como uma fanfic é melhor do que namorar? O_O NÃO FAÇA ISSO! Transformar minhas leitoras em velhas solteironas definitivamente não é uma das minhas metas! ASKDAIOFOFA. Sim, o Itachi-sama gostou da Sakurinha. AH, obrigada! Vamos ver se até o final da fanfic eu chego ás 200, quem sabe. Acho difícil, mas vamos seguir com FÉ! *O* Beijão!

**Bela21**: AJSFOIAJFOIASFAS, somos duas então. Duas loucas pelo Sasukezinho É, a Temari é a mestra dos conselhos *olha pro horizonte* AJSDIOAFJSA. Elas fazem um trio bem fofinho, né? HÁ, então somos duas, porque eu também estou curiosa. NEM EU sei o que é o "de novo". *sigh* Eu tenho que parar de fazer mistérios pras leitoras, porque eles se tornam mistérios pra mim mesma. AAAAH, eu sou doida! Beijos!

**Letyychan**: JADUISAHFOSAUIFHAOIFA, eu passo horas procurando coisas perdidas. Hoje mesmo dei 200 pulinhos pra São Longuinho depois de encontrar meu cartão do banco que eu tinha perdido. *sigh* Seria ótimo ter um gato "achador" de objetos perdidos. *-* Eu também queria ser provocada por ele. UI, UI, UI! Beijão!

**Strikis**: É um mistério para todas nós, inclusive eu, pode acreditar. ASJDIAUFJAIOFJASIO *-* AAAH, de vez em quando eu também sinto isso na fanfic, mas, eu acho que o Sasuke e a Sakura precisam começar a se tornar mais íntimos, eu acho que o Love deles ainda está no começo, sabe? Não dá pra ser tudo rápido demais, se não eu acho que ficaria muito estranho. Tipo, mal se conhecem e já são totalmente fascinados um pelo outro... Sei lá. ASJDAOUIFJAIOFSA beijão!

**Jade Amorim**: Fico mega feliz que tenha gostado! *-* Ah, eu achei o final meio "cadê minhas respostas?", mas eu acho que isso que deixa com vontade da gente ler o próximo livro, né? AUIAJFOAI, uma colega minha começou a chorar quando descobriu que ele era casado (Odeio essa palavra, colega, mas só uso a palavra AMIGO quando a pessoa é REALMENTE um amigo ASDIAIOFAJOIFASJ x:) Ah sim, eu imaginei que era o com o corpo do Yahiko. Os outros são meio tensos. :x Apesar que aquele com rabo de cavalo que tem uma cicatriz na testa é bem gatinho. Se você reparou que ele é gatinho depois que eu falei, ENTÃO ELE JÁ É MEU. BAWHAHAHAHAHAH, brincadeira, brincadeira. Beijão!

**Jaque Lovegood**: AJDSUIAHFASOUIFAS, ah, final do ano é uma época realmente tensa. Nem eu sei direito o que aconteceu entre o Sasuke e a Hinata, eu preciso pensar nisso, meu Deus. Eu pareço uma retardada. Se nem mesmo eu sei o que aconteceu, como vocês vão saber? O_O Mais tudo bem, conforme for passando o tempo, eu resolvo. OH, acabei de ter uma idéia, viu só? ASIDHAIFUOASHIOFASJOFISA. Obito. AJDUIAHFOAIFJAOJA menos, menos. *-* Um exército de Sasukes? Ai, meu deus. Não faça isso comigo. Eu não vou conseguir dormir pensando nisso. o_o AKSDIUAHFIOAFJAS. Não. É sério o_o . Brincadeira. Beijão!

**Mash**: JASUIDJAOFIAS, fico feliz que realmente goste da fanfic! Que ame ela, omg, que graça! *-* Obrigada por acompanhar, fico mega feliz! *-* Um mega beijo!

**Jullie U. K. Kiryuu**: Duda, querida, amor da minha vida (8). ASJDAUIOFHAOIFSA, baldes de risada? Realmente, você deve ter tomado alguma coisa hoje o_o Aliáis, você deve tomar algo todos os dias, mas hoje deve ter tomado com uma dose extra (y) Hoje = Dia que você escreveu a review JAUDHSAOFIJASPIOFJSA. Há! O meu livro de português se rasgou em umas 12 partes :/ Quando eu fui ver, ele começava na página 254 e terminava na 262. *-* Sou super organizadinha, eu sei. Eu também to curiosa O_O O que será que aconteceu com o Sasuke e com a Hinata? O_O AH É, eu sou a autora, deveria saber *corre*. Números são tão números Ç_Ç Shugo Chara é perfeito, eu to até ouvindo a música Yuuki no uta, que a Amu canta enquanto o Imuto-sama toca. *-* Mas melhor que o anime é o mangá. O mangá é FODA, o anime é legalzinho. A primeira temporada é maravilhosa, na segunda começa a cair a qualidade, e a terceira é um CUZINHO 8D No mangá é sempre lindo. *sigh*AKJSDIOUAHFOIASJFASUOFJSA, sem querer querendo (OI, CHAVES) AJSDAUIOFJASOI –q BGSBGS (L *-*

**Alice C. Uchiha**: ASUHFOUASIJFASUIFHSAOUIFHAO, se é um cunhado maravilhoso, perfeito e tudo de bom, imagina como namorado? T-T tem que pensar nisso mesmo. O_O JASDUIFJIOAFJAPOI, pervertida *-* Relaxa, estamos entre semelhantes, se é que você me entende. ASJDAFASIOPFJAS Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Espero que goste desse também! Beijão!

**Kashiri chan**: KAIOSDAJOPFSAKJFA, eu gostei bastante do sétimo filme de Harry Potter *-* Já leu o livro? AAAAAAH, é tudo de bom! Eu amo o último livro, pqp. Muito bem escrito. Só não curti muito o final. Eu era a favor de outro casal ;-; JASDUIOAHFOIAFJA, bem, o 9 já está pronto há séculos, mas eu só posto um capítulo depois que termino o próximo. *-* Desculpe por lhe fazer esperar! DDDDDD: Sem doce não é legal poxa, doce é vício, doce é VIDA! AKSDIOAFJA! *-* Beijos!

' **luh-chan**: *-* Itachi ;-; Que pena que ele morre no anime ç_ç As suas deduções são tão boas que eu sinto que meu mistério é realmente uma merda. AJSDFAOIFJA "MISTÉRIO". AKSDIOAJOFAS. É, isso mesmo, como você pode ver nesse capítulo. Aliais, eu botei isso nesse capítulo? Se não botei, então isso foi SPOILER o_o AKSDIOFPAJFIOAS, mas acho que botei sim n_n *pensando* Enfim... Sasuke provocando. OMG. Um dia alguém me provoca assim (será?). Um beijão! o/

**Tashachan**: OMG, combo review! *O* Adorei, adorei! ODEIO Naruhina o-o Acho NADA A VER. Que se completam que nada o_o AKSDIOAFJASOIFJKAS o/ Mas eu sou uma hater Naruhina que respeita a opinião dos outros (será mesmo? è_e Brinks AKJDAIOFJAOI). Você me falou em Kiba eu lembrei da fanfic que eu to fazendo de presente pra você. O_O Preciso terminar aquilo logo. Ah, criatividade, não fujas de mim! Cabelo rosa natural, que tenso. ASDIAJFOUIAJFAOIS Ah, eu também não tenho experiência, somos duas. *-* Eu já imagino o Katze um gato cinzento e magro, mas não magro de mais, sabe? Meio fofinho. *-* Subnick do Forms? O_O MSN, AKSDAIOFHSAIOFSA. Sim, o Ikuto está SEMPRE lá, Ikuto é a minha alma gêmea. *0* Fansubber é uma pessoa que legenda os animes o/ Meu BGS ç_ç ! AJSDOIAFA, brincadeira. Beijão!

**Bruuh.s2**: Essa provocação foi muito provocante né? (?) KASDIUAHFOIAFA. Que bom que está gostando, fico SUUUUUUUPER feliz! Um mega beijo!

**AAAH. Amei as reviews á esse capítulo, de coração. São 23:39 do dia 07/12/10 agora. E eu vou postar o capítulo! UM SUPER BEIJO e até a próxima! *-* **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_07/12/10_


	11. Aniversário

**Capítulo 10. Aniversário**

- Não sei patinar. – Comuniquei após o convite de Tenten. – Muito menos no gelo.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo. – Ela falou do outro lado do telefone. – E a gente aproveita e comemora o seu aniversário lá!

- Encontro de casais de novo? – Suspirei. – Você está animada demais com tudo isso Tenten. E meu aniversário é amanhã, não domingo.

- A gente faz a festa no domingo, já que sábado você trabalha boba. Você e a Temari que estão desanimadas demais com tudo. Suas chatas infelizes.

- Nossa, vou me enterrar viva depois desse xingamento. – Ironizei, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, vá para o inferno. Depois de ir á patinação no gelo, é claro. – Eu quase podia vê-la sorrindo do outro lado da linha. Quando ia responder algo ou simplesmente xingá-la, ela desligou o telefone na minha cara.

- Filha da mãe. – Murmurei encarando o celular.

Guardei o celular no bolso e fui atender um cliente que havia acabado de entrar. O expediente na loja já estava no final. Estava calmo demais para uma sexta-feira, mas assim que era bom.

Meu pai acenou na direção da porta depois que o cliente que eu havia acabado de atender pagou pelos mangás que havia comprado. Girei a placa de aberto para fechado.

- Até que hoje foi bem calmo. – Sasuke comentou enquanto ele e meu pai contavam o dinheiro do dia.

- E amanhã parece que eu terei que trabalhar sozinho. – Meu velho suspirou.

- O quê? – Indignei-me. – De jeito nenhum. Eu vou vir amanhã como todos os outros sábados. Não é porque é meu aniversário que eu tenho que parar de...

- Eu também queria ajuda aqui. – Interrompeu. – Mas alguém vai vir te visitar amanhã. E ela quer conhecer Sasuke.

Franzi a testa. Sasuke ergueu o olhar para mim, e depois olhou para meu pai, meio confuso. Ele não sabia quem era o "alguém".

- Porque você contou pra ela que eu estava namorando, pai? – Resmunguei. – Ela não se importa mesmo! Agora ela vai querer ficar dando opinião e tudo mais.

- Sua mãe? – Sasuke pareceu entender, mas eu não respondi. Estava levemente furiosa esperando a resposta de meu pai.

- Ela perguntou, e eu não ia mentir Sakura. Ela tem que saber das coisas. Apesar de tudo, ela é sua mãe. – Ele respondera a pergunta de Sasuke.

- Você não vai trabalhar sozinho. – Reclamei. – Você vai ter que se encontrar com ela também.

- Ah, não. Eu vou ficar na loja amanhã.

- Não seja teimoso, pai! - Bati o pé, com raiva. Eu parecia uma menina de sete anos fazendo birra. Mas naquela situação, parecia certo.

- Não estou sendo teimoso. Sabe que eu e sua mãe não nos damos exatamente bem. – Apertei os olhos, sabendo que aquilo era verdade.

- Como se eu e ela nos déssemos super bem. – Rebati.

- Você é filha, é diferente.

Sasuke se levantou depois de fechar o caixa e perguntou:

- Essa mulher é algum tipo de demônio ou coisa assim?

- Não. – Respondemos eu e meu pai em coro.

- Não interessa se eu sou filha. Você é o ex dela, pai.

A face do meu pai adquiriu uma expressão dura, que eu vira pouquíssimas vezes em toda a minha vida. A expressão gritava "faça o que eu mando, porque eu sou o seu pai".

Suspirei fortemente demonstrando todo o meu desprazer com aquilo. Sasuke abraçou minha cintura, e eu acabei me sentindo melhor. Meu pai olhou o gesto como se não fosse nada demais e apenas disse:

- Boa sorte pra você amanhã.

- Vou ficar acordada até tarde pra acordar muito tarde e tentar não ter que encontrá-la. – Murmurei.

- Ah, não. – Resmungou Sasuke. – Eu quero conhecer minha sogra.

- Provavelmente você é a primeira pessoa do mundo que disse isso. – Meu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu ri.

- Ok. Eu vou fazer esse esforço por vocês dois. – Suspirei e os dois sorriram um para o outro, como velhos amigos.

Trocamos de roupa e seguimos para o carro de Sasuke.

- Estou começando a ficar sem criatividade do que podemos fazer. – Sasuke comentou, enquanto eu colocava o cinto de segurança.

- Nós já vimos todos os filmes lançados. – Reclamei.

- Ah... Eu acho que tive uma idéia.

- Qual? – Indaguei.

- Surpresa. – Sorriu e me entregou o _iphone _antes de ligar o carro. – Você ainda pode dormir bem tarde, mas tem que acordar em um horário que possa ver sua mãe.

- Ok, senhor. – Ele fez uma careta e eu ri.

- Então, você passa esse tempo até dormir comigo. – Sugeriu.

- Seria ótimo.

Ele dirigiu por algum tempo, enquanto eu mexia em seu _iphone_. De vez em quando eu erguia meu olhar para tentar saber onde ele estava me levando.

- Sasuke, onde estamos indo? - Eu já estava ficando ansiosa.

- Vai saber quando chegarmos. – Bati com a cabeça no banco e ele riu.

- Você tem que ser mais paciente.

Continuei olhando pela janela, tentando identificar o caminho que estávamos pegando. Seguíamos por uma estrada pouco movimentada.

Senti um cheiro familiar.

- O mar... – Falei.

- Ah, assim não vale. Você estragou a surpresa. – Assim que ele terminou de falar, fizemos uma curva, e eu pude ver as ondas quebrando.

Estacionamos e saímos do carro. Entrelaçamos nossas mãos.

- Porque você me trouxe aqui? – Indaguei observando o lugar.

- Eu vinha aqui quando era criança. – Contou ele. – Itachi me trazia.

A imagem do irmão do Sasuke veio á minha mente.

"_Não deixe que aconteça a mesma coisa de antes."_

- Já veio aqui antes? – A voz de Sasuke interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Não nessa praia. – Olhei em volta. – Eu nem conhecia o caminho que estávamos tomando.

Tirei minhas sandálias e seguimos para a parte da areia. Descemos uma pequena escada de cimento até lá.

- Não tem ninguém aqui. – Comentei. – É como um lugar secreto.

- Pode ser o nosso lugar secreto, se você quiser.

O olhei e sorri, apertando ainda mais forte sua mão.

- Eu adoraria que fosse.

Sentamos-nos bem próximo da água, de forma que ela tocava nossos pés.

- Eu ainda não entendi. – Murmurei, encarando meus pés sendo molhados pela água salgada. – Por quê? Por que eu? Será que eu fui boa o bastante a minha vida toda pra merecer você? Eu não entendo porque alguém tão maravilhoso está comigo. Não ainda. Você pode pensar que eu estou me menosprezando demais, mas não é isso. Não faz exatamente... Sentido. Eu tenho medo de tudo isso ser uma mera brincadeira do destino... Eu tenho medo de tudo acabar mal entre nós, no final.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu não sabia exatamente porque tinha falado tudo aquilo. Mas acho que era algo que estava preso dentro de mim há algum tempo. Era algo que eu estava precisando soltar.

- Se acabar, e eu não gosto dessa hipótese, pelo menos, vamos ter o tempo que passamos juntos. E você vai ficar sempre na minha memória, e espero eu, na sua. Mas eu prometo pra você que não vai acabar. Porque estar com você foi uma... Foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Olhei a lua cheia no céu, as estrelas brilhantes e olhei o mar á minha frente. Ergui meu rosto na direção de Sasuke, já sabendo que seus lábios esperavam pelos meus.

De repente, algo gelado caiu sobre nossos corpos, com uma força que me fez cair contra a areia, e Sasuke também.

Estávamos ensopados.

- Obrigada, oceano. Eu sei que estava fedendo, mas você não precisava ser tão óbvio assim. – Ironizou Sasuke, enquanto nós dois ríamos de nossa situação. Eu me virei para olhá-lo, e segundos depois ele se virou para olhar para mim. Eu o abracei e voltamos a nos beijar, não se importando mais que a água do mar estivesse lavando nossos corpos.

A água vinha com tanta velocidade que parecia que queria nos unir. Nos transformar em uma pessoa só.

Ou talvez fosse só a minha mente idiota novamente inventando coisas.

O corpo de Sasuke rolou sobre o meu, e continuamos a nos beijar. Eu já estava ficando sem ar, e empurrei levemente seu tórax, para que ele se afastasse.

- Você sabe que se alguém estiver vendo essa cena vai pensar algo muito estranho, não sabe? - Sussurrei ofegante, enquanto recuperava o ar.

- Deixe-os pensar o que quiser. – Ele também estava recuperando o ar.

- Olha Sasuke! – Eu me movi tão rápido que meu namorado rolou e caiu de costas na areia.

- Ah não... – Fiz uma careta. – Era um avião. Eu pensei que fosse uma estrela cadente. Droga! Me sinto enganada.

- Não fez isso só porque estava com vergonha por estarmos tão perto?

Desviei o olhar vermelha. Merda.

- Não foi nada disso não. – Menti. – Eu realmente achava que tinha visto uma estrela cadente.

- Eu acredito em você. É claro que acredito. – Fiz uma careta para seu tom irônico. – Já disse que você fica uma gracinha vermelha?

- Argh, Sasuke. Silêncio. Silêncio. – Reclamei, me sentando na areia.

- Você acha mesmo que eu ia fazer algo que você não quisesse? – Indagou com um tom levemente mais sério, se sentando também.

- Quê? – Franzi a testa, e foi a vez dele ficar vermelho. Eu fiquei vermelha quando entendi. – Eu não pensei nisso! Você pensou?

- Não! Claro que não! Eu só falei porque achei que você tivesse pensado. Mas é claro que não.

Nos encaramos e começamos a rir como dois idiotas. Definitivamente o casal mais estranho da face da terra.

Mas aquilo não era realmente importante. Porque eu estava com ele. E com ele, eu seria qualquer coisa.

- Ainda está meio cedo pra irmos embora. – Falei quando nossas risadas começaram a cessar. – Não ficamos muito tempo aqui. Você quer ir fazer alguma coisa?

- Não podemos ir a muitos lugares molhados e sujos de areia.

- Ah, nós somos muito doidos. – Suspirei.

- A culpa é sua, não minha. Eu era uma pessoa absolutamente normal antes de conhecer você. Você que é louca. Mas... Ser normal é tão chato. Não se aproveita a vida, sei lá.

- Você já está falando como um maluco.

Ele riu.

- Vamos, saco de batatas. Vamos dar uma volta pela praia.

- Saco de batatas? – Levantei-me. – De onde você tira esses apelidos carinhosos?

- Ah, sei lá. Eu acho que estou meio romântico essa noite.

- E você é mesmo uma graça.

Caminhamos pela praia por mais uma, talvez duas horas. Eu não contei. Afinal, não importava muito. Sasuke me deixou em casa e seguiu para sua própria. Meu pai ainda estava acordado assistindo á um filme na sala, e quando passei, ele fez um único comentário:

- Vocês, jovens de hoje, tem uma forma estranha de se vestir.

Subi as escadas rindo e segui direto para o chuveiro, limpando toda aquela água salgada e areia de meu corpo. Meu cabelo estava um lixo depois daquilo tudo, mas eu não estava preocupada com aquilo. Eu ainda estava extasiada pelos beijos que Sasuke havia me dado, e não estava em condições de pensar em mais nada a não ser naquilo.

Assisti á um pouco de TV com meu pai enquanto meu cabelo secava. Ele não perguntou nada. Eu só falei onde eu e Sasuke havíamos ido. Meu pai não era do tipo que pega no pé. Por ter pouco mais de cinquenta anos, era até estranho que ele fosse assim. Mas eu não iria reclamar.

Não ia mesmo.

Dei um abraço em meu pai antes de subir para meu quarto, quando meu cabelo já não estava tão molhado. Arrumei algumas coisas enquanto meu cabelo não secava totalmente e segui para a cama, uma meia hora depois. Assim que deitei, meu celular tocou.

Olhei o visor brilhante, e demorei alguns milésimos de segundo para conseguir ler o nome que estava escrito ali.

- Não se aguentou de saudades? – Brinquei assim que atendi ao telefone.

- Não mesmo. – A maravilhosa voz de meu namorado, Sasuke, soou do outro lado da linha. – Mas não foi só por saudades que eu liguei.

- Não? Foi por que, então?

- Eu queria ser o primeiro a te desejar feliz aniversário.

Afastei o celular do rosto por um segundo e vi o horário. Meia noite em ponto.

- Feliz Aniversário.

Sorri.

- Você é realmente alguém pontual. – Ele riu. – Obrigada.

- Muitas felicidades, muita saúde e muitos anos de vida. De preferência ao meu lado, é claro. – Ele conseguia me deixar vermelha até mesmo falando comigo por telefone. Como isso era possível?

- Tonto. – Murmurei risonha.

- Ansiosa pra hoje mais tarde?

- Não exatamente. Encontrar minha mãe não é exatamente o que eu chamo de um dos muitos prazeres da minha vida. – Suspirei.

- Eu vou estar com você. Tudo ok assim, certo? – Sorri.

- Certo.

Não sei por quanto tempo mais ficamos conversando. Talvez horas. Eu praticamente dormi embalada pelo som da voz de Sasuke.

Por isso, no dia seguinte, acordei completamente disposta.

Disposta até mesmo a ter de encontrar minha mãe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! :x**

**Esse foi o maior tempo que eu demorei pra postar um capítulo... Mas acho que vocês nem devem estar lendo isso aqui por causa das férias e tudo o mais (?) –Q Pelo menos eu to aproveitando MUUUUUITO essas férias *-* E por causa disso, acabei deixando a fanfic meio de lado sim, admito. Rs. Queria postar esse capítulo só quando terminasse o próximo, mas as férias/bloqueios mentais não deixam, então postarei esse capítulo sem que o próximo esteja pronto mesmo ;-;. Estou meio que com pressa, e por isso não vou poder responder ás reviews hoje, mas no próximo capítulo eu prometo que respondo todas 3 **

**Um beijo para todo mundo e que aproveitem as férias! *-* 3**


	12. A Visita

**Capítulo 11. A Visita**

Acordei com a cabeça deitada em cima do celular. Eu literalmente tinha dormido embalada pela voz de Sasuke. Olhei a hora no visor do celular.

- Onze e... Trinta e quatro? Que horas que... – Não me deixei completar a frase. Prendi a respiração e coloquei a mão na frente dos olhos, com ódio de mim mesma. – Sempre atrasada, sempre atrasada! – Chutei o lençol para longe e corri para o banheiro. Eu estava no meio do meu banho de 0,3 segundos quando o celular tocou.

Agarrei a toalha e me enrolei na mesma. Corri para meu quarto e atendi o celular.

- _Amor_! Eu disse que ia te ligar pra te acordar e acabei esquecendo! Desculpa!

Eu deveria ficar brava. Mas aquele amor no começo da frase dispersou qualquer resquício de raiva em mim e eu relaxei imediatamente.

- Tudo bem, eu acabei de acordar também. Eu vou fazer a comida aqui... Acho que as coisas ficam prontas até 12:30. Eu _acho_. Mas qualquer coisa vocês conversam até a comida estar pronta, sei lá.

- Calma Sakura. Eu estou aqui, qualquer coisa eu vou pra aí agora e te ajudo. Você sabe que estou sempre aqui pra você, não sabe?

Corei de uma forma incrível e automática. Qual é? Ele tinha ficado romântico do nada? Ele estava me deixando sem graça tão frequentemente... Ai, meu deus. Sasuke!

- S-Sei... – Respondi gaguejando. – Err... É... Acho que não vou me planejar tanto...

- Isso mesmo. Vou desligar, preciso tomar banho e chegar logo aí pra tentar te ajudar em alguma coisa. E levarei seu presente.

- Presente? – Perguntei confusa. Presente do quê?

- Está tão nervosa que nem se lembrou disso? Hoje é seu aniversário, saco de batatas.

- Ah. – Falei de repente. – É mesmo...

- Enfim... – Falei. – Tenho que desligar e começar a preparar as coisas.

- Ok. Estarei aí daqui a alguns minutos. Feliz aniversário, amor.

- Obrigada... Amor. – Corei.

Ele deu uma risada suave e desligou o celular. Meu deus, corar por chamá-lo de amor, eu sou uma maldita retardada.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu não tinha tempo pra pensar.

Coloquei um short jeans e a primeira blusa que encontrei pelo caminho, uma azul que eu devia ter há mais de cinco anos. Fiz um coque em meu cabelo enquanto descia as escadas e corri para a cozinha. Papai, obviamente, já havia saído e ido trabalhar.

Eu não sabia exatamente cozinhar. Bem, eu seguiria as instruções do frango. Se tivesse instruções.

- Eu acho que tem um livro de receitas em algum lugar... – Mas não havia tempo pra procurar. Pedi a todos os deuses e santos que lembrava o nome e abri a gaveta embaixo da pia, torcendo silenciosamente. – Aqui está!

Virei as páginas correndo. Abri o congelador e não o encontrei ali. Eu tinha comprado, com certeza. Olhei para o lado e o frango estava dentro da pia, já descongelado. Ah, obrigada, papai.

- Acho que hoje é meu dia de sorte! – Comemorei. Peguei o som e coloquei o CD que Sasuke havia me dado ali. Comecei a cozinhar e a cantarolar Nightmare, conforme a música começava. – _Now your nightmare comes to life_!

Lembrei a mim mesma que era melhor não se empolgar, se não em questão de segundos toda a cozinha estaria em chamas, e provavelmente eu estaria dançando e berrando no meio de todo o caos.

O frango já estava no forno e o arroz na panela quando a campainha tocou.

Meu coração batia em um só ritmo: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Meu deus, eu sou mesmo uma idiota.

- Já vou! – Avisei, correndo até a porta e a abrindo. Normalmente em uma cena dessas, sempre a parece a pessoa que você menos quer ver na sua vida, em vez da pessoa que você espera.

Mas hoje era o meu dia de sorte, e assim que abri a porta, meu lindo, sedutor e maravilhoso namorado me abraçou e me tascou um beijo avassalador. Ui.

- Oi. – Ele disse assim que nossos lábios se separaram.

Mordi levemente o lábio, quase que desejando-o. Meu deus, Sakura, controle-se, você é menina de Deus, ungida, santa, pura, pura, pura, pura, put... Pura!

Arregalei os olhos e voltei correndo para a cozinha, lembrando-me da comida. Mas quando voltei tudo estava perfeito. So Far Away tocava loucamente.

- Eu estava pensando no que fazer pra complementar a comida. – Comuniquei, abaixando um pouco o volume da música para que eu e Sasuke pudéssemos conversar normalmente.

- Eu estava pensando que eu te beijo e você corre. Não foi exatamente a reação que eu esperava. – Ele não estava sério, estava brincando.

- Me deixa compensar isso então. - O abracei e tomei seus lábios. Nossa. O que foi isso? Ah, cara. Não, não, não. O que eu estou virando? Ai, meu deus. Mas como é bom isso... Meu deus, eu deveria mesmo ficar discutindo comigo mesma enquanto dou um beijo? Dane-se, dane-se, dane-se. Cara, eu estou virando uma pervertida. Mentira. Pervertidas são piores. Muito piores. Eu sou santa. Eu ainda sou uma santa... A Temari é muito pior que eu, sim. Eu sou uma santa. Eu ainda sou pura.

- Está animada hoje, hum? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, e eu desviei o olho e o empurrei de leve.

- Bobo.

- Ei, saco de batatas? – Voltei meu olhar pra ele. – Não esqueça que eu vim aqui pra te ajudar. Teremos visita hoje.

Céus, eu tinha esquecido completamente.

- Claro que eu sei disso. – Falei. – Não esqueci disso nem por um segundo. Não mesmo.

Ele sorriu levemente.

Começamos a fazer os acompanhamentos para o frango. Purê, uma salada. Pouco tempo depois, tudo estava pronto.

- Parece que ela está atrasada. – Sasuke comentou.

- Não foi do meu pai que puxei essa coisa de sempre estar correndo e atrasada. Ela logo, logo estará aqui.

- Você parece mais animada com a chegada dela. Antes você não queria nem mesmo encontrá-la. – Observou.

- Ah... É que você está comigo. Então eu acabo ficando mais á vontade. – Sinceridade sempre!

A face dele ficou levemente surpresa, e depois ele sorriu.

- Sakura, eu... – A campainha tocou nesse exato instante. Ele pareceu frustrado, e eu, obviamente, também tinha ficado. Abri a boca para pedir que ele terminasse a frase.

- Já vai! – Falei quando a campainha continuou soando irritantemente. Depois eu perguntaria o que ele ia dizer naquela hora.

Atendi a porta dando um sorriso forçado. Com um sorriso idêntico ao meu, Haruno Suzuna me abraçou.

- Sakura! Como você cresceu, minha criança! – Ela disse. Os cabelos ruivos brilhantes dela caíam como uma cortina ao lado de sua face. Tudo nela dizia "venha comigo, eu sou um amor! ". Menos seus olhos. Os olhos incrivelmente dela gritavam perigo, como se ela pudesse fatiar qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho. - E a casa não está tão bagunçada, que milagre!

Ela olhou pela casa, talvez tendo algumas recordações do que ela abandonou.

A face que parecia praticamente suave (com exceção dos olhos negros dela) se fechou de repente.

- Você ainda não deu esse gato, Sakura? – Apertou os olhos para Katze, que permanecia deitado preguiçosamente no sofá, como sempre.

- E nem vou dar. – Falei. – Você não precisa se incomodar com ele. Afinal, a senhora não mora nesta casa.

Um silêncio pairou sobre nós. Sasuke provavelmente estava esperando o momento certo para aparecer.

- Tem razão. – Ela disse, e abriu sua bolsa gigantesca. Mexeu um pouco lá dentro e tirou uma carteira vermelha.

- Desculpe pela minha grosseria com o... – Fez uma pausa, como se estivesse tentando lembrar do nome de meu gato.

- Katze?

- Isso mesmo. – Suspirou, abrindo a carteira. – Não quero que briguemos hoje. Tome, feliz aniversário, Sakura.

Ela depositou uma boa quantia de dinheiro em minha mão.

- Obrigada. – Falei, e ela me deu o segundo abraço do dia.

- Feliz aniversário, Sakura. – Repetiu.

- Obrigada... – Quase a chamei de mãe. Eu não a chamaria assim na frente dela. Ela não havia sido uma mãe pra mim... Ela era minha genitora. Apenas isso.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Então, onde está o seu namorado? – Questionou, com os olhos negros procurando pela sala freneticamente.

- Na cozinha... – Falei ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke aparecia e dizia "aqui".

Ele provavelmente tinha pensado em deixar um tempo para o "reencontro" entre genitora e filha. Não sei se aquilo foi bom ou ruim. O clima parecia estranho. Muito estranho mesmo.

- Muito prazer. – Minha genitora estendeu a mão. Sasuke repetiu as palavras de cumprimento e apertou a mão dela, que estava suspensa no ar.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke. – Ele disse.

- Ah, sim. Perdoe-me. Sou Haruno Suzuna. Mas acho que você já sabe disso.

Ela não tinha soltado a mão de Sasuke.

- Que mão macia. – Comentou com um toque de reprovação na voz. Mãos macias só queriam dizer uma coisa para ela. Que a pessoa nunca trabalhara, e que era mimada a vida inteira.

Bem, mas isso não tem nada a ver, porque minha mão é macia, e não acho que eu seja mimada. E eu trabalhei grande parte da minha vida. Ou seja... Minha genitora é louca e paranóica.

- Você trabalha?

- Achei que o Sr. Haruno tinha lhe dito. – Sasuke disse, soltando a mão dela. – Eu trabalho na livraria dele, com Sakura.

- Ele deve ter dito algo a respeito. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Enfim, vamos comer? – Sugeri.

- Ah, seria ótimo. – Minha genitora disse. - Eu estou mesmo com fome.

Sasuke já havia colocado as panelas, pratos e talheres na mesa. Minha genitora se serviu e se sentou. Eu e Sasuke nos servimos também.

Minha mãe... Genitora. Certo, é melhor dizer mãe mesmo. Não para ela, claro. Mas ficar pensando nela como genitora é complicado, e me deixa com dor de cabeça. Minha g...Mãe. Ótimo, agora quando falar mãe eu vou acabar me corrigindo. Enfim, dane-se. Minha mãe/genitora ficou fazendo comentários enquanto comíamos.

- E então, a quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – Fiquei com preguiça de fazer as contas.

- Sei lá, uns dois ou três meses. Acho. – Sasuke respondeu.

- É isso mesmo, Sakura? – Minha mãe/genitora perguntou. – Homens são sempre péssimos com datas.

- Deve ser. – Dei de ombros pegando o copo de refrigerante, pronta para um longo gole.

- Hm... Vocês usam camisinha, certo? – Eu sei que tinha parado com essa coisa de me surpreender, mas acabei quase cuspindo o refrigerante que tinha acabado de colocar na boca. Minha mãe fingiu não perceber e continuou. – Não quero ser avó tão nova.

- Ahn, eu sou virgem, mãe. – Deixei bem claro.

- Sério? – Eu a imaginei dizendo algo como "Que chato. Você é tão careta. Na sua idade eu já tinha dado pra cidade inteira". Sei que isso não é algo próprio para se pensar de uma mãe/genitora, mas eu pensei. Então, que se dane. – Entendi.

- E você, moleque, é virgem? – Nossa, ela o chamou de moleque. Na hora que ela perguntou isso, lembrei do dia do encontro com Ino e Karin quando ele disse ser virgem. Eu ainda não sabia se aquilo era verdade ou se ele só mentiu pra deixar elas ainda mais revoltadas.

- Prefiro não comentar esse tipo de coisa, Sra. Suzuna. – Menos trinta mil pontos por tê-la chamado de senhora. Droga. Espera. Ele fugiu do assunto. O que quer dizer que ele não era virgem... Ou que ele não queria dizer pra ela. Bem, é estranho falar sobre virgindade com sua sogra. Eu acho. Mas se ele não era virgem...

Ele e Hinata tinham transado?

Hinata, com aqueles seios gigantescos e aquele cabelo de uma cor estranha (Tudo bem que meu cabelo é rosa, mas ainda assim...)... Transando com o _meu _Sasuke? Ok. Passado é só passado, passado é só passado. Meu deus, eu preciso perguntar isso para o Sasuke depois.

- Entendo... – Minha mãe respondeu alguns segundos depois. Ela deveria ter ficado paralisada com o "senhora".

Continuamos comendo. Confesso que foi bem... Desconfortável. Era algo meio estranho estarmos ali comendo, como se eu não odiasse minha mãe e como se ela nunca tivesse abandonado-me.

- Ah sim. – Ela comentou quando pensei que ela finalmente iria calar a boca. – Você disse que seu nome é Uchiha... Alguma coisa. Você faz parte da grande família Uchiha? A que lida com tecnologia e que é uma das maiores do mundo?

Ah, então foi por isso que ela só lembrou do sobrenome dele.

- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu. – Sou o filho mais novo do dono.

Minha mãe/genitora sorriu amavelmente. Que vergonha. Ela estava impressionada simplesmente pelo poder que ele poderia exercer no futuro e coisa assim...

Comecei a me lembrar porque a odiava tanto, e quis expulsá-la dali naquele instante.

- Ele é o meu namorado. Tudo que você precisa saber é isso. – Falei o mais friamente que consegui, e ela dirigiu seu olhar para mim.

- Que modos são esses de falar com sua mãe?

Algo dentro de mim pareceu estourar. Mãe?

- Você não é a minha mãe. - Cuspi.

- Ah, não? Então o que eu seria? – Deu um olhar irônico para mim.

- Nada além de minha genitora. Alguém distante como você não deve ser chamado de mãe.

- Veja seu registro de nascimento e leia o nome "Haruno Suzuna" nele, criança. Você é nova demais pra entender qualquer decisão minha.

- Pra entender algo que você faz, preciso ter um pensamento levemente semelhante ao seu. Mas seus atos são desprezíveis... Prefiro nunca entender. – Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Sasuke continuou comendo, sem querer se intrometer.

- Atos desprezíveis? – Riu levemente. – E você quem está com esse moleque apenas por causa da herança dele.

O garfo de Sasuke bateu no prato.

- Não fale o que a senhora não sabe. – Ele disse. – Por favor.

- Olha quem fala! – Gritei quase falando por cima da frase de Sasuke. – Quem abandonou a família para ficar com o amante? Quem trocou a filha por bolsas de couro? Quem?

Ela apertou os olhos incrivelmente negros para mim.

- Não foi por causa do dinheiro dele. – Ela disse.

- Ah não? Bem, eu também não estou com Sasuke por causa do dinheiro dele. É porque eu o amo. E retire-se da minha casa. Agora.

Ela se levantou da mesa.

- A comida nem estava tão boa mesmo. – Disse infantilmente fitando-me. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Um dia você vai acabar entendo o que eu fiz.

Apontei para a sala, onde ficava a entrada da casa. Ela saiu andando, batendo a porta da frente atrás dela.

Sasuke se aproximou de mim, abraçando-me. Mais uma vez deixei minha promessa de lado e comecei a chorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**** AAAAAAAAAH, não me matem, não me matem, não me matem, por favor. Ç_Ç**

**Eu tenho uma explicação. Eu vim pra Manaus e fiquei sem internet. Tá, até fevereiro eu não consegui terminar o 11º capítulo. Então eu fiquei baixando animes até não poder mais... Pensei que a internet viria rápido quando voltei pra Manaus (tipo, a gente mudou de casa e tal), mas a mamis não botou internet. MAS ANTES que vocês perguntem, NÃO, eu não estou com internet ainda. To usando internet da casa da minha vizinha pra postar isso (Sim, a vida é cruel). A linda da minha vizinha, Brenda, comprou um roteador, e agora eu posso vir aqui com meu notebook e pegar a internet dela. Obviamente isso não é freqüente, e esse ano entrei em um monte de cursos depois da aula, então é meio foda pra continuar a fanfic. To na segunda página do capítulo 12, e espero conseguir postá-lo em até um mês. Espero mesmo. Senti saudades de vocês, e espero que não me abandonem por causa da demora pra postar. PERDÃO! AAAH, tem outra coisa. Infelizmente terei que quebrar minha promessa de responder as reviews aqui. Se eu for responder todas elas, só vou conseguir postar isso daqui há... 2 meses. APDAFKPASFKA, sério. MAS um dia eu respondo todas, kay? **

**Enfim, de qualquer forma, estou MEGA agradecida por todas as reviews que vocês mandaram, e elas que, mesmo sem net, me deram forças pra terminar o capítulo 11! **

**Beijo pra vocês s2**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_09/05/11._


	13. Amor

**Capítulo 12. Amor**

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – Sasuke perguntou pela vigésima vez. Eu ainda estava abraçada a ele, mas já tinha parado de chorar.

- Sim. – Confirmei. – Só fique assim mais um pouco.

- Ficarei assim pelo tempo que você quiser. – Agarrei com força sua camiseta.

- Certo.

Ficamos assim por mais alguns instantes, até que eu comecei a me afastar dele.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – Vigésima primeira.

- Sim. Desculpe. Molhei sua camisa toda. – Falei, passando o dedo em meus olhos, afastando qualquer resquício das lágrimas que eu havia chorado.

- Não tem problema, saco de batatas. - Ele deu um sorriso meio preocupado, observando-me. – Quer ir agora pra loja do seu pai?

- Ele vai ficar perguntando... Sobre a visita. – Murmurei.

- Que nada. – Sasuke sorriu. - Você o conhece melhor do que eu. Sabe que ele não faria algo assim.

Pensei sobre isso por alguns segundos, e percebi que Sasuke tinha razão. Meu pai não perguntaria sobre isso.

- Então... Vamos? – Ele indagou.

- Certo.

Guardamos a comida e organizamos a cozinha e a mesa de jantar. Enquanto eu lavava a louça, Sasuke perguntou:

- Hm... Posso dizer uma coisa?

- Que formalidade é essa? – Meio que ri, mas minha voz saiu meio engasgada, porque havia chorado a pouco tempo. Então minha risada pareceu mais um tipo de tosse demoníaca. – Claro que pode.

- Eu te amo. - Quase me cortei com a faca que eu lavava. – Era o que eu estava pensando em dizer quando sua mãe chegou... Mas no fim acabou que foi você que disse antes de mim que me amava. Como sempre, um casal que faz tudo ao contrário. – Riu. – Mas enfim... Eu te amo.

Senti suas mãos tocarem minha cintura, e ele me abraçou por traz. Ah, porra. Não conseguia falar. Eu não conseguia respirar. Podia parecer bobo, mas ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dele, tão amáveis e tão sinceras... Era uma mistura de paixão explosiva, desejo, tesão... Tesão?

- Eu também te amo. – Virei-me de frente para ele afastando os pensamentos quase-eróticos em minha mente. Ficamos nos olhando longamente, querendo gravar cada detalhe de nossas faces. Rezei mentalmente para não ter nenhuma espinha na minha cara. – Muito.

- Infinitamente. – Ele disse e me beijou

- Infinitamente. – Concordei e nos beijamos outra vez.

E, meu deus, que coisa. Estamos começando a ficar meio... Românticos. Eu sou totalmente o oposto de alguém romântica, acho. Então como isso é possível? Meu deus, eu acho que nunca senti tanta vergonha em toda a minha vida. Mas ainda assim eu me sinto tão bem...

- O...Ok! – Falei, fechando a torneira da pia. Eu lavaria os pratos e talheres mais tarde. – Vamos indo logo pro papai.

Ele me lançou um olhar divertido, como se pensasse "Sempre tão evasiva".

Mas não posso fazer nada. Pelo menos, não até eu me acostumar com todo esse carinho e tal. Tudo bem que á esse ponto eu já deveria estar mais que acostumada com carinho e coisas assim. Tá, eu me acostumei com carinho, beijos... Mas com a parte do romantismo...

_Eu também te amo_

_Eu também te amo_

_Eu também te amo_

_Eu também te amo_

_Eu também te amo_

_Eu __também te amo_

_E__-u t-a-m-b-é-m t-e a-m-o_

Ah, meu deus. Como o meu cérebro consegue gravar a voz dele tão perfeitamente?

Tirei o som da tomada. Realmente, eu acho que era meio bipolar. Alguns minutos atrás eu estava chorando, e agora simplesmente já estava toda animada com Sasuke ao meu lado, morrendo de vergonha por coisas bobas.

Tranquei a porta de casa e fomos andando até o carro. O celular dele apitou. Mensagem. Meio segundo após isso, meu celular tocou. Abri o _flip_ e li o nome "Tenten s2" ali. Sorri e atendi.

- Oi, coisa fofa! – Duas vozes berraram ao mesmo tempo. – Feliz aniversário!

- Oi, meninas.– Ri. – Valeu. Estão onde?

- Comprando seu presente. – Tenten respondeu.

- Eu acho que vou comprar um kama-sutra pra você, Sasuke vai acabar se sentindo mal fazendo aquele tipo de coisa com uma iniciante. – Eu quase podia ver o sorriso malicioso de Temari.

Olhei para Sasuke, que lia atentamente a mensagem em seu celular. Ele viu que o estava encarando e destravou o carro.

- Há, nem precisa. Não vale a pena comprar um, pega um dos que tem na sua casa. – Entrei no banco do passageiro.

- Não mesmo, eu e Shikamaru precisamos da minha coleção secreta todas as noites. – Retrucou.

- O pior é que ela nem nega os kama-sutras. – Tenten falou e eu ri.

- Fiquei liberada do trabalho hoje. Vamos sair pra jantar em algum lugar, que tal? – Sugeri.

- O Neji disse que não ia poder hoje. – Tenten disse e eu quase comemorei internamente. Me segurei para não gritar um "OBRIGADA, SENHOR".

- Na verdade o Shikamaru disse que ia dormir hoje à tarde e que ia sair pra comprar seu presente á noite...

- Ah, que bom. – Ambas falaram um "Ahn?". – Estávamos mesmo precisando de um programa só de meninas. Eu falo com o Sasuke que vou sair com vocês. – Sasuke ainda não tinha entrado no carro. A mensagem não podia ser assim tão grande. Será que ele estava lendo-a milhões e milhões de vezes?

- Ok! Então vocês vão dormir na minha casa hoje! – Temari comunicou. Ela morava sozinha em um apartamento, então não seria problema para os pais dela ou algo assim.

- Beleza. – Falei. – Vão procurando meu presente aí, certo? Depois a gente se fala pra combinar direitinho.

- Ok. – Tenten e Temari disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Beijo. – Falei, fechando o _flip _do telefone. Abri a porta do motorista e coloquei a cabeça para fora.

- Sasuke. Algum problema? – Ele não olhou para mim. – Sasuke.

- Ahn? – Virou-se, me olhando, e por um segundo senti como se ele não tivesse me reconhecido. – Ah, não é nada.

Ele guardou o celular no bolso e entrou no carro.

Pensei por alguns segundos se eu deveria perguntar quem tinha mandado a mensagem pra ele. Será que eu estaria sendo paranóica demais? Ou simplesmente a preocupação de uma namorada normal?

Ah, não importa. Tenho que fazer o que acho certo de se fazer.

- De quem era a mensagem? – Perguntei.

- De ninguém. – Ele disse, acelerando o carro.

- Mensagem fantasma? – Era pra ter soado como uma brincadeira, mas eu estava absolutamente séria.

- Era só mensagem da operadora. – Respondeu. Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo. Sabia mesmo. Mas tipo, por que ele mentiria para mim?

- Quem era _de verdade_, Sasuke? – Insisti.

- Ok, era a notícia de que uma prima minha se acidentou. Só estou meio preocupado. – O encarei por alguns segundos. Ah, era só aquilo? Não sei por que, mas a minha cabeça achava que era algo realmente muito pior.

- Ah... Ela está bem? – Perguntei.

- Sim, sim. Já está no hospital. Vai fazer uma cirurgia e vai voltar pra casa daqui a alguns dias, se tudo der certo.

- Ah, que bom. – Falei, compreendendo.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele dirigia. O CD Nightmare estava em pausa no rádio, apenas dei play e deixei que o som dominasse minha mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A placa da loja estava como fechada, e meu pai estava parecendo ler um livro atentamente.

Bati no vidro da porta da loja, esperando que ele virasse-se para mim. O rosto sorridente de meu pai me encarou, e ele se levantou e veio andando em direção á porta, para destrancá-la.

- Feliz aniversário, filha perfeita! – Ele disse, sorrindo.

- Pai! – Sorri, abraçando-o. – Obrigada.

Depois ele olhou para Sasuke e abriu um sorriso também.

- Rapaz, você sabia que nós temos um frigobar aqui? – Meu pai sorriu, abrindo uma porta atrás da área do caixa, onde nós guardávamos as bebidas e coisas assim.

- E eu sempre fiquei pensando de onde vocês tiravam aquelas bebidas geladas pra se tomar no fim do expediente. – Sasuke admitiu e eu ri junto com ele.

Meu pai voltou da salinha com uma garrafa de dois litros de coca-cola e uma torta gigantesca de morango com chocolate... E aquilo parecia ser...

- Pedi com doce de leite, seu preferido. – Ri e o abracei. Meu pai sempre gravara muito bem minhas preferências e coisas do tipo. Sem relutância alguma, eu podia dizer que ele era o melhor pai do mundo.

- Obrigada, pai. – Murmurei. – Mas, nossa, essa torta é grande demais. Tudo isso pra nós três?

Nesse momento, saíram da salinha Tenten e Temari, com seus respectivos namorados. Sorri gigantescamente, e corri para abraçá-las.

- Bah, até parece que íamos deixar vocês fazerem uma festinha á três sem a gente. – Tenten falou sorridente. – Festa de três pessoas não é festa.

- Festinha á três... – Temari murmurou, quando eu já tinha me afastado do abraço nas duas e estava tentando cumprimentar Neji sem parecer forçada. – Eu gosto desse tipo de festa. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Não sei quem te disse que festa de três pessoas não é festa, Ten. Um dia você vem pro meu apartamento junto com o Shikama...

Shikamaru deu um selinho nela, para que ela calasse a boca.

- Quanto tempo, meninas. – Papai comentou, não se abalando com o comentário malicioso de Temari. Ele convivera com ela e com Tenten desde que ambas tinham uns 6 anos, então viu exatamente como as duas se desenvolveram. Nada que Temari dissesse iria surpreendê-lo.

- Oi tio! – As duas disseram, abraçando-o em conjunto.

- E esse é o novo moço do grupo? Muito prazer. – Meu pai sorriu, estendendo a mão. Neji apertou-a. – Shikamaru...

Shikamaru acenou com a mão. Ele e Temari namoravam há quase três anos. Meu pai já o conhecia bem. Como Temari mora sozinha, foi para meu pai que Temari apresentou o Shikamaru... Pediu aceitação e coisas assim.

- Ah, gente. – Falei sorridente, olhando para Sasuke e olhando de volta para Tenten, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru e meu pai. – Fico super feliz de vocês terem vindo para cá. Mesmo.

- Como se eu fosse deixar passar a oportunidade de roubar os morangos do seu prato. – Tenten sorriu.

Neji ficou no seu canto, alegando que não gostava de tortas, enquanto Temari conversava animadamente com meu pai. Tenten não ficara do lado de Neji e coisas assim. Ela estava conversando comigo e com Sasuke, sempre rindo e gargalhando como a fofa que era.

- Ah! – Tenten disse de repente. – Não podemos nos esquecer do presente.

- Verdade, verdade! – Temari sorriu. – Nós cinco... – Gesticulou para todos na sala menos meu pai. Neji também tinha participado? Que... Estranho. Ele não me odiava? E quando foi que Tenten falara com Sasuke? – Fizemos uma vaquinha para comprar seu presente.

- E esperamos que você goste, de verdade. – Tenten completou.

- E se não gostar, não vamos trocar. – Shiakamaru disse, dando um meio sorriso. Neji apenas observava a cena, meio alheio á tudo. Mas tinha sido fofo da parte dele colaborar. Mesmo com as coisas que ele tinha dito pra mim no shopping, ele tinha conseguido alguns pontos comigo depois de colaborar para o meu presente. De frio e calculista, minha imagem dele estava indo para tímido e fofo. Talvez ele só tivesse uma visão errada da história toda.

Foi Neji que veio até mim, com um tipo de caixa enrolado em um bonito pacote de presente de corações.

- Feliz aniversário... Sakura. – Falou, entregando-me o presente.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke soltou minha mão para que eu pudesse desfazer o embrulho.

_Apple_. Foi o que li assim que abri a caixa.

- Eu... – Sussurrei. – EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Berrei de felicidade. Entreguei o pacote de presente para meu pai, e me joguei nos braços daquelas cinco pessoas maravilhosas. Primeiro puxei Sasuke, que estava mais perto, e juntei eu, ele, Tenten e Temari num abraço. No meio disso, acabei puxando Shikamaru e Neji também, totalmente feliz.

- Ai, meu deus. Obrigada. Obrigada, obrigada. Vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo. – Falei. – Sou muito grata por conhecer pessoas como vocês.

Limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos, me afastando deles um pouco, vendo seus sorrisos brilhantes.

- Há! – Temari disse. – Somos mesmo pessoas maravilhosas, pra conseguirmos te aturar...

Ri alto.

- Super sincera você. – Falei.

- Sempre. – Tenten beliscou ela. – OK! Eu estava só brincando!

Peguei o presente que meus amigos tinham me dado das mãos de meu pai. Um lindo e perfeito ipod touch de 64GB.

- Ora, ora. – Meu pai falou. – Parece que vai dar certinho com o meu presente.

Olhei para ele. Não esperava que meu pai comprasse um presente pra mim.

- Não sei muito sobre essas novas tecnologias de hoje... – Ele disse. – Mas li em algum lugar que pra sincronizar as músicas para um ipod... – Ele piscou para Temari, e eu já sabia que aquilo já tinha sido combinado para que os presentes se correlacionassem de alguma maneira. – Precisa de algo como isso.

Era uma capa de notebook escrito "Bullet For My Valentine", que era, definitivamente, uma das minhas bandas favoritas. Peguei a capa, meio sem entender. Não dava para sincronizar as músicas com uma...

- UM NOTEBOOK! – Gritei, ao olhar dentro da capa e ver o aparelho prateado reluzindo. – VOCÊ COMPROU UM NOTEBOOK PRA MIM. – Coloquei o notebook em cima do balcão do caixa e praticamente pulei em cima de meu pai. Só me segurei mesmo porque estava com medo de que ele deslocasse algumas costelas. – Meu deus! Meu deus!

Afastei-me do abraço sorrindo.

- Realmente, eu tenho pessoas maravilhosas comigo.

Não sei por quanto tempo meu pai economizou pra poder me dar um notebook. E nem quanto custou o ipod touch que me deram. Mas de uma coisa eu sabia:

Eles não se importavam com quanto haviam gastado. Todos ali estavam sorrindo porque eu estava sorrindo. Até mesmo Neji parecia ter sido contagiado pela minha alegria, e dava um meio sorriso ao lado de Tenten enquanto olhava para mim.

- Meu deus, vocês são mesmo maravilhosos, gente. – Falei sorridente. Eu estava totalmente romântica, totalmente apaixonada por todos eles ali. Porra, eu amava todo mundo.

- Como se você precisasse repetir isso. – Temari disse. – Sei muito bem quão maravilhosa eu sou.

- Menos, Temari. – Tenten disse. - Bem menos.

- Inveja por não ser tão maravilhosa quanto eu?

E as duas começaram novamente uma daquelas longas discussões. Shikamaru suspirou e se encostou á parede, enquanto Neji apenas ficou indiferente. Olhei para Sasuke e ele sorriu para mim.

- Enfim. – Neji disse, parando a discussão das meninas. – Já que estamos todos aqui... Por que não vamos á patinação do gelo hoje?

- Boa idéia! – As duas sorriram uma para o outra. Neji olhou para mim e Sasuke, balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a fitar Tenten.

Sorri. Neji não tinha balançado a cabeça como se pensasse "Esses dois juntos... Mas que porcaria, que coisa mais errada..." e sim como se pensasse "Mas o que diabos eu estou fazendo? Sou um idiota."

É Neji, agora eu acho que até te perdoei.

Mas admito que você já foi um idiota, um babaca nojento, filho da mãe, maldito, invejoso...

Relaxa, Sakura. Ele parece arrependido do que fez.

Anotação mental: Bater um papo com Neji quando possível.

- Então eu vou para casa. – Meu pai disse.

- Ah tio, vem com a gente! – Temari pediu.

- Vocês, jovens de hoje, tem que entender que cada um tem seu tempo. E o meu já foi.

Sabia que não adiantaria argumentar com meu pai. E além do mais, mesmo se ele fosse, ele teria que ficar sentado num canto, apenas observando a gente. Era melhor que meu pai ficasse em casa, assistindo televisão mesmo.

- Tudo bem então, pai. – Falei. – Sasuke, vamos deixar meu pai em casa. Vocês quatro vão indo para o shopping, nos encontramos lá.

- Eu posso muito bem ir de ônibus. – Meu pai discutiu.

- Não vou deixar você ficar carregando uma bolsa com um notebook pesado desses. – Eu disse no meu tom mais "faça o que eu digo ou você morre".

- Certo. – Meu pai concordou. Aquele jeito de falar era algo que eu havia puxado dele. A expressão suave, mas um tom imperativo terrível na voz.

- Ok, coisa fofa. Nos encontramos lá então. – Tenten e Temari beijaram minhas bochechas ao mesmo tempo. Temari a direita e Tenten a esquerda. Ri e falei "Sanduíche".

- Vamos indo. – Neji disse, acenando para mim em despedida e depois chamando os outros com a mesma mão que havia acenado.

Shikamaru me deu um abraço rápido e seguiu as meninas e Neji.

Eu, meu pai e Sasuke fomos até o carro, com meu notebook e meu ipod touch em mãos.

Fomos conversando o caminho todo até minha casa. Meu pai passou longos minutos dando bronca em Sasuke por ele não ter um CD do Ozzy Osbourne em seu carro, mas logo ele ficou satisfeito ao ouvir Buried Alive ás alturas ali.

Sim, meu pai também ama rock.

- Boa patinação no gelo para vocês. – Meu pai disse alguns minutos depois ao chegarmos em casa, enquanto saia do carro com meu notebook e ipod touch nas mãos.

Sasuke saiu buzinando.

- Quando foi que você falou com elas? – Perguntei desviando o olhar da janela para Sasuke.

- Neji me ligou. – Ele respondeu. – Mas era Tenten, e ela estava querendo saber se eu queria participar de uma vaquinha para o seu presente de aniversário. Foi ela que me mandou a mensagem esta tarde também... Mas eu não podia te falar, porque era meio surpresa.

- Ahá! – Falei. – Então foi por isso que ela me ligou logo depois, pra que eu não pudesse ler a mensagem ou algo assim.

- Exatamente. – Sasuke sorriu.

Senti-me mal por ter desconfiado de que fosse algo bem pior. Na verdade, a idéia de que era uma mensagem de Hinata tinha ficado em minha cabeça por um longo, longuíssimo tempo.

Ah, cadê a confiança, Sakura? Que horror. Olhei para Sasuke e sorri, pensando em como ele era um namorado maravilhoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nossa, consegui! Postei em menos de um mês *-* Ok, tipo, eu passei umas 4 horas na frente do computador pensando "PORRA, VOU CONTINUAR ISSO" aí eu ficava pensando, pensando, pensando... Até que por uns 20min bateu a inspiração e eu não parei de digitar. Então, eu acabei conseguindo completar esse capítulo o/ Ele ia sair maior, mas aí eu achei que ia ter coisa demais em um só capítulo, e já saia do assunto "Amor" e tal. ENTÃO, o começo do 13 já está feito *coros de aleluia*. E ele já tem até um nome... Tem? Não, menti pra vocês, não tem. Mas que porra, eu jurava que tinha colocado um nome. Enfim, eu acho que será "Fugaku e Mikoto" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, e o Naruto aparecerá no próximo capítulo *-* **

**Ei, meninas e meninos *-*, eu estou fazendo um novo projeto s2 Certo, acho que o comecei em fevereiro (?), ou algum mês próximo disso. Ainda não tem nome, mas estou gostando muito de escrevê-lo \o/ Acho que quando terminar Anônimos, vou começar a postá-lo. Bem, a minha idéia é conseguir terminar esse projeto e só depois disso começar a postá-lo aqui. ç-ç VAMOS LÁ O/ (Tipo, quando parei realmente pra pensar nisso, achei que só postaria esse outro novo projeto em 2015 ou algo assim, mas...) E ****NOOOOOOSSA, eu terminei de responder ás reviews de um capítulo inteirinho... E notei que já tinha respondido aquelas reviews. Eu sou muito babaca, KADPOKFPOASKFPOASKFPOA, porra! **

**Mas de boa, esse capítulo eu respondi as reviews, e aqui estão elas pra vocês! S2 (AAH, eu deixei a resposta ao capítulo 11 separada das respostas aos capítulos anteriores, então, quem comentou tanto no capítulo 9 e 10, desçam atéee o final da página para virem as respostas ás reviews de vocês do capítulo 11!)**

**Reviews**

**TPM Viick: **JAOIDAJFOIAJSFOIAS, que crueeeeeeeel você ;-; Só por causa disso vou colocar um final BEEEEM trágico pra fanfic, BWAHAHAHAHA, mentiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! MENTIRA! Sei lá, mas acho que não tenho coragem. Eu acho que seria linchada por horas pelas leitoras. Sério. KADPOAKFPOASKFPOSA ç_ç Beijos! Xará de idade/altura, mas que lindo. EI, parece que agora eu cresci! 1.74, parece. EU NÃO QUERO CHEGAR A 1.80! Ç_Ç

**Alice C. Uchiha: **KAPOSAJFPIASJFPASFKASPFKASOP, HEHE, esse Sasuke é uma delícia, não é? *-* Quem será O VILÃO E O MOCINHO? AKOIDSAJFPOASKFPOASKF, nossa, cara. Eu também to super curiosa pra saber... OPS! Não posso dizer isso, sou eu que to escrevendo a fanfic! Ok, mas agora é sério, pelo menos essa parte da fanfic já está OK na minha cabeça. AAH, eu era do Rio de Janeiro, A CIDADE MARAVILHOSA \O/ Orgulho total! Sasuke é realmente um namorado maravilhoso! Ç-Ç Campanha: Queremos um Sasuke da vida como namorado! KSAPODKASFOPAKSFOPSA.

**: **AKDOAIFKPASOFKSAPF, aaai, ta desconfiando do Sasuke? Tem que desconfiar mesmo!1 Mas será que aquela coisa linda e perfeita é o vilão da história? Ou seria aquela OUTRA coisa linda e perfeita de cabelão? AKSPOAKFPASFKPASOFKSA TENTEN VAI DAR PORRADA NELE! SÓ ASSIM A COISA FUNCIONA! PORRADA NO NAMORADO! PORRADA NO MARIDO! AS MULHERES DOMINAM GERAL! OOO/ TÁ, parei com ataque feminista. NHAW, quem não quer um namorado que nem o Sasuke? MAS VAMOS CORRER, deve ter alguns como ele pelo mundo. S2

**Sra. Jansen: **Com o passar do tempo as coisas se esclarecem! *-* BWAHAHAHAH, espero que alguém fique surpreso com pelo menos uma das coisas que irão acontecer futuramente na fanfic! Sim, o Sasuke é... É... Indescritível. 333333333333333333333333

**Strikis: **Será que o Sasuke é o vilão? Nossa, todo mundo ficou com essa dúvida nesse capítulo. KAPDOKASFPOASKFOPSA, será? Será? Nhaaw, vamos ver no que vai dar, né? Obrigada e fico feliz que esteja gostando *-* Beijos!

**Kashiri chan: **JAOSJAPFOASKFPOAKFPSA, SERÁ QUE O NEJI VAI TENTAR ESTRAGAR O ROMANCE DELES? SERÁ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, QUE HORROR, será que vou, será que não vou? TENHO MEDO DE SER LINCHADA, SOCOOOORRO, mamãe, papai! –n NHAW, que bom que você está gostando, fico SUPER feliz. Cuidado pra não se animar demais e acabar engolindo o chiclete, hein? Caraaamba, eu nem sei como me veio essa idéia deles dois molhados na praia, MAS FICO MEGA FELIZ QUE VOCÊ TENHA CURTIDO! \o/ TRETA FAMILIAR!1 É NOES AJSOIDAKFPOASKFPOASKFASPOFKSA! Bem, acho que deu pra você ver o que deu no capítulo 11! Beijos! E, JÁ MANDEI!

**Dai-chan: **ISSO MESMO! ACHE A PESSOA CERTA, SEJA ROMÂNTICA! S2 Cara, eu fiquei numa séria dúvida pra saber se quem ganharia seria a Sakura ou o Sasuke, mas fazer o que, a Saky é irresistível! Tudo bem, o Sasuke é umas 19303290329032x mais irresistível, então acho que realmente dizer que as mulheres são mais resistentes soa melhor. NOOOOOSSA, mas você nem sabe a história da Hina-chan ainda ;-; TADINHA DELAAAAAAAAAA, TADINHAAAAA ç_ç! Mas... ELA PODE SER MÁ E CRUEL MESMO! (até agora ainda não decidiu) MAS NÃO A MATE ANTES DA HISTÓRIA DELA, vai que ela é a fofinha da história e o Sasuke o vilão? OMG! HÁ, você pode ver no capítulo passado o que aconteceu *-* AAH, nem adianta eu te passar meu Orkut, eu nunca entro nele... Quando tenho internet vou direto pro MSN, então melhor você me adicionar lá. O meu MSN está lá no meu perfil! To esperando você me adicionar, kay? Beijos!

**Letyychan: **Neji pode ter falado montes de coisas pra Sakura, mas eu ainda acho ele lindo! Ç_Ç Foi o primeiro garoto de Naruto que eu fiquei apaixonada. E SIM! MULHERES SÃO DEMAIS \O/. Beijões! S2

**Jaque Lovegood: **A ver com o Naruto? Será? HOHOHO. AS MALUCAS FÃS DO SASUKE? SERÁ? SERÁ? AKSDOPAKFPOASFKASPO, pareeeeeeeei! INTERESSANTE. Boa palavra pra descrever um exército de Sasuke, mas eu acho que começaria com "exci" e terminaria com "tante". MAAAAAAAAS enfim, antes que eu tenha sangramentos nasais, vou me despedir! Beijos!

**Duda. U. K. Kiryuu**: MAAAAAAAAARIDA! SUA LINDA! SUA FOFA! ORRA, claro que a Saky é comédia, para de se auto-estapear (?). Tipo, seu inglês é MA-RA, saca só. KSPOAKFPOASFAS. IRAIRAIARIA, SÉRIO, MEYS, ATÉ EU RI COM ISSO! "Será que o Neji é gay?" tipo, ela demora, ela pensa, ela avalia... SERÁ QUE O NEJI É GAY? TIPO, PORRA SAKY! KAPSAKFPOASKFPOSAKFSA. EI, EI, EI, o que você tem contra os viciados em sexo? Você não disse nada naquela nossa noite... –NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. Orra, posso fazer isso não, para de me corromper, se as leitoras tiverem curiosidade e lerem as outras reviews, o que elas vão pensar de mim? Ç_Ç Orra, eles são tímidos, tá? u_u Tu que tá puxando pro estilo TEMARI de ser. BRINCADEIRA, sua fofinha! Tipo assim, super sensível. Sakura e Sasuke e Hinata que se foda, nada mais, nada menos. AI, QUE HORROR! Tadinha da Hina-chan. Confesso que nunca curti muito ela, mas ela não merece tanto desprezo, kay? u_u ORRA, Neji gay... YAOI... YAOI... YAOI... KYAAAAAAAAAA *nosebleeds* OK! Olha só isso. EI, EI, EI. Não esquece que você vai assistir Kirepapa junto comigo, hein? NÃO-ESQUEÇA! *-* Orra, acabou que a gente nem se viu nessas férias que passei aí no RJ, porra! ;-; MAS NESSAS AGORA DE MEIO DE ANO, VAMOS VER SE COMBINAMOS ALGO. Eu, você e a Giulia \o/ To afim de comprar aqueles mangás de Kare First Love dela, é. APESAR QUE A SATY, minha amiga, ME DEU 2 VOLUMES PORQUE ELA É UMA FOFINHA! Mas de qualquer forma eu negocio com a Giulia! OPA, VOCÊ TEM SANIDADE POR ACASO!² trolll com 3 "l", só pra ficar ainda mais troll, como você diria. ORRA, deixa ter dois feitiços ;-; Eu curti o último livro, poxa. ESTOU ESPERANDO PELA SEGUNDA PARTE. Cara, ta afim de ir pra SP só pra ver os cosplays oficiais de Harry Potter? PORQUE EU ESTOU! KAPODSAKFPOASKFPOAF, sério ;-; NOSSA, EU LEMBRO QUE EU FUI VER NO CINEMA HARRY POTTER E A PEDRA FILOSOFAL. PQP, PQP. ! Tem muito tempo isso. É, realmente, minha resposta também ta grande demais. ASDPOAKFPOSA, beijos! 3

**Tasha-chan: **ASPODJAKFPOAS, não consigo perder a inspiração? NOOOOOOSSA, ta muito enganada. Tem vezes que eu passo horas HORAS pensando no que escrever e tal. Sério. Até o capítulo 10 eu acho que eu até estava meio inspirada e sabendo a direção da fanfic e tal, mas do 11 pra frente minha vida começou a não ir tão bem quanto deveria. Digo, minha vida escrevendo a fanfic e tal. Minha CRIATIVIDADE no caso, minha INSPIRAÇÃO, ou falta dela. KSAPOAKFPOKFOPSA ç_ç Beijo! YAOI FOREVER! O/ parei.

**BabyBlue55: **Ficar com curiosidade é muito ruim, né. Eu me sinto até meio mal por não entregar logo toda a história de bandeja vendo vocês sofrendo de curiosidade, mas, nossa, nem eu já decidi como essa história vai se desenrolar. Então, não teria nem como. E também, PERDERIA A GRAÇA, NÉ? Ç_Ç Beijos!

**Bruuh.s2: **, QUE LINDO! POSTÊR DO A7X! Cara, eu fiquei muito, MUITO puta de não ter podido ir ao show deles em abril. Sério mesmo. Uma amiga minha foi no de SP e tal... POXA, eu queria ter ido também. Você foi? ROCK NA VEIA, IRMÃ! SEMPRE! SEMPRE! Beijos!

**Bela21: **Seria bom se o Sasuke realmente contasse tudo pra Sakura logo, toda a história, o que aconteceu e tudo o mais. Mas mexer num machucado passado não é tão fácil assim... Mas, o Sasuke vai, provavelmente, acabar se ferrando por não tirar essa história a limpo! u_u ENFIM, vamos ver no que dá todo esse rolo, certo? Beijos!

**Moony u.u: **KAPOSAKFPOASFKSA, é, eu também sou assim. De vez em quando eu começo a escrever algo que acho que ta meio doce demais e tal... Aí eu fico "BLERGH" ou coisas assim. Mas ás vezes precisa ter um romancezinho e tal, MAS NUNCA, NUNCA mesmo aquela coisa de "Os lábios de mel dele tocaram-se contra o meu e eu o amava e eu o amava e eu o queria, e ele era fofo, o amor da minha vida, minha alma gêmea, metade da minha laranja" sei lá, não consigo ler isso. AKSPDOAKFPAOKFASPFKSAPOFSA. OWN, que linda! Peço perdão pela demora para postar o 11º capítulo, de coração. ): Espero que não me abandone por isso! BEIJOS! S2

**Sakura Tell: **BEEEEM VINDA! Nooossa, fico mega feliz que tenha conseguido ler tudinho. Não é pouca coisa não, olha. *-* Desconfiada? KAPDOAKFOPASA, ME CONTE SUAS TEORIAS S222 Beijão e fico SUPER feliz que tenha gostado.

**Evangeline Uchiha: **AAAAAAAAAAH, QUE LINDO! COMBO DE REVIEWS! A-D-O-R-E-I, sério mesmo! Fico super feliz que você tenha gostado! Muito feliz MEEESMO! Um beijão, e espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fanfic! S2

**Tsukyomiuchihasama: **OK, continuação demorou! Mas veio! S2 Beijos e fico feliz que esteja gostando!

**Kaemily: **Continuei com vigor! HÁ *-* Beijão!

**Niilah: **JSDOAJFPOASKFAS, nossa, tenho até medo de você quando viu que demorei mais de 4 meses pra postar um capítulo! JASOIDJAFOIASJFISA, Sasuke e Sakura se casando? Nossa, que liiiiiiindo ~ Beijão!

**Frozen Rosenrot: **JMAOSIDJAFPASKFPOSAF, rock pra sempre s2! Que bom que está gostando, fico mega feliz *o* Beijão!

**Didinha: **AAAH, tudo bem AKSPDOASKFPOAFSA, normal, sei como é –s. Sakura é super inteligente, parece comigo. MASDPOAKFPOASFKPOASFSA. Sarcasmo, rules! ILÁRIA. Nossa, boa. Eu chorei de rir quando fui reler a fanfic antes de postar AISDAOPFJSAPOFKSA. Nossa, eu só fui na patinação do gelo uma vez. E eu quase saí da área de patinação, escorregando. Foi um cara lá que me salvou. Bem que poderia ter sido um Sasuke da vida... Né... AKSPOAKFPOASKFSA, ok, parei de sonhar!1 Beijão!

**Susan 01: **PERDÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAO A DEMORA ;-; s2s2s2s2s2 BEIJOS

**FINALMENTE, REVIEWS ATUALIZADAS!**

**Agora, responder as reviews ao capítulo 11. s2**

**Bruuh.s2: ***Se ajoelha* PERDÃO, PERDÃO! Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra postar 1 capítulo por dia. Ok, assim não rola, mas pelo menos a cada 2 semanas, como era no começo. Será que dá? Pelo menos uma vez por mês eu acho que consigo! FÉ EM MIM! Pois é, nem todo relacionamentos com mães é bom ;-; SASUKE, SEU LIN-DO! Beijão! S2

**Alice C. Uchiha: **KASPOAKFPOASKFSA, é, eu acho que realmente demorei pra atualizar. ;-; Peço perdão eterno! É, realmente é uma porcaria, af. E a mamãe não está nem um pouco animada pra colocar internet pra mim, então é ficar indo pra casa da minha vizinha mesmo. Rs. Beijão!

**Didinha: **Será que eles fizeram? SERÁ? O QUE ELES FIZERAM? PAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI. Ai, eu não curto a Hinata, nunca gostei dela. Eu já fui NaruSaku, sabia? E eu sempre odiei a Hinata. SEMPRE. Por isso que DE MANEIRA nenhuma ela vai poder ficar com o loirinho lindo do Naruto. Ou morre sozinha ou vive sozinha, minha filha! OK, parei, não posso ser assim tão cruel. Vou tentar fazer um final feliz pra ela também, será? Beijão!

**SASuke Uchira****: **OOOOOOOOWN, que graça, muito obrigada ;-; Fico SUPER feliz de ler isso, sério mesmo! Que bom que você está gostando. *-* BEIJÃO!

**Bela21: **KAPODSAKFPOAKFPOASFKSA, NOOOSSA, que lindo que você reparou isso! Eu pensei que ninguém fosse reparar esse pequeno detalhe. FOI A PRIMEIRA VEZ! PRIMEIRA! PRIMEIRÍSSIMA! Eu espero desde o capítulo 1 por esse momento. KSAPDOASKFPOASFKA. *-* Lindo, Sakura, lindo! Beijão!

**Susan 01: **CONTINUEI \OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/ Espero que goste desse capítulo também! BEIJOS!

**Mimz'aa: **BEEEM VINDA! *-* Fico feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade! Beijos!

**Dai-chan n.n: **DAI-CHAN! QUANTO TEMPO! AKPOSDKSAPOFKAFPOAKSF, sei lá mas que bom que a Sakura não puxou ela. Fato. , CARAMBA, CARAMBA, pensei que fosse só eu que agia assim! Eu dou a louca ouvindo música, sério. Eu começo a gritar e dançar, até mesmo quando to cozinhando. Uma vez respingou óleo quente no meu rosto quando tava fazendo isso, mas ainda assim não me traumatizei. AKDPOASKFAPOSFKASPOFKASF. HÁ! Nesse capítulo tem a resposta para sua pergunta! ELE IA DIZER QUE A AMAVA! Mas ela acabou falando antes... *-* KSAPOAKFPOASKFPOSA, "SE ELE TIVER FEITO COISINHAS COM A HINATA, É BOM ELE TER BANHADO MUITO BEM" rimuito! Essa foi boa! KPOSADKAPOFKASPOFA, coitada da Hina-chan, poxa, vocês estão acabando com ela ;-; To ficando com pena da menina! AAAH, eu também estava com saudades de vocês. Essas minhas leitoras que vivem me fazendo gargalhar. S2 UHU, espero que venha algum tipo de COMBO inspiração em mim, e que eu consiga escrever logo uns 30 capítulos (Ok, exagerei, mas é mais ou menos essa a idéia *-* Beijos! S2

**TPM Viick: **NHAW, brigada *-* BEIJÃO! Espero que goste desse também S2

**Sahzinhah: **Own, que bom que você gostou, flor *-* Bem vinda o/ Continuei COM VIGOR u_u ASDPOAKFPAOFKAS –n Porra, concordo. Eu fiquei TÃAAO triste de não ter podido ir aos shows aqui no Brasil. Ç_Ç

**Duda Carneiro: **MARIDAAAAAAA s2 Ok, ta perdoada porque eu te amo. E, PORRA, AMEI ESSA MÚSICA (sério) KSAPOAKFPOFKAPSO apaixonante (assim como você) SEDUZI. RIARIARIARIA, porra, o pai da Saky é praticamente o meu pai, sério. AMO MEU PAI S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 HÁ, acho que ainda vai demorar uns 2 ou 3 caps. Mentira, acho que vai ser no próximo. QUEM SABE NÉ? AKSPOAKFPOAKFOPAS n Porra, todos queremos *todoschoram* RS, arranja um gatinho aí, pô. Só tem garoto gato e carente nessa área que tu mora (acho que não, hein, Maah). É, Sasuke e Sakura estão seguindo a minha influên... DIGO, a influência da Temari AKPODSAKFPOASKFA –n Porra, retardada eu ç_ç Trocando nomes... n ORRA, COLOCA ISSO AQUI NÃO. Pessoal vai ler e me chamar de babaca u_u IRAIRAIIRA, mas eu LEMBREI e está nesse capítulo. Coitada, poxa, deixa a mulher ser feliz. RIAIRAIRA. Um dia eu respondo. Mas eu tinha tido uma MEGA idéia pro motivo, mas eu esqueci, ae fudeu toda a minha vida. Anotação mental: Anotar tudo que pensar para a fanfic *fecha caderninho*. Okokokok, amo elas, de boa s2 *-* Contanto que tu não abandone sua marida na sarjeta –n *drama wins* Te amo, flor. S2 Nos esbarramos por aqui/MSN/twitter, kay? s2

**E... É isso, né? AKSPDOAKFPOAFKOPAS. ****Até o próximo. 3**

**PS: ****Dia 06 de junho, segunda-feira, é o meu aniversário. Legal né? -n**

_31/05/11._


	14. Fugaku e Mikoto

**Capítulo 13. Fugaku e Mikoto**

Já devia ser o décimo oitavo tombo que eu levava. Mas que inferno!

- Quando você disse que você não era boa em patinação no gelo, não pensei que fosse _tão_ ruim. – Tenten comentou enquanto ela e Neji dançavam perfeitamente naquela pista escorregadia.

- Acho que você está convivendo demais com Temari. Isso é algo que ela diria. – Falei e comecei a procurar Temari com os olhos. Shikamaru tinha caído no chão, e Temari estava meio que por cima dele, o beijando. Que lindo. Logo, logo seríamos expulsos dali.

Shikamaru pareceu ler meus pensamentos e se levantou, puxando Temari pela mão. Ela ficou meio emburrada, mas deixou que ele a levasse.

- Ei, saco de batatas. Você está ok? – Sasuke me ajudou a levantar. Eu quase caí de novo, mas ele conseguiu me segurar a tempo.

- Não posso ser mais um saco de batatas. – Murmurei. – Se eu fosse um saco de batatas, deveria conseguir ficar em pé.

Ele deu um meio sorriso pra mim.

- Porra. – Ele disse. – Você fica muito fofa assim.

Ri.

- Obrigada. – Entrelaçamos as mãos, e ele começou a se movimentar no gelo. Fui o seguindo, tentando ao máximo não cair.

Nosso tempo ali acabou. Até que eu consegui andar bem, com Sasuke me guiando. Tiramos os patins de patinação no gelo e demos pra atendente entediada no balcão, que forçou um sorriso para nós e murmurou um "volte sempre".

- O que vocês querem fazer agora? – Neji perguntou. Ele já parecia bem mais entrosado no grupo.

- Cinema! – Temari disse.

- Não, toda a vez nós vamos pro cinema. – Tenten reclamou.

- E daí? É legal ir ao cinema. Só não gosta de ir porque você não beija o Neji nenhuma vez lá. – Temari retrucou.

- Não sou como você que transa em público. Prefiro ser discreta.

- Ah, quer dizer que vocês começaram a transar? – Temari sorriu de lado.

- AH, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, sua imbecil! – Tenten ficou completamente vermelha enquanto eu e Temari ríamos.

- Que bonitinha, é tão criança. Sexo é algo normal.

- Eu sei que é. Podemos mudar de assunto, Temari? – Tenten pediu.

- Ops, perdão. – Temari sorriu. Neji apertou a mão de Tenten para confortá-la, e ela sorriu para ele.

- Eles são uma graça, não são? – Murmurei para Sasuke, enquanto olhava-as. – Sasuke?

O olhar dele estava distante de nós, olhando para o lado oposto que nós iríamos. Segui seu olhar. Uma mulher linda, de cabelos negros e um homem idêntico ao Sasuke, porém com uns vinte anos a mais, se encontravam ali. Eles eram tão lindos que pareciam se destacar de toda a multidão.

- Quem são esses? – Tenten perguntou para Neji, mas foi Sasuke que respondeu.

- Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto. – Pensei que eu fosse engolir minha epiglote. Uchiha? Ai. Meu. Deus. – Meus pais.

Pisquei e encarei o casal á nossa frente mais uma vez. A mulher tinha um olhar frio, e observava meu braço dado com Sasuke com todo o desprezo do mundo, como se sentisse nojo de nós.

O homem tinha um meio sorriso no rosto enquanto observava meu cabelo. Ele parecia estar achando realmente divertido toda aquela situação.

- Katze. – Sussurrei a primeira coisa que me veio á cabeça. O nome do meu gato. Imaginei-o deitado no sofá, dormindo, e isso estranhamente me tranquilizou.

Quebrando completamente o clima terrível que estava sobre nós, um garoto da idade de Sasuke saiu de trás do casal, com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Eu conseguia ver seus olhos azuis brilhando, mesmo estando tão longe dele.

- Sasuke! – Ele gritou vindo correndo na direção de meu namorado. Uchiha Mikoto bufou, enquanto Uchiha Fugaku ria.

Eu não sabia se tirava Sasuke do caminho ou se saía do caminho do loiro louco. Por algum motivo desconhecido, tirei Sasuke. O empurrei levemente, e deixei que o garoto de olhos azuis pulasse em cima de mim, fazendo com que tanto eu quanto ele fôssemos ao chão.

- Naruto, você é doido? – Sasuke chutou o garoto de cima de mim. – Sakura, você está bem, amor?

Depois daquele "amor" eu estava pronta pra cair de um penhasco.

Fiz um ok com os dedos, enquanto me levantava. Acho que não tinha deslocado nada.

- Ei, seu moleque drogado. – Temari chutou o tal de Naruto também. – Cuidado com a Sakura. Se você machucá-la, vou arruinar a sua vida.

Naruto levantou-se do chão.

- Há! Como se você conseguisse, loira burra.

Temari fechou a mão e movimentou-se para socar Naruto.

Eu quase podia ver o nariz dele quebrando, e o sangue espirrando para todos os lados.

Naruto fechou os olhos com a proximidade do punho de Temari e ela gargalhou, parando.

- Otário. – Ela disse. – Sasuke, conhece esse cara?

Sasuke suspirou.

- Infelizmente sim. Sakura, esse é Naruto, meu melhor amigo.

- CARAMBA! Você é a Sakura? – Naruto olhou para mim. – Desculpa! Desculpa mesmo! Caramba! Desculpa Sasuke! E meu deus, você arrumou uma gatinha como namorada! Como você foi gostar de um babaca desses?

Sasuke olhou para cima, como se gritasse "SENHOR, DAÍ-ME FORÇAS" ou algo assim.

- Ahn, prazer. – Falei.

- Quando enjoar dele, é só me ligar. Tá aqui meu celular. – Estendeu um papel com um número de telefone.

De repente o olhar de Naruto cruzou com o de Neji.

- Neji! Caramba! Se não é o cabeludo! – Ele disse, saltando em cima de Neji, que conseguiu empurrar Tenten para longe da mira do loiro no último segundo. – Tio, tia! – Gritou para Fugaku e Mikoto. – O cabeludo ta aqui! Venham cá!

Uma veia pareceu estourar na cabeça de Mikoto enquanto ela vinha dando passos duros até nós. Estremeci. Parecia que ela ia me dar uma tapa.

Ela passou ao meu lado quando eu estava prestes a ter um AVC, e segurou a bochecha do Naruto com força, torcendo-a.

- Eu tenho idade pra ser sua irmã. – Ela falou enquanto Naruto gritava de dor. – Não me chame de tia.

Sasuke me lançava um olhar de desculpas, e Fugaku parecia lançar um olhar semelhante á Temari, Tenten e Shikamaru.

- Enfim. – Mikoto disse, virando-se para mim enquanto Naruto se contorcia de dor. – É uma coincidência que nos encontremos aqui...

- É mentira, Sasuke. Ela colocou um identificador GPS no seu celular. – Fugaku murmurou e Mikoto lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Mas foi algo bom... – Continuou. – Porque estava querendo mesmo conhecer você, Zakura, desde que Itachi me falou que havia lhe conhecido.

- Sakura. – Sasuke corrigiu.

- Tanto faz. – Ela disse com descaso. – Enfim, é um prazer.

Eu sabia que ela não queria dizer aquilo. Ela parecia uma serpente. O nariz empinado, os olhos esbanjando superioridade.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, com medo de falar. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e eu rezei para que não gaguejasse:

- Sou Haruno Sakura. Prazer. – Estendi a mão e Mikoto a apertou.

- Por que não sentamos para tomar alguma coisa? – Fugaku sugeriu. – Ah, prazer, eu sou o pai do Sasuke, Fugaku. Olá, Sakura, olá meninas e garoto com cara de sono!

Shikamaru, o "garoto com cara de sono", pareceu indiferente ao cumprimento, mas minhas amigas sorriram para o homem mais velho e eu as imitei. Estava meio nervosa por causa da presença de Uchiha Mikoto, que definitivamente parecia ser um demônio em forma de mulher, mas a presença de Fugaku parecia amenizar um pouco a loucura em minha mente.

- Sakura, Sakura! – Naruto estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e sorrindo. A alegria dele era de certa forma contagiante. Ele parecia quebrar qualquer clima ruim que Mikoto estivesse criando. – Qual seu milkshake preferido? Vamos tomar um milkshake, Tio Fugaku!

- Ovomaltine. – Respondi não conseguindo evitar sorrir para o garoto.

- Caramba! – Ele riu descontrolado. – O meu também! Temos coisas em comum! Podemos nos casar!

- Até parece que ela ia querer casar com um merda como você. - Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar de poucos amigos.

- Nossa, pegou pesado. – Tenten comentou, andando um pouco mais atrás de nós, de mãos dadas com Neji.

- Que horror, Sasuke. E tudo que passamos juntos? Você se esqueceu dos nossos preciosos momentos? Nós somos praticamente irmãos!

Sasuke murmurou um "Deus me livre" e me puxou para mais perto dele, possessivamente.

- Somos tão próximos que devíamos dividir a namorada... Ou... Ter uma relação á três!

Fugaku riu, enquanto Mikoto continuava caminhando com o nariz empinado. Perguntei-me por que Fugaku havia se apaixonado por ela. Talvez no fundo ela fosse carinhosa e fofa, e apenas colocava uma barreira de frieza em torno de si. Pensei em minha mãe. E afastei os pensamentos dela no mesmo momento.

- Eu gosto de relações á três. – Disse Temari, quando se separou de um longuíssimo beijo de Shikamaru. – Não, gostar é pouco. _Eu sou completamente fascinada_.

- Desculpa, loira burra, mas eu não te quero. Quero a Sakura, você não.

Temari cerrou o punho e dessa vez não se conteve, acertou o rosto de Naruto com um soco maravilhoso.

- Ai! Sua... Hércules! Louca! – Naruto gritou, com o nariz começando a sangrar.

De repente Mikoto parou de andar. Fugaku parou e nos lançou um olhar de aviso. Naruto a olhou cauteloso e Sasuke suspirou. Neji parecia indiferente.

- _Calem essas malditas bocas_. – Ela disse ríspida, quase que cuspindo em nós, com o tom de voz mais terrível e de total desprezo que já havia ouvido em minha vida. Parecia absolutamente calma, mas seu olhar dizia "Vou estraçalhar você e comer sua carne" – _Se vocês me envergonharem nesse shopping..._

Não terminou a frase. E nem precisava. Todos ficaram calados. Shikamaru foi o único que murmurou um "Problemática", mas se calou assim que recebeu um olhar fulminante de Mikoto.

Andamos todos em silêncio até um restaurante. O restaurante mais caro do shopping.

- Ah, fala sério, tia. Eu não quero ter que ficar comendo com classe, vamos a um _fast food_. – Naruto disse.

Ela o ignorou e entrou no restaurante. Pediu uma mesa para nove e seguiu o garçom até uma mesa. Mesa 4.

- Peçam o que quiserem. – Ela disse se sentando. – O Fugaku vai pagar.

Fugaku deu uma risada baixa e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, se sentando. Todos se posicionaram para sentarem o mais longe possível de Mikoto. Sasuke sentou á frente dela, e eu sentei ao seu lado, de frente para Fugaku.

- Podem escolher o que quiserem. – Ela insistiu, quando viu que ninguém havia pego o cardápio ainda. – Vamos.

Olhei com o cardápio á minha frente. A mesa inteira estava tensa. Não ouvíamos nem mesmo a respiração de alguém ali.

Mikoto respirou fundo e acenou pro garçom. Pediu uma bebida de nome estranho e aguardou que ela chegasse. Tomou três taças e em seguida olhou para mim, já corada com o efeito da bebida.

- Então, Satsura, até...

- Sakura. – Sasuke a interrompeu.

- Já falei que tanto faz seu chato! – Resmungou, virando mais uma taça da bebida de nome estranho. Fugaku suspirou e fez um sinal com a mão, para que escolhêssemos algo no cardápio. Será possível que ela havia ficado bêbada apenas com aquelas quatro taças?

- Enfim, Sayura. – Sasuke abriu a boca para corrigi-la, mas parou e voltou a olhar pro cardápio, como se dissesse "Acho que não tem jeito". – Sayura! Preste atenção em mim!

Levantei o olhar do cardápio pra ela e me desculpei. Ela riu e balançou a mão, como se dissesse "Não é nada, não é nada".

Ok. Minha sogra é alguém que muda completamente de personalidade com a bebida. Provavelmente Fugaku a conheceu em um bar e se apaixonou.

Provavelmente.

- Enfim, Sayura, até onde você e Sasuke... – Virou a quinta taça e acenou para o garçom, pedindo mais uma garrafa daquela bebida estranha. – Já foram?

- Ahn... Não muito longe. – Falei meio sem saber o que responder.

- Serei mais específica: Vocês já transaram?

O olhar de Temari pousou em mim, curioso. Não consegui evitar ficar um pouco vermelha. Ok, eu estava praticamente febril.

- N-Não. – Gaguejei como uma idiota. Meu deus, eu tenho o quê? 11 anos? Fico com vergonha ao falar de sexo? Vamos lá, Sakura. – Ainda não.

- Ainda, hum? – Ela disse, sorrindo para o garçom quando ele encheu mais uma taça da bebida para Mikoto, em seguida colocando a garrafa em cima da mesa.

Todos aproveitaram para pedir o que queriam. Eu ainda não havia escolhido, mas Sasuke pediu um prato para mim, alegando que eu iria gostar.

- Quer dizer que vocês já planejam? – Ela perguntou, virando outra taça.

- Pessoalmente... – Resolvi ser sincera. – Não acho que planejar adiante em muita coisa. Acaba se tornando algo automático e irritante, eu acho. Prefiro que ocorra naturalmente.

- Narutamente nada! – Segurei a risada com o erro dela. Já Naruto riu histericamente, junto com Fugaku e Temari, mas Mikoto os ignorou. – Eu sou nova demais para ser avó.

- Hm... – Falei ficando mais vermelha do que antes. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, senhora Mikoto...

- Não me chame de senhora! – Reclamou. – Não tenho nem 20 anos!

Todos na mesa seguraram o "Aham" sarcástico que desejava vir. Papo vem, papo vai, acabei descobrindo que a Mikoto bêbada é uma pessoa bem divertida. Talvez ela tivesse começado a beber para que eu me sentisse mais á vontade com ela, ou algo assim.

Bem, _talvez_.

- Mas é bom que você tenha começado a namorar meu filho. – Ela disse. – Eu pensei que depois de Hinata ele nunca mais fosse sentir algo por ninguém. Mas que bom que finalmente ele esqueceu aquela garota.

_Hinata_. O nome vibrou por meus ouvidos. Céus, eu precisava conhecer aquela menina. Ela sempre era mencionada.

Sasuke lançou um olhar de repreensão á mãe. Fugaku sorriu para mim.

- Mas enfim! – Ela sorriu. – É bom que estejam juntos.

O garçom colocou a comida em nossa frente. Não sabia qual o nome do prato que Sasuke pedira para mim. Era um tipo de carne coberta com algo amarelo. O cheiro era divino, então não hesitei em espetar um pedaço e colocar dentro da boca.

Mikoto sorriu para mim, enquanto eu comia. Pensei em retribuir o sorriso, mas não queria que ela visse meus dentes sujos com pedaços de carne ou algo desse gênero.

Eu realmente gostava daquela Mikoto, e queria que a "Verdadeira Mikoto" nunca voltasse.

Naruto pareceu ler meus pensamentos e me cutucou com o cotovelo.

- Relaxa, a tia Mikoto bebe muito frequentemente. Você vai vê-la quase sempre assim. – Sorriu.

Sorri também, porque era uma boa notícia.

Sasuke apertou minha mão, e quando me virei ele olhava bem no fundo dos meus olhos.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Só estava pensando que é muita sorte ter você comigo.

Ah, garoto meloso.

- É, mais sorte só se existissem duas de mim. – Brinquei.

- Exibida. – Ele falou.

- Pensei que meu apelido fosse saco de batatas.

Ele sorriu para mim e segurou uma mecha de meu cabelo rosa. Seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu e seus olhos começaram a se fechar.

Quando, interrompendo todo o clima, alguém acabou derrubando alguma bebida em cima de nós dois.

- Perdão! – Disse a mulher gorda da mesa de trás, e eu meio que agradeci a ela. Sei que podia parecer bobagem, mas eu não queria beijar Sasuke depois de ter comido.

Lancei um sorriso para a mulher e disse que não havia problema nenhum. Era apenas água, de qualquer forma.

Todos já haviam acabado de comer, e decidimos ir embora. O mais estranho era que Mikoto andava perfeitamente, sem cambalear ou cair, mesmo já estando visivelmente bêbada.

- Foi um prazer vos conhecer. – Ela disse, fazendo uma mesura e rindo em seguida. – Espero que nos encontremos de novo.

Naruto lançou um olhar triste para mim, de despedida.

- Vamos nos ver de novo, Saky! – Sasuke o fuzilou com os olhos pelo apelido plagiado. E bom, por Naruto me chamar por um apelido também, creio eu.

- Tudo bem. – Sorri para ele.

Fugaku, Mikoto e Naruto se despediram de todos nós e se foram.

- Foi legal, não foi? – Perguntei para todos.

- Agora vamos tomar aquele milkshake. Estou desejando-o há horas. – Tenten pediu.

Sasuke procurou o dinheiro nos bolsos, e me pediu para segurar seu celular, enquanto procurava-o. Coloquei seu celular em meu bolso. Ele achou o dinheiro e comprou um milkshake grande, para dividirmos. Eu insisti em colaborar com a quantia, mas desisti quando vi que íamos acabar começando uma briga boba.

Tomamos milkshake andando pelo shopping, mas logo tivemos que ir embora, pois o shopping estava prestes a fechar. Despedi-me do meu namorado, e Shikamaru se despediu de Temari. Neji resolvera deixar-nos todas na casa de Temari, para nossa festa do pijama.

Quando sentei no banco do carro, percebi que tinha sentado em cima de algo. Tirei do bolso e percebi que era o celular de Sasuke. Ufa! Não tinha quebrado.

- Amanhã você devolve pra ele. – Tenten disse.

Sorri e concordei, colocando o celular no bolso novamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY s2**

**Tudo bom com vocês, meus queridos? *-* Já estou viajando, estou no lindo, perfeito e maravilhoso Rio de Janeiro! Espero que gostem desse capítulo q, finalmente os pais do Susuke apareceram 3 Vamos na fé, as coisas vão começar a acontecer a partir do próximo capítulo, creio eu s2 YEEEEEY! \O **

**Ou então vou colocar um capítulo no estilo "filler" –não**

**AKDPAOFKAPO ç_ç Vocês me matariam, certo? **

**ENFIM, meu aniversário foi dia 06, agora tenho 14 anos (Tipo, nossa, grande diferença Q) **

**A internet caiu ainda agora aqui, e está penando pra voltar, senhor. ESPERA, acho que voltou. Não, ainda não, meu skype ainda não conectou. Enfim, continuando... Cheguei no Rio dia 23, e ainda não saí de casa. Sério, cara. Eu devia estar aproveitando. Mas tudo bem, estou aproveitando esse clima divino 3 Lá em Manaus faz frequentemente 40º C! Um dia desses meu avô me ligou comentando que no Rio estava fazendo 12ºC, eu quase chorei. Naquele mesmo dia, estava fazendo 43ºC em Manaus. COMO ASSIM, BRASIL?**

**Enfim, resolvi tagarelar um pouco aqui dessa vez, já que acho que estou me tornando uma autora meio distante Ç_Ç *todoschoram***

**Ok, nem tãaaao distante assim, mas sei lá. ME ADICIONEM NO MSN 3 Vamos conversar mais, vamos ser felizes qqq Estou animada hoje, como podem perceber. E ficaria ainda mais animada se a internet voltasse u_u ENFIM, estou baixando InuYasha completo pela segunda vez, porque eu tinha no PC, mas aí PC ia lotar, ae apaguei. Aí pouco depois disso ganhei meu lindo e maravilhoso HD externo. E pouco depois disso um amigo meu me pediu meus episódios de InuYasha. Como a internet em Manaus não é lá essas coisas, falei pra ele que ia baixar todos os 167 episódios quando estivesse aqui no Rio (O Kanketsu-hen eu já tenho no PC), e agora estou cumprindo minha árdua promessa. QQ Alguém aqui gosta de yaoi? \O/ Terminei de assistir ontem Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi (ontem lançou o último episódio, duh) e é uma gracinha. Mas acho que vai ter segunda temporada, porque o final não estava com cara de "FINAAAAL" e tal, sabe? Enfim, é legal. É da mesma autora de Junjou Romântica *-* Ok, prefiro Junjou á Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, MAS ASSISTAM! 33333 Enfim, acho que acabou tudo que eu tinha pra falar/tagarelar/gritar para o mundo, então, vamos ás reviews s2**

**REVIEWS:**

**BiahCerejeira: **ADKAPFOKAPOFA, eu te amo, omg, foi lindo mesmo 3 Cara, é bom ter amigos ricos nada, legal é ser rico AKSDPIKJFAPO t-t Queria ter MUUUUUUITO dinheiro pra ajudar um monte de gente e poder dar aos meus amigos/familiares tudo que eles merecem ;-; Olha, acho que a Ten-chan nem fez nada demais, acho que o Neji que se tocou que ele estava sendo um babaca mesmo u_u AJDPSIAJKFPOA qqqqq 3 Ou ela pode ter pego um chicotinho e dito "Só vou te satisfazer se você se socializar mais", e, bem, ele não poderia dizer não. KAPDSIAJKFPOASKFPOASKFPSAO Q BEIJÃO!

**Tete: **AJDKOIA0FJASFKAIPO ç_ç Sakura sortuda! Ç_Ç É, esse capítulo foi um dos mais fáceis de escrever desde que eu fiquei com aquela minha crise (tipo, postava cada cap em 2 semanas, e do nada atrasou pra caramba), mas demorei pra postar e escrevê-lo porque é final de bimestre, provas e etc. : MAS ENFIM, comecei o próximo (Ok, acho que vou apagar todo o começo, porque não curti muito, mas enfim, EU COMECEI!) e espero terminá-lo logo \o/ Beeeijos q

**Mimz'aah: **Nyaa ~ QUE FOOOOOOFA! Que bom que você gostou tanto assim, amr s2 Aqui está o próximo pra você, fofa *-* 3 Beijos q

**Innesfilipa: **Nhaw, que bom que você gostou :D OKOK, aqui está o próximo, e espero que goste desse também sz Beijos q

**Sophie Clarkson: **Continueei ~ 3 Espero que aprecie *-* Beijobeijo

**Sahzinhah: **Ç_Ç TODOS CHORAM ETERNAMENTE. KADPOAKFPOA, aaaaah, eu não ouvi ainda : Vou dar uma olhada pra ver se realmente compensa Q (Mas realmente duvido que não compense. As músicas deles são sempre divinas) Fico mega feliz que tenha gostado QQ beijo! *-*

**Bela21: **ASKDPIAOFKAPO, verdade. *-* Ele está perdidamente apaixonado pela Saky 3 MAS PORRA, bem que ele podia se apaixonar por mim, né. MAS ENFIM, deixando desejos pessoais de lado... q É... Ainda bem que ele esclareceu as coisas *desvia o olhar* SIM, não são muitos, mas são maravilhosos, são especiais. S2 Neji dwmal, mas foi muito bom mesmo ele ter participado da surpresa. Ele parece estar se enturmando mais, né? 3 Aquele gosto... digo, aquele fofinho! sz KASPODASKFPA q Beijão!

' **Luh-chan: **OOOOOOOMG, quanto tempo! 3 Ah, relaxa, eu sei como você se sente. Tipo eu, perdi os 2 últimos capítulos + epílogo + agradecimento de uma das minhas fanfics favoritas que acompanhei desde o comecinho! Fiquei revoltada, sério. E quando fui ver os agradecimentos, meu nome estava lá, em primeiríssimo. Quase chorei. Não, na verdade, acho que cheguei a chorar mesmo. KASDPIKAPOFA ç_ç AAh, pense que nem uma das alunas da mamãe. No dia dos namorados ela mandou uma mensagem pra mamis assim "Sim, hoje é dia dos namorados, mas eu estou sem namorado. E daí? No dia da árvore eu não passo o dia com uma árvore, no dia do índio eu não passo o dia com um índio, e muito menos passo o dia de finados abraçada á um cadáver! Não se importe se você não tem namorado no dia dos namorados! É algo normal!" ou alguma coisa assim. Sei que a mamãe encaminhou isso pra mim e eu ri bastante. E me senti melhor, também. QQ KADPIASJKFPOAS, caramba, eu sou totalmente péssima com patinação no gelo, sério. Tudo bem, só fui uma vez, mas essa primeira e única vez foi absolutamente traumatizante. Sério. Quando assisto a aqueles filmes de garotas dançando no gelo e tal, fico embasbacada, pensando "Caramba, que lindo. Será que eu conseguiria fazer isso também, se tentasse?" aí quando o filme acaba eu caio na real e penso "Nunca" AKSDPOAFKPOAS *cry* OOOK, então espero por sua review para este capítulo, hum? *-* Beeeeeeeeijos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enfim, é isso aí. Nos vemos no próximo, kaay? 3**

_27/06/2011._


	15. Dia Seguinte

**Capítulo 14. ****Dia Seguinte**

Abri meus olhos e os fechei de novo. Tinha alguma maldita luz na minha cara. Merda. Fiquei abrindo os olhos e os fechando continuamente, numa tentativa de me acostumar com a claridade. Bem, acabou funcionando.

Olhei em volta. Tenten estava deitada no sofá e Temari jogada no chão de qualquer jeito. O que nós havíamos feito na noite anterior, meu deus? Será que Temari tinha dado um jeito de nos fazer tomar bebida sem que soubéssemos de novo?

Levantei-me e andei até a cozinha, pronta para procurar algo para comer. Há, eu sabia. Ali havia várias garrafas e latinhas de diversas bebidas. Porra, Temari.

Isso parecia algo como _Se beber não case_, mas enfim. Pelo menos nenhuma amiga minha tinha sumido, ou algo assim.

Fritei ovos e alguns minutos depois Tenten apareceu na cozinha, descabelada. Os cabelos castanhos iam até seu quadril. E eram lindos. Eu não sabia o porquê dela insistir em prendê-los em dois coques, mesmo que fossem tão maravilhosos.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – Ela indagou, esfregando os olhos.

- Não faço idéia também. – Coloquei um pedaço de ovo frito na boca. Ela pegou um dos ovos com a mão e o engoliu rapidamente.

- Espero que ela não nos tenha drogado. Essa semana vou fazer exame de sangue.

- Então é melhor vomitar ou adiar o exame, porque podem não encontrar drogas, mas não acho que sua mãe vá gostar de saber que você anda tomando bebidas alcóolicas. – Falei.

Xingou Temari e balançou a mão, como se dissesse: "Foda-se, depois penso nisso".

Fui até a sala. Temari ainda estava jogada no chão, dormindo. Bocejei.

Peguei o celular de Sasuke e coloquei uma música qualquer para tocar. Tenten saiu da cozinha com dois pães na mão. Ela jogou um para mim.

O pão caiu no chão. O peguei e assoprei, como se isso fosse fazer alguma grande diferença, e dei uma mordida nele. Ficamos ouvindo música e comendo até que Temari acordou.

- Bom dia. – Eu e Tenten falamos para ela.

Ela apenas balançou a mão para nós e seguiu para o banheiro. Dei de ombros.

- Parem de ouvir música e coloquem um dos filmes que eu aluguei. – Ela sugeriu, com uma voz estranha. Estava escovando os dentes, provavelmente.

Fui até os DVDs empilhados ao lado da televisão. Pornô, pornô, pornô, pornô, pornô, pornô, terror...

- Vamos ver um filme de terror, o que você acha? – Tenten acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, já que estava com a boca cheia.

- Se apresse Temari. – Eu avisei. – O filme vai começar.

- Ah, vocês não vão nem esperar por pipoca? – Reclamou saindo do banheiro.

- São umas dez da manhã. – Falei.

- E daí? O estômago tem relógio? Acho que não. – Falou, sentando-se ao lado de Tenten no sofá. Joguei-me ao lado dela.

- E, vocês colocaram justamente o filme de terror? Eu queria ver um pornô. – Temari protestou.

- Pornô de manhã? E a gente não assiste pornô, nós somos santas. – Tenten disse.

- Fale por si mesma, a Sakura ri vendo pornô comigo, ok? – Temari mentiu.

- É verdade, Sakura? – Tenten perguntou. Dei de ombros. Estava ocupada demais olhando para a televisão e esperando o filme começar.

Depois de vermos o filme sem pipoca, e, devido á isso, ouvindo diversos protestos de Temari, eu decidi que já era hora de voltar para casa.

Despedi-me das meninas e saí, lembrando de guardar o celular do Sasuke com todo o cuidado do mundo, porque se eu o perdesse, teria que trabalhar um bom tempo para conseguir pagar um novo.

Depois de passar algumas horas dentro de um ônibus meio lotado, cheguei á minha casa. Rapidamente tirei os sapatos e os larguei na entrada. Eu queria muito poder ir ajudar meu pai na livraria, mas minha cabeça estava doendo devido ás bebidas na noite anterior, e eu estava pouquíssimo animada para sair de novo.

Peguei refrigerante na geladeira e tomei um pouco. Eu até ligaria para Sasuke... Mas eu estava com o seu celular. Ele acabaria vindo até aqui para buscar. Comecei a ouvir uma música familiar, e segundos depois, o celular de Sasuke vibrou dentro de meu bolso.

- Nightmare como toque de mensagens... Ele está aprendendo mesmo. – E sorri. Eu já havia mostrado outras várias bandas de rock pra ele, mas ele havia se fascinado por Avenged Sevenfold.

2 novas mensagens.

Meu sorriso foi se fechando aos poucos.

_Hinata_

Aquele nome ocupava a tela do display.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Eu sei que eu estou um pouco (muito) atrasada com a postagem do capítulo... E que esse foi o menor capítulo que eu já postei. Já estamos começando a chegar no clímax da história *OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*, ou pelo menos eu acho, né, vai que eu mudo de idéia HOHOHO :3 Sinto que serei altamente xingada por parar em uma parte como essa, mas se mordam de curiosidade aí HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –NNNN.**

**Resolvi postar hoje porque esta semana agora é minha semana de testes, e estava com medo de ficar ainda mais enrolada do que já estou e demorar ainda mais pra postar o capítulo. :ooo DESCULPEM PELO CAPÍTULO MINÚSCULO Ç_Ç Vou tentar compensar no próximo!**

**Segunda-feira eu faço um mês de namoro *pulapulapula*, estou feliz. E esses dias estou ficando inspirada, mas sem tempo pra escrever... Um lixo. Aí eu acabo escrevendo na minha perna, cadernos de escola e tal... Até eu achar todos os pedaços de anônimos... Ai, ai. Mas enfim. É isso aí, deixe-me responder logo as LINDAS E DIVINAS...**

**Reviews**

**Bela21: **ASKDPOSAFKAPOFA, coitaaada da Mikoto *3* AAAh, eu vejo a mãe da minha amiga perguntando pro namorado dela se eles já transaram umas 10 vezes por dia. Minha amiga quase morre, mas o namorado fala numa boa, eu acho tão engraçadinho. "Falecida", sei lá, né, mas nossa, o Gaara dar uma aparição repentina ia ser uma delícia, até porque eu sou completamente apaixonada por esse ruivo. Pena que nunca consigo escrever cenas GaaraxSakura, não sei o porquê. Eu tenho uma fanfic publicada aqui no FF mesmo desse casal, mas eu só postei o prólogo. E está no prólogo desde... 2009. Eu sei, terrível. KSAPOAKFAPOFASPOFA, faaato, Narutinho lindo 3 Beijos!

**Strikis: **Hmmmm, eu não gosto de fazer caras maus, eles acabam ficando maus de verdade, tipo, "vou dar com um tamanco na sua boca se você não se calar", e não queria que nossa linda Saky enfrentasse algo assim.

**BabyBlue55: **KPDOSAKFAPOSFKOAS, só se ela tiver sorte! Nem vai demorar, não *3* Nesse capítulo você já vê o começo do caos. SANGUE, SANGUE, SANGUE! –nnn Beijos!

**Biahcerejeira: **AKPDOSAKFASPOFKAS, coitada da Sakura, ela é sempre exposta á essas coisas, tadinha! ): AKSDPAOSFKPOFKASOPFAS, ta todo mundo na curiosidade? Nuss, ENTAO VAMOS LÁ \O/

**Anonima Girl: **Aah, fico feliz que goste 3 Eu tive um momento "Sakura's hater" e tal, mas passou. Foi logo depois que li a parte no mangá da declaração dela pro Naruto, nossa, detestei muito aquela guria. Mas sei lá, Sakura 3 Beijos!

**Mimz'aa: **GAAAAAAAATA! Ai, eu fico tão feliz de ter uma pessoa de Portugal lendo minha fanfic *-* Sério mesmo 3 3 Um beijão!

**Dai-chan n.n: **AKDPOSAFKPAOFKA, já vai fazer 18 anos? Que fooooofa! Ah, mas o foda é que eu fico toda enrolada só com o que tenho agora (inglês, escola, amigos e namorado) imagino daqui a alguns anos, vou ficar simplesmente louca! AKDPAOFKAPOSFAS COITADA DA HINATA, GENTE! Ç_Ç

**Moony: **Vish, o celular ficou tão óbvio assim? u_u Ok, era pra ficar mesmo AKSPODFKAPOFKASPOFAS, mas já que ficou tão fácil, só no próximo capítulo vocês vão desvendar os segredos... DO CELULAR DE UCHIHA SASUKE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA. Postado 3 Beeeijo!

' **luh-chan: **AKSDPOAFKAPSOFKASP, eu tenho uns amigos japas e eles são zoados assim também /cry. Eu também gostei bastante dessa mensagem da mamis, eu fiquei me sentindo melhor no dia u-u" AKSPOAFKAPOFA, ai, tem uma Cachaçaria em um dos shoppings aqui, fica um monte de gente bêbada pelo shopping, é bem engraçado. AKSDPOAFKAOPFKAS. 3

**Hisui Ai: **AAh, mas assim que é legal. Fique feliz e depois QUE TUDO SEJA DESTRUIDO HAHAHAHAHA, a vida é assim mesmo, o que é o pior, cu. KADOPAKFOPA, aqui está o chapter 3 Beijo!

**YEY! O final da fanfic já está concluído. Ou quase. Digo, concluído na minha mente. u_u Primeiro eu ia fazer algo que ia fazer todas vocês quererem meu endereço pra me matarem ou algo assim, e depois fiz algo pra vocês morrerem de tanto chorar. Como será que vai ficar o final dessa fanfic? HOHOHO *3* -caralho,alguémmebate,.**

**Enfim ~ Até o próximo chapter! **

_12/08/11._


	16. Passado Revelado

**Capítulo 15. Passado Revelado**

Desbloqueei o iphone, eu já sabia a senha, era o meu apelido em números. Sei que provavelmente não era certo ficar olhando as mensagens dos outros... Mas ele recebia mensagens de Hinata e não me dizia? Veio-me um vislumbre do dia anterior, quando estávamos no carro e ele disse que estava lendo uma mensagem de Tenten.

Abri a caixa de entrada dele. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. O nome de repetia várias e várias vezes. Mordi o lábio e senti que meus olhos começavam a se encher de lágrimas.

Depois ri e pisquei, deixando as lágrimas correrem. Tive um acesso de riso. Devia ser algum engano. Só podia ser. Abri a mensagem nova:

"Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você. Eu quero você."

Havia umas 8 mensagens com o mesmo conteúdo. Outras diziam coisas como "Saia de perto daquela rosada" "Fique longe daquela garota" "Por favor, volte pra mim" "Eu não vou fazer de novo" "Eu nunca mais vou te trair".

Outras pareciam fazer as coisas fazerem mais sentido: "Você estava distante de mim, eu procurei outras pessoas, eu sei, foi errado, mas eu te quero de volta, por favor, por favor, eu quero seus beijos de novo, por favor, por favor".

Apesar da tristeza, as coisas começavam a se encaixar. Ok, não se encaixavam tão bem assim. Mas o olhar que Hinata lançara á Sasuke na livraria e ele se segurando para não ir atrás dela, agora aquilo fazia algum sentido.

"Eu e Kiba não temos mais nada, eu juro"

Kiba.

Não poderia ser o mesmo Kiba, poderia?

Lembrei-me da conversa que havia tido com Temari há um tempo atrás:

_- Mas ela não tinha com quem ir, Temari. – Falei. – Ela não podia ficar de vela. Você sabe como ela ainda fica depois do término com o Kiba. Acho que ela não está preparada pra outra relação tão forte. _

_- Não estou falando de relações fortes. – Discordou._

_- Mas a Tenten é do _tipo_ que tem relações "fortes". Ela não gosta de ficar com os garotos e tal. Ela é pra namorar mesmo. _

Tenten havia terminado com Kiba, seu namorado há dois anos porque ele havia a traído com outra. Isso quer dizer que essa outra era Hinata?

E atualmente ela estava namorando com o Neji. Primo de Hinata.

Coloquei a mão na frente da boca, pasmada com como o mundo conseguia ser pequeno.

Não, mas não era isso que mais me preocupava.

_- Eu tenho que apagar uns números da minha agenda no celular, falando nisso. Eu acho que ainda tenho o número de Hinata e de Neji..._

Mordi o lábio inferior. Em breve ele estaria sangrando e eu sabia perfeitamente disso, mas simplesmente não conseguia me controlar. Procurei a mensagem de Tenten e não a encontrei. Provavelmente não existia mensagem nenhuma dela, apenas era mais uma de suas mentiras.

Joguei-me no sofá e olhei para o teto. Respirei fundo e deixei que um sorriso escapasse de meus lábios. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e comecei a chorar: É isso que eu ganhava por confiar nele. Katze se aproximou de mim, cheirando-me. Tentei sorrir para ele, mas só consegui chorar mais ainda.

_Calma _parte de minha mente sussurrava ininterruptamente _Veja pelo menos as mensagens enviadas. Ela pode ter mandado tudo isso, mas você não sabe como ele retribuiu._

Porém, sempre mais forte e mais impulsiva, a outra parte berrava:

_Ele mentiu pra você mais uma vez. Simplesmente traiu sua confiança. Duas vezes. Você não tem que perdoar isso, ele é um bastardo, nunca te amou, nunca nem ligou pra você. Já não é prova suficiente saber que ele não apagou o número dela?_

Respirei fundo, controlando as convulsões de choro e sentindo apenas as lágrimas correndo por minha face. Não havia nada nas mensagens enviadas. 0 mensagens. Talvez ele não tivesse respondido nenhuma ou o quê?

Levantei-me decidida: Eu tiraria toda aquela história a limpo. Passei a mão na frente dos olhos para enxugá-los. Pensei em tomar um banho, mas decidi que era melhor não, demoraria muito. Eu precisava ir lá antes que meu sangue parasse de ferver daquela forma, se eu me acalmasse, nunca conseguiria dizer tudo que queria á ele. Meu celular apitou, era uma mensagem de meu pai.

_Aproveite bastante hoje com seu namorado, os dois estão de folga!_

Se eu tivesse recebido essa mensagem só alguns minutos antes, eu estaria realmente feliz. Mas naquele momento só significava uma coisa pra mim: Sasuke estava em sua casa. O que queria dizer que eu iria lá para tirar satisfações. Lancei apenas um olhar de Adeus para Katze e segui na direção do ponto de ônibus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke já havia me dito onde ele morava há algum tempo, apesar de eu nunca ter visitado a casa. Ela era luxuosa e grande, mas não chegava a ser como aquelas gigantescas e perfeitas mansões de filme, é óbvio. Ele não era algo como um príncipe encantado.

Bem longe disso, pelo que parecia.

Toquei a campainha á frente do portão de ferro, uma câmera se focou em meu rosto. _Ele não vai me deixar entrar _pensei, já imaginando como eu faria para passar por toda a segurança e chegar até ele. Claro que isso não aconteceria: Sasuke não fazia nem idéia do quanto eu estava PUTA. Certo, talvez as minhas atitudes estivessem sendo _um pouco _impulsivas, MAS EU PODIA PARAR PARA PENSAR NISSO DEPOIS.

- Oh, Sakura. – Era Fugaku e agradeci imensamente por isso. – Veio ver Sasuke? Ele estava saindo para ir á sua casa, mas Neji apareceu de repente. Vou abrir o portão pra você.

O portão se abriu e entrei por ele dando passos firmes no chão. Uma empregada abriu a porta da casa para mim, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sasuke está na sala. – Avisou-me. Agradeci com a cabeça, e ela me lançou um leve olhar de preocupação. Merda, eu estava com uma cara tão terrível assim?

- Perdão, a senhorita não deve saber o caminho. – Ela disse - É no final desse corredor. Agradeci novamente, forçando um sorriso por ser tão boba. Cheguei na metade do corredor e comecei a ouvir a voz de Neji alterada. Pensei em seguir até a sala, mas por fim, resolvi encostar-me na parede do corredor e ouvir.

- Você continua sendo o mesmo irresponsável de sempre! Tem que arcar com as conseqüências do que faz! Você não é mais a porcaria de uma criança! Primeiro estragou completamente o casamento de Hinata com Itachi e agora isso?...

Hinata e Itachi... Casamento?

Minha mente estava confusa, mas não dava tempo de processar as informações.

- ...Você tem idéia do quanto ela estava chorando por sua causa? Você tem alguma noção? Você tomou Hinata do seu irmão, depois simplesmente cedeu quando seus pais falaram que você não devia ficar mais com Hinata, e agora ISSO? Chegou a _esse ponto com ela_? Seu bastardo!

Não aguentei mais e entrei na sala a ponto de ver Neji desferindo um soco em Sasuke. Parei. O ódio por Sasuke dividindo-se á preocupação que eu sentia pela violência repentina de Neji á ele.

- Oh, olha só quem chegou na hora mais oportuna. – Neji comentou rindo ao me notar na sala. Ele não parecia nem um pouco com o Neji que havia comemorado o aniversário junto comigo: Ele estava simplesmente possesso.

- Hinata disse que lhe mandou diversas mensagens, afinal, você respondeu ao menos uma? – Neji perguntou ignorando-me, era quase como se dissesse: Você é só uma espectadora, então, _assista_.

Prendi a respiração. Eles estavam falando sobre o que eu tinha vindo fazer?

Sasuke olhava para mim, sem saber se respondia ou não, preocupado comigo.

- Eu perguntei _se você respondeu ao menos uma, seu maldito! _– Neji berrou.

- Não respondi. – Sasuke respondeu, parecendo ainda perfeitamente controlado, apesar do soco e de estar sendo xingado. – E certas coisas você não precisa dizer na frente da Sakura.

Ah, quer dizer que ele queria esconder isso de mim? Abri a boca para transformar meus pensamentos em palavras, mas Neji me interrompeu:

- Do que você está falando? É óbvio que eu quero mostrar pra ela o canalha que você é. – Neji abriu um sorriso maldoso. – Se você fez Hinata sofrer desse jeito, vai sofrer igual. Sakura deve saber realmente quem você é.

- Eu não faço nem idéia do porque você estar me fazendo essas várias acusações, AFINAL, o que foi que eu fiz de tão terrível pra Hinata? Você não acha que simplesmente está tentando roubar Sakura de mim?

- Não mesmo. – Neji cortou. – Mas _eu _vi como Hinata ficou... Por _sua_ culpa! – Cuspiu. – Por _sua_ covardia inútil, por você ser o imbecil que é, Hinata realmente sofreu! E quando ela finalmente começou a criar coragem para tentar tudo de novo, quando ela resolveu voltar atrás, te perdoar por todas as merdas que você fez com ela... Você já estava com outra! Com Sakura! – Apontou para mim acusadoramente. Me senti mal. Eu sempre me preocupava comigo mesma e em como Hinata poderia atrapalhar meu relacionamento com Sasuke. Eu não havia parado para pensar nos sentimentos dela.

- E qual o problema? – Sasuke questionou. – Nem todo mundo pode ser feliz no momento que quer, eu estou feliz com a Sakura!

Minha cabeça girava. O que estava acontecendo? As mensagens... Hinata apenas perseguia Sasuke? Ele não a amava? Itachi... Hinata... Casamento... Covardia? O que era tudo aquilo?

- Devia ter pensado nisso... – A voz de Neji se tornou um murmúrio. – Antes de engravidar Hinata.

Era para o mundo ter parado naquele momento. Era pra tudo ter desabado, tornado-se preto e branco.

Não aconteceu. Eu realmente não tinha nem mesmo um segundo para processar informação alguma.

- Você simplesmente transou com ela e ficou satisfeito não foi? Por isso desistiu dela. Você suportou os seus pais por três meses, mas então do nada a abandonou... Foi por isso não foi?

_- E, - Ambas olharam para o Sasuke. Eu também olhei. Era como se ele nos enfeitiçasse. – até ela, Sakura... Eu era virgem._

Apesar de ser só uma mentira para despistar Ino e Karin eu tinha acreditado naquilo sobre ele ser virgem. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença... Mas... Hinata... Gravidez... Hinata... Hinata... Hinata...

Mini Sasuke...

Minha garganta se fechou. O celular de Sasuke vibrou em meu bolso. Antes que começasse a tocar Nightmare, vi uma nova mensagem.

_Hinata_

Foi o fim. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu deixava um grito escapar, Sasuke virava-se na minha direção com um olhar desesperado. Joguei o celular sobre o sofá com toda a força. Se ele quicasse e quebrasse? Eu não estava nem aí.

- Só vim aqui pra devolver isso. Estou indo. – Virei-me de costas e comecei a correr.

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU MALDITO? – Ainda ouvi Sasuke gritando a plenos pulmões. Apenas segui meu caminho, eu não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.

Ouvi a empregada gritando "Senhorita!", mas simplesmente a ignorei. Saí correndo daquela casa.

Pensei em pegar um ônibus e ir para casa. Em ir para a loja. Mas a única coisa que consegui foi correr sem destino até que meus pés não agüentassem mais. Abaixei-me, chorando, fungando, respirando com dificuldade. Minhas mãos apoiavam-se em meus joelhos e as lágrimas já pingavam no chão. Ergui o olhar e deparei-me com uma roda gigante. A mesma que eu e Sasuke havíamos andado juntos...

Encolhi-me no chão, encostando-se no muro ali. Não me importava que eu fosse estuprada, assaltada ou sequestrada. Nada importava. Eu não queria pensar, não queria me mexer.

- Está tudo bem. – Murmurei para mim mesma, a voz tremendo e arranhando. – Está tudo perfeitamente bem.

Garotos? Quem nunca havia sofrido uma decepção amorosa? Eu não entendia como podia ficar daquele jeito por algo assim, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia conter minhas lágrimas ou aquela tristeza horrenda que parecia me consumir rapidamente.

As lembranças vinham á minha mente como chicotes: Todos os momentos felizes, todas as risadas e afins. Eu queria simplesmente esquecer tudo, absolutamente tudo. Senti meu celular vibrar, mas simplesmente ignorei: Dane-se, dane-se tudo, dane-se o mundo! Tanto faz se eu estava sendo impulsiva, imatura ou idiota por minhas ações. Para mim tudo aquilo parecia certo, então nada mais importava no mundo.

Coloquei a mão no bolso da calça jeans e achei um papel ali. O número do celular de Naruto. Talvez eu devesse... Só talvez... O papel voou de minha mão. Balancei a cabeça negativamente: Minha sorte não melhoraria de uma hora para outra.

Tentei organizar meus pensamentos pelo que eles haviam dito. Eu não deveria estar tão brava com Sasuke, deveria? Eu que achei que ele fosse virgem, eu que achei que ele não tinha transado com Hinata, ele nunca negou isso. Eu nunca perguntei isso diretamente á ele, então, que direito eu tinha de ficar brava? Isso era insuportavelmente egoísta. Além disso, se Hinata estava grávida, Sasuke tinha engravidado-a antes dele me conhecer, certo? Então... Não importava muito, não é mesmo?

Mas por que eu continuava sentindo como se tivesse sido traída? Fechei os olhos e fiquei batendo a testa contra os joelhos.

Itachi e Hinata iam se casar... Mas Sasuke acabou tendo um relacionamento com Hinata... De alguma forma os pais dele sabiam... Ou talvez tivessem simplesmente descoberto. Itachi não falaria com Sasuke como costuma falar se ele tivesse realmente traído-o, então, provavelmente, Sasuke contou para Itachi que ele estava com Hinata. Minha mente resolveu ir mais longe: Hyuuga. Uma família que poderia ser considerada rica. Casamento arranjado, talvez? Faria mais sentido. Então... Sasuke se separou de Hinata... Por que os pais foram contra... Não, isso é o que Neji acha. Hinata traiu Sasuke com Kiba... Por isso eles se separaram.

_- Não deixe que aconteça a mesma coisa de antes. – Itachi avisou em um murmúrio para Sasuke enquanto eles se despediam, mas ainda assim eu consegui ouvir. _

Isso seria um "Não deixe que nossos pais impeçam tudo?"

_- É Sasuke, ela é realmente gente boa. – Itachi comentou. – Bem melhor que a última... Eu acho. _

Rancor de Hinata? Tristeza? O quê? Por que Sasuke nunca tinha me contado todas essas coisas? Por que ele simplesmente não confiou em mim e se abriu, e contou tudo que o perturbava?

- Talvez Hinata tenha tentado voltar com Sasuke... – Sussurrei lembrando-me do olhar dela pra ele na loja. – Mas ele já estava comigo. Por isso ela ficou tão afetada.

Fechei os olhos com mais força, tremendo. A história que eu havia formulado fazia sentido. E não parecia ter nenhum culpado, a não ser eu. Simplesmente alguém que não tinha nada a ver, uma simples _anônima_ no meio de toda aquela história, alguém que se meteu e rasgou todo o curso que aquela história poderia tomar.

Hinata estava grávida de Sasuke: Ela ia fazer o quê? Abortar? Dá-lo para algum casal? Orfanato? Criá-lo sozinha?

Todas as opções a serem escolhidas pareciam demais para uma garota tão nova decidir. Comecei a ficar com falta de ar devido ao nervosismo. Procurei me concentrar, esquecer do mundo.

Eu não podia deixar, certo? Hinata não merecia passar por aquilo. Se eu me afastasse de Sasuke, provavelmente ele voltaria para Hinata e eles seriam uma família feliz. Sasuke, Hinata... E o filho deles.

A falta de ar aumentou. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Meus pulmões estavam fechados junto com minha garganta, eu tremia mais e mais.

Não ter mais Sasuke. Era aquilo? Era o fim de tudo?

Trabalhar sozinha na loja? Acordar sem mensagens de bom-dia? Dormir sem falar com ele ao telefone? Não fazer guerra de pipoca no cinema? Nenhum outro apelido estranho?

Meus olhos ardiam, mas as lágrimas não queriam descer. O peso da realidade simplesmente me esmagava. Eu ia sufocar ali mesmo.

Olhei para a roda gigante, girando e girando.

_- As rodas gigantes foram criadas... – Ele deu uma pausa, me fazendo quase morrer de curiosidade. – Para cruzar o céu lentamente com quem se gosta._

Nunca mais cruzar o céu com ele. Nunca mais cruzar o céu com ele. _Nunca mais._

Afinal de contas, agora ele a pessoa que ele iria gostar ia ser Hinata. Ele ia cruzar a porcaria do céu com ela. A página que tinha meu nome ia ser simplesmente virada. Com o tempo eu desapareceria de seus pensamentos...

Com o tempo não existiria nem mesmo um resquício, uma mera lembrança. Nenhum indício de que eu estivera ao seu lado algum dia.

Ele era de Hinata. Eu não podia competir com isso. Ela era a mãe de seu filho. Do filho dele. _Do filho_.

Minha visão começou a ficar cada vez mais escura. Estava perdendo os sentidos. Não conseguia acreditar que ia desmaiar por nervosismo. Eu tinha o quê? 50 anos? Que adolescente mais problemática.

- Sakura...? – A voz masculina acima de mim me forçou a erguer os olhos lentamente. Foi como se algo tivesse atingido minha cabeça com a velocidade que a escuridão me possuiu.

Só consegui permanecer ali, perdendo todos os sentidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**- **__**QUEM ADIVINHAR QUEM ERA O GAROTO QUE CHAMOU A SAKURA GANHA UM DOCE, UM BEIJO E O MEU CELULAR (Estou paquerando vocês, raaaawr), brimcs, MAS QUERO VER QUEM VOCÊS ACHAM QUE VAI SER! Então, tentem adivinhar, ok?**_

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**** ;-; Tudo bem, podem me xingar, esse capítulo demorou MESMO a sair, MAS COMO SEMPRE, TEM OS MOTIVOS. E dessa vez o motivo é realmente válido *sigh* Eu estou sem internet. Ç_Ç Desde o dia... 01 do mês passado, acho. Por aí. Tá, admito que eu terminei esse capítulo anteontem... MAS É QUE EU ESTAVA SEM IDÉIAS, sei lá. Eu pensei muito no destino que a fanfic ia ter no final, e acabou dando nisso. Fiquei realmente, REALMENTE motivada anteontem, e o capítulo 16 já está quase pronto. 33333 Finalmente estão chegando as MARAVILHOSAS FÉRIAS, né? *-* Agora no começo de novembro minhas aulas já acabam, não é maravilhoso? *33* Só espero que eu não fique de recuperação em nada, senão vou estar presa até dezembro... Enfim, AH, eu torci meu pé ontem, não é trágico? É que eu acabei decidindo não ser tão vagabunda e começar a participar da aula de Educação Física, ainda mais que já estamos no 4º bimestre, e passar em tudo, mas ficar em Ed Física ia ser REALMENTE deprimente. Então lá estava eu, correndo... E acabei virando o pé. Na hora nem doeu muito, mas agora mal consigo andar, uma bosta. Que bom que não quebrei, sério, é muito ruim ficar sem um pé. Mas melhor que ano passado... Ano passado eu torci os DOIS pés. Tipo, na mesma semana, se não me engano. Aí eu fiquei sem andar *cry*. Enfim, AAAAH, EU PERCEBI 2 COISAS: 1) A fanfic fez um ano em setembro! *-* E 2) Eu só postei 5 capítulos esse ano inteiro... Me sinto meio monstra por causa da 2, nossa, sou uma ficwriter terrível, DESCULPA LEITORAS LINDAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO. A fanfic está na reta final *-* Acho que ela deve terminar no capítulo 18/19/20. Ainda não tenho taaanta certeza assim em qual dos três, mas está na reta final. Provavelmente vai ser no 19... ENFIM, não sei, depende do que eu resolver... É, ainda tenho que resolver algumas partezinhas. ENFIM, até 2013 ta tudo pronto! KSAPODAKFPOASKFPAOSKFPOAS ç_ç ENFIIIIM, tagarelei demais. Vamos ás reviews! (L**

**REVIEWS**

**Strikis: **Haard, mas acho que finalmente veio. Ç_Ç TODOS CHORAM, O CASAL 10 VAI SEGUIR EM FRENTE? SER DESTRUÍDO? MORRER? [AA]

**Nimsay: **T-T DESCULPAAA, ta tudo bem comigo, mas agora eu to sem net, como falei acima... ç_ç Acho que esse cap não compensou muito, mas revelou bastante coisa. Qualquer coisa eu te pago um milk-shake um dia e fica tudo certo, né? KASDOPAKFPKFOSPA (L)

**Hisui Ai: **AKSDPOFPOFKSAPOFA, ri bastante com essa review, falo mesmo. Será que vai ser previsível o guri que ela encontrou? Te dou um doce se acertar, huuuuum u_u Beijo! (L)

**Nininhaa-chan: **KASDPOAKFPOAKFSA, que bom que ta gostando, flor (L), bem vinda, viu? :3

**BiahCerejeira: **SIM, EU TINHA BONS MOTIVOS, VOCÊ ME ENTENDE T-T *HUG FOREVER* AKDSAPOFKAPOFA aproveitando mesmo! Agora dia 12 vamos fazer 3 meses _ KYUUUUUUN, enfim, espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos

**Bela21: **ASDKOPFKASPOFKAF, ta querendo que a Sakurita se agarre com outro e o Sasuke fique na mão, é? Infelizmente só a Saky-chan vai sofrer nessa história, todos choram eternamente. Mas não aguento ver o Susuke triste, algo dentro de mim SE QUEBRA, sabe? Tipo, CRASH. Então nem rola. Eu pensei até em colocar um final BEM DRAMA FODIDO SASUKEXHINATA, mas lembrei que você detesta, dae desisti (L) AAh, mas não é uma questão DO CASAL em si, sabe? É que... Hmmm, como posso dizer... O tema que eu escolhi, sei lá, não foi pra frente. ): Mas vamos lá, darei meu melhor, OH YEAH O/

**Saakura-chan: **AAAwn, que bom que você gostou. DEEESCULPA a demora, mas ta aqui o capítulo, espero que aprecie, certo? *-*

**Enfim, é isso aí, beijo gente *-* Até a próxima, e espero que seja logo... E que o clima de final do ano não foda com meu tempo livre, OH YEAH. Beijo (L**

_09/10/11._


	17. O amigo e a decisão

**Capítulo 16. O amigo e a decisão**

**PS: Sério que todo mundo achou que fosse o Itachi? Que bom que eu não fui tão óbvia u_u Mas realmente, até que me passou ele pela cabeça. Infelizmente, a história não vai ser esclarecida tão cedo, vão ter que morrer de curiosidade mais um pouquinho. Enfim, boa leitura!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tentei abrir os olhos, mas os fechei novamente. Pela segunda vez, tinha uma maldita luz na minha cara. Parecia uma cena familiar demais. Antes de abrir os olhos, tudo que tinha acontecido anteriormente á meu desmaio veio á minha mente, e eu rezei para que talvez eu tivesse voltado no tempo. Ou que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho babaca.

_É só um sonho. É só um sonho..._

Abri os olhos e me deparei com um lugar totalmente estranho. Certo. Não se apavore. Fiquei olhando em volta por mais alguns segundos, tentando me lembrar de já ter estado naquele lugar antes. Olhei debaixo do cobertor. Eu estava vestida.

Se eu tinha sido pega por um maníaco na rua, ele não era maníaco. Não um maníaco sexual, ao menos. Mas talvez ele me torturasse. Talvez.

- Sakura, você acordou? – Voz masculina familiar. Sasu... Meu coração se apertou com o simples ato de pensar no nome. Respirei fundo e olhei para a porta do quarto, esperando quem quer que fosse aparecer ali.

Um jovem surgiu, me encarando com uma expressão de tédio. Os cabelos castanhos compridos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Shikamaru...? – Minha voz saiu arranhada, e eu pigarreei. – Eu estou na sua casa?

- Obviamente. – Ele disse revirando os olhos e me entregando uma xícara. Assoprei o vapor que saía dela. Café com leite.

- Onde... Como? – Indaguei. – Como você estava lá naquela hora?

- Eu estava voltando do cursinho e te vi. Sabe, por mais que você estivesse cansada ou algo do gênero, não é muito bom ficar encostada em um muro qualquer á noite, em uma rua movimentada. Você podia estar sendo violentada nesse momento. – Sermão. Eu deveria ter imaginado. Coloquei a xícara sobre a escrivaninha ao lado da cama. – Aconteceu algo com Sasuke?

O nome dele em voz alta me fez soltar um tipo de gemido de dor. Respirei fundo e dei tapinhas na cama, indicando que era pra Shikamaru se sentar.

- Você ligou pra Temari? – Indaguei.

- Não. – Ele respondeu. – Essa hora ela está no trabalho. E você acordaria apanhando se ela soubesse onde você estava e em que horário.

Abri um sorriso fraco e peguei a xícara novamente, tomando um pouco do café com leite. Minha mão tremia.

- Sasuke engravidou uma garota. – Eu falei, olhando para o edredom que me cobria.

- Se você quiser, eu posso matá-lo. – Shikamaru ofereceu-se, e abri um leve sorriso para ele.

- Ele não me traiu, Shika. – Falei, chamando-o pelo apelido e dando um suspiro. – Na verdade eu nem sei por que estou tão brava. – Senti que meus olhos já estavam marejados. – Nem faz sentido. Até onde sei, ele engravidou Hinata antes de me conhecer.

- Talvez por que você saiba que não vai mais poder ficar com ele?

Comecei a chorar de verdade e Shikamaru ficou com uma expressão terrível de culpa.

- Você quer que eu ligue para Temari? Tenten? Seu pai? Sasuke?

Neguei fortemente com a cabeça.

- Felizmente foi você que me encontrou. – Murmurei. – Não quero ter que explicar isso agora pra ninguém. Temari vai querer matá-lo, Tenten vai ficar com pena de mim, meu pai... Não faço idéia... Sasuke... Sasuke... – Convulsão de choro.

- Certo. – Shikamaru disse segurando meus ombros, tentando fazer com que eu me acalmasse. – Respire. Fundo.

Tentei, mas funguei e voltei a chorar.

- Sakura. – Ele disse meu nome com firmeza, mas continuei chorando. – Sasuke não ama Hinata, ele ama você. Ela estando grávida ou não, não faz diferença, porque ele não vai ser feliz ao lado dela.

_- E qual o problema? – Sasuke questionou. – Nem todo mundo pode ser feliz no momento que quer, eu estou feliz com a Sakura! _

Apesar da lembrança dessas palavras virem á minha mente, eu não conseguia me conter.

- Ele já amou ela, não deve ser difícil amar de novo. Talvez ele nunca tenha a esquecido, Shika. – Murmurei entre soluços.

- Ele não teria parado uma estranha no meio da rua para ajudá-lo a escapar de seu fã clube de mulheres loucas atraídas por seus feromônios – Fez uma pausa para respirar. – Se não tivesse esquecido ela. Esquecido não, superado. Esse tipo de coisa não se esquece, Sakura, você supera, e ele superou ela, porque ele gosta é de você.

Temari o tinha informado muito bem.

- Não. Eu não posso entrar no meio disso, Shikamaru. – Falei. – Eles vão ter um filho.

- Essa Hinata, ela não é uma louca drogada de amores pelo Sasuke?

Pensei por meio segundo e acenei afirmativamente.

- Então... Por que você não pensou no golpe da barriga falsa? – Shikamaru sugeriu. – Acontece muito em novelas e tal, tem até um filme da Lindsay...

- Shikamaru! – Falei. – É terrível você estar acusando alguém que você nem conhece dessas coisas.

- Sakura, você acha que as pessoas são boas demais. Você tem que saber que esse tipo de coisa não acontece só nas novelas. Hinata deve saber muito bem que a gravidez conseguiria manipular Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku e principalmente você.

Olhei para os dedos de meus pés que o edredom não estava cobrindo.

- Se eu realmente acreditar nisso... E ela realmente estiver grávida... – Contraí os dedos dos pés. – Eu vou só me decepcionar, não é? Então não é melhor eu simplesmente me preparar para o pior?

- Para mim isso é uma atitude absolutamente fraca. – Ele disse, fitando-me e tirando a mão dos meus ombros. – Você está só tentando proteger a si mesma.

- Mas isso não é natural? – Indaguei. – Eu acho que tenho um mínimo de amor próprio.

- Sakura. Não pense em nada, simplesmente procure descobrir se ela está grávida ou não. – Ele disse e talvez eu tivesse conseguido deixá-lo sem argumentos. Só talvez.

- E eu faço o que? Chego na casa de Hinata, rasgo a barriga dela, abro seu útero e vejo se tem um bebê lá dentro?

- Por favor, isso não é _School__Days_**¹**. – Revirou os olhos.

Cruzei os braços.

- Certo. – Eu já não estava mais chorando, mas meu nariz estava entupido. – O que você sugere que eu faça então?

- Peça um exame que comprove isso. – Deu de ombros.

- Mas se formos pensar em School Days, a Sekai enlouqueceu porque disseram para ela fazer um exame... – Shikamaru me lançou um olhar reprovador e eu me calei.

- Só peça um exame, não tem nada a perder.

- Eu não tenho o direito de me meter nisso, eu sou só a namorada de Sasuke, não tenho nada a ver com essa história.

Shikamaru apertou a ponte do nariz e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você custa mesmo pra entender as coisas, não sei como Temari tem paciência com você. – Quase sorri_.__Ela__não__tem__paciência_pensei em dizer, mas guardei para mim mesma. – Você não é _só_a namorada de Sasuke. Você _é__a__namorada_de Sasuke. - Alguma coisa se acendeu dentro de mim. Isso mesmo, eu ainda era a namorada de Sasuke. _Ainda__era_o cacete. Eu **SOU**a namorada de Sasuke.

- Então... Não seria estranho eu me meter? – Ele fez a mesma expressão que Temari fazia quando se estressava comigo, como se fosse socar meu rosto até que meu nariz afundasse completamente.

- É óbvio que não. – Ele deixou bem claro. – Seria a coisa mais normal do mundo você fazer isso.

Levantei-me da cama e procurei dinheiro em meus bolsos. 10 reais.

Era meu dia de sorte.

- Então eu estou indo! – Falei, como sempre sendo absurdamente impulsiva. – Obrigada, Shika!

- Sakura! – Ele disse enquanto eu corria e procurava a porta de saída. – Seria bom se você fizesse as pazes com Sasuke antes de...

Mas eu já estava descendo as escadas de seu prédio correndo e não consegui ouvir o resto da frase.

Sim, eu era a namorada de Sasuke, então eu poderia tomar a decisão que eu quisesse e fazer o que eu quisesse. Peguei meu celular no outro bolso. Anotação mental: Começar a andar com mochilas ou bolsas para não ficar carregando tudo dentro da jeans. Era uma mensagem de meu pai. Algo sobre Sasuke ter ligado pra lá tentando me encontrar. Mas não havia tempo pra prestar atenção nessas coisas.

Disquei o familiar número e escutei o _tu...tu...tu_ também familiar.

- Alô. – Tenten atendeu com uma voz meio sonolenta.

- Oi, meu amor. – Cumprimentei. – Com quem você disse que o Neji morava mesmo?

- Ahn, eu não disse. – Ela falou. – Mas é com o pai apenas.

Mordi o lábio inferior e uma idéia me veio á cabeça.

- Ah, obrigada. Amo você! – Desliguei sem esperar a resposta.

Avistei o ponto de ônibus. No celular, selecionei o número que eu queria e cliquei no confirmar. _Tu-tu-tu-tu_

Vamos, por favor, _vamos_.

- Kiba? – Atendi ao telefone com um sorriso. – Quanto tempo. Eu estou precisando de um favor seu.

A voz do outro lado da linha era grave:

- Sakura? Que estranho você me ligar. Na verdade, algo pior que estranho... Eu não te devo nada, o que te faz pensar que eu...

- Bem. – Interrompi-o. - Se você ainda for fanático por leitura, eu posso te dar dois ou três livros de graça... – Disse fingindo descaso. Ele pareceu demorar milênios para responder.

- Qual é o favor?

_Bingo_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

O ônibus tremia. Já eram umas 20horas, talvez mais tarde que isso, mas não importava. Eu tinha conseguido o endereço de Hinata com Kiba, e estava me sentindo pronta para confrontá-la.

Certo, talvez não tão pronta. Na casa de Shikamaru meu sangue estava fervendo, e _naquele_momento eu estava perfeitamente pronta para conversar com ela e até mesmo dar uns tabefes em sua cara, se necessário.

Agora não tinha toda esta coragem, mas acho que daria pro gasto. Levantei-me e o ônibus balançou, parando. As portas se abriram para que eu saísse. Saltei sobre os degraus, totalmente ansiosa.

Verifiquei se não tinha torcido o pé, mas estava tudo certo, afinal, era o meu dia de sorte.

Tá. Descobri que a ex do meu namorado possivelmente está grávida dele. Mas eu achei 10 reais dentro da carteira... Isso deveria compensar?

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Meu celular vibrava dentro de meu bolso, mas eu não queria tirá-lo ali. Já estava escuro, e a última coisa que eu queria era ser assaltada.

Avistei um casarão no fim da rua, com algumas luzes ainda acesas. Ouvi um cachorro uivar ao longe. O número que Kiba dissera era... 127. Aproximei-me do casarão e confirmei o número. Sim, era ali mesmo.

Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¹****-**Refere-se ao anime School Days, que eu acabei de dar um spoiler bem terrível caso vocês não tenham assistido, mas não me detestem (L) E vejam, porque até que o anime é bem foda, ele surpreende.

**OI SUAS LINDAS, DIVAS, PERFEITAS, MARAVILHOSAS LEITORAS! Sei que nesse momento provavelmente a maioria de vocês quer me tacar pedras ou abrir minha barriga para procurar um bebê nela. Bom, PERDÃO, hoje a porcaria do técnico veio aqui em casa pra consertar a internet. O cara tinha vindo ontem, consertou, mas deu problema de novo. Então ele voltou hoje e usou umas técnicas ninja (ao que imagino, porque foi uma LUTA pra essa internet funcionar) e agora estou com internet. Eu to pagando por uma de 1MB e usando só 500kbp/s, mas fazer o quê. É a vida, e já to suficientemente satisfeita de ter internet. E EU CONFUNDI, em um dos caps falei que faria mês de namoro dia 12. (Foi no último, acho), mas dia 12/10 é ANIVERSÁRIO do meu namorado. Eu faço mês todo dia 15 KAPDOAKFPAOKFA _ Enfim, vocês acreditam em namoro á distância, meninas? Bem, não sei se é porque eu gosto muito de leitura, romances e coisas assim, mas eu REALMENTE acredito. E... Bem. É namorado virtual. Yey. Queria que engrenasse um pouco mais a relação e tal pra contar para vocês e taal. Enfim, em 12 dias (12!) ele vem me visitar. Sim, eu estou praticamente morrendo, mas espero que isso me dê criatividade para escrever Anônimos. Uhu, me desejem sorte. Ai, ai. Enfim, perdão pela demora do capítulo, pelo menos agora to com internet. Confesso que mal comecei o capítulo 17. É uma parte tão importante na fanfic que fico meio nervosa. Enfim! Vou tentar postar rápido e tudo o mais. Eu sei que sempre digo isso, mas vamos lá, confiem em mim, suas lindas!**

**Reviews**

**Ana****Uchiha**: AAAh, fico feliz que goste tanto assim, amor *-* Perdão pela demora _ Se to assim sem nem ter entrado no ensino médio, quero nem ver ano que vem AKSPDOAFAPOFKAOP, to meio ferrada. Enfim, fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando, vou tentar postar mais rápido, yey! Beijos

**Saakura-chan**: Claaaro, amor, só me dar o link que leio sim \o/. Uh, e nem me pergunte como vai ser o fim que eu ainda não planejei EXATAMENTE o final. Bom, espero que vocês gostem, ao menos T-T Ah, nem me fale. Eu já passei dos DUZENTOS (200!) arquivos de fanfics/crônicas e etc, e céus, acho que tem no máximo 5 prontos. CINCO DE DUZENTOS. Sou um péssimo exemplo pra esse tipo de coisa, ai, ai. Bom, acho que Anônimos vai ser minha primeira fanfic (sem ser oneshot) que vou concluir, VIVA!

**Bela21**: Relaxa, Bela. Eu quase ia terminar com esse casal, mas desisti de fazer um drama fodido. A fanfic é SasuSaku e vai continuar SasuSaku. OH YEAH \O/ Hinata vadia, vamos apedrejá-la (nossa, que horror AKPODASKFPOASKFPOAKFAP), ENFIM, ta aqui a continuação, amor.

**Biahcerejeira**: ADPAOFKASPOFKAP, ai, você realmente repara nos detalhes, hein? Bom, você pegou exatamente no ponto certo. Como o Itachi e o Sasuke se falam tão bem se o Sasuke supostamente roubou a namorada do irmão? HOHOHOHOHO, ai gente. É tanto mistério que até EU to ficando com medo de me enrolar T-T Enfim, tá aqui o capítulo, espero que goste.

**Letyychan**: Usar camisinha sempre bom, né, Susuke? Mas fazer o quê, acontece. Mas será que o filho é mesmo do Sasuke? Ou que a Hinata está mesmo grávida? Ai céus. Espero que eu e você descubramos tudo nos próximos capítulos o_o (AQUELAS NÉ, mas eu ainda não organizei TUDO exatamente, então, é um mistério até para mim)

**Mimz****'****aa**: AMIIIIGA! *-* Ai, fico realmente feliz que estás a gostar. Um dia desses baixei um anime que estava com a legenda com o português de Portugal, só consegui lembrar-me de você. Saudades, espero que gostes desse chapter também. Beijos!

**Strikis**: PSOAFKSAPOFAS, complicaaado, poxa, mas queria ver o seu chute, mesmo que tivesse sido errado. Bom, não atualizei logo né (DESCULPA, DESCULPA), mas pelo menos o capítulo ta aqui. É, realmente, a Sakura se mostrou mais forte do que aparenta nesse capítulo. Ela não é apenas uma garotinha boba. Enfim, espero que goste *-* Beijão!

**Dai-chan****n.n**: AAAAWN, a história vai acabar amor, não vai ter mais o que escrever T-T, queeem sabe eu não começo um novo projeto? *O* Eu tenho 2 SasuSaku que tão ficando meio interessantes aqui no PC, mas não sei se tenho condição de continuar. Tipo, 0 criatividade pra elas, sabe? Foi num daqueles momentos místicos que a criatividade aparece do nada. AH MEU DEUS, por favor, não se enforque em um pé de alface T-T TA AQUI O CAPÍTULO, DEMOROU, MAS TA AQUI *-* Espero que gostei, beijoooos!

**Jlia**: AKDPAFKAPOFKSAPFOSA, ai, amor, desculpa, acabei me enrolando sem internet e clima de final do ano, blá-blá, mas aqui ta o capítulo, espero que goste!

**Enfim, é isso aí. **

_09/12/11._

_(Onde moro ainda é dia 08, mas bem, horário de Brasília owna)_


	18. Frente á frente

**Capítulo 17. Frente á frente**

Pelos primeiros dois segundos eu estava totalmente determinada a enfrentá-la, dizer o que eu achava e pedir – quase que educadamente – para ela fazer um teste e provar para mim e para quem quisesse saber que ela estava realmente grávida _do meu _Sasuke.

Após isso minha vontade era de sair correndo e pedir pra alguém me fazer companhia. Tudo bem, não era nada demais, mas não sei. Eu estava nervosa. E se ela se negasse? E se ela revelasse coisas do Sasuke que eu definitivamente não gostaria de saber? Tipo, qual a posição preferida dele durante o sexo.

Certo, eu _até _poderia querer saber disso, mas definitivamente não seria por ela.

- Quem é? – Era uma voz infantil que falava pelo interfone. Não parecia ser a voz de Hinata.

- Uma amiga de Hinata. – Pensei em dizer meu nome, mas realmente não estava com vontade de que batessem o portão na minha cara ou algo assim.

Mas é óbvio que iriam perguntar o meu nome. Talvez meu endereço, celular e CPF.

- Ah tá. – O portão foi aberto. – A Hinata está no quarto.

... Isso é sério?

Será que a casa lotérica já fechou? Com essa sorte que eu estou, acho que seria uma boa...

CONCENTRAÇÃO!

Há alguns poucos minutos eu estava chorando e completamente depressiva, e agora eu conseguia fazer piadas inúteis.

Talvez eu realmente tivesse algum distúrbio bipolar. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, enquanto o portão fechava atrás de mim.

É, agora não haveria mais volta.

E dizem que essas casas supostamente deveriam ser seguras. Irmãs mais novas devem estragar o plano.

Andei por um tempo até a casa, já que o jardim era imenso. Na porta, no canto, havia uma Dama da Noite. Controlei a vontade de correr até lá e cheirá-la loucamente para tentar me acalmar e pensei em tocar a campainha.

Se eu o fizesse, provavelmente iria ser devorada por uns daqueles _pitbulls _que vivem aparecendo em filmes quando alguém invade alguma casa. Tentei simplesmente abrir a porta. Funcionou.

- Hanabi! – Grunhiu uma voz que parecia levemente familiar. – Eu já não falei pra me avisar quando alguma amiga minha vir aqui em casa?

Ela passava pela porta com passos rápidos quando eu a abri. Hinata parou na metade do caminho e me fitou.

- Você. – Ela disse como uma acusação invisível. Algo como "_A vadia que roubou o MEU Sasuke"_. Esperava que ela não me atacasse. Sabe, sempre achei meio estúpido se envolver em briga por causa de homem.

O que não quer dizer que não me envolveria, já que sou igualmente estúpida.

- Eu. – Respondi estupidamente. Espero que ela tenha encarado como um desafio, e não como uma dica de quão retardada eu sou.

Precisava ouvir um pouco de _The Strokes_ pra relaxar. Falo sério.

- Eu vim para conversar. – Falei.

Ela me fitou dos pés a cabeça. Não de um jeito ignorante, mas simplesmente me avaliando.

- Meu quarto. – Virou-se de costas e começou a subir as escadas. A segui, dando uma olhada rápido para o cômodo onde ela estava seguindo. Era uma sala. Tinha uma garota de no máximo 10 anos deitada em um sofá e mudando os canais da TV. Provavelmente, Hanabi.

_Obrigada, guria. _Pensei _Se você não existisse, nunca teria conseguido resolver isso essa noite._

Terminei de subir as escadas atrás de Hinata. Ela virou na primeira porta á esquerda e eu a segui. Ela apontou para a cama e eu fui me sentar enquanto ela fechava e trancava a porta.

- A que devo a sua visita? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços debaixo dos gigantescos seios. Trajava uma camisola azul clara. Tentei não me concentrar nela ou nos detalhes do seu quarto, apenas na conversa.

Nossa, que penteadeira linda.

- Vim pra conversar. – Respondi, cruzando as pernas. O quarto estava um pouco frio.

- O telefone foi criado para isso. – Ela me lançou um sorriso irônico. – Se veio até mim, creio que Neji já foi até Sasuke para lhe contar as novidades.

- Ah, então comunicar tudo assim era sua idéia desde o começo? Usar o Neji como mensageiro?

- Claro. – Ela disse, parecendo perceber que o quarto estava frio e desligando o _split _com o controle. – Ultimamente parece que Sasuke está perdendo muito de seu tempo com você.

- Ou ele simplesmente não gosta de uma maníaca obcecada que manda 40 mensagens pra ele por dia.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Isso se chama dar atenção á quem se ama. Coisa que provavelmente você não faz, sendo uma péssima namorada.

Tive uma leve vontade de rir.

- Bom, se ele tivesse respondido alguma delas, até faria algum sentido. Você não sabe o que significa a palavra "ignorar"?

- Ah, por favor, você está com inveja de mim por ter algo que pode manter o Sasuke comigo. – Ela acariciou a barriga.

- Engravidar com 17 anos? Não, obrigada.

- Você ao menos já trepou com ele? – Tentei manter minha expressão neutra, apesar de querer esganá-la pelo comentário. Ela olhou para o teto e riu. – Claro que não. Mas deve ser realmente difícil se sentir atraído por algo assim.

- Sasuke e eu esperamos o momento certo. E eu não quero discutir minha vida sexual. Ainda mais com uma louca inconseqüente como você, que transa sem camisinha e ainda engravida. Claro, se realmente estiver grávida.

Ela se levantou da cadeira rapidamente, quase derrubando-a, como se tivesse ficado ultrajada. Ergueu a camisola sem se importar com o fato de que eu a estava vendo de calcinha.

- Se você quiser tocar pra ver se sente algum chute. – Sorriu triunfante.

Era verdade. A barriga de Hinata mostrava uma protuberância que não deveria existir em seu corpo perfeito.

- Deve ser um lindo mini Kiba. – Falei e ela fechou o sorriso imediatamente, soltando a camisola.

- O Kiba foi um erro na minha vida que nunca deve ser mencionado!

- Ah, desculpe. – Fiz a melhor cara de sonsa que consegui. – Eu não queria magoar seus sentimentos.

- Vá para o inferno e deixe o Sasuke para mim sua vadia. - Me levantei e fiquei de frente para ela. – Eu nem faço idéia de como ele te conheceu. – Ela encostou o dedo no meu peito. – Deve ter sido em alguma boate escrota.

- Eu acho que você está confundindo com a sua história.

- Você não sabe mesmo de nada, não é? – Balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Como tem o direito de vir aqui e me julgar sem saber de porra nenhuma sobre a minha vida? Sobre o Sasuke?

- Sei que você é uma maníaca. – Fui marcando nos dedos. - E que traiu meu namorado com o Kiba. Achei que fosse o suficiente para achar que você é uma vadia que dá pra qualquer um e que podia estar grávida da cidade inteira.

Ela agarrou os meus ombros e enfiou suas unhas neles.

- Você deveria ter um pingo de educação na casa dos outros. Mas faz parte, medíocres pobretões são desse jeito.

Tirei as mãos dela do meu ombro.

- Não vim aqui pra me envolver em uma porrada inútil com você. Quero pedir pra você fazer um exame.

- Que tipo de exame? – Ela perguntou.

Algum para ver se você tem problemas mentais, imbecil.

- DNA. Quero saber se o filho é mesmo de Sasuke.

- Isso é um absurdo. Eu nunca transei com mais ninguém além de Sasuke.

- Não foi o que o Kiba disse quando liguei para ele há uma hora atrás. Posso até ligar para ele agora, só pra confirmar o que ele disse. – Blefei.

- Aquele maldito. Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar falando da nossa vida sexual por aí? – Murmurou mais para si mesma do que para mim. Já havia se entregado. – De qualquer forma, eu recuso.

- Então acho bom você se preparar pra aprender a criar seu filho sozinha.

- Aprenda uma coisa, pequena garota de cabelo rosa. – Ela sorriu e destrancou a porta do quarto. – A família Uchiha adoraria se unir com a família Hyuuga. Isso é algo que nem você, nem Sasuke, nem ninguém poderiam combater. Sendo esse filho de Sasuke ou não, é ele que irá assumi-lo. Essa é a realidade que você vai ter que aprender a suportar. Agora, dê o fora daqui.

- Mandarei lembranças ao Kiba. – Sorri enquanto saia e ela bateu a porta nas minhas costas.

Fiz o caminho contrário pelo que eu havia vindo até a porta da frente e saí da casa dos Hyuuga, respirando o ar da noite com alívio.

Eu não sabia se o confronto com ela tinha sido o que eu esperava realmente. Eu queria sair ganhando, mas a última frase dela praticamente me desbancou por completa.

Dessa vez fui até a dama da noite e acariciei-a, puxando o ar com força para absorver seu cheiro. Voltei para o caminho até o portão, eu deveria me apressar, Hinata poderia resolver mandar aqueles tais _pitbulls_ pra me trucidarem.

Peguei o celular. 20 mensagens novas. 30 ligações perdidas. Guardei-o de volta no bolso. Eu não tinha cabeça para isso agora. Eu queria tentar me manter forte naquele momento, eu já havia falado com Hinata, já havia chorado o suficiente. Ainda assim, senti a primeira lágrima correr pelas minhas bochechas e eu simplesmente sabia que não seria a última daquela noite. O portão automático se abriu á minha frente e perguntei-me se havia algum sensor de movimento do lado de dentro. Provavelmente não, virei-me para dar uma última olhada na casa e me deparei com Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata, acenando freneticamente da janela e rindo. Ah, ela que deve ter aberto o portão.

Ao ver a cena daquela menina tão pura e fofa acenando para mim, não pude evitar esboçar um sorriso. Então, sim, aquela foi a última lágrima da noite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aviso 1 – O meu nervosismo pra postar esse capítulo foi TERRÍVEL. Tava tudo bem até eu ler as reviews de vocês e ver que todas estavam me apoiando e estavam totalmente ansiosas por esse capítulo, porque tipo, ele é basicamente o mais esperado da história toda (se você realmente parar pra pensar, é a explicação, que ainda não veio, mas esse também foi um dos mais esperados), então me bateu AQUELA insegurança. Enfim, espero que vocês realmente gostem do capítulo, que tenha atingido a expectativa de vocês. Espero mesmo, de coração**

**O blábláblá de sempre abaixo \/**

**DESCULPEM A DEMORA, DESCULPEM, DESCULPEM, EU JURO QUE EU TENTEI FAZER UM CAPÍTULO MELHOR E MAIS LONGO, MAS EU NOTEI QUE IAM FAZER 2 MESES QUE EU NÃO POSTAVA. Então dividi o capítulo em duas partes. Eu tenho boas desculpas dessa vez também. 1) Internet bosta (Eu provavelmente vou cancelar esse provedor, porque realmente, ta decepcionante, não conseguia nem abrir O GOOGLE) e 2) Namorado veio me visitar s2. Eu acho que comentei sobre isso no último capítulo. Enfim, praticamente 1 mês com meu namorado lindo e divo e tudo mais. HOJE COMEÇARAM AS AULAS. Primeiro ano, OMG. Me desejem sorte, passei umas 2 horas revisando a matéria de física do ano passado porque já deram o calendário de provas juntamente com o conteúdo. Mudei de colégio e olha só o que me espera T.T Enfim, me desejem sorte, ensino médio agora. Eu queria ter terminado a fanfic antes disso, porque né, ensino médio, estudar. EM + Inglês + Aulas sábado + Domingo dormindo = SEM TEMPO. Mas eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo (EU SEMPRE FAÇO, MAS NUNCA PARECE O BASTANTE) pra postar a fanfic no prazo de 1 mês. Alguém aqui gosta de yaoi? Eu já tinha assistido Junjou Romantica I e II e também Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, mas só ontem tive tempo de ver o II. Na real eu não TINHA tempo, assisti de madrugada e cheguei morrendo no colégio, mas eu simplesmente não consegui parar de assistir. Enfim, recomendo pra todos que procuram bons yaois. São da mesma autora e tudo mais. ENFIM, REVIEWS, QUE O TEMPO TA SE ESGOTANDO! S2**

**Reviews:**

**Biahcerejeira**: Nossa, que agressividade KADPOSKFPOSAKFPOAS, bom, não foi tão ruim assim, ou foi? Pelo menos a Sakura não desceu do salto. E bater em uma mulher grávida seria sacanagem. Espero que o encontro delas tenha ficado na sua expectativa. Beeijo!

**Strikis**: Exatamente, apesar de ser meio chorona e tudo mais, ela é forte, claro que ela tem suas crises e tal, mas ela sempre pensa quando tudo está desabando, ela tenta fazer as coisas terem sentido, eu tenho um afeto muito estranho por personagens desse tipo, eu meio que os acolho e marco eles na minha mente. Qualquer anime que tiver um personagem assim, eu simplesmente já me apaixono, e provavelmente essa minha Haruno Sakura de Anônimos saiu espelhada nisso *-* Enfim, achei ótimo você ter gostado desse capítulo, espero que goste dessa aqui também _ E que alcance a expectativa de todos.

**Saakura-chan**: Assista, é muito MUITO foda, juro. E então, no final acabou que o objetivo PRINCIPAL dela, ela acabou não conseguindo direito, né? Sinistra? Não acho ela SINISTRA, mas sempre detestei ela. Desde a primeira vez que ela apareceu com o "Naruto-kun" de canto e o cacete, já tive vontade de chutar a cara dela até a morte. Guria sem atitude, não gosto. E que bom que está gostando linda *-* Um prazer te ter aqui!

**Letyychan**: KSAPOAFKAPOFSKAPFA, relaxa, acho que não passou pela cabeça de quase ninguém. Nem eu sei como imaginei que fosse justamente ele. Perdãaaao a demora, mas espero que atinja suas expectativas.

**Ana Uchiha**: Néee? Eu também gosto bastante. Não chego a AMAR, mas gosto muito dele. Sério que eu não demoro? Pra mim eu demoro demais, sempre que eu paro pra pensar "hum, quando era o prazo de 1 mês pra eu postar a fanfic?" eu percebo que falta um dia. Pra dois meses. AKSPOAKFAPOSFKSA, é péssimo. E que fofa você mandando review pelo celular, te entendo mares, eu ia pro shopping só pra pegar wi-fi com o ipod e ler minhas fanfics favoritas. Vida de sofrimento, sei como é, enfim, espero que goste desse capítulo *-* Beijo ~

**Saky-tenshi**: Awwwn, que fofa! Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos outros capítulos, e espero que goste desse também, espero meeesmo! Beijo s2

**Susan-01**: Continuei, continuei, continuei... ASKPOFKOPAF, espero que você goste (L)

**Mimz'aa**: AMICAAA *o* Perdão ç-ç É que eu acho que gosto de matar vocês de curiosidade AKSPOKFPOAKFOPAS. Awn, claro que lembro. E perdão, é que a internet é meio bosta e tudo mais. Agora já to com ela relativamente "melhor" (o que ainda é bem ruim), mas já consigo entrar no MSN ás vezes, só não vejo você online, estás bem? Anyway, beijinhos e espero que goste do chapter.

**Karolyn Harumi**: Aah, que bom que você gostou tanto assim dela, muito obrigada pelos elogios, viu? ASKPOFKPOFAKSFSA, seria ótimo se o nosso "príncipe encantado" (94023903249032 vezes mais sonhadora) aparecesse no meio da rua, né? AWWWWN.

**Dai-chan n.n**: É, po, o Shika tinha que servir pra alguma coisa (nossa, coitado, MAS ELE É FODA, SHIKA S2), AAAH, muita gente pensou que fosse o Itachi, mas AINDA não. Provavelmente no próximo ou em dois capítulos. *revela* Hinata vacona, ri mares. Brigaaada, pra você também, fofa! (Atrasado, BEM ATRASADO, mas acho que ainda serve), FELIZ 2012!

**Enfim, é isso aí! **

_30/01/12._

_No horário de Brasília,, já é 31/01/12. 3_


	19. O Telefonema

**Capítulo 18. Telefonema**

Esperei um pouco no ponto de ônibus, rezando pra que nenhum louco estuprador aparecesse. Eu não estava esperando o ônibus realmente. Deviam ser 1 ou 2 da manhã, no máximo um táxi me encontraria. Não que eu fosse ter dinheiro pra pagar na hora, mas acho que deveria ter alguma coisa nas minhas economias. Resolvi ver as mensagens.

Pelo menos 14 eram do Sasuke, dizendo para nos encontrarmos, perguntando onde eu estava, se eu estava bem. As ligações se dividiam entre os nomes "Sasuke" e "Pai". O resto das mensagens eram do Shikamaru, de Tenten e da operadora. Resolvi ligar para meu pai. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda não tinha cabeça para falar com Sasuke.

Na primeira chamada ele atendeu.

- Sakura? Onde você está? Você está bem? – Era raro ver o tom de preocupação na voz de meu pai, de forma que me senti culpada.

- Estou bem. Não muito longe de casa, vim resolver uns problemas, mas logo estarei aí. Não sei se vou conseguir um táxi, vou esperar dar 6 da manhã para pegar um ônibus.

- Eu vou pedir para o Sasuke ir te buscar, facilita tudo.

- Não! – Praticamente gritei. – Não. Eu não quero falar com o Sasuke agora.

- Eu o fiz me contar o que tinha acontecido quando ele ligou te procurando mais ou menos na vigésima vez. O melhor seria se você se resolvesse com ele logo, em vez de fugir.

- Fugir? – Murmurei. – Eu vim resolver algo que é relacionado a nossa briga com ele. Por favor, pai, não se meta, você não devia ter pedido á ele pra te contar tudo.

- Eu acho que mereço saber como está a vida da minha filha.

- Pai. Por favor. Se preocupe mais com a sua. Eu vou desligar.

- Não quero que você se magoe como eu fiquei magoado com a sua mãe quando ela me deixou, caso isso aconteça entre você e Sasuke.

Dizer na minha cara que tinha uma possibilidade do Sasuke me deixar? Podia ser realista, mas eu não merecia ouvir aquilo. Não depois daquele dia inteiro. Senti que ia explodir.

- Você quer falar da minha mãe? – Grunhi. – Você nem ao menos correu atrás dela quando ela te deixou, pai, você não devia ficar mencionando ela... Se foi covarde ao ponto de deixá-la fugir de você.

Eu conseguia sentir meu pai tenso do outro lado do telefone. Ele sabia que eu estava estressada. Eu também sabia, mas não podia me segurar, eu sentia que precisava descontar toda aquela raiva em alguma coisa. Ressuscitei a minha infância, com a ausência de minha mãe, aprendendo a escolher roupas com o meu pai, aprendendo a amarrar cadarços, tudo com o meu pai, sem nenhuma mãe. Ao menos ele não enfiou uma faca na minha mão porque eu não sabia cortar um frango, mas ainda assim, eu não havia tido uma mãe. Aquela que eu chamava de mãe era uma mera genitora que me visitava uma vez por ano, no máximo.

- Você ainda é nova demais pra entender esse tipo de coisa. – Ele falou.

- Acho que tenho idade suficiente pra entender coisas que me envolvem. Ao menos para saber.

- Você queria que eu segurasse sua mãe pelos cabelos? Ameaçasse ela? – Ele começava a perder o controle também. – Eu tive de deixá-la ir. Só porque ela era casada comigo, não queria dizer que ela era feliz. Ela podia ser mais feliz e se era com o amante dela, que fosse, a única coisa que eu queria era a felicidade dela. Ela não casou com ele por dinheiro ou por conforto. Eu sei que foi por amor, por mais mesquinha que ela pudesse ser, ela realmente se apaixonou perdidamente por ele. E eu nunca poderia atrapalhar isso, por mais que eu a desejasse perto de mim.

Fiquei com a boca seca, absorvendo as palavras. Respirei fundo para tentar falar algo, mas soltei o ar. Fiz isso pelo menos três vezes seguidas, e as memórias da visita de minha mãe vieram á tona.

_- Olha quem fala! – Gritei quase falando por cima da frase de Sasuke. – Quem abandonou a família para ficar com o amante? Quem trocou a filha por bolsas de couro? Quem? _

_Ela apertou os olhos incrivelmente negros para mim._

_- Não foi por causa do dinheiro dele. – Ela disse._

_- Ah não? Bem, eu também não estou com Sasuke por causa do dinheiro dele. É porque eu o amo. E retire-se da minha casa. Agora. _

_Ela se levantou da mesa._

_- A comida nem estava tão boa mesmo. – Disse infantilmente fitando-me. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Um dia você vai acabar entendendo o que eu fiz. _

Ela continuava perdendo na parte de ter um amante, mas o fato de que ela não era tão mesquinha e tão horrível quando eu imaginava conseguira me tocar. Ela não era tão ruim como a imagem que eu havia dela.

- Por amor. Isso não foi tão ruim, certo? – Murmurei. Era pra ser só um pensamento, mas eu acabei falando. – Acho que ás vezes, só porque estão casadas, as pessoas evitam as outras pessoas de fora do casamento, mesmo que possam ser mais felizes com elas. Mas se você não está tão feliz em seu casamento... E se a outra pessoa tem a capacidade de te dar a felicidade que você almeja... Acho que isso não é tão ruim.

Meu pai deu uma gargalhada.

- Realmente. Eu acho que você já tem cabeça para entender esse tipo de coisa.

Tive que esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Por mais trágica que parecesse toda a situação, eu me sentia melhor depois daquilo.

Tentaria deixar de ser orgulhosa e pediria desculpas para minha mãe. Pelo menos por aquela parte.

- Ligue para o Sasuke. – Sugeriu meu pai voltando ao tom sério que usava anteriormente. – Resolva-se com ele.

- Eu realmente não me sinto bem pra falar com ele agora, pai.

- Você acha que ele engravidou aquela garota?

Mordi o lábio.

- Confio nele. Pelo menos, ele não a engravidou durante o nosso namoro, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Ele está correndo atrás de você, Sakura, quer dizer que ele se importa. Quer dizer que ele não liga pra Hinata, não mais. Você entende?

- Sim.

- Ele ama mesmo você. Então ligue pra ele.

- Tá. – Confirmei em um sussurro. – Vou me resolver com ele.

- Esteja logo em casa, tudo bem?

- Tá.

Guardei o celular no bolso e suspirei, pensando no que eu ia fazer dali em diante.

Vi a luz do farol de um carro e comecei a torcer para que eu não fosse estuprada. Depois de tudo aquilo, o que eu menos queria era ser estuprada no final da noite.

O carro passou e eu respirei fundo, aliviada. De repente ele parou.

E começou a dar ré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COOOOOOISAS FOFAS! *-* Até que não me atrasei tanto dessa vez, né, né? Esse capítulo foi pra explicar o que a mãe da Sakura tinha dito pra ela, e foi meio que uma "lição de vida" pra nossa amada rósea. Enfim, espero que gostem, apesar de não falar muito do casal da história. Enfim, a demora para postar teve um motivo: Alguém devia ter me avisado que Ensino Médio é tão insuportável. É, eu sei, é o de sempre, daqui pra frente só piora. Mas ainda assim, que saco, meu Deus. Amanhã tenho prova de Química e Literatura, mas ainda não estudei. Literatura nem precisa muito, mas Química são 8 capítulos. PROFESSOR DROGADO. Tá que eu sou outra drogada, porque deveria ter começado a estudar com antecedência, mas foda-se, eu me viro. Vou só postar esse capítulo e meter a cara nos livros. Hoje o dia foi uma merda, de manhã fiquei com tanta raiva que acabei quebrando meu lápis. Namorado ficou sem internet o dia inteiro... E eu acabei dormindo, porque ontem só dormi 3 horas (e, logicamente, estava igual a um zumbi no colégio). Meus episódios de anime não querem baixar, o meu dorama foi baixado pela metade e o Itunes deu reset do nada. Mas tudo bem, podia ser pior, claro que podia. Pelo menos ainda tenho mãos pra escrever. Enfim, chega do meu drama, espero que a segunda-feira de vocês tenha sido melhor que a minha. Agora vamos ás reviews! Uma ótima e maravilhosa parte do meu dia (Amém).**

**PS: Ficou meio curto né? TODA CAPÍTULO eu digo que vou compensar com o próximo, mas bem, o próximo realmente vai compensar (ou espero que compense), o nome (que acho que não mudarei até lá) é "A verdade". Acho que isso já dá muitas dicas! Sz E eu já decidi o final da fanfic, VIVAAAAAAAA. Tá, na real não COMPLETAMENTE, mas a estrutura está feita, espero que ele satisfaça vocês.**

**Reviews:**

**Biahcerejeira**: Será que o bebê é do Sasuke? Infelizmente esse capítulo não disse nada, t-t Hinata é filha da puta, mas faz parte, todos são filhos da puta por amor. Ou, bem, boa parte. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, beijo! *-* sz

**Akiyama-nyu**: Bem-vinda! *o* Fico feliz de você ter feito uma aparição, é um prazer lhe conhecer. AAAAAAh, que bom que você gosta, sério, eu fico SUUUUUPER feliz, de verdade. Acho que essa é a primeira fanfic "de verdade" que eu faço, escrevo, posto sempre e etc; então fico muito feliz de ela estar sendo bem recebida. Anyway, espero que continue gostando também, um beijo!

**Saakura-chaan**: Entrou no clima, foi? Isso também acontece comigo, eu me sentia a Sakura, com vontade de espancar a Hinata até que o nariz dela afundasse. Ri, poxa, tadinha da Hinata, de repente ela tem um motivo (?), mas apenas o próximo capítulo dirá MUAHAHAHHA (retardada pra caramba). Tudo bem sim, acho que você já me adicionou, né? Se for quem eu to pensando. Enfim, não se acanhe, vem falar comigo AKPOAKFAOPFA, eu entro raramente, mas entro. Beeeeeijo!

**Karolyn Harumi**: Nossa, eu demorei tanto assim pra postar? Ç_Ç Vou tentar fazer o próximo sair rápido (OK, eu sei que digo isso todo o capítulo, mas uma hora eu acho que se torna verdade, certo? t-t). Awwwwn, que fofa, "comecei a me desesperar pra ler" eu te entendo plenamente, quando vi que o segundo livro da minha trilogia favorita tinha saído, eu corri pra Saraiva, quando o vi, chorei e tudo, foi bem dramático. Poooxa, coitadinha da Hina Ç_Ç, eu tenho um pouco de pena dela, sei lá, ela só tem uma obsessão compulsiva pelo Sasuke, só isso. AKDPOAKFASPOKSAPOFKASOPFA, COITADA! De repente a camisinha rasgou ou algo do gênero, KAPODSAKFPOASKFAS, ai, to rindo demais. Realmente, um anjinho ela não é. E porra, "não sei o que é pior, teu namorado ter um filho" REALMENTE, CARALHO, eu teria entrado em um pânico tão absurdo. Não sei como a Sakura consegue ficar firme e forte, não sei mesmo. Que bom que tem gostado da fanfic *-* AAh, gosta de um barraco? KPOSAKFPOAS, eu gosto daquelas discussões lotadas de cortes, são tão interessantes de ver. Mas e se a Hinata e a Sakura te pegarem? Você vai sofrer muito, hein? Tem que ser tudo bem planejado. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, fofa, um beijo e espero sua review! sz

**Susan01**: Continuei, continuei, continuei... E espero que goste. Beeeijos!

**Strikis**: Strikis! Isso é tão legal de falar, acabei de perceber. Eu também espero muito pelo reecontro deles, ta aí uma parte que eu vou ter que planejar muito bem. O Sasuke está meio desaparecido há uns 3 capítulos, né? Como será que ele vai aparecer? OMG! Enfim, beijos e espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Ana Uchiiha**: Espero que esse capítulo amenize um pouco o seu ódio, APSDKFPAOFKPAOSFAPSO, relaxa, creio que tudo vai dar certo entre o casal 10000000000! Beijo e espero que goste do capítulo.

**Saky-Tenshi**: Todos odeiam a Hinata, omg, tadinha, eu acabo ficando com pena dela, a guria vai acabar perdendo o bebê com tanta macumba. E EU REALMENTE ESPERO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TENHA SURTADO, por favor, não tenha surtado. E esse mês eu só passei um pouquiiiiiinho do prazo de um mês, me perdoa, me perdoa? Beeeijo!

**Mimz'aa**: *-* OIEEEE! Aqui está o "a seguir", espero que você goste! Um beeeijo no coração.

**É isso aí, e espero que gostem do capítulo. O próximo deve esquentar um pouco mais as coisas, e terá a reaparição de um dos caras mais gostosos dessa fanfic, YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_05/03/12._


	20. A Verdade

**Capítulo 19. A verdade**

Apavorei-me e guardei o celular no bolso, como se fosse fazer alguma diferença. Eu duvidava muito que um carro, àquela hora da madrugada, fosse dar ré apenas para me assaltar. Provavelmente eu seria estuprada umas noventa vezes por sessenta caras diferentes.

A minha idéia inicial era correr. Mas ele estava em um carro. Preferi ficar sentada, assim, caso ele me capturasse, eu poderia fugir quando tivesse chance. Se corresse agora, poderia torcer o pé e ser estuprada mais algumas vezes – de bônus.

O carro era preto, daqueles grandes que não chegam a ser uma limusine, mas que ainda assim parece do tipo que eu nunca poderia pagar. Nunca fui boa com nomes/marcas de carros. Só sei que era grande, preto e tinha os vidros escuros.

O típico carro para um estupro.

A janela do carona se abriu e um homem esticou-se do banco do motorista. Não pareciam ser gestos agressivos. Talvez ele só fosse pedir uma informação.

Talvez.

- O que uma moça dessas faz á essa hora da noite na rua? Tenho certeza que meu irmãozinho não ia gostar nada de saber disso.

Soltei a respiração, em um alívio imediato. Por mais que a penumbra não me deixasse ver seu rosto, eu sabia quem estava ali.

_Uchiha Itachi_.

- Vamos. Eu te deixo em casa.

Pisquei algumas vezes até compreender o que ele dizia. Confirmei afirmativamente com a cabeça e levantei-me, entrando no carona e batendo a porta com mais força que o necessário.

- Opa, desculpa. – Murmurei.

- Você está tremendo. – Ele ligou a luz do carro e pude ver suas feições tão semelhantes ás de Sasuke. O cabelo comprido estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e suas mãos tateavam no banco de trás á procura de algo. Perguntei-me se Sasuke ficaria como ele quando mais velho. E se eu ainda estaria com ele para vê-lo daquela maneira.

Como que para afastar os pensamentos deprimentes de minha cabeça, Itachi tirou o próprio casaco e pôs em meus ombros, me fazendo voltar á realidade.

- Pensei que fosse ter alguma coberta, mas não encontrei nenhuma. – Ele disse distraidamente, enquanto começava a dirigir.

Não me incomodei em tentar ver meu rosto no espelho, mas eu sabia que devia estar visível o tanto que eu tinha chorado.

- E então, quer compartilhar o porquê de estar aqui á essa hora? – Ele disse repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que já começara a se instalar.

Olhei para ele e fiz que não com a cabeça. Sasuke que contasse tudo á Itachi, eu não ia me incomodar com isso, não naquele momento.

- E você? – Indaguei. – O que está fazendo aqui á essa hora?

- Ia visitar Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Acho que o Sasuke já deve ter comentado sobre ela com você.

_- É Sasuke, ela é realmente gente boa. – Itachi comentou. – Bem melhor que a última... Eu acho. _

Eu tinha certeza que Itachi havia dito isso. Então, porque diabos ele tinha ido visitá-la?

Continuamos no silêncio.

Eu tinha simplesmente perdido a vontade de falar. Itachi tentava ser cuidadoso, dirigindo devagar, olhando para mim de vez em quando, para verificar se eu estava bem, mas eu apenas ficava calada, ora fitando a estrada á minha frente, ora fitando minhas mãos.

- Ás vezes o amor dói, não é? – Acabei pensando alto, meio perdida em pensamentos. Foi uma pergunta absurdamente ridícula, ainda mais para Itachi.

Mas ele não riu de mim, fez piada ou me chamou de babaca. Ele apenas apertou um pouco mais o volante e murmurou um "Sim".

Aquilo deveria ter me deixado ao menos um pouco surpresa, mas eu já havia me surpreendido demais naquele dia, então apenas deixei de lado.

Itachi dirigiu por mais alguns minutos, seguindo sempre em linha reta. Eu não sabia bem se aquele era o caminho de minha casa. Só esperava que ele não tivesse simplesmente ignorado o meu pedido de não querer encontrar Sasuke.

- Quer me fazer companhia esta noite? Acho que vou deixar para ver Hinata amanhã. – Ele disse.

Eu abri a boca para responder que não. De jeito nenhum eu ficaria na mesma casa de Sasuke naquela noite. Precisava de mais um tempo para pensar.

Sim, eu era fraca, ia fugir dele até onde eu pudesse.

- Eu não moro mais com meus pais. – Ele falou. – Então não precisa ficar nervosa. Mas se não quiser, tudo bem, eu lhe deixo na sua casa.

Peguei o celular e digitei lentamente "Vou demorar um pouco mais pra chegar em casa" e cliquei em enviar. Esperava que meu pai compreendesse.

- Eu lhe faço companhia. – Murmurei. Imediatamente a imagem de Temari falando algo como "E você finalmente pegou o irmão mais velho dele, não é, safadinha?" me veio á mente e tive vontade de sorrir.

Mas eu estava cansada demais até para isso.

Para que o aquele silêncio desconfortável não retornasse, Itachi colocou um CD para tocar, passando imediatamente para a música seis. Encostei minha cabeça na janela, fechei os olhos e adormeci ao som de _End of time_, do _Lacuna Coil_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acordei enquanto Itachi me carregava pelas escadas de seu provável apartamento. Olhei em volta. Ah, era uma casa. Uma casa de dois andares, ao que parece. Os braços dele me envolviam de maneira protetora, era como ser carregada pelo meu pai. Aconcheguei-me um pouco e deixei-me voltar a dormir – eu merecia.

Senti algo macio embaixo de mim quando estava quase adormecendo por completo. Itachi havia me colocado na cama.

"Ele é um cara bom" pensei, antes de apagar de novo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acordei no meio na noite. Não sei se os meus próprios gritos me acordaram, ou se eu acordei e comecei a gritar, mas o pesadelo que havia tido alguns segundos atrás ainda estava vívido em minha mente, então me encolhi e fiquei em posição fetal, desejando poder voltar ao útero de minha mãe.

Na verdade, de meu pai. Preferia ter nascido no útero dele. Por mais que minha mãe não fosse uma completa monstra como eu imaginava, isso não mudava o fato de que ela havia me abandonado.

Fechei meus olhos com força quando a luz do quarto foi acesa. Não quis ter que me acostumar com a claridade, então apenas joguei o edredom por cima de mim, escondendo-me.

- Ah, desculpe. – A luz foi apagada e joguei o edredom para o lado, apertando os olhos numa tentativa de enxergar alguma coisa. A janela aberta deixava a luz da lua iluminar um pouco o quarto, de forma que eu podia diferenciar a escuridão das formas de Itachi.

- Não, quem pede desculpas sou eu. Te acordei?

Ele sentou-se na beira da cama de casal.

- Sim, mas sem problemas, eu também não estava tendo um sonho muito bom.

Olhei para o chão. Tinha um colchonete ali, que era onde Itachi provavelmente estivera dormindo a noite inteira. Fiquei me sentindo mal por ele ter dormido no chão graças á mim.

- Sonhou com o quê? – Perguntou. Eu estava me sentindo como uma criança perto de Itachi. Ele era realmente como um pai. Eu sentia vontade de me aninhar em seu colo e contar tudo que estava me fazendo mal.

Por mais que só tivesse falado com ele uma única vez, me sentia segura ali. Sentia que com Itachi meus segredos estariam guardados, seguros.

De alguma forma, eu confiava nele.

- Sasuke. – Respondi sem muitos detalhes.

"...e Hinata se beijando, transando, tendo oitenta filhos, casando, morrendo juntos e vivendo como anjos no céu por toda a eternidade." Essa foi a parte que preferi guardar para mim mesma.

Itachi ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando se ele deveria ou não me forçar a detalhar todo o sonho. Aproveitei a deixa para ser a minha vez de perguntar.

- E você, estava sonhando com o quê?

- Com Hinata.

Céus, aquilo estava parecendo o Clube do suicídio. Já não bastava eu estar no dia mais depressivo da minha vida, Itachi parecia estar no dele também.

- Você... Gosta dela? – Eu tinha meio que sacado isso, mas, bem, era sempre bom confirmar.

- Desde que ela tinha 14 anos. – Aquilo soava meio pedófilo. Fiz as contas. Eu imaginava que Itachi tinha por volta dos 21, 22 anos. O que queria dizer que na época ele tinha por volta dos 18. É, realmente, não era uma idade "ruim". No século XXI, isso já era mais do que comum, então dei de ombros.

Ele suspirou e colocou a mão no rosto.

- Então por que Sasuke estava com ela? Eles não namoraram por tanto tempo assim, certo? – Encostei minhas costas na cabeceira da cama, sentando-me.

- Ah. – Murmurou. - Imaginei que Sasuke não fosse te contar, de qualquer forma, acho que esse é um dos assuntos que ele mais detesta.

Tentei não me sentir traída. Foi meio que impossível. Saber que Sasuke não tinha compartilhado alguma coisa comigo doía. Mas, bola pra frente, tem certos assuntos que a gente não gosta mesmo de falar. Eu também não falava muito da minha mãe ou da minha criação, então, estava tudo bem, Sasuke não estava errado em esconder aquilo de mim. Forcei minha mente a se conformar.

- Realmente, é provavelmente o assunto que ele _e eu _mais detestamos.

Permaneci em silêncio. Talvez eu soubesse tudo que havia acontecido entre Hinata e Sasuke com aquilo, mas eu não sabia bem se queria ouvir. De qualquer forma, a opção era de Itachi. Se ele me contasse, eu ouviria, se ele não quisesse me contar, eu não insistiria.

Ele respirou fundo, e eu soube que ia começar a falar.

- A família Hyuuga e a família Uchiha são donas de grandes empresas, como você deve saber. – Confirmei com a cabeça, meio surpresa por ele ter começado o assunto facilmente. Itachi não estava olhando para mim, fitava a parede, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos. – Isso acabou fazendo com que meu pai e minha mãe entrassem num acordo com a família Hyuuga para que os futuros líderes de ambas as empresas se casassem. No caso, os filhos mais velhos.

Pisquei, absorvendo a primeira parte da história. Sim, aquilo se encaixava. Com o que eu havia pensado, com o que Neji havia dito durante a briga com Sasuke.

- Eu e Hinata sempre fomos amigos, estudávamos no mesmo colégio e estávamos sempre juntos. – Ele abriu um sorriso, como se estivesse se lembrando de algum momento engraçado junto dela. – Nos divertíamos, passávamos o intervalo juntos e íamos ao shopping depois das aulas de sexta-feira. Mas quando eu saí do colégio, quem ficou lhe fazendo companhia foi Sasuke. Eu já tinha reparado os olhares que Hinata dava para ele de vez em quando, mas nunca parei realmente pra pensar nisso. Eu e ela já estávamos avisados que teríamos que nos casar, mas nós não ligávamos muito para isso, era como se fosse o destino, estávamos conformados com o casamento.

"Era óbvio que eu a amava, e parecia que ela me amava também. Nós nos falávamos todos os dias á noite. Eu nunca cheguei realmente a me declarar pra ela, também não conversávamos sobre o futuro... Mas eu achei que fosse porque tudo estava simplesmente garantido. Que simplesmente _ficaríamos _juntos. Que nada ia mudar isso, que falar desse tipo de coisa não fazia o menor sentido."

- Você se enganou? – Deixei escapar, interrompendo a história.

- E como me enganei. – Ele respondeu. O sol começava a nascer e já iluminava o quarto, de forma que eu vi perfeitamente o sorriso amargurado que brotou em sua face assim que ele disse aquelas palavras. – Mas mesmo que eu me declarasse para ela, a situação não ia mudar. Eu descobri tarde demais o quão apaixonados Hinata e Sasuke estavam. Eu já estava ocupado com o trabalho, não podia ficar tanto tempo com ela. Isso me fez perdê-la aos poucos. Quando ela foi discutir com seus pais sobre o casamento, não foi para apressá-lo ou algo desse gênero. Foi pra implorar para que ele fosse desfeito.

"Ela chorou, falou com meus pais, disse que tudo que ela queria era poder casar com Sasuke. Disse que não tinha interesse naquele casamento arranjado estúpido, que não queria que sua vida fosse controlada. E eu entendi o que ela queria dizer. Ela não tinha obrigação de fazer aquilo, então eu concordei com o fim do noivado. Sasuke falou comigo também, perguntou como eu me sentia. Eu disse que estava tudo bem, que também queria ser livre, que não tinha vontade de casar com ela, que eu e Hinata éramos apenas amigos. E ele acreditou na minha mentira, e os dois começaram a namorar. Isso foi no fim do ano passado."

Ele levantou-se e fechou a cortina, impedindo a luz do sol de adentrar no quarto. Permaneci imóvel na cabeceira da cama, processando as informações.

- Você fez de tudo pela felicidade dos outros. Sacrificou a si mesmo. – Franzi a testa. – Sacrificou sua própria felicidade.

- A felicidade de Hinata vale muito mais do que a minha.

Preferi ficar calada e continuar ouvindo a história depois disso. Se Itachi considerava Hinata tanto assim, ele provavelmente odiaria saber que era por minha culpa que ela não estava feliz.

Eu tenho certeza que o ápice da felicidade de Hinata seria montar uma família de Sasuke, o que definitivamente era contra a _minha felicidade_.

E eu não era tão bondosa quanto Itachi para colocar a felicidade dos outros na frente da minha.

- Mas ela acabou entrando em depressão um tempo depois, com o término do namoro. Eu briguei bastante com o Sasuke nessa época. – Ele prosseguiu, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Era pra eles serem felizes, totalmente felizes, depois que eu os havia deixado livres para ficarem juntos. Hinata voltou a me procurar depois disso. Comecei a ignorá-la. Fiquei bravo com Sasuke, mas isso foi rapidamente superável, apenas continuei odiando Hinata. Odiei-a como nunca havia odiado ninguém por ela ter me procurado assim que terminou com ele.

Pensei que ele fosse dizer "Odiei-a por ela ter traído Sasuke com Kiba", mas ele não disse. Será que Itachi pensava que eu não sabia de tudo aquilo e achava que Sasuke preferia que eu não soubesse?

Não, ele parecia estar realmente dizendo tudo que estava preso dentro de si, se abrindo de verdade. Então por que ele ficou bravo com Sasuke? Sasuke era a vítima da história toda. Ele que havia pego um par de chifres.

- Isso foi mais ou menos na época que eu te conheci. Eu estava odiando-a naquele momento. – O que finalmente explicava o porquê dele ter falado mal dela naquele dia. – Já estava tudo bem entre eu e Sasuke. Por mais estúpido que ele tenha sido por causa da pressão dos meus pais, eu acabei deixando de lado. Eu sabia e sei que a senhora Mikoto pode ser bem persuasiva quando quer.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa. – Por causa dos pais de vocês?

- Sim, Sasuke não lhe contou nem ao menos essa parte? Ele e Hinata só terminaram porque meus pais acabaram indo contra o relacionamento dos dois, eles achavam que ele não seria o suficiente, já que não seria o chefe da empresa, e continuavam querendo uma união com os Hyuuga que fosse duradoura. Sasuke não aguentou a pressão e terminou com ela.

E então eu entendi.

Itachi era como Neji.

Não fora Hinata que havia mentido para Neji sobre o porquê do término do relacionamento. Provavelmente havia sido Sasuke. Para que ela não fosse odiada.

E ele havia mentido para Itachi também, para que ela não fosse odiada por ele.

Era mais uma das mentiras de Sasuke.

- Voltei a falar com ela recentemente. – Itachi continuou a história, não sabendo da compreensão que se formava em minha mente. - Acabamos deixando tudo para lá e voltamos a ser amigos. Nunca parece ser o suficiente, mas eu já me sinto satisfeito. Estava indo visitá-la quando lhe encontrei no ponto de ônibus.

- Itachi... – Falei, sem conseguir me conter. Eu sabia que Sasuke me mataria por tomar uma decisão como aquela, estragando todo o plano que ele havia arquitetado. Mas de alguma forma, eu precisava dizer. Não era porque eu queria ver Hinata ferrada e acabada. Talvez no fundo pudesse até ser isso, mas eu sentia que precisava contar aquilo para Itachi. Ele estava se abrindo comigo, me contando toda a sua dor. Eu devia a verdade para ele. Eu devia-lhe aquilo. – Não foi por esse motivo que Sasuke e Hinata terminaram.

- Não foi? – A expressão triste foi substituída por uma carranca de dúvida.

Fiz que não com a cabeça. Agora Itachi era a criança. E eu estava prestes a contar que papai Noel não existia.

- Não. - Engoli a saliva e meus lábios tremeram levemente. – Sasuke terminou com Hinata porque ela o estava traindo.

Ele soltou o ar com força e começou a balançar lentamente a cabeça em negação. Eu não consegui parar por ali.

Era a minha vez de contar o porquê de eu estar naquele ponto de ônibus àquela hora.

- Eu fui até Hinata para discutir de quem era o filho que ela está esperando. Porque ela diz que ele é de Sasuke.

Foi a primeira vez que vi Itachi chorar.

Fiquei calada, revendo minhas ações, tentando me culpar.

Eu não consegui. Eu sentia que havia feito a coisa certa. Itachi merecia a verdade, e eu a dei para ele. O máximo que podia fazer era afagar-lhe a cabeça e tentar lhe dar algum apoio, mostrar que eu estava ali para ajudá-lo. Comecei a me aproximar, mas antes que eu pudesse dirigir qualquer gesto caloroso para ele, Itachi esfregou os olhos e respirou fundo, olhando na minha direção.

- Eu vou resolver isso pra você.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MOTHER OF GOOOOOOOOOOD! Eu finalmente cheguei nessa parte *se estala toda*, tá, daqui pra frente não está realmente planejado, então vou ter que pensar muito pra fazer minha mente funcionar e conseguir fazer um final decente pra essa fanfic. E ACREDITEM, VAI SER A PRIMEIRA FANFIC QUE EU TERMINO NA VIDA. One-shots não contam, claro. Céeeus! Olha que emocionante. E que ficwriter vagabunda, mas tudo bem, daqui pra frente terminarei muitas e muitas e muitas até morrer. Daí um dia eu publico um livro e alcanço a auto-realização, KAPOSDKAFPOAPOFA, mas pra isso ainda falta muito, muuuuuuito! Enfim, minhas amadas (amados? Os meninos lêem alguns capítulos, comentam e sempre me abandonam depois, mas vai saber T-T, de repente tem um que admira secretamente a fanfic e não comenta nada nunca. Convido-lhe a me dar um oi, eu sou legal), espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu tinha terminado ele no finalzinho de março, mas o re-li e vi que não tinha ficado tão legal, então refiz algumas partes dele, mas a ideia geral continua aí (E eu to sem internet, então só deu pra postar hoje, já que no feriado eu tive que ficar em casa mongando). O Itachi não é um fofo? AWWWWWWWN, eu me apaixono toda vez. Sério, escrevendo a cena da Saky/Itachi no quarto deu uma vontade louca de fazer eles começarem um love hard ali, mas né, não pode ;x Depois eu faço uma fanfic M Itasaku e fico feliz.**

**E SE NÃO TIVESSE TIDO ESSE FERIADO EU TERIA POSTADO SÓ 2 DIAS DEPOIS DO PRAZO \O/**

**Enfim, reviews! *0***

**Biahcerejeira**: CRYYYYYY, desculpa ter demorado, fofa. Aqui está o capítulo, espero que ele satisfaça as suas expectativas. *-* Eu também adoro o pai da Sakura, ;-; Ele é foda. E quase acertou. É um cara da mesma família ~. E GOSTOSO IGUALMENTE, OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Talvez mais gostoso pelo cabelo comprido. Ah, não tem essa, os dois são muito gostosos, seria errado escolher só um deles. Ç_Ç Enfim, aqui está o capítulo, um beeeijo e espero que goste.

**Strikis**: SIM, É O DESTINO, ESTÁ ESCRITO NAS (apaixonada louca compulsiva maníaca e tudo mais). Né, ela fodeu tudo o amor, pqp ç_ç Enfim, talvez ela tenha o lado dela, né? Não seeeei, acho que até as "vadias" tem suas razões. Enfim, espero que goste do capítulo! Beijo.

**Saakura-chaan**: É o Itachi-tesudo-pra-caralho-por-favor-venha-para-a-minha-cama. Acalme-se pra elas não ficarem no toquinho que nem as minhas, porque AQUI ESTÁ O CAPÍTULO! (coros de aleluia) Sofreu muito? ;-; AAAh, você assistiu? Eu amo o Kaname e nunca gostei muito do Zero. Amei totalmente o final deles irem embora juntos, era tudo que precisava pra ser um anime foda. E a Yuuki é LINDA, principalmente como vampira, omg! E eu amo, AMO as OPs e os EDs. Já assistiu Kaichou wa Maid-sama? Se um dia você quiser, eu posso fazer uma listinha de animes fodas pra ti, porque OMGGGGGG, conheço tantos perfeitos ;-; Nãao, não tinha dito AKDPOSAKFPOAS. Ri, eu sei como é, eu tinha que fazer isso com a interrogação na casa da minha tia, eu tentava botar um "/", mas ninguém entendia que era uma pergunta, daí eu acabei ficando puta e procurando a interrogação toda a vez. Enfim, espero que goste do capítulo *-* Um beijo s2

**Karolyn Harumi**: Eu te disse qual era a trilogia em uma das suas fanfics, mas aqui repito: Jogos Vorazes! Hunger Games! OMGGGGGGGG, adoro muito. Não era o Sasuke e nem alguém que queria atrapalhar tudo. E tem uns capítulos que o Susuke não aparece né? Tadinhooooooooooo, um dos personagens principais foi pro cu /CRY. T—T eu to de castigo agora por ter tirado duas notas vermelhas, colégio de freira babaca, manda a minha mãe assinar as provas, daí eu só me fodo, e me fodo mais e mais e mais e PUTA QUE PARIU! Enfim, espero que você goste do capítulo, *-* E wtf essa parada do mendigo? Eu ri horrores, quase não conseguia digitar. AKSDPOKPOASFKASPOFKASP, enfim, um beijo e até o próximo chapter. Beeeeeijos carinhosos dos ursinhos carinhosos coloridos do arco-íris (tentando parecer alegre).

**Saky-Tenshi**: Demorei muuuuuuito? Espero que não, e sorry pelo último capítulo ter ficado curto, espero que esse dê uma compensada marota. Beijos!

**Mimz'aa**: ASKPDOKPOFKA POXA, NÃO ME ODEIA MIM'S Ç_Ç AAAh, e que bom que tens skype, você viu que eu dei o meu pra ti no facebook? (A internet daqui não abre fb pra eu ver). Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo e que goste desse também. Um beeeeijo com amor! ~

**Wilma**: Aaaaaqui está a continuação, espero que você goste dela! *-* LOL, sério que você gostou tanto assim? Omg, fico SUUUUUPER feliz. E virou a madrugada lendo? (emocionada) Obrigada pelo carinho, linda. Um super beijo, e espero mesmo que você goste desse chapter!

**Agora vou fazer o meu trabalho de física gigante, depois o de Educação Física, depois o de Química... E daí posso ir pro ponto de ônibus, pegar um ônibus que vai demorar quase 2 horas até a minha casa. Daí eu chego, ligo pro Mor e durmo. É, cara, que merda, queria voltar pro nono ano. Táxi, nunca queria nada com nada, mas ta, tudo bem. T-T**

**Enfim, espero que toooodas vocês (e o meu possível admirador secreto) gostem desse capítulo e que tudo tenha ficado claro. Acho que no próximo capítulo vai ter barraco (pra quem gosta, sim, estou falando com você, Karolyn AKASDPOKAPOFKASPO), mas acho que ainda estou na segunda página dele, então não tenho muita certeza. Em breve acho que vou postar alguma one-shot também, to ficando meio deprimida que a fanfic ta chegando ao fim ç_ç Enfim, um super beijo para todas (+ meu admirador secreto) e que a Páscoa de vocês tenha sido ótima e que tenham ganhado muitos chocolates e comido todos eles sem engordar uma grama! \O/ (A menos que você queria engordar, aí que tenha engordado até não dar mais ?)**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_09/04/12._


	21. Solução

**Capítulo 20. Solução**

Itachi dirigia muito diferente da noite anterior. Ele ultrapassava sinais, buzinava para velhinhas que atravessavam a rua e fazia curvas assustadoras.

Obviamente, preferi não falar nada. Não queria ter de ouvir um xingamento por não ser capaz de apenas ficar quieta. O cinto de segurança me protegia, Itachi liberava a raiva no trânsito, estava tudo bem.

Eu só queria saber para onde ele estava dirigindo.

Casa de Sasuke? De Kiba? De Hinata?

Aliás, as opções eram menores do que isso. Eu não havia mencionado Kiba na história.

Senti um arrepio percorrer a minha barriga. Sasuke ia me matar, eu tinha certeza disso. Eu não devia ter contado tudo para Itachi, me intrometendo numa história que não tinha nenhuma ligação comigo.

Exceto o fato de Hinata estar supostamente esperando um filho do meu namorado – o que, sinceramente, já parecia motivo o bastante. E _também_ tinha o fato de Itachi ter confiado em, contando-me toda a sua história. Sim, eu devia aquilo a ele.

Eu sentia que estava me embolando cada vez mais em uma rede, me metendo onde não devia, espalhando segredos.

Mas por mais inconsequente que pudesse ser, parecia tão _certo_. Eu só precisava resolver tudo com Sasuke e ficar bem, para que nós dois pudéssemos tentar ser um pouco felizes no meio daquele caos de famílias ricas, casamentos arranjados e bebês sem pai.

Que porra de novela mexicana.

Itachi freou de repente. Estávamos em um posto de gasolina. Olhei para fora com desinteresse, enquanto ele saía do carro sem dizer uma palavra.

Eu estava com medo de dizer algo sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Eu acabaria soltando um "Itachi, você não quer _mesmo _uma bebida?" e consequentemente levaria um soco no olho. Acabei preferindo ficar calada. Mexi no rádio, colocando _Give me Something More _do Lacuna Coil para tocar.

O que mais eu podia fazer? Ele havia dito "Eu vou resolver o seu problema". Só me restava esperar.

Uns dez minutos depois ele voltou para o carro, acelerou com tudo e voltou a dirigir como um louco.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, desejando não morrer no caminho.

.

.

.

Itachi não havia diminuído, mas eu já sabia para onde estávamos indo. O lugar começava a ficar familiar. O ponto de ônibus numa esquina, mais ainda.

Quando ele fez uma curva que fez todos os meus órgãos saírem do lugar, eu sabia exatamente onde eu estava: A residência dos Hyuuga.

O portão gigantesco abriu assim que Itachi parou com o carro em sua frente. Provavelmente àquela hora já haviam criados na casa, e eles deviam saber que Itachi era amigo de Hinata e que estaria ali alguma hora, já que tinha desistido de ir lá na noite anterior.

Ele estacionou o carro na frente da mansão, ignorando os pedidos de um empregado para que ele estacionasse do outro lado do jardim. Seguiu pisando duro no chão e entrou pela porta da casa gritando o nome de Hinata.

Tentei me afastar, disfarçar um pouco, observar a mobília como quem não quer nada. Itachi não permitiu. Ele segurou meu braço com força. Não o suficiente para que ficasse uma marca, mas o suficiente para que eu não ousasse resistir.

Imaginei Hinata descendo as escadas, deparando-se comigo, simultaneamente gritando, arranhando meu rosto, humilhando-me na frente de todas as suas bilhões de empregadas e de Itachi, proferindo coisas como "Eu tive uma ótima transa com Sasuke, sua mal-comida" ou qualquer coisa do gênero. E depois ela me perseguiria por vários anos, roubando fios de cabelo e fazendo macumbas, além de falar mal de mim em todas as revistas famosas do país.

Eu já estava começando a ficar paranóica quando ela apareceu, com a mesma camisola da noite anterior. Estava sorrindo para ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O olhar dela desviou do dele por apenas um milésimo de segundo – ela olhava para mim. Foi o suficiente para que o seu sorriso se fechasse completamente.

- _Oh_. – Ela disse. – Parece que você não consegue resolver nada sozinha, não é mesmo?

Filha da puta.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, Itachi colocou-se na minha frente.

- Não acredite no que ela disse. – Hinata pediu. – Eu não sei o que foi, mas ela está com ciúmes de mim e de Sasuke.

FILHA DA PUTA!

Empurrei Itachi para o lado.

- Olha aqui sua vadiazinha de merda! Você pode manipular quem quiser, mas tente ser um pouco menos filha da puta com alguém que perde o tempo se importando com você. E se eu estou com ciúmes de você e de Sasuke? – Me aproximei dela e tentei lembrar se existia alguma lei sobre não bater em grávidas. – _Não mesmo_. Se você não tivesse traído Sasuke, eventualmente ele teria te dado um pé na bunda, já que você é uma vaca manipuladora ridícula. E quer saber? Eusou muito melhor que você. Nem tem porque sentir ciúmes de um lixo desses.

Quis cuspir no carpete dela, mas achei que perderia a classe do momento. Talvez já tivesse feito isso com o exagero de palavrões em minha fala, mas eu queria garantir.

Hinata abriu a boca para rebater, mas novamente Itachi entrou na minha frente, empurrando-me para trás.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. É sobre eu e você, Hinata.

É claro que eu tinha tudo a ver com aquilo, mas deixei Itachi resolver o que tivesse para resolver com ela.

Eu ainda não tinha certeza do que iria fazer. Inicialmente eu só tinha duas ideias:

1ª: Conversar com Hinata e fazê-la admitir que o filho NÃO era de Sasuke

2ª: Matar Hinata e jogá-la em algum lugar em que ninguém nunca a achasse

A primeira não tinha dado muito certo, então eu ficaria com a segunda, mas como Itachi já estava resolvendo as coisas, resolvi deixar aquilo com ele.

Afinal, eu não saberia bem onde esconder um corpo.

- Você não tem _nada _a ver com isso. – Ela vociferou, perdendo todo o carinho inicial com que falara com ele. Eu conseguira a tirar do sério.

- Faça o exame de DNA. – Ele ignorou o comentário dela.

- Não quero.

- Eu estou mandando você fazer o exame de DNA.

- Eu não vou fazer.

- Faça.

- Não.

Ótimo jeito de resolver as coisas, Itachi. Realmente, muito produtivo.

- O seu plano é fazer com que meus pais queiram esse seu filho? Para poder unir a família Hyuuga com a família Uchiha?

- Eu já disse que você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- E então, você fica com o Sasuke, como sempre quis? – Ele continuou, ignorando-a.

- Sim, Itachi! – Ela gritou de repente. – É exatamente esse o meu plano. Eu estou muito feliz de ter esse filho, porque assim o Sasuke será meu, e ele será meu pra sempre, porque nunca vai poder se livrar de mim! – Ela riu como uma psicopata. – O Sasuke é _meu_, Itachi, ele sempre vai ser _meu_.

- Lamento informar, mas eu acho que não vou poder deixar isso acontecer. – Itachi disse com a voz baixa. Eu cheguei um pouco para o lado para observar a feição de Hinata. O rosto dela contorcia-se em um sorriso debochado.

- Você sempre quer ajudar todo mundo, não é, Itachi? Foi por esse jeito bonzinho que você nunca me teve, e que nunca vai ter.

Ele socou a parede e eu pulei para trás, tomando um susto.

- É aí que você se engana.

- Você não pode fazer nada, Itachi. Você conhece a Mikoto melhor do que qualquer um. Afinal, você teve que ajudar Fugaku na empresa porque ela mandou.

Minha sogra era mesmo assustadora, não era? Lembraria de embebedá-la sempre que pudesse.

Claro, se Itachi realmente conseguisse resolver tudo ali.

- Claro que eu conheço a Mikoto. E eu sei que ela facilmente voltaria atrás de acordos antigos.

- Do que você está falando? – Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo confusa de repente. – Não há nenhum acordo.

- Sim, há. – Itachi disse. – Um acordo em que você era minha.

Hinata empalideceu.

- Eu quero que se foda essa casamento arranjado! Esse assunto já terminou, Itachi! – Ela grunhiu.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu tomarei conta da empresa, _Hina_. – Ele chamou-a pelo apelido, e isso pareceu pior do que qualquer outro xingamento pela expressão que ela fez. Dava para perceber que ela estava em desespero, encurralada. – Mikoto achará melhor se o filho mais velho se casar com a filha mais velha.

- Você não pode fazer isso! –Ela berrou histérica.

- Eu vou assumir o seu filho. – Ele deu uma pausa e corrigiu-se. - _Nosso _filho. – Um leve sorriso, como se a provocasse. - Assim, você não é expulsa da família Hyuuga por ter dado pra quem bem entendesse e não atrapalha a vida do meu irmão e de sua noiva.

Noiva?

- Noiva? – Hinata perguntou, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

- Ah, então você não soube? Minha mãe aprovou o noivado de Sakura com Sasuke.

Olha, dessa nem eu sabia.

- O q... – Eu tentei indagar baixo, mas ele moveu o pé para trás, chutando minha canela. – Ai!

- A Mikoto nunca faria isso. – Hinata falou, sem perceber a rápida cena que havia ocorrido entre eu e Itachi.

- Ela já _fez_. Ela gostou de Sakura. – Itachi afirmou. – E tenho certeza que ela irá aprovar a ideia de eu ficar com você também, não é ótimo? Talvez nos casemos no mesmo mês.

Num segundo, eu espiava Hinata por detrás de Itachi, vendo suas reações. No segundo seguinte, ela empurrava Itachi e pulava em cima de mim, gritando todos os xingamentos possíveis e impossíveis, arranhando todas as partes do meu corpo que conseguia alcançar.

- Hinata! – Voz masculina. Provavelmente de Itachi. Eu tentava tirar uma grávida louca de cima de mim, chutando, esperneando, enquanto me arrependia de não ter feito jiu-jitsu quando tive oportunidade. – Saia de cima de Sakura. _Agora_!

Hinata parou. Eu parei. O mundo inteiro pareceu parar.

- É verdade que vocês vão se casar? Que vocês estão noivos? – Hinata olhava para mim, mas as perguntas eram dirigidas a outra pessoa.

- Sim.

Sasuke havia acabado de chegar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MINHAS AMADAS! Anônimos está MESMO chegando ao fim ;-; **

**Eu a conclui no feriadão. Ainda vou dar uma olhada pra conferir se está tudo ok e se posso fazer algo mais, mas por enquanto, já está concluído. (Mas, claro, vou dar uma segunda relida e tal e tal)**

**Se eu não alterar nada, o que acho que não farei, a fanfic está terminada: O próximo capítulo é o último. E acho que farei um epílogo sz Espero que satisfaça vocês, espero mesmo.**

**E preciso admitir que quando escrevi o final de Anônimos eu chorei. Ah, sério mesmo. Foi a primeira long-fic que eu consegui terminar, cara, eu fiquei tão feliz. Vou sentir falta de vocês, vou mesmo ): MAS RELAXEM HOHOHOHO, vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo. Tenho algumas ideias de long-fics novas s2 Nenhuma é realmente FIXA, tipo, já comecei a escrever, mas não quero começar e não conseguir terminar, então só devo começar a postá-las quando já estiver lá pelo capítulo 5 (?)**

**ENFIM, ENFIM, MAS SEM TRISTEZA QUE ESSE É (POR AGORA) O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. E então, como assim "NOIVA"? E a Hinata se revoltou, omg, será que a Saky vai se defender? Alguém vai se meter no meio? O que vocês acham? ;-; ENFIM, espero que gostem! Agora vamos as reviews, antes que eu perca a internet. **

**Reviews**

**Strikis**: Claro, ele merece EU na vida dele ASDKAPOFKASPOFKPOFAS ou você, né, meu amor? *-* Apesar que ambas estamos comprometidas e amamos muito nossos namorados (andei dando uma lida no seu perfil s2) , certo? ENFIIIIM, Com o Sasuke*? NESTE CAPÍTULO OMG! E no próximo vai ser o final *chorando* E então veremos como esse casal super fofo vai se resolver ;-; ai, que nervoso! Eu também preciso ver os dois juntos, lindos e felizes T-T Enfim, Strikis, um beijo! ~

**Bia**:OOOi! Awwwn, fico feliz que tenha gostado, fofa. Né, Sasuke sabe ser bem babaca ás vezes ): ASKDPAKDPAF, eu também detesto a Hinata, tanto nessa fanfic como fora dela. Não gosto de meninas sem atitude u_u Awwwn, O SASUKE MERECIA MESMO SOFRER, SÓ FODE COM A SAKY MANO. Mas ele é tão lindo... *morde lábio inferior* ENFIM, muito bem vida, linda! Já estou na reta final, mas espero que goste dos últimos capítulos sz Com carinho, Maah ~ bjbj

**Biahcerejeira**:AJSDIOJFIOAFIAS, talvez ela tenha, talvez não? Ela pode foder com tudo, apanhar do Sasuke e morrer depois (WTF), mas pode ser que ela faça o certo... Enfim, veremos, certo? Espero que esse capítulo mate um pouco da sua curiosidade! Um beijo ~

**Monique-Uchiha**: Beeem vinda *o* Fico feliz que esteja gostando, linda! ASKDPOAKPOAFA ficou meio tensa mesmo, né? Tava tudo tão lindo, daí veio aquela guria pra foder tudo. T-T Coitadinho do Ita, ele não comeria essa menina, u_u Ele é muito FOFO pra ISSO Ç_Ç AI MÃE, ME DÁ ELE DE PRESENTE, VAI. PROMETO CUIDAR MELHOR QUE ESSA HINA FDP! Um beijo ~

**Anon**: Realmente né? Pelo menos com essa fanfic eu aprendi muuuitas coisas, e espero conseguir fazer fanfics melhores e melhores até me tornar uma boa ficwriter *-* Obrigada pela sua opinião, vou tentar melhorar! Um beijo, e obrigada por ler ~

**Saakura-chaan**: Heeey! Que bom que você gostou desse chapter *dá pulinhos* Awwwn, que bom que você fica feliz T-T Ah, eu ia ficar sem internet ETERNAMENTE, mas dou meu jeitinho básico pra entrar no ff ASJDAPIFAKPFAS. AAh, eu nem vi, que foda! Mas eu acompanho pelo mangá, então sei algumas coisinhas já que devem constar na 3ª temporada, já que o anime acabou, mas o mangá continuou. ~ E a Yuuki é mega sexy de vampira, vontade de morder, sugar sangue, trocar sangue, lamber sangue, KASPODAPFOASKPO TÁ PAREI. AAAh, eu adorei Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, super recomento pra ti também, fofa! Hmm, ok, vou fazer uma listinha rápida aqui então dos que tenho em mente: Bokura ga Ita, Itazura Na Kiss, Kaichou wa maid-sama!, Toradora!, Full Moon wo sagashite, Code Geass, Code Geass R2, Durarara!, Elfen Lied, Higurashi no Naku koro ni, Higurashi no naku koro ni kai, Guilty Crown, Clannad, Clannad ~After History~, Kimi ga Nozumo Eien, Angel Beats, Ouran High School Host Club, Princess Tutu, School Days... E outros que não consigo lembrar no momento. Mas acho que esses já ocupam bastante o seu tempo, não? AKDSPOFKSAPOFKASPOFA. Ahn, eu sou meio viciada, então assisto muitos animes, muitos mesmo. Alguns enjôo e enrolo pra terminar, alguns vejo de uma vez, outros viro noites assistindo, mas indo e vindo, vendo animes que quando chega no fim penso "que. Merda" e outros que amo e que ficam marcados para sempre na minha vida! Espero que você goste desses que te mandei. Um beijo! ~

**Saky-Tenshi**: YEEEEEEEEEEEEY! QUE BOM QUE COMPENSOU! Ai, realmente, quase eu coloco eles pra se comerem no quartinho, na boa, ainda escrevo uma fanfic entre EU e o Itachi. AKDSPOAFKPOAFKAP tá, isso acho que não, mas vou tentar pensar em uma Itasaku, porque eu fiquei totalmente seduzida por ele, omg. Espero que esse chapter não tenha demorado muito! *-* Um beeeeijo! ~

**Mimz'aa**: MIM'SSSSSSSSSS! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, linda! Aqui está o capítulo, espero que você goste também! Um beijo ~

**AnnieLeBurg**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, fofa! AAAh, entendi. Sei como é, eu separo as melhores fanfics e tento lê-las, daí vou deixando algumas de lado, de lado, de lado, de lado, daí quando vejo tem 2139430249320432 atualizações e eu não vi nenhuma (OMG!), daí eu tenho que ver o tempo perdido t-t Obrigada, e um beijo ~

**Michiyo Haruno**: De onde eu tirei a ideia... Ai, eu não sei. ASKDPOAFKPOAS, confesso que acho até meio idiota, porque é meio impossível de isso acontecer (um estranho te parar no meio da rua) e não SEI como isso veio a minha mente, até porque fazem o quê? Uns 2 anos que comecei a escrevê-la ASKDPOAFKAPOFA, mas sei que a inspiração veio, como a das outras. E acabei conseguindo escrever e OMG, vai ser minha primeira long-fic concluída! *-* E pode me chamar assim, sim, fofa. Um beijo, e eu já tinha te respondido em PM, né? Bom, respondendo de novo AKDSPOAKFPOAKPFOA! Um beijo ~

**Karolyn Harumi**: OOOi! Que bom que conseguiu arranjar um tempinho pra ler Anônimos *3* KASPODAKFPOASFOASKF, né? Um cara lindo, tesudo, maravilhoso, gentil, carinhoso (...) daqueles se arrastando atrás daquela Hinata vagabunda? PF DEUS, TEM GENTE QUE LAVA, PASSA, DÁ COMIDA, AMOR E CARINHO, SÓ MANDAR PRA GENTE. AKSDPOAFKASPOKFPASOFPOSA E sim, sim, o filme seguiu MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO PERFEITAMENTE O LIVRO! Eu SUPER recomendo a você ler. Sim, sim, a continuação, Catching Fire, é linda, e tem o meu personagem favorito da história toda (chora). Enfim, se puder, leia, porque é MUITO bom, MUITO MEEEEESMO! Katniss Everdeen, THE GIRL ON FIRE! E a mãe é louca pra publicar um livro meu. Mas eu morro de vergonha. É, pois é. Se um dia eu publicar algum (será? SERÁ? Ainda preciso evoluir na escrita like a Pokémon!) será com pseudônimo, KASPDOAKPOFASKFPAS _ Sou tímida, cara. Um beijo ~

**E EU CONSEGUI ENTREGAR 1 SEMANA ADIANTADA, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! Tá, até o próximo capítulo, amores! Um beijo ~**

_02/05/2012._

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	22. Promessa

**Uma sugestão legal: Não percam o contato comigo, okay? Vocês são muito engraçadas e super gente boa. Bem, eu não tenho entrado muito no MSN/Twitter/Facebook e afins por estar sem uma internet (aqui na faculdade da mãe é tudo bloqueado! Argh!) adequada, mas mandem PM's, vou ficar super feliz de poder falar com vocês *o* ENFIM! Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 21. Promessa**

_Hinata parou. Eu parei. O mundo inteiro pareceu parar._

_- É verdade que vocês vão se casar? Que vocês estão noivos? – Hinata olhava para mim, mas as perguntas eram dirigidas a outra pessoa._

_- Sim._

_Sasuke havia acabado de chegar._

Aproveitei a deixa para socar o queixo de Hinata e tirá-la de cima de mim. Ah, foda-se, me processa, sua filha da puta.

Eu estava possessa quando me levantei, com arranhões ardendo por todo o meu corpo. Alguma empregada havia colocado Beethoven pra tocar, e a cena toda parecia uma idiotice.

Itachi olhava para Hinata, que agora me xingava, segurando o queixo e rolando pelo chão.

Acho que o queixo dela havia saído do lugar, ou que ela havia tido uma fratura exposta no maxilar – oh, isso seria ótimo, ela merecia -. Sasuke olhava para a expressão de "Vaca maldita" que eu lançava para Hinata e Hanabi escondia-se atrás de um vaso e nos olhava, acreditando que não havia sido notada.

Eu tive vontade de chorar por estar em uma cena tão tosca.

Itachi mandou Hinata se acalmar e pegou-a no colo, ignorando os tapas que ela lhe dava enquanto se debatia e gritava o meu nome. Ela olhou para mim "VADIA! SUA VADIA ESTÚPIDA E RIDÍCULA, EU VOU FODER A SUA VIDA".

Lancei-lhe um olhar de tédio. Já estava cansada daquela menina.

- Do mesmo jeito que eu fodi o seu queixo?

Mas Itachi levou-a para fora da casa, e eu não pude escutar mais nada.

Cruzei os braços e observei Sasuke olhar de relance para Hanabi. A menina se escondeu mais atrás do vaso.

- Nós podemos ir para outro lugar? – Ele perguntou e eu continuei de braços cruzados, encarando o carpete com fúria.

- Qualquer lugar longe daquela maluca.

Ele não ousou me tocar enquanto deixávamos o cômodo. Lancei um olhar de desculpas á Hanabi, mas ela não olhava como se me culpasse. Parecia apenas curiosa com a situação.

Observei o carro de Sasuke parado atrás do de Itachi. Ele quase batera no carro do irmão, os veículos estavam praticamente colados.

Entramos no veículo e ele o ligou, começando a dar ré. Vi Hinata soltando-se de Itachi, correndo por entre algumas flores. Tinha muito sangue em seus lábios. Tive uma vontade macabra de sorrir ao perceber o líquido que escorria por seu queixo. Uma _pena _que ela não havia tido uma fratura exposta.

Meu coração acelerou de repente, enquanto saímos da mansão dos Hyuuga e a raiva em mim começava a dissipar.

Eu ainda precisava de explicações sobre o porquê de Sasuke estar na casa da Hinata justamente naquela hora. E também sobre aquele assunto de noiva.

Mas eu sabia de uma coisa, que era a mais importante: _Estava tudo bem_. Tínhamos conseguido resolver aquilo.

Sasuke ainda era meu.

Remexi-me no banco, inquieta. Apesar de ter consciência de que o maior dos problemas havia tido um fim, sentia como se ele fosse um completo estranho. Um _anônimo_, como no dia em que ele havia me parado no meio da rua e me beijado.

Ele não tinha me contado sobre as mensagens de Hinata. E não havia me contado o que tinha acontecido entre eles, não havia dito nada sobre o casamento arranjado de Itachi.

- Você podia ter confiado em mim. – Soltei incapaz de me controlar. – Podia ter me contado.

Dei-lhe uma olhada de relance, apenas para reparar seus olhos fixos na estrada e seus lábios comprimidos. Voltei a olhar pela janela.

Ele parou no acostamento e virou-se para mim.

- Me desculpe.

Fechei os olhos, tentando ignorá-lo.

- Por que você foi á casa de Hinata hoje? – Indaguei, deixando as informações em primeiro plano. Eu queria entender tudo antes de qualquer coisa.

- Itachi me ligou. Ele disse que havia te encontrado em um ponto de ônibus de madrugada, e que você foi para a casa dele porque estava em um estado deplorável.

Quando ele havia ligado para Sasuke?

Eu estava prestes a perguntar-lhe isso quando a resposta veio de repente: No posto. Por isso Itachi havia parado lá.

Esperei pela continuação.

- Ele falou que vocês estavam indo para a casa de Hinata. Que você havia contado toda a história que eu tinha escondido dele, e que ele tinha um plano. – Ele deu uma risada fria. – Itachi disse: "Eu vou te perdoar por ter mentido para mim, mas se você continuar sem contar as coisas para Sakura, vou roubá-la de você." Acho que era um blefe, mas eu não queria comprovar. – Ele manteve os olhos presos nos meus. – _Você é minha._

Soltei o ar que eu prendia de uma vez, o que soou demais um suspiro apaixonado.

Gostaria de deixar bem claro que: NÃO ERA UM SUSPIRO APAIXONADO! EU ESTAVA PUTA COM ELE. EU ESTAVA _MUITO _PUTA COM ELE. DE JEITO NENHUM QUE SERIA UM SUSPIRO APAIXONADO!

Continua a porra dessa história, seu maldito, antes que eu... Que eu...

Continua antes que eu te perdoe, porra.

- Ele me explicou rapidamente essa história de "noiva". E, admito, foi muito inteligente. Como você deve ter percebido, Hinata perdeu a linha quando escutou isso.

- Por quê? Ela ficou com ciúmes?

- Também, eu acho. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas ela tem pavor da minha mãe. Ela nunca iria tentar desafiá-la, logo, se a senhora Mikoto foi a favor de você ser minha noiva, ela teria que aceitar.

_Ah_. Faz mais sentido agora. Bem mais.

- Mas dessa vez – Sasuke prosseguiu. Eu não vou fazer você ser uma desculpa para eu fugir das garotas que me querem. Se você não me quiser mais por tudo que eu te fiz passar... – Ele olhou para a minha bochecha, e imaginei que tivesse um arranhão ali. – Você não precisa participar desse plano idiota pra afastar Hinata de mim. Eu passo o resto da vida com uma louca obcecada, está tudo bem. – Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo minha atrás da orelha. – Eu só não quero mais te ver sofrendo por minha culpa, mesmo que seja uma "culpa indireta" – Ele fez aspas uma das mãos. O ato havia sido meio engraçado, mas ele mantinha a expressão séria -, em que não fui eu que te fiz, mas pessoas que te fizeram sofrer por minha causa – vulgo: Hinata. Era óbvio. - Eu nunca te trairia, Sakura, aquele filho não é meu, acredite, faço um teste de DNA, o que você quiser. Eu nunca te trairia, nunca mesmo. Eu gosto de você. Eu... – Ele acariciou o arranhão na minha bochecha. Senti-o arder, mas não consegui tirar a mão dele dali. Só conseguia olhar para seus olhos negros. - Eu amo você.

Senti-me fraquejar e ele me olhou com carinho. Tentei respirar fundo, mas acabei fungando.

Aquele garoto era tão irritante. Ele me fazia passar por situações assim, omitia as coisas e eu sempre acabava chorando pelas mentiras dele. Como eu poderia perdoar...

- Eu prometo, prometo mesmo, que a partir de agora vou te contar tudo sobre mim. _Tudo_.

...Ele?

- Eu te amo. – Murmurei. – Eu te amo, seu idiota.

Então nos abraçamos e eu não conseguia mais parar de chorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curtinho, não? E então, o que vocês acharam? Sério, eu mudei o final algumas 2394023490234932940324329432 vezes, mas até agora não estou satisfeita. Sei lá. Gostei um pouquinho mais do epílogo. Devo postá-lo dia 04/06! Ou vocês querem antes? *-* **

**AH, É! DIA 06/06 É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! Vocês vão me dar presentes? ;-; EU ESTOU POSTANDO O ÚLTIMO CHAPTER 10 DIAS ANTES DO PREVISTO, QUERO PRESENTESSSSSSSSSSSSS (chora)**

**Certo... Ahn, eu chorei horrores depois de escrever o epílogo. Tipo... "Porra, anônimos acabou". Obrigada á quem acompanhou até aqui, mesmo com erros, jeitos estranhos de se conhecer (qual é? Um garoto agarrou ela no meio da rua?) e sendo uma completa novela mexicana! Eu fico muito feliz de ter tido a companhia de vocês. Os capítulos são curtinhos e tal, eu sei, perdão, vou tentar fazer outros maiores nas próximas (será?)**

**Enfim, não vou me despedir totalmente ainda, porque ainda temos um epílogo. Mas como ele é bem curtinho (menos de uma página), a depressão já vem nesse último capítulo.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado! *com vontade de chorar de novo***

**OK, EU DEIXO AS LÁGRIMAS PRO EPÍLOGO. Enquanto isso, reviews, porque DEFINITIVAMENTE nunca fiquei tão insegura com relação a um chapter como esse. **

**Espero que vocês gostem mais do que eu gostei! u_u**

**Agora, claro, minhas amadas reviews!**

**REVIEWS**

**Strikis**: STRIKIS! Como sempre, rápida como as batidas das asas de um beija-flor (romântica) Realmente, o Sasuke teve o _timing _perfeito pra entrar, UAU! AKDSPOAKFPAOFKAPSOFPSAO, se eu falar isso pro meu namorado acho que ele chora ;-; MAS SÓ OLHO PRA PERSONAGENS DE ANIME MESMO AKDPOASFKASPOFKASPKASP SOU MT OTAKU, MEU DEUS! Espero que você goste desse final _ Um beijo!

**Biahcerejeira**: Itachi popozudo muito fodão, omg. Pior que ele nem faz nada com a Hinata não, a Saky mesmo se defende porque ela é demais! YEY! AKDSPOAFKASPOFA, SOOORRRYYYYYYYYYYYY, é que eu tive que dar uns tratos na fanfic... Eu mudei o final algumas vezes, modifiquei umas partes, ESCOLHI O TÍTULO HÁ 5MINUTOS e etc ADSKPOAKFPOASFPOAS Beijos!

**Akiyama-nyu**: Gosta tanto assim de briga de mulheres? Cara, eu sou fascinada, acho melhor que a de homem – depende também. Uma vez eu estava na sala lendo Kare First Love e duas gurias começaram a se socar e se matar na minha frente. Eu lembro que todo mundo correu pra fazer rodinha/chamar diretora/apartar, mas eu levantei os olhos, vi, pensei um "hm" e voltei a ler o mangá. ME SENTI MUITO LIKE A BOSS QUANDO REPENSEI A CENA, SÉRIO. Awwwn, super feliz que você tenha gostado, fofa! *O* Adoro os elogios de vocês, eles me deixam tão feliz, é como se eu pudesse criar asas sem tomar redbull! E argh, eu tenho uns projetos aqui, tem um que já está, inclusive, escrito até o capítulo 4, mas ficou TÃO ?, eu acabo saindo do contexto original pra meter um romance louco e sensual no meio... Argh. Mas eu detesto ver minha conta parada, então pode crer que vou acabar postando alguma coisa. Sou meio carente de reviews KADSPOAKFPAOSFKAS. Enfim, um beijo e espero que goste do capítulo!

**Yasmin**: Nossa, gata, que revolta! Relaxa, o Sasukezinho é santo e ama a Sakura (guria sortuda!), ele nunca faria isso com ela ;-; Awwwn, eu também estou triste ç_ç Fico feliz que você tenha gostado dela a esse ponto, feliz mesmo! Espero que goste desse último capítulo. Beijo, fofa ~

**Sakusasuu**: SIIIIIIM! Eu não gosto da Hinata. Nunca gostei, NUNCA mesmo. E olha que eu já fui apaixonada por praticamente todos (senão TODOS) os personagens de Naruto. MENOS ela. Detesto essa menina, sério. Realmente, Anônimos tem tantos segredos aqui e ali que quando ficava muito tempo sem escrever, perdia a visão da história, e não lembrava o que eu tinha na cabeça quando coloquei o tal segredo. Então eu tinha que inventar toooda uma história, era bem complicadinho KJASPDAKFPKFASPF (MAS AGORA CHEGOU AO FIM! *chorando*) Um beijão!

**Mimz'aa**: MIM'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *O* Aqui está o último capítulo! Espero que esteja "brutal" também. Acho que essa palavra tem uma diferença nos nossos vocabulários (cry) Brutal é tipo algo, algo... Bruto. Ou seja UM HOMEM BRUTO, que dá porrada, espanca mulheres, que é grosso... ENFIM, espero que seja alguma coisa boa KASPDOAKFPOA imagino que seja pelo LIIIIIINDO *-* Beijos e espero que goste!

**Saakura-chan**: Não é? Ele é foda, mano. TODOS POR SASUKE! Awwwn, fofa, feliz que você tenha gostado! E espero que sim... Mas estou meio insegura pra postar uma long-fic. Tipo, Anônimos teve MUITO improviso porque eu escrevia algumas coisas e depois não lembrava O QUE EU QUERIA DIZER COM AQUILO, e até eu mesma me enrolava nos mistérios. Digo, eu nunca começo uma fanfic com uma ideia pronta de fim. No máximo tenho um desenvolvimento em mente, mas conclusão, nooope. Por isso estou meio tímida de postar alguma long-fic aqui... MAS ME ESFORÇAREI \O/ Não gosto de deixar minha acc parada. Espero que você leia caso eu poste alguma mais ç-ç E que goste também, claro. Eu só tenho a edição 12, é a continuação do anime já, e sim, é bem legal. O DE KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA TAMBÉM. Estou lendo nesse momento (ok, dei uma parada pra postar esse chapter) em inglês e é TÃO maravilhoso! *suspiro apaixonado* Que negócio retardado? ESPERO QUE VOCÊ NÃO FIQUE ASSIM COM ANÔNIMOS T-T Aqui está a continuação szsz Não, nunca assisti... Sabe algum lugar que tenha pra baixar sem links quebrados? (Cheguei ao cúmulo de pedir pra uma guria lá da sala – Que, diga-se de passagem, eu troquei pouquíssimas palavras - baixar os episódios de Mawaru Penguindrum que eu não tinha no PC) Ela baixou pelo anitube, mas ele é bloqueado aqui na faculdade (assim como o sakuraanimes, yokaianimes... CU) E todo mundo se mata no final? QUE TIPO DE FILME JAPONÊS VOCÊ TA VENDO, MANO. Nunca vi nenhum que todo mundo se mata no fim. Normalmente procuro filmes yaoi *bate os dedos* então o fim é normalmente com beijos calorosos, pegadas sensuais e transas inesquecíveis. ADSKPOAFKASPOFKAS, relaxa, amor, eu sempre lembro de falar alguma coisa depois de contar algo. Quando conto alguma história pra amigos meus, acabo virando umas 30 vezes pra adicionar algum detalhe. Enfim! Beijooooooos e espero que você goste *O*

**Karolyn Harumi**: "OS BARRACOS VOLTARAM" ri muito. Gente, que barraqueira! Mas eu te compreendo ADSKPOAFKAPOFASP Saky ficou calma, ela devia estar acostumada com o Sasuke (COF COF) E acho que deve ter passado, sei lá, depois eu pergunto pra ele (WTF) AHÁ, SUA LINDA, VOCÊ PERCEBEU! Nesse capítulo diz o porquê. MUAHAHAHA *pigarro* Enfim, SIM! O Itachi tem um gosto meio estranho, putz. Mas fazer o quê, amor é amor. E seria bom, guria obcecada louca, minha nossa. TO RINDO DESSAS SUAS "PALAVRINHAS PROS PERSONAGENS". PS, louca pra matar a Hinata T-T tadinha, foi por amor (obcecado, mas por amor)! RI, coitada, ela tinha acabado de acordar AKDOAPSFKAPOFA, Sasuke virou o estripador agora. Torindo. AMOU QUE POSTEI MAIS CEDO, AE! ME AME AINDA MAIS. CAPÍTULO CURTINHO, MAS 10 DIAS ADIANTADA. YEY, YEY! Beijos e espero que você goste do capítulo! *-*

**Wonderje**: OOOi! Fico feliz que você tenha lido e gostado! *-* Aqui está o último capítulo, e não se importe em deixar uma review, mesmo que só tenha um "Continue!", isso já me motiva muito! Um beijo ~

**Saky-Tenshi**: Uma pausa básica antes de ler a review: , SEU AVATAR É O USUI E A MISAKI. KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA NÃO É TIPO, SUPER ULTRA MEGA PERFEITO? Eu acho que só ano passado assisti o anime 80 vezes, SÉRIO. Toda vez eu acabo revendo os episódios, é tão perfeitooooo! E nós tivemos um _timing _também, porque eu estou lendo o mangá de Kaichou NESSE MOMENTO. Eu parei rapidamente pra responder as reviews (ok, rapidamente que já está durando 1 hora e 20 minutos) *-* Acabo demorando pra ler porque meu inglês ainda não é tãaao bom assim, mas vou até o chapter 70! Você leu o mangá? Não? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, POR FAVOR LEIA, É MUITO, MUITO PERFEITO. E tem altas paradas que ficam diferentes da ordem do anime, tipo, o episódio das garotas mágicas do Maid Latte vem depois do beijo deles, e o ep que o Hinata chora depois que a Misaki se molha também! AH, AH, KAICHOOOOOOOOOOOU! Enfim *pigarreia* voltando á Anônimos e tal (KAICHOU, KAICHOU, KAICHOUUUUUUU) Ah, eu tenho raiva da Hinata até em fanfics que ela é a protagonista boazinha. Ela é tão retardada, porra, me irrita demais essa menina. Aqui está o último capítulo (que eu TAMBÉM não acredito que é o último), espero que você goste! Ah, sobre a Itasaku, eu comecei uma, acho que tem 20 páginas, mas acabei não gostando e parei. Mas tentarei continuar, porque achei bem interessante o assunto que escolhi (humm) Espero que goste do chapter! *o* Um beijão!

**AnnieLeBurg**: Você QUASE chorou, eu MORRI de chorar ASKDPOAKFPAS T-T Sério, fiquei mal de pensar que essa minha amada fanfic teve que ter um fim. Ah. Se eu tivesse mais criatividade, ia colocar 900 capítulos nela! Espero que goste do último capítulo! Beijinhos

***Estala os dedos* Nossa, meninas, obrigada pelas reviews! Foram maravilhosas, sério, amei cada uma delas, e valeu a pena ficar quase 2 horas respondendo-as, sério mesmo! *-* Enfim! Vejo vocês no epílogo, certo? **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_23/05/2012._


	23. Epílogo

**. Epílogo .**

- Sasuke? – Meu noivo virou o corpo para mim, murmurando um "hum?". Estávamos deitados na nossa praia, no nosso lugar secreto.

Ergui a mão direita e fiquei a olhando, em contraste com o céu e as estrelas.

- Mesmo quando esse fingimento de noiva acabar, eu posso continuar com esse anel? – Perguntei, fitando meu anelar e depois encarando o garoto ao meu lado.

- _Como assim_? – Ele perguntou emburrado.

- É, acho que não pos-

- Você vai ficar com esse anel até nós nos casarmos, saco de batatas.

Sorri para ele, virando meu corpo na sua direção.

- Mesmo?

Ele me beijou, entrelaçando nossas mãos em uma promessa silenciosa.

- Mesmo.

**FIM**

**.**

**OBS: Juro que não postei tão tarde por crueldade, SÉRIO, passei os últimos 4 dias de cama por causa de uma doença que tenho no fígado e não consegui entrar no PC ç_ç Perdão!**

**...**

**E acabou! Sim, meus amados, esse é o fim *chorando* Bem curtinho, apenas pra ter um real final mesmo. Pensei em fazer histórias aleatórias da Hinata/Itachi e ultimamente até um Neji/Tenten, mas sei lá, não sei se daria muito certo, e eu enrolaria pra fazer. Enfim! Acabou que esse foi o fim dessa história de quase dois anos (Minha Nossa), que começou meio sem saber se ia pra frente e acabou indo. **

**Fico grata a cada uma de vocês que leu, acompanhou e me deu forças para continuar a postar! Vocês são demais, é sério! Obrigada por me fazerem vir aqui e rir com reviews mesmo quando eu estava mal, e por me darem confiança mesmo quando eu não sabia mais o que fazer com Anônimos. Espero que esse minúsculo epílogo agrade vocês, e que tenha sido um final digno para a história – nem maravilhoso, nem horrível. Well, eu pelo menos nunca me dei muito com finais (espero que esse agrade, nem que seja um tiquiiiinho!)**

**Tentei arrumar coragem pra postar algumas fanfics que eu comecei a fazer, mas estou com o mesmo medo que tive ao começar Anônimos, o de começar e não conseguir continuar (Que foi o que aconteceu com "O Verdadeiro Significado do Amor", que está sem uma continuação há anos – e anos MESMO!). Postei "O Mentor" porque ela é bem curtinha, então imaginei que desse pra continuar, e até dá sim, mas não recebi muito retorno ASKDPOAKFPOAFKA t-t Acho que ainda preciso evoluir muito em NejiHina! (Em SasuSaku também, maaas)**

**Enfim, esse é o fim REAL de Anônimos. Como não terá próximo capítulo para responder ás reviews, responderei tudo por PM mesmo. Os que não logaram no site, infelizmente, ficarão sem resposta, então CRIEM ACC's, quero falar com vocês também, poxa!**

**Hmm, espero que vocês tentem manter contato comigo, vocês são SUPER legais e não queria perder contato com ninguém (chora). **

**Enfim, reviews s2**

**Reviews**

**Akiyama-nyu**: Não é? Ç_Ç Ele é tão super lindo e fofo e carinhoso *suspiro apaixonado*. REALMENTE, adoro socos no queixo. Você já assistiu Toradora? As brigas lá são beeem legais – só tem duas, mas são legais, poxa ç-ç. Apartou uma briga? Uma vez um amigo meu tentou e saiu com o rosto todo quebrado, KASDPOFPOAFa, tadinho! Enfim, espero que goste do final! Beijos!

**Strikis**: OOOi, Strikis *O* Feliz que tenha gostado, e não coloquei um "FIM" porque considerei esse epílogo o fim real. Espero que goste, beijos!

**Biahcerejeira**: \O/ CONCORDO TOTAL, maravilhoso aquele soco, olha, eu fiquei imaginando em 29403294302902 ângulos diferentes. PAF, PUF, PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! SOCO, SOCO, PORRADA, CHU- ops, empolguei. O Sasuke é meio que naturalmente gostoso, né? "VOCÊ É MINHA", CAAAAAAAAARA, falava isso pra mim, eu virava suquinho de Maah também, meu Deus. Aqui está o epílogo! Awwwn, eu aceito um presentinho lindo Ç-Ç ASKDPOAFKPA, 15 anos, afinal, poxa! Beijão!

**Sakusasuu**: OOOOOI! *O* Poxa, eu meio que gosto da Hinata, apesar de ela ser uma puta, piranha, vadia, cachorra, vaca, maldita, mal-amada, enfim, sei lá, o amor nos enlouquece (?) AQUI ESTÁ O EPÍLOGO e mal se demorei _ Beijos e espero que goste!

**AnnieLeBurg**: Você gostou mesmo? Awwwn! E você deve ser do tipo que morre de chorar com coisas que envolvem maus tratos aos animais, né? Eu chorei horrores em Marley & Eu, mas o pior mesmo é assistindo anime. Bokura Ga Ita, Mawaru Penguindrum, Kimi Ga Nozumu Eien, minha nossa, eu me acabo, morro e morro de novo chorando. Eu não chorei em Titanic, sou estranha? Beijinhos e espero que goste do epílogo!

**Tsukyomiuchihasama**: Sim, sim, vocês não se livrarão de mim tão fácil! Sou meio que viciada em escrever, fico escrevendo em todo canto, então uma hora ou outra tomo coragem pra postar fanfics aqui. Postei uma recentemente, mas não é SasuSaku. Enfim, enfim, postarei sim, e você é sempre bem-vinda para lê-las, é claro! Espero que goste do epílogo, beijinhos!

**Saakura-chan**: Sei EXATAMENTE como você se sente, caaara, eu fico deprimida, sério, ainda mais com finais de anime. Tem vezes eu revejo várias e várias vezes o final e morro de chorar. SIMMMMMMMMM, O EPÍLOGO SALVA (Tá que ainda vai ser um FIM, mas...) ASKDPOKFPOASKFPOASF, que cruel que você é, poxa! Mas realmente, pra mim ela podia ter deslocado o queixo, merecido. Ai, faz parte, eu sou muito curiosa também, e eu sempre paro os capítulos em partes meio ~tensas~ só pra fazer vocês ficarem loucas, KASDPKFPSOF, se eu fosse uma leitora de mim mesma (?), ia ficar em colapso toda vez ADSKPOSKSPOFAS Ai, sei lá, eu posso estar almoçando, que se vier alguma coisa na minha cabeça, pego o ipod e começo a anotar, daí assim que chego em casa á noite, tento escrever por pelo menos umas 2/3 horas ASKDPOAFKPOASKA AH, suas reviews são super legais, sério, eu morro de rir com elas, você é muuuuuuuito simpática. AI, MORRI, eu ia me mijar de rir se visse um livro assim, sério. Mas queria ver uma fanfic que você tivesse escrito u_u Você deve ser ÓTIMA pra escrever comédias, pqp! Se quiser escrever uma oneshot pra mim de presente de aniversário, não vou reclamar! FELIZMENTE tem o epílogo, poxa T-T E qual foram os animes que você já baixou, gata, todos? ASSISTA KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, SÉRIO, EU AMOOOOOOOO MUITO, O MANGÁ É MELHOR AINDA! (Porque continua de onde a história do anime parou) Totalmente apaixonante. Aqui está o meu epílogo MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, bem curtinho e feliz, tá bom assim? KSAPDOKAPO Ah, pode contar, eu adoro conversar contigo também, a gente se responde e conta as novidades e fala sobre como os caras de tal anime são orgasmantes e tesudos ASKDPOAFKSPAOKFPASPASKOFSA. Você fez/faz hipismo? Eu fiz só a aula experimental lá, que é de graça (pobre). E andei algumas vezes em uns alugados. Minha mãe chegou a comprar um cavalo pra mim em 2008, mas eu me mudei na mesma época e ela também, daí vendemos. Sério que você não gostou do final de Harry Potter? Eu fiquei meio puta dele ficar com a Gina também, tipo, eu sempre fui a favor de Harry e Hermione. Pra mim ele podia ficar até com o DRACO, mas com a Gina NÃO. Mas poxa, a história do Snape valeu por todos os 7 livros e 8 filmes, na boa. Chorei no livro e chorei horrores no filme. Awwwn, que bom que gostou! AAAh sim, mas qualquer coisa, se ele precisar de algum confiável, eu posso dizer *sorrisão* Wtf todo mundo morre? E tipo, não me referi a esses filmes, tava falando de tipo umas "novelas" que tem, que são japonesas/coreanas/chinesas, lá, pelo menos, ninguém morre. Eu só vi um filme japonês, e foi na NHK, mas não entendia porra nenhuma, só que um samurai ia pra guerra e a mulher dele não parava de chorar. AAAAAAAAAAWN, feliz, MUITO FELIZ que tenha gostado, linda! É ótimo que tudo que eu escrevi tenha sido admirado por alguém *abraça* Obrigaaaaada, minha festa é dia 07, e meus amigos já sabem o tipo de coisas que eu gosto, então espero que eu ganhe MUUUUUUUUUUUUUITAS COISAS DE ANIME (otaku) KASPODAKFPOKFPAS, eu mando ele direto pra te dar um oi, que se meu noivo souber disso, perco a minha garganta (cry) Realmente, não seria ADSKPAFKASPOFASPOFAPOPF. KAPODSAPOFAKPOFAKSPOFSAK QUE VIAGEM, NA BOA, QUE FILMES SÃO ESSES QUE VOCÊ ASSISTE, MULHER. Procura um dorama chamado Devil Beside You. É MUUUUUUUITO lindinho! E você faz curso de alemão? QUE FODA! Eu sou descendente de alemão *rebola* Enfim, BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS E ESPERO QUE VOCÊ GOSTE DO CAPÍTULO, e relaxa, sei que é você sim, guria! Beijãaaao! 

**Agora que terminou, vou revelar uma curiosidade para vocês: VOCÊS SABIAM QUE EU SEMPRE FUI UMA NARUSAKU OBCECADA? Sério, eu tenho MUITAS comunidades no Orkut sobre o assunto ADSKPOAFKSPAOKFASPFA Mas do nada comecei a ler SasuSaku (a propósito, eu também ODIAVA o Sasuke). Estranho como os nossos gostos mudam, não? Hoje em dia leio de tudo, mas acho mais fácil escrever um Sasusaku que Narusaku... É, pois é.**

**ENFIM, obrigada por tudo, vocês e suas reviews ficarão para seeeempre no meu coração, okay? Espero encontrar vocês em futuras fanfics que eu postar aqui (OOOH, JÁ TA PEDINDO REVIEW, NÉ, SAFADA?)**

**Obrigada pelas risadas e pelo carinho! Espero melhorar mais e mais para me tornar uma boa autora que possa ser cada vez mais admirada por vocês, certo?**

**Bye, e não esqueçam de mandar PM's, nem que seja uma vez por ano!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_04/06/2012._

_Pela última vez. _

_E acho que vou chorar._


End file.
